


Out of the Coffin

by PrincessTreacle



Category: True Blood Universe, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Canon, F/M, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 103,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessTreacle/pseuds/PrincessTreacle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vampire walks into a bar sounds like a joke right? Wrong - it's the beginning of my story. Inspired by True Blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.

Bella

It had been about three years since vampires came ‘out of the coffin’. Since the development of synthetic blood, they had no need to hide anymore – humans were safe, they no longer needed to feed on us. Tru Blood they called it. How it tasted I don’t know, and how much vampires like it I had no idea, but I did know this – I wanted to serve a bottle of it to someone. A vampire to be specific. Some humans come in and order it, but it’s not the same. They never finish the bottle. I don’t think we have a vampire in Forks, or at least not one who visits Black’s Bar and Grill - that’s the place I work in. Jacob was nice enough to give me the job when I turned eighteen, and for the past five years, I’ve been working here. Sure, it’s not a fancy job, but it pays the bills and allows me as much time with my Grandpa as possible – who is one of the most important people to me in the world. The other being my cousin… and my best friend, Rose.

Rosalie Hale’s her full name, and I love her to pieces. Grandpa raised us both after my parents were killed and Rose’s abandoned her. They left her because, well to use Grandpa’s term, because we’re ‘special’. He says we’ve been given a gift that we should cherish and use. Both of us can read minds. It’s something that we both hate at times because sometimes all you can hear is people’s thoughts – and they aren’t always the nicest. We’ve gotten better at shutting it out though. Rose is able to do it whenever, but I can only do it when I really concentrate. That’s one of the reasons I like Forks – there aren’t that many people, so I don’t have to deal with all the noise in my head. It’s better than the larger towns and cities that surround us.

“Are you daydreaming again?” A loud voice interrupts my thoughts. I turn and see Jacob Black looking at me as he dries a glass before putting it under the bar. Jacob has been my best friend since we were five years old. He knows everything there is to know about me – including the mind reading.

“Isn’t that what she always does?” Rosalie says as she walks behind the bar and places the tray down that she had. She throws me a cheeky grin, and I smile at her. This was what we did – torment and tease each other.

I shook my head at both of them before I stuck my tongue out. “Just because my thoughts are more interesting than you two, doesn’t mean you should get jealous.” They both laughed at me before the dinnertime rush began, and we became swamped with orders.

“Bella baby, you want to get me another beer?” Mike asked as he came in with the construction crew he worked with.

“No thanks,” I replied, his thoughts flooding my head. I wish she would let me between her legs, I’d show her a good time. Teach her how to suck cock well. The details became more graphic so I took a deep breath, calmed my mind, and put my mental shield up. My own thoughts flooded back into my mind, and I smiled at the peacefulness I got.

“Aw come on sweet cheeks. A cold beer for daddy?” He smiled at me, and I just smiled meekly back before going around the bar to get him his order. “And a couple more for my boys!” he shouted loudly, gesturing to the group of people who now stood around him. They all cheered at the prospect of free alcohol.

“Why do you serve him?” Rosalie asked me as she came up behind me and began to serve the people now crowding around the bar.

“Because he’s a paying customer,” Jacob said before I could respond.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at him. They had always had a love/hate relationship. He was either defending her from drunk guys trying to get into her pants, or he was making dumb blonde jokes to her face. She often complained about how he smelt like a dog – a joke I never got – or they would be laughing and joking together.

I gave Jacob ‘the look’ and he just gave me a cheeky grin, the whiteness of his teeth a stark contrast to the white of his skin.

“I serve him because he gives great tips,” I told them. “And because he’s just joking around.” I pulled the lids of the glass bottles and began to put them on a tray.

“Bella, come on, you know as well as I do all the lewd things he wants to do to you,” Rosalie said as she slid a glass across to a customer. “You can’t deny that his thoughts are creepy and that if he didn’t come in here, you wouldn’t miss him.” She shot me a pointed look and I knew this was an argument I had lost.

Mike was harmless in the bigger scheme of things, and if he didn’t walk back into this bar ever again, I know I wouldn’t mind. His thoughts were rude and made me feel uncomfortable with the amount of detail he’d put into them. Don’t get me wrong, I am by no means a virgin – that train left the station when I was seventeen years old to a boy I thought I was in love with. It was three minutes of awkwardness and made me realize just how unprepared I was for it. I, of course, have had sexual relationships since then, but none that have made me want to scream.

After mulling over my sexual encounters with the various men through the years, I walk over to Mike’s table and serve him and his ‘crew’ some beers before I walk back over the bar and fall into my daydream. This time it’s finding out there are more people like me and Rose; that we’re not alone and seen as ‘freaks’ or outcasts.

My thoughts run wild, and I dream up a whole world where life is made easier and we fit in. This is my central thought as I go around the tables taking orders and trying to block out the noise from others people’s heads.

I’m drawn out of this though a few hours later by the chime above the door ringing, letting us know a new customer has entered. I turn to look to see who it is, expecting to see one of the regulars. Instead, I am met with a very pale man, with copper hair and green eyes looking around the bar. He sits down in a booth in the corner, and my eyes never leave him. I’m too intrigued. I don’t like reading other’s minds as it can be seen as an invasion of privacy, but for some reason, I am drawn to his. I focus on his profile and try to link with him, try to create a bridge into which I can hear his every thought.

I don’t hear anything. I struggle and look around wondering what’s happening before he looks over at me, and I flush bright red at being caught staring. I fumble with my pen and paper and go to take his order.

“Hello sir, what can I get for you?” I ask, willing the redness on my face to disappear.

He smiles up at me and for the first time in my life, I find myself wanting to call a man beautiful. His pale skin is so perfect, there is not one blemish and his eyes are as green as the rainforest. His lips look smooth and soft whilst his jaw looks definitive. I have an urge to kiss it and trace the outline. I bite my lip to try and stop my thoughts, but when he gaze darkens I know I’m done for. His face will be the one I see when I feel lonely and need something to relieve the tension. His hands will be the ones I feel when I daydream about being taken away to a remote island. His eyes will be the ones I see when I close mine.

“Do you sell Tru Blood?” He asks nervously, and I look at him, shocked that this is actually happening.

“Uh, yeah, yeah we do…” There was a pause where neither of us spoke

“Can I have…” he began to ask just as I said, “Do you want…” We both laughed nervously, and I tried to calm my rapidly beating heart.

“Ladies first,” he tells me, gesturing towards my body with one hand as the other rubbed his jaw.

“I was just going to ask what type you wanted,” I told him as I nervously began to chew on the end of the pen. After a few seconds, I remembered what I was doing and stopped. It’s not a very attractive feature to eat your pen when there’s a handsome man sat watching you.

“AB positive… Warmed up?” He asked me, phrasing it as a question. I nodded and turned around, trying my best not to trip over my own feet as I went to go and get it from the cooler.

The cooler was round the back of the bar so I rounded the corner and saw Rosalie leant over and getting some bottles out of it. I ran over with a little squeal and gripped her sides hard. I was so excited it was hard to contain!

“What’s gotten into you?” she asked as she spun around, and I took hold of her hands, a large smile spreading across my face.

“There’s a vampire here!” I said to her in excitement. Giving a few jumps for good measure.

“Seriously?” Rosalie asked as I nodded before she smiled back at me. “He asked for some Tru Blood?” I nodded, and she moved out of the way to allow me access to the cooler.

“Which one is he?” She asked, moving towards the front of the bar. “Maybe I can read his mind?”

“That’s the thing,” I began. “I tried to read his mind, and I couldn’t hear anything.” Rosalie looked at me. “Has that ever happened to you?” I asked her, curious to know if she had ever come across anything like this.

“No, never. I mean even babies have thoughts… well… more like images or feelings. I always get something.”

I nodded. It was strange, but that doesn’t mean it wasn’t a welcome relief not to have to work to block someone out. I grabbed the bottle he requested and took the top off. I then brought it up to my nose to smell it – to see if it smelled like real blood. It didn’t; in fact, it didn't really smell of anything. 

“Did you really just do that?” Rose asked me, a shocked look on her face. I nodded and blushed. She shook her head and laughed as she moved back to the main part of the bar to take people’s orders.

I placed the bottle on a tray and took it round to the front of the bar to where the microwave was. I opened the small door and placed it inside, setting the timer for two minutes... I didn’t really know how long to warm it for, so two minutes seem the best bet. I spied him sitting by himself, and I felt myself involuntarily smiling. I studied him, tracing his facial features with my eyes.

I probably would have stayed that way if the pinging from the microwave hadn’t of drawn me out of my reverie. I gave a small jump and saw Edward’s head turn in my direction. I blushed at my actions and turned my back towards him as I went to the microwave to get his Tru Blood. The bottle was warm when I touched it, so I assume it was what he wanted. Placing it on the tray, I walked over to the booth he was sat in and placed the bottle down in front of him.

“Here you go,” I told him with a smile, loving the way his eyes lit up.

“Thanks,” he told me as he took a sip and nodded, as if to confirm to me it’s what he wanted. I smiled and stood there. After a few seconds, he looked back up at me and I smiled.

“Did you want anything else?” He questioned me, and I blushed.

“I don’t know,” I told him nervously. I wasn’t quite sure what I was waiting for. “I’ve never met someone like you,” I admitted and he just smiled.

“Someone like me? As in a vampire?” he questioned and I nodded nervously, worried he might take offence at my fascination.

“What do you want to know?” he asked, a smile still gracing his lips.

“Um, everything!” I told him excitedly as he gestured to the seat across from him in the booth. I smiled and sat down, my heart racing at being so close to a vampire.

“Where shall we start?” he asked and my mind raced with all the different questions I could ask him.

“What’s your name?” I had other questions I wanted to ask him, but this seemed the safest.

“Edward. Edward Masen.” He told me and I smiled. “What’s yours?”

“Isabella. Isabella Swan.” I told him in a similar fashion to how he told me his name. “But people usually call me Bella.”

He smiled before he tried my name out on his tongue, “Bella.” There was a pause. “A beautiful name, for a beautiful person.”

I blushed before I asked him, “How old are you?” trying to get his attention off of me.

“Do you mean how old was I when I was turned, or how long have I been on this Earth?”

“Both,” I told him as he took a sip from the bottle, my eyes following the long length of his neck as he gulped down the red liquid.

“My body is twenty-five years old; however, I have been on this Earth for one hundred and seventy-six years,” he told me as my jaw dropped open at the thought.

“Wow…” I trailed off. “Does that mean you’ve seen all the changes that have happened?” He nodded his head and my mind began to race over what had changed in my lifetime, let alone what must have changed in his.

“How old are you Isabella?” He asked me. I blushed at the use of my full name. It’s something people very rarely called me, usually I was ‘B’ or ‘Bella’.

“Twenty three,” I said as he smiled back at me. “I thought I was questioning you?”

“I figured a question for a question is a fair deal.” His eyes had a sparkle to them and found myself grinning.

“But I’m not interesting.” It was true. There wasn’t anything special about me… apart from the mind reading, but he didn’t need to know that. “I’m just a girl from a small town.”

“Well, I think you’re interesting,” he told me and my face felt hot as I flushed red. “Besides, I’m from Forks.”

“Really?” I asked as he nodded in response to my question. “Why did you come back?”

“When The Great Revelation happened . . . ” he began, referring to the title the papers had given to vampires acknowledging their existence “. . . I decided I didn’t want to hide from my roots anymore and came back. Before there was a chance people might have recognized me, but now, I think all of the people who would have are dead. And besides, it no longer matters; our existence is no longer a secret.” I nodded when he finished his explanation and smiled at him.

There was a silence between us as we both seemed to take each other in. I took in the green or his eyes and the way his hair colour changed slightly depending on what angle I looked at him, but it always held the base copper colour. He was tall, but not so much that he made me feel inferior like Jake. Jake was six foot seven and if I had to guess I say Edward was about six feet four. A good height seeing as I was five eight, the same height as Rosalie.

“Do you eat?” I asked him after the silence became too much for. It made me nervous that I couldn’t read his thoughts, and therefore I couldn’t read him.

“No, we survive purely off blood.”

“Can you survive purely off Tru Blood?” I asked Edward, my eyes darting to the bottle he had in his hands, his long fingers wrapped around it.

“We could if we wanted to, but it would be hard. Drinking synthetic blood is very different to drinking human blood. It satisfies the thirst but doesn’t curb our need to hunt. That’s why I asked for warm Tru Blood – It’s more… realistic.” I nodded, grateful that he wasn’t too graphic in his explanation.

“Does it taste like real blood?” Edward was quiet for a moment as if he was thinking about his answer.

“No, but it does the job.”

“Like sugar-free coke?” I asked as he smiled and laughed. I blushed when I realised I just compared coke to blood and put my reddening face in my hands.

“You could say that,” Edward said, happiness evident in his voice.

I kept my head in my hands as I shook my head and felt two cold hands prise them away from my face. I looked into his eyes and saw he was staring intently at me.

“Your hands are really cold,” I told him, noticing his eyes never left mine.

“What do you think of me, Isabella?” I heard him ask in a deep voice. It was enchanting.

“You seem like a nice person," I told him as I sat back and broke eye contact with him. When I looked up a few seconds later he was still staring at me, but this time with a confused look on his face.

“Do you feel any different?” He asked me as he slowly released my hands, placing one on the table and using the other one to wrap it around his bottle.

“No,” I told him, and he nodded as he sat back in his seat, his eyes surveying me as I suddenly felt uncomfortable under the scrutiny of his gaze.

“I should probably let you get back to work,” he told me as his body posture because more rigid and his head turned away from me.

“Y-Yeah okay,” I said as I got up and left, feeling hurt by his sudden rejection of me. I walked into the kitchen where I placed my back against the door once it was shut and went over what just happened in my head.

“It wasn’t you,” Rosalie said as she came out of the freezer with a box full of food.

I just looked at her. “You know I don’t like it when you read my mind,” I told her and she shrugged her shoulders.

“That’s kind of hard not to do when you're practically screaming in your head.”

I sighed as Rosalie placed the box down on the counter and came and stood in front of me. “Stop doubting yourself. He’s a vampire, he’s bound to be a little… strange. Let it go.” She gave me a hug before picking the box back up and taking it through to the kitchen where the cook – Tyler – was preparing the meals for the customers. 

I shook my head and tried to clear it of the copper-haired supernatural. I didn’t need any distractions.

As I went back out to the main part of the bar, I saw the Edward had been joined by two of the regulars that we often get in; Ann and Ken. Both were alcoholic drug dealers who were more than just acquainted with the authorities. Ann had her arm wrapped around him and Ken was smirking at them from across the booth. I didn’t like it.

“What are they doing?” I asked Jacob who was playing bartender tonight. He pulled a pint before he looked over at them.

“Probably trying to wrangle some free drinks out of him. Looks like he can afford it,” Jake said with a snort, and I just elbowed him.

Something didn’t feel right so I opened my mind up and allowed the thoughts to flow in. I concentrated on the two people who were currently all over Edward and narrowed the space between my mind and theirs.

I can’t wait to get him outside, God, I bet he’s going to taste fantastic Ann’s sour voice ‘said’. I crinkled my face up – they weren’t vampires were they? And besides, since when did people drink the blood of vampires?

I leaned into Ken’s mind, hoping it could give me some answers. We’re going to drain him dry and get a nice penny from it too. I looked around – I don’t know why, but it’s a habit I’ve gotten into. I was confused and worried about Edward. I saw Rose serve some of the college guys that come in here and ran up to her, catching her off guard, when I once again, gripped her sides hard and steered her off to a secluded section of the bar.

“Bella, what are you doing?” She asked. “We’re swamped tonight and you haven’t been that much help. All you’ve done is stare at the vampire and talk to him.” I blushed. “So, unless this is really important, please, please help me.”

“It is important,” I told her as I dragged her further into the secluded area of the bar.

“Ann and Ken want to drain Edward.”

“Drain him, what do you mean drain him?” I shrugged my shoulders, I didn’t know what it meant, but it didn’t sound good. “Bella, they’re a bunch of drunks. Their thoughts are muddled at the best of times. You’ve probably got no need to worry.” She began to walk away from me and back to the bar where Tyler was placing the food he had just cooked.

I have a bad feeling I whispered into her mind and I saw Rose look at me out of the corner of her eye.

Stop worrying Bella, he’s a vampire – he can take care of himself. I nodded and pushed him out of my mind.

***

I had for the most part been able to forget about Edward for the past few hours, but when he got up to leave with Ann and Ken my heart began to race and a felt a sort of, panic set over me.

They had been the last three patrons in the bar, so we had started to clear up for the night.

Before they left, I watched as Edward turned and caught my eye, before he opened the door and went into the night.

I looked away from the door for a second before I looked back, almost expecting him to be there.

I went behind the bar and began to wipe the surfaces the down, praying that he would be safe. I didn’t know him, but there was no need for anyone to harm Edward.

As I mused on vampires and how different Edward seemed to be from the stereotypical view of them, a loud thought permeated my mind - so loud, in fact, it was if someone was shouting directly in my ear.

 

“I’m going to take the rubbish out!” I hastily called as I grabbed the bag and ran out the front of the bar.

“Okay…” Jake said with a puzzled look crossed his face. 

I ran out into the dark night and once the door had shut behind me, I dropped the bag of rubbish and began listening to the thoughts of Ann and Ken. They were slurred and hard to make out like they were drunk but on something more potent.

I heard giggling and ran towards a group of trees that were outside the bar. I hit the low hanging branches out the way as they hit me in the face and my heart sped up for fear that I was too late. I came to a clearing in the middle of the trees and a gasp left my throat. Edward was laid on the floor, chains holding his hands, feet, and neck down. There were tubes coming from both arms and a crimson liquid was running out of them and into several bell jars that were located on the grass beside him. Ann and Ken were also either side of him laughing, their faces stained with the same crimson that was flowing out of the jars.

I desperately began looking around for something that I could use to help Edward. Just as my panic started to reach an all-time high, my foot got caught in something, and when I looked down, I could see a large branch laid on the floor.

“This’ll have to do,” I muttered, stepping out into the clearing, not quite sure how I can save Edward, but feeling that I have to try. 

“Hey! You two!” I shout and watch as Ann and Ken both look at me shocked and angry. “You leave him alone! He doesn’t deserve whatever you’re doing to him!” I realise my ‘warning’ didn’t come out as strong as I would have liked because my voice is shaking and my hands are sweating, so I have to keep changing my grip on the branch.

“What do you want you stupid bitch?” Ann slurs as she raises herself off of her knees and begins to shakily walk towards me. Ken just laughs maniacally before he falls flat on the floor and begins to murmur to himself.

“I want you to let him go,” I tell her, my voice firm, but my heart pounding.

“That ain’t going to happen,” she tells me as she continues to walk towards me. “You see, we need him – he’s like a money tree to us.” Ann keeps getting closer so I take a step back.

“Don’t come any closer!” I warn her. “I don’t want to hurt you, but I will if I have to!” My threat doesn’t affect her and she continues to walk forward.

“You’re not going to hurt me,” Ann says as she kneels back to the floor. “In fact, I’d go as far to say as I’m going to hurt you!” With this she throws something off the ground at me and within seconds, the cold and hard surface of that object has hit me in the side of my face and I fall to the ground as the pain radiates through my head.

I’m aware I made a shriek and hope that we’re not too far into the clearing so that Jacob, Rose, and Tyler can still hear me. As I fall to the floor, Ann is back up on her feet in a second and on top of me after that. She straddles my waist and begins to smack my face. At one point she holds my chin with one hand as her other makes a fist and she punches me in the cheek. I cry out again and I hear Ken laugh and when he laughs, Ann begins to laugh as well.

I take a deep breath as I realise if I don’t fight back, I’m not getting out of this alive. Using all the strength I have, I force Ann off of me and manage to swap positions, so she’s underneath me. Her hands are pushing at me, trying to get me to relent, but I just keep slamming her head into the ground. Eventually, she is weak enough that she stops fighting, and I stand up and look over at Ken. He’s on his feet now looking between me and his wife.

“What have you done?” He shouts at me, his eyes continually darting between me and the women on the floor.

My heart is pounding, and before I know it, Ken’s charging me. I don’t have time to react and his body flies into mine as he pins me to the ground. His fists are stronger than Ann’s and he delivers more crushing blows. I begin to see spots in my vision and the metallic taste of blood fills my mouth. I lift my hands to cover my face, but his hands are unrelenting and don’t stop. They slice through mine like a knife through warm butter, just injuring me more in the process.

Cries fall from my mouth as I pray for someone to save us, or to at least save Edward, who hasn’t made a movement or a sound since I arrived. As my vision becomes blurred, I close my eyes. Blood begins to slide down my face from the numerous cuts I just hope that Rosalie will be alright without me and look after Grandpa.

A loud thwack forces me to open my eyes and I see Rosalie stood above me, wielding a baseball bat in her hands. She’s breathing loudly and tendrils of hair have slipped out of her once perfect ponytail.

“You’re lucky I fucking love you.” Is the only thing she says as she lowers the bat and helps me to my feet. I sway at first, struggling to stop the pain from taking over me. Ken groans from his place on the ground but makes no other noise.

“Could someone help me?” A strained voice asks and Rosalie and I both look towards Edward. There is steam coming from the silver around him as well as blood staining the otherwise perfect metal.

We both run towards him and kneel down.

“What do we do?” Rosalie asks Edward as her hands hover above the chains, unsure how to remove them.

“Take them off me,” Edward growls and we both begin gently peeling them away from his skin. He cries but tells us not to stop and as the silver chains come away; it leaves big gashes where they were. I gasp and Edward gives me a small smile. “Silver is one of our weakness, it can render us useless.”

Once he’s unchained, he takes the needles out of his arms that were supplying the crimson liquid to the bell jars.

“What is it?” I ask as his arms become covered in the crimson liquid.

“My blood,” he tells me and Rosalie and I share a look.

“I thought you didn’t have any blood inside of you?” Rosalie asked as she nervously bit her lip.

“We have blood,” Edward tells us as he groans and props himself up on his elbows.

“Can we do anything to help?” I ask and Edward looks around.

“Can you prop me up against that tree please?” Rosalie and I both nod and drag him carefully to the nearby oak tree.

“Do you need to go to the hospital?” Rosalie asked Edward, noticing he was losing a lot of blood and seemed to be extremely weak.

“No, I should heal by myself.”

“You can do that?” I asked and he nodded.

“I don’t think it’s working,” Rosalie whispered and we both looked at her to see her staring at Edward’s arm, which was now covered in a deep crimson colour and beginning to drip onto the floor of the forest.

“They drained me of the majority of my blood. It may take a while for me to heal,” Rosalie and I exchanged another look.

“Is there anything we can do to speed to process up?” I ask.

“Give me some of your blood,” Edward tells Rosalie and I as we both look at each other shocked.

“You want my blood?” I asked nervously as he nods his head. 

“No way!” Rosalie shouts. “You are not going to suck her dry. We can find someone else to do it.”

“Rosalie,” I say her name, causing her to look up at me. “Do you see anybody about? The only other people remotely close to us are Jake and Tyler, and highly doubt that either of them are going to volunteer themselves.”

“If you wrap silver around one of your hands you can always push me off if I take too much,” Edward told us and Rosalie looked nervously between the both of us.

“How do we know if you have taken too much?”

“She’ll pass out,” Edward said and I nodded.

Rosalie sat back on her haunches and watched as I wrapped silver around one of my hands and offered Edward my other one. He smiled gratefully and pulled my wrist towards him. He offered me a final smile before his fangs darted out of his gums. A small gasp left my mouth at the sight of the sharp white fangs and a louder one spilled out when he bit into my wrist.

The sharp fangs slid easily through my skin and they were accompanied by a stinging sensation that made me hiss in pain. Rosalie’s eyes darted to mine as Edward began to suck the blood out of my wrist. I gasped as he pulled me forward and I placed my hand on the tree behind him to steady myself.

An ache began to form between my legs and my breathing became heavier. My eyes drifted closed and I lost myself in the feeling. It didn’t feel bad or strange but instead felt good. The ache increased, and I let my head fall back and I moan came out of my mouth.

Edward lifted his head to look at me, his mouth bloodied and his eyes dark. I stared into the green pools and found myself wanting him to kiss me. He fixed me with the same look as he did in the bar, and after a few seconds, a confused look came across his face.

It was Rosalie's groan of pain that drew us out of the reverie we were both trapped in. My head snapped over to where she was now laid on the floor as Ann kicked her again and again in the stomach. Edward was out from underneath me before I could even say a word and had Ann pinned up against a tree by her throat.

He fixed her with the same look he used on me, and she relaxed underneath his iron grip.

“You will never harm either of these women again,” Edward told her with a stern voice. She simply nodded.

“You will get in the truck, drive as far away from here as you can and start a new life, not remembering these women, or what happened here tonight. Do you understand?” She nodded again and a peaceful smile settled on her face as Edward smiled at her.

He gently lowered her to the floor as he continued to stare at her. I got up, seeing as Ann was occupied and helped Rosalie to her feet as she gasped for breath.

“Fucking bitch,” she moaned as she clutched her stomach.

At that moment, Ken charged at Edward, but before he even came close Edward had his hand held out to catch Ken by the throat. He never even looks away from Ann as Ken gasped for breath.

“Ann, get in the car, start it up, and when your husband gets in the car, drive.”

She nodded at his command and walked past Rosalie and I, just staring right through us as she walked to the car park at Black’s. Edward turned his attention to Ken as he hoisted him up in the air, much as he had done to Ann.

Again, he gave Ken the same look he had given to Ann and me. After a few seconds, the anger disappeared from his eyes and his grimace was replaced with a smile.

“You will calm down. You will go with your partner and you will forget these women and me. You will forget what happened tonight and you will start a new life. Do you understand?” Edward tilted his head after he asked the question.

Ken nodded lazily and a smile appeared on Edward’s face.

“Good,” he told him darkly before he let him drop to the floor. Ken landed in a heap, but he just got up calmly and walked past Rosalie and I. We followed him with our eyes until the trees hid him and we both turned back to look at Edward.

“What the hell was that shit?” Rosalie asked her eyes wide.

“I glamoured them,” Edward told us as he walked towards us. “It’s where you put them into a form of hypnosis and they become malleable to whatever you say.”

He began to stare at the both of us, and for a moment, everything was calm and quiet.

“Are you trying to glamour us?” Rosalie asked indignantly causing Edward to recoil at her tone.

“It’s not working…” he murmured as he stared at the both of us again. “Why isn’t it working?” he asked, mostly to himself.

“We don’t know!”

“Rosalie!” I admonished her.

“What?” She snapped back. “I have been hit in the stomach by an asshole! I hurt, I’m tired and I just want to go to fucking bed!” She let out a sigh as her cheeks turned red.

I opened my mouth to answer her, but Edward turned to us and looked us both from head to toe. “What are you?” he whispered before he sped off into the night.

“No, it’s alright. There’s nothing you can do to repay us for saving your life. Don’t worry about it!” Rosalie rolled her eyes as she began to walk back towards the parking lot at Blacks, muttering something about ‘stupid vampires’.

I stayed where I was for a few seconds, trying to comprehend what had just happened before I ran after Rosalie. We were both silent as we walked into the car park.

“Where the hell have you two been?” Jacob asked as he came running towards us. His eyes were darting between us and when I looked down, I realised I was covered in blood and Rosalie had mud over her abdomen where Ken had kicked her.

“We met a vampire!” I told him excitedly as Rosalie looked at me, shocked I had told him.

“And he did that you two?” He gestured to our messy outfits.

“No, the assholes that are Ken and Ann did this,” Rosalie told him as she walked over to the truck we shared.

“Well, where are they?” Jacob asked as looked behind us as if he was expecting to see them emerging from the forest.

“They were glamoured,” I told him as I began walking towards the truck.

“Glamoured?” Jacob asked, looking as confused as we had felt earlier.

“Think of it as vampire hypnosis,” Rosalie said to him as she climbed into the truck.

“Okay,” Jake shook his head slowly. “Where’s the fanger now?”

“Don’t call him that! That’s a derogatory term, and he was lovely!”

“Did you just call a vampire ‘lovely’?” Jake asked and I nodded.

“Okay; why don’t you go home and get some rest,” Jacob suggested.

“We will!” Rosalie shouted as she started the engine up and I climbed in. Jake gave us a small wave as we tore out of the parking lot.

“So… that was interesting,” Rosalie said as she looked at me out of the corner of her eye.

“Interesting?” I questioned her choice of words and she laughed.

“Okay, so insane might be a better word to use.” We giggled.

“Grandpa’s gonna love this!” Rosalie said in a sarcastic tone.

“I don’t think I’m going to tell him,” I told her. I loved my Grandfather to pieces, but he was overprotective when it came to men, and seeing as this guy was a vampire, you can imagine how he’d feel.

“B…” Rosalie paused. “You’re gonna have to.” I looked at her incredulously.

“Why? Why on earth would I tell Grandpa that we saved a vampire, he then drank from me and I got turned on?” Once the words had left my mouth, I realised what I had said and turned bright red as I looked out the window at the scenery.

“Well, I wouldn’t suggest telling him about the blood drinking or the arousal…” She paused and I could see her grinning out of the corner of my eye. “I was thinking you could just tell him that you met a vampire.”

“Don’t you think he’d freak out a little?” I asked as she pulled up to a set of traffic lights. I began to chew my lip nervously.

“I don’t know. I wouldn’t have thought so; he’s never really shown an opinion of them.” The car began to move again and I watched as the trees passed quickly.

“I suppose I could mention it. He might be interested,” I reasoned with myself. Talking to Grandpa about this might not be such a big deal…

***

Yeah… I was wrong. He wasn't pleased that I was hanging around with a ‘fanger’ – Yes, he used that word.

“Grandpa! It’s not a big deal!” I tried to reason with him as he began to load his shotgun. I didn’t have the heart to tell him that the shotgun offered no protection against vampires unless he was sporting silver bullets.

“A fanger was near my baby girls! That’s a big deal!”

“Grandpa,” Rosalie said gently as she took the shotgun from him and lowered it to the table. “We saved him and then he saved us.”

Grandpa turned to look at her with wide eyes. “What do you mean he saved you? What trouble did you get into?” He began to look flustered and red in the face, not even bothering to ask if Edward was now alright.

“We got into a bit of trouble with the Rattans. That’s all,” Rosalie explained as she helped Grandpa into his armchair.

“What did they do?” Grandpa asked. He didn’t see us come in last night as he was asleep. We both took showers and Rosalie helped fix me up, pressing an ice pack to my face as she held a bag of peas to her stomach. The bruises that were now covering my face were virtually impossible to see thanks to Rosalie and her amazing makeup techniques. Our clothes had been put in the rubbish as recently Grandpa had begun to do the laundry – the first time in twenty years.

“They just ran their mouths a bit is all” Rosalie assured him as she handed him a cup of tea. He seemed placated for the moment. “It was no bother, and Edward – that’s his name – got them sorted.” Grandpa gave a ‘humph’ at Rosalie subtly telling him to stop using the derogatory term.

“As long as he didn’t hurt you,” Grandpa told us and we smiled.

“He didn’t,” I told him as I knelt down by the armchair and placed my hand on his knee. “He was the perfect gentleman.” Okay, so I told a white lie… who doesn’t?

The doorbell rang and Rosalie turned to answer it. It was dark out so I wondered who it was – it could be Mrs Cope – our nearest neighbour, coming to check that we were alright.

Grandpa and I both watched Rose leave before Grandpa placed his hand on mine. “I worry about you girls,” I smiled.

“We know.” We did. It was so obvious. He had wanted to shoot Jake when I brought him home all those years ago as a little five-year-old. Eventually, he saw that Jake and I were just friends and stopped cleaning the shotgun whenever he came over.

“Bella,” Rosalie called from the doorway. I looked up and she had a grin on her face and was bouncing on her toes. “You have a guest.” She moved further into the living room where we were seated and behind her, a smartly dressed Edward walked into the room.

“E-Edward.” I stuttered as I stood up from Grandpa’s side. “What are you doing here?” I walked over to him, looking at Rosalie with wide eyes, begging in my mind for help. The unhelpful madam just shrugged her shoulders.

“I came to thank you for last night,” He looked awkwardly at me and Rosalie. “Some people wouldn’t have helped. They would have just left me.” I nodded my head.

“Well, we’re do-gooders!” I told him enthusiastically as Rosalie just stared at me, probably wondering what I was doing.

Grandpa coughed loudly from his armchair and we all turned to look at him.

“You girls are being awfully rude!” He said and Rosalie and I both shared looks. “Rosalie, you’ve left that front door open creating breeze and Bella, you haven’t introduced me to your friend.”

“Sorry Grandpa, I’ll shut it now,” Rosalie said as she headed towards the front door, her eyes locked on Grandpa as if she was expecting him to grow two heads. What the hell was that? She asked me mentally.

I have no idea, I told her back. I thought he’d be hostile. 

“Grandpa, this is Edward,” I said as I awkwardly led Edward to the armchair.

“It’s nice to meet you, sir,” Edward said as he shook Grandpa’s hand.

“You too son, have a seat,” Grandpa said, gesturing towards the loveseat sat opposite the armchair. Edward nodded his thanks before he sat himself down and I followed suit, sitting next to him. Rosalie re-entered and perched on the side of Grandpa’s armchair.

“I heard my girls rescued you from a sticky situation yesterday,” Grandpa began. 

“They did,” Edward said with a smile on his face. “I am ever so grateful for their intervention. It could have ended very differently and badly if they didn’t come to help me.”

“Doesn’t it make you feel weak knowing that my two little flowers rescued you?” Rose stared at Grandpa and my jaw dropped open. This conversation was going to go downhill very fast.

“Grandpa!” We both admonished him.

“It’s fine, Edward said, gently patting my hand in reassurance. It felt cold and strong and my heart sped up during the brief contact. “Maybe it would make a lesser man feel weak, but I feel grateful.”

Rose and I turned our attention to Grandpa. No one had ever answered Grandpa like that – most would say that they were all men, choosing then to demonstrate with a series of muscle flexes. But no, Edward used his words to delicately tell my Grandpa that he didn’t feel emasculated whilst also being able to show his intellect.

If Grandpa was fazed then he didn’t show it. He simply nodded and sipped his tea whilst staring at Edward.

“Do you believe in fighting Edward?” Grandpa asked him once he had taken a long gulp of tea.

“Well, this is a controversial question. I’ve been involved in a war,” Edward started, but before he could finish my Grandpa’s eyes were wide.

“Which war?” Grandpa asked. Rosalie and I both knew where this was going. He was obsessed with the American Civil war and had even begun a club based on it.

“The American Civil war,” Edward told him cautiously, probably worried about the response he would get.

“My Great-Grandfather was involved in that war!” Grandpa began excitedly.

“Really?” Edward asked he sat forward, elbows resting on his knees, a look of interest appearing on his face.

“Yes – Rose, be a dear and get my war box out from under the bed,” He told her. She dutifully went and got it. I sat watching the whole exchange, a look of confusion plastered across my face as my Grandpa turned from an interrogating menace into a best friend before my eyes.

Rosalie handed Grandpa his box and he sprawled it out on the coffee table, Edward leaning in closer now to get a better look.

“These are some of the projects we’re working on at the Civil War Club.” Grandpa suddenly looked at Edward, a light bulb metaphorically appearing above his head.

“Would you be willing to come down one evening and talk to the club about your experiences, seeing as you the only person we have who was actually involved?”

“I’d love to!” Edward exclaimed as he and Grandpa became locked into a conversation focusing on the civil war.

After a few minutes, Rosalie gestured for me to leave the room with her and I did so gratefully, my head spinning with all the new developments. 

Once in the kitchen Rosalie placed the kettle on and turned to look at me.

“What is going on?” She asked, a bewildered look on her face.

“I have no idea,” I told her, glad that she was just as confused as me.

“Just as I was sure Grandpa was just about to declare Edward public enemy number one, suddenly they’re best friends!”

“I’m just as confused as you are,” I told her, leaning against the counter and peering back into the living room to see that Grandpa had now taken my place on the loveseat and Edward and he were pouring over the old photos and news articles.

Rosalie came and stood next to me. “Looks like Grandpa’s found a new friend,” She said and she giggled and began to serve a round of tea.

***

By the time Grandpa and Edward had finished bonding over their love of the civil war, it was well past two in the morning. They organised when Edward would give his speech at the club and Edward thought he even had a few pictures that would help the club with their future projects. To say Grandpa was excited was an understatement.

“Come on you,” Rosalie said and she helped Grandpa up the stairs, ready to get him settled for the night. “It’s way past your bedtime.” 

“Sorry mom” Grandpa teased, a twinkle in his eye. “It was nice to meet you, Edward,” Grandpa shouted as Rose attempted to herd him up the stairs.

“You too,” Edward called.

“Sorry about him,” I said to Edward as we walked towards the front door. “He gets really excited when it comes to the civil war.”

“It’s alright if I can help him I will.”

We both stood on the porch for a few minutes, the only sounds coming from nature.

“Do you want to come to dinner with me?” Edward asked after I’d performed a thorough inspection of the floor.

“Really?” I asked; it was foolish but I had to make sure I’d just heard what he said correctly.

“Yes. It would be to thank you for saving my life,” Edward began and I tried to curb the disappointment that it wouldn’t be anything more. “And maybe a date?”

I looked at him and a smile formed on my face. “I’d like that.”

Edward nodded and smiled.

“Wait, what are you going to do while I eat?”

“Watch you.”

There was an awkward silence when we both realised that what he had said had been incredibly creepy. Edward looked at me with wide eyes.

“I didn’t mean for that to sound as creepy as it did. I just meant that I wouldn’t eat obviously and you would…” He trailed off and I let out a little giggle. It was rather sweet seeing him all flustered.

“It’s alright. I understood what you meant. Won’t that be a little boring for you though?” I wondered and he shook his head.

“Not really. Besides, it will allow me time to get to know you better.”

“You want to get to know me better?” I asked, feeling my signature hot blush make its way onto my face.

“I think I’m going to enjoy it,” He told me and the blush got worse.

“I’ll pick you up at nine then?” I nodded and he smiled.

“Till tomorrow.” He gave a little bow and I giggled as he then zoomed off into the night.

I stood outside for a few more minutes, allowing the cool night air to chill my red face. When I walked back in, I leaned against the door, allowing a wide smile to cover my face.

“That looks like a date smile,” Rosalie noted as she came down the stairs.

“It might be,” I told her, feeling happy, nervous and excited all at the same time.

Rosalie raised her eyebrow at me – she knew I had a date, she could read me like a book.

“Well, whatever has caused that smile, give them my thanks,” she said as she walked into the kitchen and got herself a drink.

“Why give them your thanks?” I asked as I began to follow her to her room that was on the ground floor. She took a sip of her water, a smile playing on her lips.

“Because maybe when you’ve had a good fuck; your thoughts won’t be as melancholic as they have been.” My jaw dropped open at her brazenness and I felt my blush creep back up, spreading across my chest and my cheeks.

Rosalie giggled at my reaction before she waved her fingers at me, “Sleep well, sweetie.” She disappeared into her room.

I shook my head at her antics and headed upstairs to my bedroom.

I went through my usual bedtime routine, brushing my teeth, washing my face, brushing my hair before I finally crawled in between the cool sheets. My back hit the mattress and I felt my whole body begin to relax.

The last thought before I went to sleep was a pair of green eyes staring deeply into mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you for reading.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.

Bella

It was the sun coming through the curtains that woke me up. It was rare we had a sunny day in Forks, and I knew as well as anyone else that when the sun shines, you take advantage of it. I stretched and climbed out of bed and into the shower. 

After getting ready for the day I went downstairs to find a note left on the side. It was from Grandpa to tell Rosalie and I that he had gone out fishing with a few of his friends. We both liked to see him get out of the house – when we were younger he dedicated so much of his time to us; we were pleased that now he finally seemed to be having fun. 

I grabbed a glass of iced tea from the fridge and went outside to sit on the steps of the porch. Rosalie’s truck had gone so I assumed she had gone to run some errands. I took in the heat of the sun and the sound of the birds. The atmosphere felt so peaceful and I basked in it. 

The peace was disturbed when Rosalie’s truck came tearing into the drive, dust billowing up behind her from the ground. She got out with a bewildered look on her face. 

I stood up and began to walk down the steps to see what had happened. 

“You’re never going to believe what’s going on,” she began, her eyes looking worried. 

*** 

A few minutes later we were both sat at the dining room table. 

“A tornado?” I questioned, doubt creeping into my mind. 

“That’s what the police are saying,” Rosalie said as she looked over at me from her drink of lemonade. 

“But you don’t believe them.” 

“Of course not! Did you hear a tornado? Did you hear anything about a warning being issued?” 

“No… but what do you think happened then?” I questioned her. 

“I think Edward happened,” she said and I looked at her. 

“He wouldn’t kill them – he sent them away.” We were discussing the Rattans. Apparently, a tornado had ripped through the area where they lived and destroyed their trailer, killing them in the process. 

“Then why were their bodies found there then?” 

“Are you sure it was their bodies?” I desperately didn’t want Edward to be the cause of this. 

“Yeah, they were identified by family members,” Rose said solemnly. 

“How bad is the trailer?” I asked.

“Looks like a tornado ripped through there, but the trailer is the only thing out of place. The trees surrounding the place are perfectly fine,” Rose looked at me as her thoughts flooded my mind. 

Bella, if it was Edward he is dangerous! He killed two people! 

I’m sure he didn’t, I defended him as worry started to sink in.

My mind was then assaulted with images of the scene, the destroyed trailer, fragments of it lying around and police cars with their lights flashing outside where the trailer used to be. 

“You went there?” I asked her. “Why? Doesn’t that look suspicious?” 

“I don’t care if it does! Two people were murdered by someone who rescued us and then asked you out on a date… I needed to know what was going on!” 

“I’ll ask him tonight,” I said before she choked on her lemonade. 

“You’re still going to go?” I nodded and put my glass in the sink. Rosalie stood up and paused to look at me. 

“Bella! If he killed them, then he’s dangerous. You can’t go!” 

“We don’t know if he killed them or not!” I tried to reason, at the same time realising how silly I sounded. 

“Well, let’s look at the facts – two people who were harassing us go missing the day after our encounter with a vampire when they should have been out of state, and the same vampire has also shown an interest in you!” She gave me a raised eyebrow.

“And to top it all off, there have been three murders, all of whom had vampire bites on their body!” 

“What?” I asked, my mind reeling with questions. “How do you know this?” 

“I read the detective's mind at the Rattan’s place. He was wondering if their murders were linked.” 

“Do you think they are?” I asked Rosalie. I didn’t know Edward but I would hope he was not capable of murder. He might be a vampire but I doubt that means they lose all their humanity. Surely, there must be some compassion left in him?

“I don’t know, but you have to admit, there is something going on here, and Edward may just know what’s going on…” 

I looked down at the floor. I didn’t want him to have any idea what was going on. 

***

“Are there any questions you want to ask me?” Edward said as we sat down at a table in Black’s. He was wearing a white button-down shirt with the top button undone, black trousers and black shoes so shiny you could see yourself in them. 

When he came to pick me up, Grandpa was very polite to him, probably trying to give off a good impression so Edward would want to speak at his group. Rosalie wasn’t there, she was actually working tonight – something she wrangled this morning because, and I quote, ‘you never know what might happen B. At least if I’m there, he’s less inclined to do anything.’ 

The car ride was mostly quiet, with cordial talk about the weather and the residents of Forks. 

“Are the myths true?” That was my first and main question. I’d heard so many rumours about vampires since they came out of the coffin and I wanted to know which ones were true, or if any of them were true at all. I did want to ask him about the Rattan’s but didn’t want to spoil the evening – or give off an impression that I didn’t trust him.

“Which myths are we talking about? There have been many made up over the years,” he responded as he tilted his head to look at me. 

“The ones like you don’t have a reflection and you don’t show up in photographs.” Edward smiled. 

“They’re both false – we can be seen in mirrors and we do show up in photographs.” I nodded at him and blushed, feeling a bit silly that I had even asked the question – of course, they’d show up in photographs. And I should have known that Edward would have a reflection – I mean, I’m pretty sure he didn’t look as good as he did by not looking in a mirror. 

“Other myths that are false include us being affected by Holy water, not being able to enter holy grounds and that holding a crucifix up will destroy us – in fact, many of us were created during times when religion was almost compulsory.” 

I was about to respond but was interrupted by Rose.

“I didn’t realise you guys were coming here?” Rosalie said as she got her pen and pad out, ready to take our orders. “Fancy bringing a girl to her place of work.” 

Edward gave a little smile, “I usually wouldn’t even dream of it, but in Forks, you are limited to where you can go, and I thought Isabella might appreciate going somewhere familiar with a stranger.” 

Rose responded with a tight-lipped smiled and I could see she was struggling not to say something snarky back. 

“What can I get you?” She asked. 

“I’ll have a bottle of AB positive please, warmed up and whatever Isabella wants.” He gave me a gentle smile and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. 

“I’ll just have an iced tea and some ravioli,” I told her and she nodded and began to walk away. I watched as she stopped and looked at us before Jacob came up behind her and touched her back, causing her to turn around in surprise. They whispered together, both of them looking over at Edward and I before they went around the back. 

“Are they together?” Edward asked, seemingly having watched the exchange as I did. 

“No, they’re just good friends,” I told him and he nodded, not looking convinced. 

“Don’t you ever think they’re keeping a secret from you?” 

I shook my head. “I’ve never thought that… why… do you think there’s something they're not telling me?” 

Edward looked at the door where they had left through. “I wouldn’t be surprised if they told you something that you didn’t know one of these days.” I turned to look at the door too, a frown forming on my face as I thought of the three of us keeping secrets from each other. It’s the not keeping secrets that has allowed us to become so close, and I was hoping it would always remain that way. 

“Enough of this, tell me about yourself, Isabella,” Edward said, as he leaned back against his chair. 

“What do you call me that?” I asked. 

“Do you mean why do I call you by your name?” I nodded and felt myself blushing again because it felt silly to say. 

“I mean, why don’t you call me Bella or B like other people do?”

“I assumed that was reserved for friends and didn’t want to push my luck.” I bit my bottom lip. He was so different to the majority of guys in Forks. They were nice enough, but Edward was a real gentleman, he didn’t assume and seemed to put my feeling first. 

“You can call me Bella,” I shyly told him and he smiled. 

“Okay then, Bella…” he paused and we shared a smile. “Tell me about yourself.” 

“I’m not really that interesting,” I began with a shrug. “I’ve lived in Forks all my life, only left a few times. But I don’t think I’d want to leave.” I admitted, most people wanted to leave and never come back, but I loved it here. It was peaceful. Forks was somewhere I could see myself growing old. 

“I left after I was changed, but I wish I never had. I was so unhappy until I came back. If Forks is where you want to be, then you should stay here.” 

“I can’t imagine being anywhere else,” I told him and he smiled, his green eyes sparkling. 

“I’ve travelled the world, but none of the places I have been have ever felt like home – not in the way Forks does.” 

“Here you go,” Rosalie said as she came over and served us our drinks, a worried look on her face. 

“You alright?” I asked her and she nodded. 

“Yeah, stop worrying B, your food will be out in a minute,” with that she left us and my eyes followed her until she disappeared into the kitchen. 

“You two seem to have a close bond,” Edward said, taking a sip of Tru Blood. 

“We do – we’ve grown up together. Grandpa raised Rose as his own when her parents abandoned her and he then raised me when my parents were killed,” I took a sip of my drink, savouring the cold liquid as it ran down my throat. 

“I’m sorry to hear that – how old were you both?” Edward asked, concern flickering in his eyes. 

“Funny enough, both things happened in the same year – we were eight.” The memory returned sharply of the police officer knocking on Grandpa’s door as Rosalie and I played with our dolls – one of the first toys Grandpa brought us both. Rosalie had been living with Grandpa for a few months now and she had accepted the fact that her parents weren’t coming back. Grandpa had let the officer in and he had asked to speak to him privately. Grandpa was gone for about fifteen minutes before he returned, tears in his eyes, he asked the officer to take Rosalie outside to play on the swings, which he had done so before he sat me down on his lap and explained to me that my parents were now in heaven. 

I remember feeling sad but I don’t think I fully understood what was happening. I didn’t truly realise I would never see them again. 

“I’m sorry,” Edward said as his thumb reached up to stroke my face, “I didn’t mean to make you cry.” I placed my fingers under my eye to find a tear that had escaped. 

“It’s not your fault. I’m sorry I’m crying on our date,” Edward smiled at the word, and I smiled back. 

“Here’s your dinner!” Rosalie announced as she walked up to our table and loudly put the plate down, causing Edward to pull his hand from my face. “Hope you two are having a nice time tonight!” She said loudly as she walked back towards the bar to serve some of the customers. 

***  
After dinner, Edward and I went for a walk along the forest trail that would bring us out at my house. Dinner had been nice, and Edward had learned a lot about me, and I him and his kind. Vampires need to have an invitation to enter anyone’s home – Rose had to give him one yesterday and anyone who occupies that home can invite a vampire in or rescind the invitation. Contrary to belief vampires can cry, but when they do, the tears are blood and vampires also have hair growth and nail growth. One idea that intrigued me was the idea that within the vampire community there is a vampire hierarchy – much like countries have presidents and governments. The highest authority in the vampire community is The Volturi, which is made up of some of the oldest vampires in the world. This is then followed by Magisters who are well-respected figures and approved by the Volturi. The third section is the Monarchs – and these are vampires who have been elected by the previous Monarchs to become their predecessors. And then after this, you have the Sheriff, who runs a particular area within the country and is responsible for seeing that any crimes are reported to the Monarchs and that peace is sustained within the community. 

It’s fascinating to think that within our own world, a supernatural group has been amassing their own community for years – and as humans, we have had no idea. 

Another fact I learned is that vampires have makers – who are the vampires that made them – and Edward is close to his; so close he considers him a father.

“What your maker’s name?” I asked him as we walked through the forest.

“Carlisle – he found me when I was dying after being injured in the war. He saved my life.” A smile came across Edward’s face and I took a moment to appreciate the hard angles of his jaw and the paleness of his skin. He was so handsome. 

“Did Carlisle make any other vampires?” I was curious to know if Edward had any brothers or sisters, so to speak. 

“No, I’m the only one.” Edward stopped and looked around as I carried on walking, not realising he had halted. 

“What’s wrong?” I asked, walking back to where he was. A soft smile played across his lips and he gently placed his hands on my shoulders and moved me to in front of him. 

“I wanted to find the perfect place to ask you something,” he told me, as his hand slid down my shoulders and grasped my hands, goosebumps travelling down my arms in the wake of his cold hands. 

“What do you want to ask me?” I questioned, my heart pounding hard in my chest, my palms becoming sweaty and my body beginning to shake slightly with nerves. 

He leaned in close. “I was wondering if you would mind if I kissed you?” I felt the corners of my lips turn up into a smile as I shyly nodded at him. Edward smiled back and leaned his head in to kiss me. My eyes closed and I lost myself in the sensation as his lips brushed, ever so softly against mine. The first brush was so soft that it was only the cold night air on my lips that told me he had pulled back. I opened my eyes to look at him and found him looking at me, with some sort of wonderment in his eyes. 

“Would you mind if I kissed you again?” he asked, and again I nodded. I was unable to talk; scared my voice would break the trance or ruin the moment. His head once again bobbed down to meet mine and his lips brushed against mine. This time, it was with slightly more force and I angled my head up to meet his. Edward’s lips pressed more forcefully against my own and I felt my body move slowly into his. I pulled my hands out of his grip and moved them up his arms and to round his shoulders, grasping at the subtle muscles. He groaned and his tongue traced the seam of my lips. I let him in. 

Edward was beginning to consume me, take over – his scent was filling my nostrils and his taste enticing me to take more. His touch felt warm, despite him being a vampire, and protected me from the night air, whilst the groans he made were the only sounds I could hear. 

A strangled moan came out of Edward before he pulled away, panting heavily and the tips of two fangs showing. He stepped out of my grasp and ran a hand through his messy hair. 

“I’m so sorry Bella, I let that get completely out of control,” I was panting too and struggling to make sense as to why he was apologising. “I thought I could control myself, but you’re just so... intoxicating.” 

I gave him a small smile. “I don’t care about your fangs,” I told him honestly. They didn’t bother me. “Why exactly did they come out?” I questioned. 

“Because you smell divine,” I swallowed – so this was all about my blood. “And because you made me feel incredibly aroused.” I swallowed again – maybe not. 

I walked up to his panting body and gently placed my hands on his abdomen, his body was tense. I slowly trailed them up to his chest where one hand continued on to his neck. I moved the same hand further up into his hair and began to gently stroke the back of his neck. His eyes closed and could feel the rigidity of his body slowly fade away. My other hand moved up to his lips where I gently touched them, causing Edward to open his eyes and slowly open his mouth. My finger slowly touched each fang and then traced them upwards before I gently pressed my finger up to the tip. It broke the skin and blood came out of my finger. I brought it back down to my face and Edward gently grasped my waist in one hand and my finger in another, putting it in his mouth and sucking gently. My own mouth parted at the erotic feel and Edward’s eyes darkened. 

“You’re playing with fire Bella,” Edward began. “I’m so dangerous and you have no idea.” 

“I’ve always liked danger,” I told him as I leaned forward and kissed him again, sinking into the feeling. 

***  
“I’m so happy for you B!” Rosalie squealed as we sat down at the dinner table a few nights later. “You’ve finally got yourself a man – and a decent one too!”

“What about the fact that you thought he was a murderer?” I asked, raising my eyebrow at her sudden change in attitude. 

“I know he wasn’t the one that did it now,” she told me with such confidence. 

“And how exactly did you know that?” I probed. Even though I was sure Edward wasn’t responsible for the murders, I still wanted to know why Rosalie had changed her tune all of a sudden. “We can’t read the minds of vampires… unless you can?”

“No B, I can’t read his mind, I just have a feeling that he didn’t do it.” I just stared at her as she brought her steaming cup of tea to her mouth and took a sip. 

“I don’t believe you Rose – I think you know something and you’re not telling me!” I was beginning to get frustrated; we always told each other everything. I tried to pry into her mind, attempting to form the bridge between my mind and hers. 

I was met with nothing, she’d put her shield up. 

“Why do you have your shield up?” I asked her, feeling my face flush with anger. “What are you hiding from me?” 

“Bella,” Rose leaned across the table and grabbed my hand. “I can’t tell you at the moment because I’m part of something that isn’t my secret to tell. But when I and somebody else can tell you, we will. That’s a promise. It’s something we’ve wanted to tell you for a long time, but we haven’t been able to.” I looked at Rosalie, feeling a distance I hadn’t felt before. 

“I thought we didn’t have secrets,” I whispered. I felt hurt and betrayed. 

“We don’t – but it’s not my secret, I just happen to know by default.” She smiled reassuringly at me and gave my hand a small squeeze. “The second I can tell you, I will.” I nodded as we both reached across the table at the same time and gave each other a hug. 

“I love you B, never forget that.”

I smiled, “I love you too Rose.” 

***

We arrived at Black’s the next day to start our shift to see Jacob stood talking to Officer Randall. 

“Thanks, Randy.” We heard Jacob say. “I’ll call you if I hear anything.” Randy smiled and headed towards his police cruiser, but not before he sent a friendly smile and nod in our direction. 

“What was that about?” Rose asked as we walked up to Jacob, arms crossed over his chest and a worried look on his face. 

“Irina’s been found dead.” Rose and I both look at each other in shock. Irina was a part-time waitress at Black’s – she’d been there for a few months. 

“When?” I asked as Rose looked at Jacob worriedly. 

“Early hours of the morning – she had fang marks on her.” 

“Another one?” Rose asked and Jacob nodded, his eyes darting over to her. 

I began to chew nervously on my lip. I didn’t want to think Edward could do it, but ever since he had shown up the murders had started, and all of them had fang marks on them. 

“He didn’t do it,” Rose told me. 

“You keep saying that, but you never explain why.” 

You can’t tell her the truth, not yet… I heard Jake say as Rose looked at him. 

“Why can’t you tell me the truth?” I asked and Jacob looked at me. 

He looked down guilty and I could hear him going through the alphabet in his head. 

“We need to tell her,” Rose began. “And I don’t care what you say. If you don’t, I will.” 

Jake looked at Rosalie and he took a deep breath. “Fine, but don’t read my mind, you need to hear this from my mouth.” I nodded and closed my eyes to put my mental block up. 

Once I had done it, I opened my eyes and nodded as Rose grabbed my hand and we followed Jacob into the woods behind the bar. 

“This feels slightly like a movie where I’m killed,” I told Rosalie, squeezing her hand for reassurance. 

“Well that’s certainly not going to happen,” Rosalie said as we walked deeper into the forest and eventually reached a clearing. 

Jake stopped and we stopped a few feet behind him. He let out a whistle and I looked at Rose. Her eyes were fixed on the tree line. I turned to look where she was when I heard a crunching noise. 

My breath left my body when I saw what was causing it; a giant wolf was walking towards us. It was jet black and was the size of a horse. It was walking slowly and its head was lowered. 

“Oh my God!” I exclaimed as I attempted to move backwards, but Rosalie wrapped an arm around my waist and held me in place. 

“Don’t be afraid, Sam won’t hurt you,” she said in a reassuring voice – although I must admit I didn’t felt very reassured. 

“Sam! It has a name! Is he a pet or something?” I questioned, whilst trying to quell the fear that was starting to take over my body. 

“No, he’s not,” Jacob said as he began to remove his shirt and then his socks, shoes, and trousers, leaving only his boxers on.

“Jake,” I whined, I had seen him naked before but I didn’t need a reminder. In retrospect, this would have been a funny situation had I not been worried about the giant wolf who was now looking at me with his brown eyes. 

“He’s a friend of mine,” Jake began as he went to stand near the wolf. “He’s a shapeshifter like I am.”

“Are you high?!” I blurted out before I could think of what to say. Here we were stood in the middle of a forest, with my best friend telling me he was a shapeshifter. He was either high, incredibly drunk or it was prank Bella day. “Do you believe this?” I asked Rose as I turned to her. 

“I didn’t at first, but you can’t really dispute the evidence,” she said and I looked at her with wide eyes. I pulled myself away from her and stared at the two maniacs I called my best friends and the giant dog who was now sitting down watching the exchange. 

“Have you all gone batshit crazy?!” I shouted, suddenly angry at the situation. This had gone beyond a joke – I was scared and annoyed. They had no need to drag this on; sure I was gullible but not as gullible as they obviously thought I was. 

“B we’re telling the truth,” Rose said as she tried to move closer to me. I held my hand up and shook my head. 

“Prove it!” I shouted before the air around the black wolf began to shimmer and he seemed to shrink. Wolf turned to human as his nose became shorter, his features coming together. His paws turned into hands and feet, his torso shortening into that of a human's and his legs becoming powerful and muscular human legs. My mouth gaped open as the man stood from his crouched position on the floor and stood to his full height – naked as a jaybird might I add. 

“Does this help?” The man asked in a deep voice; his eyes questioning me as I stared on hopelessly at him. 

“Maybe this will help too,” Jake said before he too began to shimmer, much as the black wolf had done before. However, this time Jake was the one turning into a wolf. His features elongated, ears moving position, arms and legs getting longer, body becoming covered in fur and boxers ripping off him in the process. I stood frozen as Jake became a giant russet wolf, even bigger, if only slightly, than the black wolf/man that was now stood next to him. 

I turned to look at Rose and she smiled sheepishly at me. “I slapped Jake when I first found out.” 

I looked back at the russet man and the russet wolf, eyes darting between them as my brain tried to comprehend what was happening. I opened my mouth but no words came out. 

The forest was silent for a few moments before the russet wolf began to move towards me, his large paws causing the leaves underfoot to crunch. 

He came to stop in front of me and I looked into his brown eyes. They weren’t the eyes of a wolf; they were the eyes of Jake. In his wolf form, he was slightly taller than me, and I have to admit it was slightly daunting to be stood in front of a creature with canines the size of my fingers. 

Jake’s eyes sparkled when I tentatively reached out and touched the fur on his head. The wolf gave an almost human-like grin. His fur was coarse as I ran my fingers through it. 

“You certainly have a lot of explaining to do Mister,” I told him as I pulled away and looked at Rosalie. “You too!” She giggled and nodded. 

“Come on, we should let the boys get decent and we can talk about what’s going on,” she told me as she grabbed my hand and began to pull me back towards Black’s. 

“Wait,” I said, pulling Rosalie to a stop and turning round to look at a wolfed out Jake and a crouched down Sam – who from the looks of things was preparing to become a wolf again. 

“Why does this concern me?” 

“I’d much rather tell you inside where there are witnesses,” Rosalie said as she began to walk off. 

“Witnesses… why?” I shouted after her as I turned to look at Jake and Sam. Sam looked down sheepishly before beginning to phase back, so I took that as my cue to follow Rose back towards the bar. 

***

Rose and I were both seated in a booth a few hours later on our lunch break, waiting for Jake to finish up his shift before we talked. We were going to talk when we got back, but Tyler had opened up and customers were flooding in for their morning orders. I had tried to get Jake and Rose to tell me what was going on, but they refused to until they could explain it in full and without any interruptions. 

“I’m here, ladies, no need to panic,” Jake joked as he sat down with his lunch. 

“Tell me what’s going on,” I demanded before taking a bite out of my wrap. 

Rose and Jake both exchanged a glance. 

“Okay,” Jake began. “As you now know I am a shapeshifter, but I’m not the only one. There is a group of us – eight in total – and we make sure that Forks and La Push are protected from any threats...” There was a pause where he trailed off and looked down at the table. “Such as vampires.” His eyes left the table and met mine. 

“You think Edward’s a threat?” I questioned. The thought of Edward being a threat was hard to comprehend. He had been so kind and such a gentleman with me – how could he be a threat to anyone? 

“We did,” Rose added in as I moved my eyes to meet her violet ones. “But then we had some members of the pack – that’s the group of shapeshifters that Jake runs – follow him.”

“You had him followed!” I angrily shouted at her. “You had no right! Why do you always have to interfere in my life?” 

“Because if he was the one murdering these girls I didn’t want you to be next!” Rose shouted back at me. There were tears in her eyes. “You’re my best friend in the world and I couldn’t stand the thought of you dead!” 

I reached my hand across the table and grasped hers. “I’m a big girl Rose, I can look after myself.” An image popped into my head of me being attacked by the Rattans and a blush came to my face. I did have a tendency for trouble to follow me wherever I went. 

“We also have a duty to protect the people of Forks and La Push from vampires,” Jake added, wiping away some sauce from his sandwich that had gotten on his face. “If we didn’t protect you, then we wouldn’t be doing our job correctly.” 

“What did you find out?” I asked anxiously. “Rosalie said she knows he didn’t do it, so I’m guessing you know who is?” 

“We know he’s not,” Jake said. “He’s been followed and every time the bodies are found we’ve had eyes on him. He drinks Tru Blood – and that’s it.” There was a pause. “And on top of that, it’s not his scent on the bodies.” 

I took a moment to digest all of the information. “So Edward isn’t the killer?” Rose and Jake both shook their heads. “Is it vampires that have killed them?” 

Jake shook his head again and swallowed his mouthful of sandwich. “No, vampires have a sickly sweet smell about them along with their own scent. Whoever is killing them is human, but that’s all I can tell you. We can’t identify the scent; it’s weak at the best of times when we get there. And we can’t tell the cops we’re trying to help because it sounds dodgy – neither can we tell them that we’ve got a better chance of catching the killer because we have heightened senses.” 

I nodded. “Why do they all have fang marks then?” 

“They’re fangbangers,” Rosalie said and I looked at her. What on earth were they? 

“People that let vampires bite them and have sex with them,” Jake said and I nodded again. It seemed to be the only movement I could manage. My wrap was forgotten about. 

“So that’s the one thing they have in common?” I asked and Rose nodded this time. 

“Have you asked Edward for help?” I questioned and Jake looked at me like I had gone insane. 

“Why would I ask a fanger for help?” He said angrily, tearing off a piece of his sandwich and shoving it in his mouth. 

“Because he might know something. And he might be able to help us.”

“Us?” Rosalie asked she smiled. “I didn’t think you’d want to help.” 

“If people are dying and vampires are being falsely accused we need to do something about it.” 

Rose smiled as Jake rolled his eyes. “I didn’t want Rose helping, and I certainly don’t want you helping!” 

“Why not? I could be a valuable asset!” I tried to argue. 

“Because you are the klutz extraordinaire, and the more people that are involved, the riskier it is. Us wolves can take care of ourselves, but you girls can’t.”

“Hey… I’m dating a vampire – I’m badass!” I said causing Rose to burst out into giggles. 

“We’ll be fine Jake,” Rose said as she looked at him and he looked back, unconvinced. “Besides if we ask Edward for help, he can protect us too.” 

“No! We are not letting that fanger” he said pointedly as he looked at me, knowing I hate that word, “in on a wolf investigation.” 

“We have no leads Jake, we need all the help we can get, otherwise another person could end up dead,” Rose said as she tried to reason with him. “We can trust Edward – I know we can. Hell if I trust him around B, then I pretty much trust him with everything.” 

Jake’s eyes flickered between the both of us, anger in them. He swallowed. “Fine, but I want to know everything he’s doing.” 

***

“You do know it’s a bit creepy that you know where he lives right?” I said to Jake as we drove up the driveway to Edward’s home. 

“We’ve been following the guy since he came here; of course we know where he lives.” Jacob scoffed. I was about to respond but was stopped short when I saw the mansion that Edward called home. It was white and large with pillars running from the ground right up to the roof, double doors allowing you to enter and large windows that no doubt let a lot of sunlight in – slightly ironic, seeing as he was a vampire. Despite the house being beautiful it was also very run down, but it just made the house more charming. 

“A lick of paint wouldn’t go amiss,” Rosalie said as she looked out of the window at the huge home, both of us in awe of its size. It bared a similar resemblance to that of most the wealthier homes in Forks, in comparison, Rose and I lived in a shack. I suddenly became embarrassed at the state of our home and how Edward had seen it.

Just as we pulled up to stop in front of the front door, it opened and Edward came out. He was wearing a dark blue shirt, jeans, and dress shoes. The shirt sleeves were rolled up and his skin stood out compared to the darkness of the night. 

We all got out of the car and Edward was stood with his arms over his chest. 

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” He asked as Jacob carefully eyed him up, standing between Rosalie and me. 

“We’ve come to ask for your help,” Rose began. “We understand if you don’t want to, but can you please hear us out first?” 

Edward nodded and gestured with his head for us to come in. Rose and Jacob entered first, and as I was about to cross the threshold, I felt a cool gentle hand grab a hold of mine and spin me around. 

“I missed you,” Edward whispered as he stared into my eyes. I felt my body began to melt and my signature blush began to work its way up my body. 

“I missed you too,” I whispered, biting my lip until Edward used his finger to separate my teeth from it.

“Don’t ruin your lips…” he began. “I like them a lot.” With that, he soothed his lips over mine and pulled me into his chest with both arms wrapped around my waist. I leaned into his strong embrace as my hands found their way onto his shoulders. I could feel the muscles there and revelled in the fact that he wasn’t as beefed out as Jacob. Sure it was a nice view to have, but being hugged by Jake always made me feel small and vulnerable; however, when I was with Edward I felt safe and protected. 

I moved my lips gently against his as he changed the angle of his head, causing his tongue to slip into my mouth and I sighed at the familiar feeling. He tasted like mouthwash – a minty and fresh taste – which invaded my senses and made my tongue tingle (although I wasn’t sure if that was his mouthwash or the feel of his tongue on mine). He stroked his tongue gently over mine before he pulled it back, coaxing my tongue into his mouth. I shyly slid it in, his groan reverberating through my body. When my tongue found his again, I was pushed back against the house and felt the hard stone of the house at my back, and the hard planes of Edward encompassing my front. 

I felt him groan against me as his fangs dropped, but they didn’t bother me; in fact, they encouraged and excited me. I pressed myself further into him and felt his legs widen as he leaned me further into the building. I reached my hands up and moved them up to his head, one threading through the hair on the top of his head, whilst the other found purchase on the nape of his neck, keeping him close to me. 

“If you would like to stop making out like teenagers that would be great,” Rose said from her place in the doorway; hands on hips and a smirk on her face as we both jerked away from one another. 

I was panting and flushed and Edward was panting, although I’m sure it was more from habit than necessity.

“I’ll give you a minute,” Rose said as she headed inside, her eyes holding a playful emotion. 

“You make me crazy,” Edward whispered as he leaned his head next to my neck, on the wall behind me. 

“Me? You make me crazy,” I replied, running my hand through his hair, and enjoying the soft feel of it. 

Edward pulled back and looked at me, a smile playing on his lips. “I’m glad you’re here.” He told me. 

“Um, about that… you’re probably wondering how I know where you live, but Jacob, well… Jacob is a-” Before I could finish Edward had planted a quick kiss on my lips before pulling away. 

“A shapeshifter.”

“How did you know?” I asked, looking up at him in amazement. 

“They have their own distinct smell – like wet dog.” I giggled at the thought and heard Jacob scoff from the inside of the house. “Better not keep them waiting.”

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me into his mansion. 

As we stepped over the threshold my mouth fell open. The inside had the potential to be beautiful. It was large and shouted ‘colonial home’. It wasn’t decorated and had plants growing inside, tree branches were invading from the outside and it looked like there was a bird’s nest in the corner. 

Edward stopped and looked around. “I haven’t got around to decorating yet.” He smiled sheepishly and I shook my head. 

“It doesn’t matter – although I would love to see what an interior decorator could do with this place.” 

Edward smiled. “It belonged to my mother’s mother. I bought it back from the people who owned it when I moved back into the area – unfortunately, they let it go to ruin.” He paused and looked around, a small smile pulling at his face, “when it’s been fully decorated, you won’t even recognise it.” 

I nodded in agreement before he tugged on my hand gently and led me to a room off the foyer. We walked into what I presume to be the living room. It had an old-fashioned fireplace against the wall in the centre and had two velvet red sofas either side of a coffee table. There were a few paintings on the wall, all of which appeared to be oil and an old-fashioned woven rug in the middle of the room, under the coffee table. The paint on the walls was faded and the carpet was stained and faded too. 

“I haven’t had a chance to decorate yet,” Edward told Rose and Jake as he gestured for me to take a seat opposite them. “Can I get you anything to drink?” 

“We don’t drink blood,” Jake spat out, clearly uncomfortable with being here. Rosalie smacked him in the stomach. 

“We’re both fine thank-you.” She smiled sweetly at him and Edward smiled back. He turned to me and I shook my head. Edward sat next to me and placed his hand on mine as I smiled at the sweet gesture. 

Jake looked down at our entwined hands and he seemed to puff his chest up as he stared directly at Edward. 

“It is finally nice to meet you in your human form Jacob,” Edward began as Jake opened his mouth. 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Jake said – trying to feign innocence as both Rose and I rolled our eyes. 

“Puh-lease Jacob,” Rosalie said, turning to look at him. “Edward obviously knows you and the pack have been following him, so just admit it!” 

Jacob looked like a child who had been scolded. “You knew?” He asked as he looked at Edward. 

“Of course I knew. I’m a vampire.” 

“Oh,” was all Jake could say. “Why didn’t you ever do anything about it then – like tell us you knew you were being followed?” 

“I knew you were following me for a reason – because you thought I had committed those murders – and I wanted to prove to you that I didn’t.” 

“Well we know you didn’t kill them, and we’re sorry for thinking you did,” Rose said to him and I was grateful she was offering him an olive branch. 

“It’s okay,” Edward told her, his soft smile telling her there were no hard feelings. “Most people already think vampires are involved as it is; you had no reason to trust me so I completely understand.” 

“Do you know anything about the murders?” Jacob asked, sitting forward with his elbows on his knees. 

“I’m afraid not. The officer I glamoured seems to think a vampire committed the murder, but I have a feeling you don’t.”

“The scent was human, not vampire,” Jake told him and they both looked at each other seriously. 

“This may be more serious than we thought,” Edward said and I turned to look at him. Sensing my confusion he turned to me. “There’s a serial killer out there who is murdering humans who like to be fed on. There’s a vampire bar in Port Angeles, so all the humans who go there could be a potential target.” 

“I didn’t know there was a vampire bar that close,” Rose said and Edward nodded. 

“We may be able to get answers from there.”

“Great!” Rosalie said as she jumped up from the sofa. “Let’s get going!” 

“You can’t go to a vampire bar!” Jacob protested, looking towards Edward for what appeared to be help. “It’s dangerous.”

“It is dangerous,” Edward said, his eyes looking at me and Rosalie. “Especially for you girls, because, well, because you both smell incredible – nothing like I’ve ever smelt before.” 

“We smell incredible?” I questioned as Rose scrunched her nose up. 

“Do you mean our blood?” 

Edward nodded solemnly. “However, it may be the only way we can get information.”

“You’re going to let them walk into a death trap!” Jake shouted angrily. “It’s not even like I can come with you to protect them. I walk into that place and all hell is going to break loose.” 

“Stop worrying!” Rose told him, clearly not bothered by the prospect of being faced with hungry vampires. “We’ll be fine, and we might even be able to read their minds!” As Rose said this, she realised she had slipped up. Jake stared at her as Edward’s eyes darted to mine. 

“You can read minds?” He asked cautiously and I nodded.

“Rose and I both can, however, we can’t read yours. And that’s never happened before.” 

Edward nodded. “That’s probably because vampires don’t have brain waves. If our brains aren’t giving a signal off, then how are you meant to read them?” 

“Makes sense,” Rose said from her place in the doorway. There was a moment of silence. “Can we please go now? It’s about an hour away to Port Angeles and we don’t know how long this could take.” 

“You can’t seriously be telling me you’re going to go to a vampire bar?” Jake asked as he stood up from his chair and looked from Rose to me. 

“I don’t want anyone else to die, and if that means walking into the lion’s den to get some answers I will. Face it Jake, not all of us have to be supernatural to get answers.” She gave him a cheeky smile and I knew she was trying to ease the tension in the room. 

“And you’re going to let this happen?” Jake asked Edward as he pulled me to my feet. 

“I will be there to protect them – that’s a promise I make to you and your pack.” 

When Jacob didn’t look like he was calming down, I gently let go of Edward’s hand and placed my arm on Jake’s searing hot skin. 

“I know you’re worried about us, but like Rose said, if this stops people from dying then it’s what we need to do,” Jake looked down at me and I could see the sadness and worry in his eyes, and a third emotion I couldn’t identify. “Besides, it would be cool to visit a vampire bar.” 

Jake shook his head as he pulled me in for a hug. “You be safe,” he whispered against my hair as he pulled away from me and did the same to Rose. “Look after each other,” he said before he walked out of the house, leaving the front door shut behind him.

“Come on then!” Rose said after a moment of silence. “We can take my truck – you can drive lover boy,” Rose exclaimed as she threw the car keys to Edward. 

“Wait! How’s Jake going to get home?” I questioned as Rose raised her eyebrow at me and Edward gave me a soft smile, before grabbing my hand and leading me out the house. 

“He turns into a giant dog, how do you think he’s going to get home?” Rose asked, hopping into the back of the truck as Edward opened the passenger door for me. 

“Well now I feel stupid,” I admitted, my blush covering my cheeks once again. 

“You’re far from stupid,” Edward whispered, his lips coming to linger on mine before he shut the door and got in the other side – using his vampire speed. 

I giggled and put my seatbelt on. 

“Vampire bar, here we come!” Rose shouted as Edward started the engine and pulled out of the drive. A lone wolf howl accompanying the roar of the truck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer – All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.

Bella

“Why are you so excited to go to a vampire bar?” I asked Rosalie as we drove along the dark roads to Port Angeles. Rosalie didn’t appear to show that much interest in vampires and was even suspicious of Edward up until she had him tailed.

“It’s a new experience,” she said, her phone lighting up the back of the car. 

I just raised my eyebrow as I looked at Edward. I wouldn’t say I was excited to go to a vampire bar – I was definitely curious to see what it would be like. 

“You’ll need to be careful tonight,” Edward said as he looked in the rearview mirror as Rose. “Not only do you both smell incredible but you also both look like vampire bait.” He continued, looking down at my legs where my work shorts ended. 

“We look like vampire bait?” Rose asked as she looked at herself. Black’s uniforms were simple, a white top, black shorts or jeans and trainers and an apron when we were working. 

“Yes. You both look… delectable,” his eyes met mine and I blushed, my thoughts turning rude and my body becoming hot. 

“Can you two stop please?” Rose asked, rolling her eyes. “There’s enough sexual tension between you two as it is.” I giggled at her comment. 

“How are we going to find out if Irina and the others have been there?” I asked. I didn’t know if Edward had a plan, but I could almost guarantee that Rose would have one. 

“I have their pictures on my phone,” Rose said as she waved the glowing object at me. 

“Why do you have their pictures on your phone?” Edward asked, just as curious as I was. 

Rose’s eyes met mine in the mirror and I instantly knew what she’d been up to. 

“You’ve been asking other people about them, haven’t you?” I questioned, knowing I already had the answer. Rose gave me a shy nod and I turned round in my seat. 

“Are you insane? You could have been severely hurt! We’re obviously dealing with a psycho and you’re just running around town asking anybody and everybody if they know what might have happened to those girls!” I was angry with Rose – I understood she wanted to find the killer but didn’t she understand that she was putting herself at risk. People talked in Forks and the killer may be aware that Rose was snooping around. 

“Leave off Bella,” Rose told me, sitting forward in her seat. “I was discreet about it and only did it so I could read their minds. And for your information, no I didn’t find anything out. They kept their nocturnal activities a secret.” 

“Bella’s right Rose,” Edward said from the driver’s seat, his eyes watching us in the mirror. “We’re dealing with someone who is obviously unstable and we don’t need you getting yourself into trouble.” 

Rosalie huffed as she flopped back in her seat, her way of admitting we were right. I smiled triumphantly as I turned around and Edward took his eyes off the road to smile back at me, and place a comforting hand on mine. 

“What are you guys, my parents?” Rosalie joked and I shook my head. She really was like a teenager sometimes. 

“What’s the name of the bar we’re going to anyway?” She asked. 

“Fangtasia,” Edward answered calmly as my head shot to his. 

“FANGtasia?” I asked slowly as he nodded and a smile appeared on his face. “The owner isn’t very creative.”

Rosalie snorted, “Clearly.” 

“So, what happens at a vampire bar?” I was curious to know as I absentmindedly stroked Edward’s hand. 

“It is very similar to a regular bar – apart from the fact that there are vampires there.” I blushed as he continued. “There’s drinking, dancing – the usual. It’s basically a spot for vampires to go and not fear prejudice, as well as allowing them to meet humans who want to er…” There was a pause as Edward struggled to find the right words. 

“Fuck them?” Rosalie said, in what I’m sure she considered a helpful manner. 

“Yes,” Edward admitted awkwardly, his eyes meeting mine as I gave him a small smile. He was clearly trying to be a gentleman in front of Rose and me, but it was something he didn’t have to worry about. Growing up in Forks, many of the men we had come across were rough around the edges and wouldn’t know what being a gentleman was. Edward was different though, he was from an era when being a gentleman was all that was allowed and came naturally to men. It was refreshing to be around. 

“Please stop,” Rosalie moaned from the back of the car, holding her head. “I’m sick of hearing about how perfect Edward is.” I blushed as Edward glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. 

“I’m perfect?” He questioned, a teasing tone to his voice. 

“From her thoughts, yes!” 

“Rose!” I admonished, embarrassed that she was revealing to Edward what I thought of him. 

Edward just gave a chuckle, his hand coming to rest on mine before he brought it up to his mouth and kissed it. 

I caught Rose rolling her eyes in the back of the car, but not before I felt her reach into my mind. 

I’m happy for you…

I gave her a smile as she looked back down at her phone. 

***

About forty minutes later we had arrived at Fangtasia. From the outside it appeared like a normal club, a red carpet leading up to it with a large burly man at the door. Loud music was coming from the inside and I could feel the ground vibrating. 

Instead of going to the back of the waiting line, Edward led Rose and me up the front. 

“Edward, it has been awhile,” the man said, a look of surprise on his face.

“I’ve decided I should get in touch with the world again,” he told the monster of a man; his hand resting lightly on the small of my back. Rose stood off to the side, looking around and completely oblivious to the men that were looking her up and down. 

The man peered around Edward to openly gawk at Rosalie. “Looks like it’s working for you,” he said as he gestured for us to enter, appraising Rose with his eyes as she walked past him, not at all phased by the close proximity of the leering vampire. 

As soon as we entered the club, it was clear to see it was… different. The inside was decorated in gothic colours – reds, blacks and greys with three stripping poles located at one end. Behind the middle one, there was a large throne, upon which sat a large man – larger than the one who was outside. He was not only tall but incredibly broad as well, a smirk rested on his face as he watched the scantily dressed female work the pole in front of him.

“So, this is a vampire bar then?” Rose questioned, her eyes taking in the surroundings. 

“Yeah,” Edward nodded, a frown forming when he saw a woman making a beeline for us. She had brown curly hair that was piled on top of her head and was dressed from head to toe in black – a black leather corset adorned her chest, whilst a black mini skirt barely covered her ass. On her heels were black high heels that looked like death traps. 

“Jessica, how nice to see you again,” Edward said as he gently embraced her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “It has been far too long.” 

“You’re the one who chose not to visit,” she replied curtly, her eyes scanning Rosalie and me, running from our head to our feet. Rose raised an eyebrow. She was not impressed. “Looks like you’ve found yourself some new playthings.”

“These are my friends, Rosalie and Isabella.” He said, gesturing to us each in turn as we gave her a smile, mine more out of politeness and Rosalie’s dripping with false glee. 

“Friends?” The woman named Jessica questioned. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this protective of your friends,” she said as a smile appeared on her face. It was then I realised that Edward had pulled me closer to his side and had wrapped an arm around me. 

“They’re invaluable,” he told her. There was an awkward pause where nobody said anything. Rose was looking around the place and Edward and Jessica appeared to be having some kind of staring contest. 

“Emmett will be delighted you’re here,” Jessica said, her voice laced with sarcasm, before she walked away, her hips swaying. 

“Well wasn’t she a delight!” Rose exclaimed as Edward chuckled, his eyes never leaving her as she went into what appeared to be an office. 

“She’s certainly something,” Edward agreed, leading us over to the bar. 

He gestured to the bartender, and with vampire speed, he was in front of us. 

“Nice to see you again Edward,” the man said, using a dishcloth to dry a glass. 

“Rose, Bella – this is Demetri,” Edward said, gesturing towards the man. 

“Nice to meet you,” I told him, nervously shifting from one foot to the other. I knew Edward was here to protect me, but I could still feel the eyes of several vampires on me. 

“What can I get for you?” He asked. 

“AB positive warmed up for me please,” Edward said before he turned to look at Rose and me. 

“We’ll both have a vodka and coke,” I told him, knowing what Rose would order – the same thing whenever we went somewhere new. She said she could tell the qualities of their other drinks from the way the vodka and coke tasted. 

He served our drinks, placing them in front of us on the bar before Edward slid some cash along. 

I was just about to protest when Rose interrupted me. “Do you know these women?” Rose suddenly asked Demetri, swiping her thumb to the right a few times to show him the different faces. 

“They all came in here at different points… why?” He questioned. Rose opened her mouth to speak but Edward cut her off. 

“No reason,” he answered steering Rose and me away from the bar and towards a table. 

“I was having a conversation!” Rose angrily told Edward, sitting down and glaring at him. 

“You’ll make him suspicious. You didn’t have to go in there right away asking questions!” 

“How else am I meant to find things out?” Rose questioned, her anger getting the better of her. 

“Please calm down,” I begged the both of them. The stares I could feel were getting worse and I didn’t need these two making a scene in front of everyone. There were enough eyes on us as it was. 

Rose gave me a small smile. “Sorry B, I just want to find out who’s doing this. Innocent people are dying and the sooner we put a stop to it, the better.” I nodded in understanding as Edward sipped his Tru Blood. 

“We have to be careful,” Edward started in a low voice. “Vampires can get very defensive.” 

Rose and I both nodded, looking around the room at the other patrons. There were some people dressed entirely in black, trying to get noticed as they danced around the vampires. Music was pounding, bodies writhing to the beat; men and women dancing close to one another, bodies pushing against each other. 

“It’s like a fucking sex club!” Rosalie exclaimed, her eyes fixed on two people dry humping each other on a sofa. I giggled as I sipped my drink, my eyes fixing on the large man seated on the throne. He had short, dark curly hair with blue eyes and his smirk conveyed that he had dimples. 

“Who’s that?” I asked as I turned to look at Edward, my head gesturing towards the monster upon the throne. 

“Emmett.” He simply said. “He owns the place.” His eyes were trained on him. “Unfortunately, I’ve had the pleasure of meeting him before.” 

Rosalie’s eyes shot over to his, “You know him?” Edward nodded as he took a sip of his true blood. 

“Well let’s go ask him if he knows anything about Irina,” Rose said, turning her head to look at the beast. 

“You don’t just go up to him and ask him, you have to be invited. He’s an old and powerful vampire – one who regrettably deserves respect.”

“Maybe from your kind, but from ours, he’s just a man.” With that, Rosalie got up, leaving her drink on the table and sauntered over to the beast of a man sat upon his throne. Emmett’s eyes immediately clocked onto Rosalie, the smirk broadening across his face as he took in her slim figure and the alluring sway of her hips – I had to hand it to her, she certainly knew how to get the attention of a man. 

Edward was looking at them both now as Emmett smiled and brought Rose’s hand up for a kiss. He clicked his fingers twice and Jessica bought a chair for Rose to sit on, not before rolling her eyes at the attention Rose was receiving. 

Rose was calm and composed as she sat down on the seat; her legs crossing gracefully as Emmett’s eyes raked up and down her form. 

“Will she be alright?” I asked Edward, suddenly very aware that she was surrounded by vampires, and all by herself. 

“Emmett’s not stupid, he wouldn’t feed from a human in public – it’s illegal.” I nodded, my mental shield coming down to listen in on the conversation they were having. 

I have to say, women aren’t usually as bold as you are Emmett’s voice echoed, his eyes a brilliant blue and staring at Rosalie. I felt her shock as she looked into his eyes, felt the flutter of her heartbeat and the urge she suddenly had to take his bottom lip between her teeth. 

I’m no ordinary woman Rose told him in response, her eyes raking up and down his large form, allowing me a glimpse at the bulges and ridges under his clothing; depicting just how muscled he really was. 

What is it you want? He began, his eyes narrowing and becoming suspicious. 

Do you know these women? She questioned as she got her phone out, thumb swiping across the screen to show him the pictures.

The blonde one, yes, he openly admitted as Irina’s image flashed in my mind. She offered herself to me and I accepted; she was too mouthy for my liking though. Rose’s disgust crept in, the lust suddenly replaced. Why? 

Because these women have all been murdered and we believe them to be connected, Rose told him, her chin held high under his gaze.

We? Emmett questioned, clearly wondering if she had an agenda. 

Yeah, we; my cousin and her boyfriend, Rose continued, her head turning around to gesture towards us. Emmett’s eyes followed her movements until he saw Edward and me, a large grin appearing on his face as he lifted a huge hand and gestured for us to go to him. 

Edward let out a low growl. “Looks like we’ve been summoned,” he said as he gently grabbed my hand and led me towards the man. 

When we got closer, Emmett chuckled. “It’s good to see you brother!” He got up out of his chair and wrapped Edward in a large hug – Edward just stood there, frozen, letting Emmett envelop him in his huge arms. 

“We are not brothers,” Edward growled out, once Emmett had freed him. 

“We share the same maker, therefore we are brothers,” Emmett concluded, sitting back down on his throne as Jessica placed a hand on the back of it. 

I tried to hide the fact that I was hurt by Edward’s lie; he’d told me he didn’t have any other siblings – were there more? Why hadn’t he acknowledged Emmett as his brother? Was there anything else he was lying about?

Emmett’s eyes flickered between us and I got the distinct impression his words had the desired effect – did he know that Edward wouldn’t tell me about him? Was he trying to drive a wedge between us? 

“Your gorgeous friend here tells me you think the murders of several women are all connected,” Emmett said, he was relaxed back in his chair, slouched over, legs spread as he rested his chin on his hand. 

“We believe they are, yes,” Edward confirmed, his hand gently squeezing mine – whether to reassure me or give me a silent apology I wasn’t sure. 

“Why do you need my help then?” 

“We’re not looking for your help,” Edward growled out. “I didn’t want you anywhere near this investigation, but it was deemed necessary.” 

“You obviously do need my help,” Emmett said in a condescending tone, “Why else would you be here, in my bar, asking me if I recognised these women.” 

“We just want to know if they came here,” Rose interjected, feeling the obvious tension growing between the… brothers. 

Emmett’s eyes turned from Edward to Rose. “The blonde one yes, as I told you before, but the others I don’t recognise.” He paused. “That doesn’t mean they didn’t come here, of course, it just means they didn’t come in the club. Some fangbangers will wait outside for vampires to leave and then approach them.” His eyes bore into Rosalie’s as he leant forward and I could see her cheeks begin to heat up, a rarity for her. “I prefer my women more direct.” 

It took Rosalie a second to compose herself, but looking into her mind, I could see that she wasn’t going to be bested by this man. “Honey, I prefer my men alive and kicking.” 

There was a pause where both Emmett and Rose just stared at each other, neither one willing to give in; until Emmett let out a loud guffaw, sitting back in his chair. “Trust me when I say, there’s at least one part of me alive and kicking.” He added an extra eyebrow wiggle for effect. 

Rose sat back in her chair, unwilling to be bested. “I think I’ll be the judge of that.”

Emmett leaned forward once more, a sparkle in his blue eyes and what was quickly becoming his signature smirk placed on his face. “I’m hoping you will be,” he said in a low voice, causing the blush on Rosalie’s cheeks to darken and the confidence she once had to disappear. 

“Are we having a good time?” Jessica asked as she waltzed over, stopping with one hand on her hip and the other resting on the back of Emmett’s throne. 

“It’s turning out to a be a wonderful night,” Emmett replied, his eyes never leaving Rose, as Jessica rolled her eyes in response. 

I watched as Rosalie’s head turned towards a man on the dance floor, her eyes fixing on him as her mind flooded with his thoughts. When are they going to come? They should be here any minute, I don’t want to pretend to be a fangbanger for any longer than necessary… His thoughts were followed by a scene replaying in his head of a group of police officers talking about raiding a vampire club. 

“We need to go,” Rosalie said as she turned to Edward, concern etched all over her face. “The police are coming.” 

Emmett stared at Rose, no doubt trying to digest what she had just said and how she could possibly know before she spoke. “Nothing illegal is going on here, so we have nothing to worry about.”

Quicker than expected, Rose turned around to face him. “What about the two teens shooting V in the bathroom?” She asked as Jessica looked horrified and Emmett’s eyes hardened as he looked at Rose. 

“There’s a back exit,” was the only thing he said before he had pulled Rose up into his arms and was leading her out. Edward grabbed me second later, dragging me through the dark corridor before we reached the fire door, Emmett busting it open and leading us out into the night. 

He rounded the corner with Rose in his arms and Jessica by his side, seeming to ignore Edward and I as we followed, me fearing for Rose’s safety. 

Once past the corner, the vampires all picked up speed and Emmett shot round to a secluded alley not far from the club, placing Rose on the ground as he stared at her, confusion written all over his face. 

Edward carefully placed my feet down on the floor, and I felt slightly unsteady from the speed we had travelled at, not to mention being held in Edward’s arms. 

“What are you?” Emmett whispered, his eyes fixed on Rosalie as she stared back into his, a small smile playing on her face. 

“Unique,” she told him as he let out a loud laugh and stepped back, seemingly finished with his appraisal of her. 

“Do you seriously not care about what just happened?” Jessica demanded, her arms crossing in front of her chest, pushing her boobs up and making them seem like they would pop out at any minute. 

“So the police came? We weren’t there, so we can’t be blamed,” Emmett told her, appearing like he was used to her attitude. 

“I don’t care about the damn police!” She hissed angrily, her eyes now boring into Rose as if she were the devil herself. “This little freak knew what was happening in one of the bathrooms. Now she’s clearly not a vampire, so I want to know what she is!” Jessica took a step towards Rosalie with her fangs bared, but Emmett growled, shocking both me and Edward, judging by the look on his face. 

Jessica appeared to be surprised too as her fangs immediately retracted as she stepped back, eyes on Emmett. 

“You may be my progeny,” Emmett told her, his blue eyes sparkling with protectiveness; “But I am still your maker, and as your maker, I command you to leave Rosalie unharmed.” His words were harsh and matched the stance of his body. It was facing Jessica, but his one hand was clenched at his side as the other was extended as if to stop Rose from being accessible to Jessica. His whole body was tensed up, ready for a fight; even his fangs were extended. 

Jessica’s eyes widened as she glanced between her maker (I was certainly unprepared for that revelation) and Rose, not knowing what to say. There was silence as we all waited for her to respond. Edward was tense beside me, ready to defend Rose should she need it. 

Eventually, Jessica nodded and lowered her head, stepping back as Emmett’s body relaxed, his fangs retracted and both hands returned to his sides. Rose was just looking between them, confused as hell, just like I was. 

Was he just defending me? Rosalie’s thoughts echoed as she tried to make sense of the situation. He barely knows me… I wonder if they’ve ever slept together. As this thought entered her head, I felt her begin to become jealous, but she shook it off. You don’t know him, Rosalie, she told herself, trying to rid the feelings that were coursing through her. 

Emmett turned to face the three of us, his eyes only finding Rose though. “I do hope we meet again Rosalie; there’s something I like about you.” Rose blushed under his words as he took her hand and bent down, placing a kiss on her knuckles. 

Jessica rolled her eyes at the exchange, as Rose was left confused, stunned and slightly turned on too. With one last look, Emmett and his progeny sped off into the night, the cool air swirling around us, cooling Rose’s heated cheeks. 

Edward was looking at Rosalie, something in his eyes that I couldn’t read, so I gently tugged on his hand, bringing him back to me. He smiled back at me, his green eyes sparkling. 

“I think we should get you ladies, home,” he said as Rosalie shook her head as if trying to clear her thoughts. 

“Me too,” Rosalie whispered, holding her hand close to her chest as she followed us down the alleyway and back to where Edward had parked the truck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you for reading.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer – All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.

Bella

The drive home was quiet. Rosalie was contemplating her encounter with Emmett and wondering why she was so affected by the giant man. Me… I was trying to work out why Edward hadn’t told me about Emmett. Did he not want me to be part of his world? I know we hadn’t known each other that long, but I thought he wanted to trust me, and I thought I could trust him. 

We pulled up outside our house and we all got out, Edward speeding round to open my door as Rosalie got out in a daze and began to walk towards the house. Edward and I stood awkwardly next to each other, neither of us sure what to say, before Rose stopped at the top step and turned to face us. “I’ll tell Grandpa, Edward took you for a walk.” 

Edward and I both nodded, grateful that she was allowing us some privacy. I’m sure Rose had heard the questions bouncing around in my mind and understood that I wanted to resolve them. 

We waited until she had the shut door. Edward turned to look at me, regret in his eyes as we began to walk into the forest that surrounded the house. The air was thick and heavy as I waited for him to say something, anything that would justify his lie to me. 

We continued to walk in silence until we reached a group of boulders, at which point Edward gestured for me to sit. I did as he then sat next to me, studying the floor. I looked around me, listening to the rustling of the leaves, the quietness of the night and the beating of my heart. I looked at the beautiful man next to me and my heart beat faster. 

Edward turned his head to look at me. “I apologise for lying,” were the first words out of his mouth as I continued to look at him, checking to see if he was sincere or not. I couldn’t see anything but remorse in his eyes. “Emmett and I haven’t always seen eye to eye when it comes to our lifestyle and I was hoping to protect you from that.” 

I waited for him to finish and then let the silence draw out. “What do you mean you haven’t always seen ‘eye to eye’?” I questioned. How many different opinions could you have on the vampire lifestyle?

“Emmett saw being changed as a blessing, it just meant he could spend forever doing what he loved – womanising and gambling. I saw it as a curse – forever destined to walk this planet alone. Only ever able to see the moon and the stars, never see a sunrise again. For me, this is my version of hell.” He paused as his beautiful green eyes fixed on me and he gently took my hand in his. “That was until I found you.” I felt my cheeks heat up as I looked down, but Edward’s hands on my face caused me to look back into his eyes. “Meeting you made me realise that maybe I don’t have to be alone. My life was meaningless before I met you, and now I look forward to every sunset because it means I get to spend time with you.” I blushed harder. 

“You still shouldn’t have lied to me,” I whispered, trying to stay mad at him, but finding it almost impossible… almost. 

“I know, and I’m sorry. That’s why I have to tell you something else.” I nodded, my brain not really registering his words as my eyes zeroed in on his lips. 

“I have another brother,” my eyes snapped up to his at the revelation and I pulled my face from his hands. 

“What?” I questioned. “You told me Carlisle hadn’t made anybody else, but he made two other vampires!” Edward looked guilty at me as he nodded and I got off the boulder and began to pace. 

“If you lied to me about something trivial, what else are you lying about to me?” I asked and he shot up off the rock and came to grab my hands, stilling my movements. 

“Nothing, Emmett, and Jasper are my only two brothers, and I didn’t tell you about them because of the way that Emmett sees the world and because Jasper and I are very different when it comes to feeding.” I just stared at him, waiting for his explanation. “Jasper feeds off humans without a care and without an ounce of compassion. He feeds off them for pleasure, whilst I feed off them out of necessity – but since I’ve met you, I’ve only been feeding off Tru Blood.” 

I looked at him at this revelation. “It would feel like I was cheating on you.” 

“Do you promise me that there’s nothing else I need to know?” I asked him, wanting so desperately to kiss him. 

“There’s nothing else you need to know. If there is, I’ll tell you.” I nodded and pulled his face towards mine. I was tired of being mad at him and wanted his lips again. 

His lips met mine and I melted. It’s cliché, but very true. I’d been kissed a few times, but none of them made me weak at the knees. None of them made me want to drag them to the floor. Edward made me want to do things I’d never considered doing. 

“Does it not bother you how dangerous I am?” Edward asked as he pulled his lips away from mine and stared into my eyes. 

“I don’t think you’re dangerous,” I told him honestly. I really didn’t see anything different between this man and the next one. Except for the obvious – the man in front of me was a God to be worshipped; he had everything a woman could want in a man; he was handsome, respectful, gorgeous, friendly and polite. The men around here could be far from that, and some of them deserved a good smack to the face. 

“You keep amazing me,” he told me huskily, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close, his eyes boring into mine. 

“I’m just being myself,” I told him honestly – I didn’t know how to be anyone else. 

“That’s why you’re amazing,” he whispered, before bringing his lips down onto mine with such a slow speed I thought I would burst from impatience. 

His lips touched mine and breathed in a sign. Having his lips on mine felt so right and so natural. It was a wonder people didn’t go around like this all the time! His lips were soft and supple and they commanded my full attention. 

Edward groaned as I arched my body further into his, not wanting an inch of space between us. His arms wrapped tighter around me and tightened my grip around his neck, my arms draping across his shoulders, loving the way the muscles moved and rippled beneath my grip. Being with Edward was unlike anything I’d experienced before – it seemed like something out of a romance novel. He swept me off my feet and made me forget how to breathe. He made me wanton and lustful. He made me want the fairy lifestyle – with the handsome husband and the two point five kids, the big wedding and the dog in the yard. Everything I’d told myself I never wanted suddenly came rushing to the forefront of my mind when I was Edward. 

“We need to slow down,” Edward whispered his lips rough against mine as he nipped at my bottom one and began to move lower towards my neck. 

“What if I don’t want to?” I whispered teasingly, feeling strong and confident in his arms, my fingers scratching his scalp as he licked and sucked at my neck. A hiss escaped from his mouth as my nails dug into his scalp and his fangs grazed my neck, causing me to gasp. 

As if coming to from a trance, Edward leapt back from me, slamming himself into the tree and looking horrified at what had just happened between us. 

“Please forgive me,” he asked, panting as he looked at the ground. “I let things get too far and should have controlled myself.” 

I looked at him and a smile found its way on my face. He had no idea I enjoyed him letting go, that I enjoyed seeing him lose control and that I wanted him to feel like he could be himself with me. 

I slowly sauntered towards him, swaying my hips as I did so, feeling sexier than I had in a long time. Knowing I made him lose control, made me confident, made me assertive, made me insistent. 

I stopped when I came in front of him. I gently placed a finger under his chin and forced him to look at me. 

“Do it,” I whispered, knowing he wanted nothing more than to drink from me. Edward looked at me for a moment, seeming to have frozen, the way his eyes creased up; telling me he didn’t think it was a good idea. 

“You need to feed,” I told him, whispering my words against his cheek as I brushed my lips up and down his jaw. 

Edward’s eyes closed as he took in a steadying breath. When his eyes opened again, they were hungry and full of need. 

“Are you sure?” He questioned. I could see in his eyes he was desperate for me to say yes, but that he was also willing to stop if I said no. 

“Positive,” I whispered, excited to feel him drinking from me again. 

Without any hesitation, Edward had me in his arms, tilting me back as he gently kissed my neck, making me shiver. He wasn’t meant to feel warm, but he always felt that way to me, and he always managed to heat my body up beyond belief. 

I closed my eyes as he began to suck on my neck, his fangs occasionally grazing the vein that lay beneath my skin. It was erotic. 

Suddenly his teeth sunk into my neck, and I felt the sting as they pierced my flesh. His lips began to suck as my blood flowed from the wound, leaking down my neck and onto my work shirt, staining it red. 

Edward let out a moan as his arms tightened around me and leant me further back, my body shivering at his close proximity. His thigh worked his way in between my leg and began thrusting rhythmically against my centre, causing me to moan at the feel of his thigh through my thin shorts. 

I dug my nails into his shoulders, relying on Edward for support completely now as my arousal took over my body. I felt the tell-tale feel of my orgasm starting as it hit in my lower belly first, starting out as a small fire and gradually building up to an inferno. 

I began to moan loudly as my orgasm approached faster than expected, Edward’s lips never ceasing their ministrations on my neck. 

“Oh God,” I whispered breathlessly, feeling the burn intensify and waiting for the sparks to explode. One thrust of his leg up to my centre and I was done for, I came panting my release, realizing in the back of my mind that my panties would be ruined. 

I stilled in Edward’s arms, loving the fact that they kept me upright, whilst my legs turned to jelly. I felt him stop sucking as he began to lap at the wound, causing the blood flow to stop. Moments later he helped me stand back on my feet correctly and looked into my eyes, the green orbs shining with nothing but what looked like love.

“Thank you,” he whispered, his hands coming up and cradling my face. “Not only did you let me take your blood, but you also allowed me to see reach your climax,” I blushed when he mentioned it. “Both beautiful gifts.” I blushed even harder as he gently kissed me, his lips soft against mine as I yielded and allowed him to lead my lips in a sensual dance. 

We pulled away from each other at the same time, resting our foreheads together as we both relished in the company of one another. 

“I should get you home,” Edward said, pulling away from my forehead and staring deeply into my eyes, a smile curling at the corners of his lips. I nodded. I didn’t want to leave him but knew I had to get some sleep as I was working in the morning. 

The walk back to the house was quiet, Edward’s long fingers were entwined with mine and I felt calm, at peace. He walked me up the steps to the house and stopped at the front door. He gently grabbed my other hand and looked into my eyes once more. 

“Despite everything that’s happened tonight, I still enjoyed it in the end.” I smiled and nodded. It had been nice to spend time with him, regardless of what had happened earlier. “May we go on another date soon?” He asked almost timidly and I wanted to smile at the uncertainty in his voice – he had no idea how much I felt for him and wanted to be around him. 

“I’d like that,” I told Edward as he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my lips. 

“I’ve got go,” he began, “but I’d love to see you again tomorrow evening.” I giggled and nodded as he gave me another kiss before going into the night. 

A smile came to my lips, and I stayed looking into the darkness, the cold air settling around me, making me shiver. I let out a little squeal – I was so happy just to have spent time with him, he made my heart flutter and my palms sweat. Plus he made me smile – a good sign in itself. 

I walked into the house and up the stairs to my bedroom. My thoughts consumed with Edward, so much so that I just fell onto my bed, not even bothering to get undressed as I let my normally dreamless sleep become replaced with dreams of a copper-haired man, with eyes as green as the leaves on the trees. 

***  
The next day at work, Rosalie seemed normal – she was laughing with the customers, and flirting with the older gentlemen, threatening to steal them away from their wives. Even her thoughts seemed normal – but I knew better, her encounter with Emmett had affected her more than she’d ever admit; she flirted with guys, but they never consumed her thoughts like the beast of Fangtasia did. 

Jake had questioned us the second we’d come into the bar this morning; he’d wanted to make sure we were both okay and to see if we’d found anything out. We told him everything that had happened – I, of course, omitted the details about Edward drinking from me, as well as the lying part. I didn’t think Jake needed more reason to dislike Edward. 

I’m pretty sure he knew about the blood drinking though because despite me covering up the holes in my neck as best I could with makeup, Jake’s eyes would still drift to my neck and stare at it, almost as if he was willing the holes to become bigger. 

“Stop running your thoughts,” Rosalie said to Jake as she came behind the bar and began filling drink orders. “It’s not going to change anything.” 

Jake just glared at Rose as he dried some of the glasses up that had come out of the dishwasher. 

“What’s he thinking about?” I asked, resting my elbows on the bar and cupping my face in my hands. I woke up in an amazing mood – more than likely due to Edward – and didn’t want anything to ruin it. 

“You and your neck,” She told me, a smirk in her voice as Jake looked like he wanted to slap her. 

“Get out of my head!” He told her, avoiding my gaze and staring straight at Rose. 

“You know I can’t always help it, especially when some people are thinking incredibly loud!”

“Why are you bothered about what I do in my spare time?” I asked Jake. It had nothing to do with him! 

“I get bothered when you let a fanger take advantage of you – he’s only using you for your blood.” 

“No, he’s not!” I shouted back at him, angry that he’d even suggest that. “We get along really well, and we connect,” I said timidly. It was a silly thing to say, but it was so true. With Edward, I felt a connection to him like no other. 

“You ‘connect’?” Jake said incredulously. “What kind of bull crap is that? You don’t even know the man! All you know about him is that he is a fanger!” 

“Stop saying that!” I yelled at Jake. He was really getting on my nerves now. “What do you know about him?” He was silent. “Nothing! Because you don’t give him the time of day!”

I was breathing heavily now, anger coursing through my body. 

“You want to know what I know about him. I know he bit you,” Jake began, angrily gesturing towards my neck. “I know that you would never have let him do that unless he had some kind of hold over you!” 

“I let him do it because I wanted him to,” I countered. I was vaguely aware that everyone in Black’s was now staring at me, and judging me. I could feel their thoughts beginning to invade my mind – when I was stressed; I couldn’t always concentrate on keeping my shield up. 

“I have no idea who you are anymore!” Jake shouted at me, his body beginning to tremor. 

“Okay, let’s calm this down guys,” Rosalie said quietly, pushing Jake out the back of the restaurant. 

I ran a hand through my hair and turned around, looking at all the patrons who were now staring at me. 

“What?” I yelled at them as Tyler came out the back. 

“You all need to go back to whatever the hell you were doing before, or I’ll spit in your food!” Tyler announced loudly, wrapping an arm around my waist and leading me outside to stand in the cool breeze. 

I took in a deep breath, hoping to calm myself down before I got too worked up. 

“Ignore them B, they don’t know anything except what they’re told. They’re judgemental and small-minded.” Tyler told me, leaning against the wall next to me and pulling a cigarette out. He offered me one but I shook my head – I didn’t smoke and didn’t want to start now.

“Why does it matter if he bit me?” I asked Tyler, trying to understand why everyone was so interested in my business. 

“Because people in the small town are nosy as fuck,” I laughed as he swore – it was one of Tyler’s specialities. 

“You’re right about that,” a voice said and both Tyler and I turned to see who it was; Rosalie. 

“How pissed is Jake?” I asked and she shook her head at me, but inside her mind, I saw him turning into a large russet wolf and running off into the forest. 

“He’ll get over it.” She said nonchalantly. “He’s always liked you and is just struggling to deal with the fact that you like someone else.” 

“He doesn’t have to be an ass about it," I grumbled. I thought he had feelings for me but never read his mind to find out – I liked to give him his privacy when I could. 

“It’s Jake. If he wasn’t an ass, he wouldn’t be our boss.” Tyler said, laughing as he took a drag on his cigarette and then offered it to Rose. She shook her head the same as me; she didn’t smoke either. 

“Come on, we have tables to serve and asses to deal with,” Rosalie said gently as she tugged on my hand and led me back inside. 

Will Jake be mad at me forever? I asked Rose, whispering it into her mind. He may be an ass, but he was also my best friend too, and I couldn’t imagine not having him in my life. 

She shook her head. He’ll get over it; he just needs to find himself, someone. 

I nodded, he’d have to get over – I had a feeling Edward may become a constant fixture in my life. 

***  
“We weren’t even that busy today!” Rosalie exclaimed as she tied another rubbish bag up. “Where’d all the rubbish come from.”

I giggled as Rosalie leaned back against the pool table. 

“It’s probably Tyler’s cooking,” I shouted as Tyler stuck his head out and glared at me. 

“Bitch, there’s nothing wrong with my cooking. These people have no taste.” Tyler’s cooking really was the best in Forks, if you ever wanted something to eat that was so tasty your mouth watered just thinking about it, Black’s was the place to come. 

I giggled as Rosalie and Tyler continued their banter and I took the bags of rubbish outside. 

The air was cold and caused goosebumps to appear on my arms and legs; I hurried to the dumpster, opening the lid and tossing the bags in. 

I started to walk back towards the door but stopped when I heard a rustling behind me. I opened up my mind to see who was behind me, but I wish I hadn’t. 

The thoughts we dark and menacing, filled with blood and hatred and disgust. Images were flashing through their mind, so fast I couldn’t keep up; images of vampires, knives, belts. And then the next images that followed were images I recognised – images of Irina flashed through the person's mind; images of her working at Black’s, images of her at her home and finally images of her terrified face as she was murdered. I gasped and turned around, looking into the darkness, trying to see anyone that may be out there. When I saw nothing, I began backing up towards the bar, trying not to seem like I was afraid. 

I was still inside the psycho’s mind, but this time I was seeing myself, seeing me working, seeing me talking to Edward, laughing with Rose and Jake, and then finally, seeing Jake and I arguing about Edward and his drinking of my blood. The rage and disgust that filled the person’s mind at this point made me gasp and I began to run towards the back entrance of the bar, forcing my legs to work faster. 

Before I could get there, I felt cold hands grasp my arms and pull me back against a chest. I tried to scream, but one gloved hand moved to my mouth to silence my cries for help. I then felt a sharp sting in my back as something sliced through my skin. 

Die you fucking fangbanger! I heard the stranger scream in their mind as blood began to slow from my wound, the flow increasing as they pulled the knife out. I gasped and sunk to the floor, clutching the second wound that the knife had made through my stomach. Blood came out of that too and I felt tears sting my eyes as I tried to make a sound, but nothing came out. 

“Bella!” Rosalie’s voice shouted as she came racing out the back door with Tyler. She paused for a moment when she saw the figure behind me, but then charged forward, fear and worry evident. I felt myself fall forward before she could get to me, and then suddenly, her hands were turning me over and cradling me in her lap. I let out a groan as the change in position hurt me and caused the wound to sting. 

Rosalie began crying, begging me to stay with them as she fumbled with her phone. Tyler had passed me and was running after the person who attacked me, a baseball bat in his hand as he followed them into the forest. 

I tried to keep my eyes open, but the pain was becoming unbearable, and I could feel the trickle of blood, flowing beneath me, whilst Rose tried to stop it. 

A short blast of cool air has me opening my eyes to see my copper-haired hunk; he was looming over me with fear in his eyes. 

“Bella,” he said in his melodic tone and I felt a small smile come to my face. His voice was so beautiful. “You need to keep your eyes open. I’m going to give you my blood. It’ll help you heal.” 

Rose nodded above me, but I felt my eyes slip close just as Edward elongated his fangs and bit into the skin on his wrist. 

Seconds later, blood was flowing into my mouth. It was weird. It tasted like blood tasted when you bit your tongue, but it had a sweet aftertaste to it, making me crave more of it. With every drop, I felt myself getting stronger and felt the wound begin to heal. It was like I could feel the fibres of my skin knitting together and the cells becoming whole once again. 

After a few mouthfuls, I pulled away, already feeling stronger, my eyes fully opening themselves to focus on my knight in shining armour. 

Edward gave me one of his brilliant smiles, his hand reaching out to help me up. I got up on surprisingly steady feet. I looked down at my stomach and turned to look at my back, finding the bleeding had stopped and the wounds had now healed. 

“How?” I asked Edward, shocked that his blood could do this. 

“Vampire blood can do many things, one of which is healing,” I nodded as Rose stood up behind me and then hugged me tightly. 

“I thought you were going to die,” she whispered, tears forming in her eyes. 

“I would never let that happen,” Edward said, smiling at the sight of us together. I turned and smiled back at him. 

Silence fell over the three of us for a few moments before Jake came bursting through the trees, wearing only a pair of cut off shorts. He sniffed the air and took in the sight around us. 

“What happened?” He asked as he came up to me, completely ignoring Edward’s presence.

“I was stabbed-” I began before Jacob cut me off with a worried look. 

“You were stabbed! By who?” He asked, coming even closer and scanning my body up and down. “How are you healed?” 

“Edward gave me his blood,” I told him, figuring it was best to get the worst question out the way first. Jake wouldn’t like this, but there was nothing he could do, Edward either gave me his blood, or I died, simple.

Jake nodded, glancing between the two us. 

“I don’t know who by, I couldn’t see their face and their thoughts were different – filled with anger and rage.” I took a deep breath. “I do know that whoever attacked me killed Irina.” 

Rose gasped. “How do you know that?”

“Because I saw her being killed.” Three faces looked at me with worry. 

“Did you see anything?” Edward asked, turning his attention to Rose. She shook her head. 

“It was dark, I don’t think Tyler saw anything either and I didn’t get much from his thoughts, just panic when he realised Bella had help coming.” 

“Where is Tyler?” I asked, suddenly looking around worried. 

“He ran into the forest after the guy,” Rose said, craning her neck around me to look into the darkness of the forest. 

“Did you see him?” I asked Jake, noting he came out of the forest after Tyler ran in. 

Jake shook his head. “No, I came running because of Edward, when I saw him blur past, I knew something was wrong.” 

I nodded just as Tyler came out the forest, puffing and panting. 

“Well?” Rose asked as Tyler took in the scene in front of him. 

“I ran after him, but he got in a car and drove off,” we all sighed. “But he left this behind,” Tyler continued, holding out a bumper sticker. Jacob who was closest to him took it out of his hand and then glanced up at us. 

He sighed and then held the bumper sticker out for me to take. I grasped it in my hand and looked down at the writing on the piece of PVC. It was a bumper sticker for Olympic Peninsula Adventures*. I looked up at everyone. 

“The person’s a local?” Jake nodded. “It looks like it,” he said, taking a deep breath and rubbing the back of his neck. 

We were all silent. 

That was until Tyler turned to Jake, “Boss, why are you half naked?”

Jake looked at Tyler and then glanced down at himself, realising he was only wearing his shorts. “I was taking a run,” he said, looking confused as to why he said that, but also looking like he hopes Tyler believed him. 

Thankfully he did. “Okay, cool.” He was silent. “Bella, why are you healed?” 

“Edward gave me some of his blood,” I said and once again, Tyler just nodded. 

“Cool, cool,” he said. Tyler was known for being one of the most non-judgemental people in the world. He was not only gay but also a recreational drug user and didn’t hide the fact. He learned early on not to judge people for what they did. 

“Does the bumper sticker mean we can narrow it down?” Rosalie asked, biting her lip as she looked worryingly at me. 

“To a certain extent yes,” Edward said, his hand rubbing reassuring circles on my hip. “It suggests someone local as Jake says, perhaps a worker or a regular. Do you remember anyone having this bumper sticker on their car?” 

We all shook our heads. “I’ve heard of the store but I’ve never been in. I don’t even know who works there.” Rose told him. 

“We could ask the regulars if they know anything,” Jake suggested and we nodded. Certain people in the town could be trusted to know everything and anything about a person; hell I’m pretty sure you could ask our neighbour Mrs Cope any question about any resident in Forks and she’d know.   
My mind began to swim with the thoughts of the killer, the images flooded back into my mind and Rosalie gasped. We all turned to her but her eyes were fixed on mine. “Go back to that last one,” she whispered.

The last image was Jake and I arguing in Black’s. 

“We’re missing the biggest clue of all,” Rosalie whispered. “Whoever tried to attack you was probably sat in the bar when you and Jake had your argument.”

We all looked around at one another – that meant the killer had been closer than we thought; it meant that it was probably someone we trusted, someone we talked to on a daily basis, it was someone who we probably considered a friend. 

***  
After the ‘ordeal’ (as I shall now call it), Edward insisted on taking Rose and I home. He didn’t want to leave us without his ‘protection’. Jake claimed he could protect us just as well but Edward pointed out that he would need him during the day when Edward couldn’t be with us. 

He was worried Rose might be a target too as she associated with vampires. I didn’t think Rose was worried. Pissed was a better way to describe her. She was angry that Edward claimed we needed his ‘protection’ – Rose said she could defend herself perfectly well. I didn’t think Edward doubted that. He’d seen her in action with the baseball bat the night we rescued him. Rose could hold her own if she had to. 

“You’ll need to get rid of your clothes,” Rose whispered as we entered the house, trying not to wake up our grandfather. “They’re covered in blood.”

I looked down and sighed, another work shirt ruined. I should just stop wearing white. Before my shirts were ruined by food and spillages, now they were being ruined by blood…

“I’ll take them with me when we go to work tomorrow, they can go in the skip outback.” Rose nodded as she leaned against the counter, the moonlight illuminating her blonder hair and pale skin. 

She turned to look at me. “I was really scared tonight B – I thought I’d lose you.” I turned to her and smiled. 

“I’m not going anywhere Rose,” I whispered as we came together in a hug. We’d been there for each other growing up – I had no plans to leave her anytime soon. 

***  
When I came down for breakfast the next morning Grandpa was sat at the table, looking down at his notepad and crossing things off. 

“Is that the list for tonight?” I asked, knowing that Edward was coming to the community hall to speak to Grandpa’s civil war club. Thanks to Edward’s blood I could hear the pen scratching away on the paper as if my head was right next to it and I could smell the scrambled eggs that were being kept warm in the oven. 

Edward had explained to me last night on the way back that his blood would also heighten my senses – they wouldn’t be as strong as a vampire’s, but I would be able to smell, taste, hear and see things that I usually couldn’t. He’d also explained that he’d be able to ‘feel’ me; he’d be able to feel my emotions as if they were his own and would be able to locate me in a second if needed. 

“Yes, I’m just checking I have everything ready for tonight. I want it to go smoothly.” I smiled and kissed his head as I walked passed him to the fridge. He was so excited at the prospect of Edward speaking to his friends. 

“Morning!” Rose exclaimed as she walked down the stairs, a smile on her face. “Preparing for tonight Grandpa?” She asked as Grandpa grunted in response, too busy in jotting something down to respond. 

Rose shook her head as she held her glass out towards me as I poured some orange juice into it. 

“Looking forward to tonight?” She asked me, delicately sipping at the tangy juice. 

I nodded. I was pleased Edward had agreed to help Grandpa out – not only would it make Grandpa like him better, but it would also be interesting to hear his experiences. He had so much to share and tell and I would be willing to listen to it all. 

“What do you think he’ll talk about?” Rose asked, leaning her hip against the counter and looking at me. I shrugged my shoulders. 

“I imagine his experiences of the war,” I said honestly. Whatever he said was bound to be interesting. 

“Do you think I need to get some Tru Blood’s in?” Grandpa suddenly asked, his face wrought with worry.

“I think he will have fed recently,” Rose said, hiding a smirk behind her glass as I glared at her. I hadn’t told Grandpa what had transpired between us. God knows that would only be asking for trouble. He still saw me as his innocent little granddaughter who needed protecting. 

Grandpa nodded and went back to his list, muttering as he crossed more things off. Just then the phone rang and Grandpa literally jumped out of his seat. 

Rose and I both stared at him – why was he so jumpy? He got up and answered the phone before going into the other room - obviously not wanting us to hear. He clearly forgot that Rose and I were nosy as hell as we both opened our minds up to his and listened in on the conversation. 

How could you be so stupid Charlie?! An angry citizen shouted down the phone. Inviting a vampire to a church full of people to give a speech! What if he kills us all? 

“I’ve met Edward and I don’t believe he could do that,” Grandpa tried to reason back. “If you don’t want to attend, I won’t hold it against you.” 

“Oh, I’m coming!” The angry citizen said. “But I’m warning you, I’m bringing my gun and some wooden bullets and I’ll be wearing my silver ring. No vampire is going to feed from me!” 

With that, the phone was put down and Grandpa let out a heavy sigh, the inside of his mind filled with worry for the evening. 

Rose and I both exchanged a glance. If people didn’t want to come, they didn’t have to. No one had said they had to – it was their choice. 

Grandpa came back into the room and Rose and I both plastered smiles onto our faces – we didn’t want him to know we had been listening. 

“Everything alright?” Rose asked as Grandpa nodded his head and gave us a small smile. 

“Absolutely, just someone wanting to know what time to come,” he told us, grabbing his notepad and leaving the room. 

I bit my lip as I watched him leave. Grandpa didn’t deserve to be shouted out for trying to help the group out. It just showed how small minded the people around here were. 

“Stop worrying,” Rose said as she walked past me, placing her glass in the sink before squeezing my shoulder. 

“I can’t. It’s my hobby,” I told her, laughing as she shook her head and walked upstairs to get ready for work.  
***  
Work had been tiring, to say the least. I had to take one meal back three times because the ‘food was touching’, or it was in the wrong ‘order’ or the vegetables were not ‘raw enough’. I was all too ready to shout at someone. It was only Rose giving me a small smile that calmed me down – she was having a rough day too. Rose had spent most of her work shift questioning people about the PVC car plaque we found. None of them knew anyone who worked there; it was a dead end. Jake had spent the day trying to track the scent; that was a dead end too. The whole pack was on high alert. 

I knew for a fact that there were three wolves currently patrolling the premises and another two a little further out. I also knew that Sam had been sat at the bar all day and was ready to phase at the drop of a hat should he need too. 

“You seem tired,” a melodious voice called out to me and I turned around to see Edward stood in the doorway of the dimly lit kitchen. We were both currently in the back of the church, waiting for people to finish coming in. 

“It’s been a long day,” I told him as he walked towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into his strong and protective embrace. 

“Maybe I can make it better,” he whispered as he removed one hand from my waist and placed it under my chin, giving him better access to my lips. 

I let my eyes flutter closed as his lips gently touched mine. The first brush of his lips was soft, the second was teasing and the third was stimulating. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer so our bodies were pressed together. I stood on my tiptoes to give me better access to his mouth. 

It was soft, sensuous and warm – it was everything I needed. Right now I could forget that someone was trying to kill me. I could forget that most of the people sat the other side of the wall didn’t care about Edward and I could forget, or at least pretend that I was falling in love with a vampire. 

“You made it much better,” I whispered as his lips pulled away from mine and he stared into my eyes, his green ones sparkling and a smile forming on his lips. 

“Glad I could be of service,” he joked, holding me close to him as he gently stroked my back with his hands. 

“Are you nervous?” I asked. I would be, but then again, I didn’t like any attention on me. 

“I’ve faced worse things,” he said; something clouding in his eyes as I tried to determine what it was. 

“Like what?” I questioned. I knew he had been involved in wars, but I would be pretty scared if I had to speak in front of a church full of people and nearly all of them wanted to hurt me. 

“It’s not the time to tell you now, but in the future, I promise,” he sealed this with a kiss that put a smile on my face. 

Edward turned his head slightly towards the door and then with a sad smile stepped back from me. I opened my mouth to protest but then stopped when my Grandpa stuck his head through the door. 

“Are you ready?” He asked, his eyes shining with joy. 

“Absolutely,” Edward said as my Grandpa smiled and motioned with his hand for us to follow him. Edward gave me knowing smile as he held out his hand for me to go first and I blushed. His smile was so sexy. 

We walked into the main part of the church where everyone was talking. Rose and Jake were sat at the front with a few others, Sue Clearwater, and her two children; Sam was there too with a few guys who I guessed were probably from the pack. Even Mrs Cope was sat at the front, craning her neck around the room, trying to see Edward no doubt. Rose smiled when she saw us and made space for Grandpa and me to sit down. I smiled as Edward gave my hand a gentle squeeze before I moved from his side and went to sit next to my blonde bombshell of a cousin. 

“Everyone… everyone, could I have your attention please?” Grandpa asked as he gently tapped on the mic that was mounted on the podium at the front of the church. Most people stopped talking – they were all waiting to see the vampire. 

“I would like to introduce you to First Lieutenant Edward Masen.” Grandpa began applauding as a sparse applause followed throughout the church. Grandpa took his seat next to me as Edward went up to the podium. 

“I must say, it is an honour that you wanted me to speak to your group.” He began. “I’ve enjoyed the thought of sharing my experiences with you. Many people get a second-hand account of the war, and it can be incorrect. But I promise you that everything I say is completely true.” 

For the next few hours, Edward spoke about his experiences, about being drafted when he was just a boy – he knew he was young but wanted to fight for his country, for his mother and father. He wanted to prove that he was worth something. 

I spent the whole time listening with rapture, hearing him talk about his human days – how the training was gruelling and the food was revolting. How the men often shared their space with rats and disease. How young boys were lost to the cruelty of war and tainted men grew in their place. 

Tears welled up in my eyes more than once as he recounted how he lost his best friend, how he had to watch infection take him day by day. Each time the sun came up, he lost a little more of his friend and I could see the pain in his eyes that he wasn’t able to do anything. 

“War is a fascinating subject, but also a very dangerous one. We need to learn from our mistakes to make sure that we don’t repeat them.” Edward was silent for a few moments as he let his words sink in before giving a final nod. “Thank-you”. 

There was a moment of silence before the majority of the church began to clap. His tales had truly been fascinating and it also gave the town an insight into the type of man he was. A few people were still sat silently, not clapping and looking rather irritated. I ignored them. 

“Well, thank-you Edward for those fascinating stories. We can now add them into our accounts and make them more accurate. You’ve provided us with some information that we weren’t able to get anywhere else.” Edward smiled and shook my Grandfather’s hand. 

After that, everyone began to file out of the church, Rose and I stayed with Grandpa as Jake also hovered nearby, many of the local girls who had come trying to grab his attention to no avail. 

A few people came up to Grandpa and said what a wonderful idea it was to have someone who experienced the war come in and speak about it. Rose and I rolled our eyes at this statement – most people hadn’t wanted him to come in the first place. 

“That was wonderful,” Rosalie told Grandpa as she helped him pick some of the objects up he brought with him – memoirs that people had written, objects that had been found, newspaper clippings and pictures. 

“I know, I think nearly everyone who came liked it,” Grandpa said beaming. “I really can’t thank you enough,” he told Edward again and Edward just smiled. 

“I enjoy helping in any way I can,” he told my Grandpa as Jacob rolled his eyes. I scowled at him and Rose smacked him in the stomach – he didn’t even flinch. 

Grandpa stood up and rolled his sleeve up, looking at his watch. “I’m going to get going home, Sue’s offered me a ride back,” he said, referring to one of the younger women in the town. Sue was one of the genuinely nice people in the town, she’d been a constant presence in my life growing up – always bringing over treats for Rose, Jake, and I. Her two children, Seth and Leah were as different as night and day though. Seth was very much like his mother, sweet-natured and friendly, but Leah was the complete opposite; she was cold and hard – her eyes always screamed disapproval. Rose had told me it was because she was a shapeshifter, and the only female one; she was bitter and resentful to the world, phasing had meant her menstrual cycle had stopped meaning she couldn’t have children. It was sad, but that didn’t mean she always had to look so disapprovingly towards me – even before I met Edward. 

“I don’t mind driving you home,” Rose said but Grandpa shook off her offer with a wave of his hand. 

“Don’t be silly,” he began. “You’re young – go and have fun. Don’t let an old man like me slow you down.” 

“You’re not an old man,” Rose said as she hugged him goodbye and whispered that she loved him. I did the same and watched as he left, Sue hooking her arm through his as they began to chat and walked through the door. 

“God, it’s been a long day,” Rosalie said as she fell into a seat letting out a seat and pushing the hair back from her face. 

“I don’t think long’s the right word,” I told her. “Stressful, trying or taxing may be better.” She laughed as I cuddled into Edward’s side and he smiled down at me, putting an arm around my waist. 

Jake eyed us before turning his head away. Rose rolled her eyes. I felt Edward tighten his hold on me. 

There was a moment of silence before Rose spoke up. “Shall I ask the big question then?” We all looked at her. “What are we going to do about the crazy ass murderer who tried to kill Bella?”

Jake opened his mouth to speak, but Edward interrupted him. 

“Not here,” he hissed, his eyes looking past Jake and at the cleaner who was sweeping the floor. 

With that, we all left the church and walked into the car park. There was a small bench off of a path and we sat down. 

“We need to be careful – it could be anybody,” Edward explained as Jake rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, because the cleaner is obviously the murderer!” Jake said angrily. 

“Well if you and your pack of mutts could actually track someone worth a damn we’d know who it was!” Edward countered as both he and Jake stood up at the same time, a growl escaping Jake’s mouth as his body began to shake. I grabbed onto Edward’s arm, afraid of what he would do. 

Rose grabbed Jake’s hand and yanked him down onto the bench. “Pack it in the both of you!” 

Edward slowly sat back down as Jake took a few calming breaths. 

“If we’re going to catch this guy we need to work together before he kills anyone else. You two need to sort out your differences,” Edward looked down at the table and I gave his hand a gentle squeeze. 

“I apologise,” he said and Jake just nodded and mumbled a ‘sorry’ too. 

“How are we going to keep Bella safe?” Rosalie asked, looking between the two men, worry in her eyes. 

“I don’t need protection.” I protested as they all looked at me in disbelief. 

“You were stabbed the other night!” Jake said, looking at me as if I’d grown another head. “You do need protection!” 

“I’m not weak!” I protested again and Edward brought my hand up to his lips, placing a tender kiss to my knuckles. 

“Nobody’s saying you’re weak, but we are saying you need to someone to look out for you until the killer is caught. I can’t be there for you during the day.” 

“You’re not weak Bella,” Rose began, grabbing my other hand from across the table. “You’re one of the strongest people I know.” She paused. “I know you don’t like the idea of being ‘guarded’ but if you’re not going to do it for yourself, then please do it for me. I’ll be able to go about my day without worrying what’s happening to you.” I looked at her and saw nothing but concern for me in her eyes. 

“Okay,” I whispered. “But only until this is sorted.” They all nodded – Rosalie smiling as she realised she had won. 

Edward’s head turned towards the bushes as Jake straightened up placing his hands on the table as he stood. There was a rustling and I turned to look at the bush, pleading for an animal to come out. 

We waited for what were only seconds but felt like an eternity before Sam emerged, wearing only shorts and a frown on his face. 

“What’s wrong?” Jake immediately asked as Edward relaxed only slightly. 

“There’s a vampire asking for Edward. We caught her scent and she says she won’t leave without talking to him.” With that sentence, the tension returned to Edward’s body as he swallowed. 

“I didn’t know you had friends,” Jake said as he turned to look at Edward who was slowly rising from the table. 

“I don’t,” Edward countered as he helped me step over the bench. 

“I’m going to have to go, but I promise I’ll be around tomorrow.” I nodded as he gently took my hands in his and then leaned down, touching his lips gently to mine, causing my eyes to flutter shut. His lips stayed on mine for a few seconds before he pulled away. 

“You’ll take them home?” He asked Jake, his hands still staying connected with mine. 

“Of course,” Jacob scoffed as he walked towards us. “I’ll make sure they stay safe.” 

“Thank-you,” Edward said, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead before he let my hands go and followed Sam into the woods. 

“Let’s get you girls’ home,” Jake said, walking towards his truck as we piled in and began to drive home. 

“I wonder who his friend is?” Rose wondered out loud as she looked at the dark woods out of the window. 

“Probably an ex-lover,” Jake said, his eyes caught mine in the mirror as my head shot up. 

I didn’t have a chance to say anything as Rose’s hand shot out and smacked him. “Don’t be such a douche bag!” She told him. “She’s probably a friend or something.” 

I felt Rose creep into my mind. Don’t worry – Edward’s completely in love with you. I gave her a small smile, not even bothered by the fact that she used the ‘L’ word. The idea that he was falling for me made my heart speed up. I bit my lip – trying to keep the smile off my face. 

The ride home passed quickly, Jake not saying anything and Rose spending the majority of the time looking out the window. 

“Here we are,” Jake said as Rose and I both thanked him and hopped out of the truck. 

“Bells?” He called and I stopped to see him leaning over the seat. “I’m sorry – I shouldn’t have said that. She probably is a friend.” I gave him a small smile. 

“It’s alright Jake,” I told him, waving as Rose and I walked up to the house. She got her keys out and pulled the screen door towards her and then unlocked the porch door. 

“It was a good night tonight wasn’t it?” Rose said as she pushed open the front door. 

“It was,” I responded, glad that she enjoyed listening to Edward talk about his experience. I began looking through my bag for my phone. 

“Grandpa really enjoyed himself she said as we walked through the door to the kitchen and she flicked the light on. 

My head shot up when I heard Rose’s gasp and deep inhalation of breath. I gasped and felt my knees go weak. Grandpa was laid on the floor of the kitchen, his throat cut and blood everywhere. It was in a pool around him. It was smeared on the cupboards and the walls. 

I felt my knees give way as I fell to the floor, blood soaking into my dress straight away and Rose came and wrapped her arms around me, neither of us able to do anything but stare. Rose’s body began to shake as sobs wracked her body. 

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder as it pulled both Rose and me up and I turned around seeing Jake standing there, looking shocked. I let out a sob as he pulled us both into his arms and began walking backwards, no doubt trying to get us away from the horrific scene. I then felt a pair of cold hands turn me from Jake’s arms and I looked up and saw two green eyes looking at me, worry clouding them. 

That’s when the sobs began. They made me weak and I buried my face into Edward’s chest. His hands gently rubbed my back and cradled me to him. I pulled back and looked into his eyes. 

“He’s gone,” I whispered before burying my face in his neck letting the sobs take over my body. 

This would usually be the part of a story where a person’s world went black, but mine didn’t. I could still feel everything. The pain, the hurt, the anger and the confusion. I couldn’t escape them. 

***

Edward

Edward hated leaving Bella with the mutt, but he had to admit it was better than nothing. He also knew Rose would look out for his brunette beauty. She was feisty – he knew why Emmett was attracted to her, but he wouldn’t let Emmett interfere. Emmett would only bring trouble to their lives. 

The giant black wolf stopped and gestured for his head to the middle of a clearing where the female sat. The disgusting smell of the dogs had clung to her clothes – she’d have to buy new ones now. Why did Edward have to associate with such a low class of supernatural beings? 

Edward froze when he saw the woman – the same one he had ridden himself of all those years ago. There were two wolves in the clearing, their eyes shifting nervously as they watched the fanger. She’d crossed the border and wouldn’t leave until she spoke to Edward. The cold bloods were proving annoying. 

“Tanya,” Edward said curtly, giving a nod of his head. These mutts would report everything back to Jacob and he would no doubt tell Bella. Bella didn’t need to know about Tanya. She was the past. 

“Nice of you to keep me waiting,” she hissed, standing from her position and placing both hands on her hips. 

“Is there something you want?” he asked, hoping she would disappear. 

“I need to talk to you,” Tanya glanced around. “In private,” she added as the dogs shifted on their feet. 

“Of course,” Edward responded turning to Sam. 

“We’ll be going back to my house.” Sam nodded his large head. He wouldn’t follow the fanger – he didn’t want to spend any more time around him than he had to. He knew where to find him if he needed. 

Edward and the blonde haired vampire sped off into the night. Edward leading the way as he wondered what she wanted. 

They both sped into his house, stopping when they got to the living room. They were silent until Tanya spoke. 

“Aren’t you going to offer me something to drink?” Tanya questioned, delicately placing herself on the arm of the chair. 

“I only have Tru Blood,” Edward angrily said – what was she doing here? She made him dangerous. 

“It’s cute how you try to retain your humanity,” Tanya cued, tilting her head to look at him. “I feel sorry that you still haven’t embraced this lifestyle. You came so close,” she whispered, knowing he could hear her perfectly well. But also knowing it would push his buttons. 

“I left that behind me – I thought that was our understanding?” Edward curled his hands into fists at the side of his body. He wanted the blonde bitch out of his house and he wanted her out now. 

“Our understanding was that you owed me a favour – I intend to take you up on that offer,” Tanya told him, giving him a wicked smile. 

“What if I refuse?” Edward questioned – he wouldn’t go down without a fight. 

“If you refuse, I might just have to go and talk to Heidi about you little brown haired pet,” Edward stilled when he heard these words. Tanya didn’t make empty threats – he’d learned that the hard way. 

“She’s not my pet,” Edward spat at her, hating that she had called Bella that. 

“I know you fed from her,” Tanya said, standing from her position and slowly walking towards him. Her attempt at walking seductively might have worked on lesser men, but Edward had become accustomed to it. 

“That doesn’t make her my pet,” Edward said as she stood in front of him, peering into those gorgeous green orbs he had. Tanya hated the fact that she hadn’t been the one to change him – it would have made the sex phenomenal. But in a way she was also grateful that Carlisle had changed him. He was too attractive not to be worshipped forever. 

“Don’t tell me you have feelings for the girl?” Tanya asked; continue to look into his eyes and seeing the flash of emotion across them. “You do!” She shouted, trying to control her jealousy, but also pleased as she now had some leverage. 

“What do want Tanya?” Edward asked, tired of her games and wanting her to leave as soon as possible. 

“I just wanted to let you know that I plan on coming back – and I’ll be wanting you to return the favour.” With this, she turned on her heel and began to walk out the door. 

“What’s the favour?” Edward questioned, blurring to stand in front of her, blocking her exit. 

Tanya leaned up and Edward tensed. She brushed her lips over his cheek and moved them next to his ear. 

“You’ll see,” she whispered before blurring off into the night leaving Edward to let out a breath. Whatever was coming wasn’t going to be good – not with Tanya involved. Anything she got herself involved in meant trouble was coming; and usually resulted in several deaths – human and vampire. 

Edward ran a hand through his hair – a habit he’d picked up in his human years and retained into his vampire life. Things were already complicated enough as it was, the last thing he needed was Tanya distracting him. 

Emmett being close by was bad enough, but something that couldn’t be avoided. 

It was then that Edward felt the fear and horror course through him – if he was human, he’d have lost his breath. It stunned him to the core and shook him up before he took off running. There was only one reason he was feeling this – Bella was feeling this too. 

Edward ran as fast as he possibly could, smelling the metallic odour before he had even entered the house. Possibilities ran through his mind as to who was bleeding – he didn’t think it was Bella, she smelt incredible. No, this blood smelt… ordinary. 

When Edward entered the house he froze, he’d seen death before many times, you do when you’re his age, but nothing could have prepared him for the sight in front of him. It was messy, it was bloody and the whole room screamed of rage. Edward had seen vampires feed – they could be very messy, but he’d never seen anything like this. The room was stained red. 

Edward saw Jacob cradling both Rose and Bella. He exchanged a look with Jake, silently telling him he would do anything to catch the person who did this, but also understanding that Jake would do the same thing. They were finally on the same page. 

After meeting Jake’s eyes, Edward wasted no time in pulling Bella into the safety of his arms. 

His angel was hurting and he didn’t know what he needed to do to make it better. 

Jacob

Jake watched as Bella and Rose walked up the stairs to the house, unlocking the door and walking into the dark. He sighed. 

The fanger had already wormed his way into Bella’s heart and he knew Rose would soon fall for his charms. Jake refused to though. He knew they could be appealing, but he knew the truth. They were killing machines – ruthless and uncaring, they couldn’t feel. 

He took a deep breath as he lifted his head, pausing when the metallic smell hit his nostrils. It was strong, potent and close. 

Jake wrenched open the truck door and ran up the steps, panic rising as he thought about who was hurt; Charlie, Rose or Bella? 

Rounding the corner, he was stopped in his tracks; Charlie was lying in a pool of his blood, clearly dead. There was no way he’d survive that much blood loss. It was everywhere; the walls, the floor, and it was now heavily invading his lungs. 

Jake reached for both girls, turning their heads into his shoulders, trying to shield them from the image as he began to walk backwards. He wasn’t sure if the person who did this was still here but he couldn’t take any chances. The smell of the blood was making it hard for Jake to smell anything else. 

A chill crept its way up his back and Jake watched as Edward entered the room, freezing when he saw the blood. His eyes met Jake’s and they both had a mutual agreement – whoever did this would pay. It was a silent pact made between two natural enemies. They were finally united against something. 

Jake had one last thought - The fucker who did this better watch out. Nobody got away with this, no one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you for reading. 
> 
> *This is an actual business in Washington.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer – All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.

How can two girls be so unlucky? Officer Randall wondered as he took in the scene in front of him. Not only had both girls lost their parents at a young age, but they had both now lost the only family member they had – their grandfather. They were weird but they certainly didn’t deserve this. 

He’d never seen anything like this, most of the blood that was in Charlie’s body had to be on the floor or on the walls. It was everywhere but the place it was meant to be. This was not a random attack, this was someone who knew him; this kill was personal and filled with rage. 

Charlie was a quiet old man who didn’t bother anyone, his hobbies included fishing and finding out as much information as he could about the civil war. He was harmless. Officer Randall looked at Rosalie and Bella as they were both sat on the sofa; they were in shock, both had a blanket wrapped around their shoulders, and both looked numb. 

Randall rubbed the back of his neck. He’d dealt with death before, but this was on a whole different scale… This was murder – intentional, deliberate and most likely planned. 

“Can I get you, girls, anything?” He asked nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, looking between the two girls, the large russet man, and the pale vampire. A sight he’d never seen before. 

“Air, I need air!” Bella suddenly said, shakily getting up and going outside, Rosalie following her. 

***  
Bella went and sat outside on the front porch steps. “I can’t block them out,” she whispered desperately as Rose sat next to her and wrapped her arms around Bella’s shoulders. 

“It’s okay,” Rosalie whispered reassuringly, holding Bella close to her and holding her tears back. She needed to be strong. 

Bella whimpered as the tears began to fall. She would never forget the sight of her grandfather lying on the floor, blood splattered everywhere… she shivered at the image. 

“We’ll find who did this,” Rose said quietly into Bella’s hair. “I promise, they won’t get away with this.” Bella nodded. 

“I don’t want to believe it,” Bella whimpered. She knew he was gone but everything felt surreal – she kept hoping she would wake up and this would be a horrible dream. She would go downstairs for breakfast and Rose and Grandpa would be there, Rose cooking breakfast and Grandpa complaining that it was ‘flavourless’ when what he really meant was healthy. 

The door shut behind them, letting the girls know that someone was there. Bella didn’t bother to turn, she didn’t care who it was. Rose turned though, relieved when she saw Jake there. She couldn’t deal with any more police questions. 

“Let’s get you girls back to my trailer,” Jake said as he stood behind them, wishing he could do something, anything. 

Rose shook her head. “We’re not going anywhere,” she whispered, releasing Bella and standing up to face Jake, discreetly wiping her eyes as she did do. “This is our home – I won’t be driven out of it.” 

“They want to move the body,” Jake gently said. He hadn’t wanted the girls to see Charlie being moved, but he didn’t think he’d have much of a say in the matter. 

“We’re going to stay with him to the end,” Bella suddenly said determined, standing next to Rose; both of them looking so strong when they felt so weak. 

Jake opened his mouth to say something but turned when the door clanked shut behind him, Edward stood there; his eyes looking into Bella’s, trying to comfort her without words. 

“We can’t make you leave,” Edward began as Jake looked incredulously at him. “I understand why you want to stay, but at least allow us to provide some protection.” Rose and Bella looked at one another before they nodded. 

“It’s time,” Officer Randall said as he stuck his head out of the house and looked at the four people standing there. The girls looked distraught, Jake looked uncomfortable and the vampire looked, well he looked dead. 

Rose nodded and guided Bella to the bottom of the steps where they stood off to the side, Jake coming to stand next to Rose and Edward standing next to Bella, wrapping a cool arm around her waist, silently communicating to her that he was there. She was grateful. 

They all watched as the body of Charlie Swan was brought out in a body bag, the coroner's using a gurney to transport him. Bella and Rose both sucked in a breath, tears springing to their eyes as he made his final journey out of the house. The sight was upsetting but neither refused to look away though. 

They would be with him until the end. Silently the doors were opened to the coroner’s car and the body was placed in, nobody moving or saying a word - even the woods around them seemed quiet – a rarity. Almost like nature was having a moment of silence. 

“We are terribly sorry,” Randall said as he placed his hat back on his head once the car had driven away. 

“Thanks,” Rose mumbled. “If you don’t mind we have to go back inside and clean up.” Officer Randall nodded, understanding that they wanted this night to be over. 

“Don’t worry about that,” Jake told Rose. “I’ll do it, you and Bella get yourselves up to bed.” Rose nodded as she gently grabbed Bella’s hand and dragged her around the back of the house – they wouldn’t have to pass the blood that way. 

“I doubt we’ll sleep,” Bella murmured, pulling the blanket tighter around her shoulders. 

Jacob and Edward waited until they heard footsteps inside the house before they both looked at each other. 

“I’ll help you clean up,” Edward quietly told him as Jake looked strangely at him. 

“Can you do that? I mean handle being around that much blood?” 

“Believe it or not, I do have a conscience, and knowing this was Bella’s grandfather does curb my hunger.” 

Jake nodded before looking at Edward, knowing they had something to discuss. 

“You picked it up didn’t you?” Jake questioned, leaning against the railing of the steps – he wasn’t quite ready to face the blood just yet. 

“It was faint but yes,” Edward replied. “Can you track it?”

Jake shook his head. “Too many scents outside, but if I come across it again, I’ll know it.” Edward nodded. “It was… distinctive.” Jake said and Edward had to agree. 

The killer had left his scent in the house, something that can’t be avoided – but also something that the killer wouldn’t know how to hide unless they were aware of supernaturals and their abilities. Jake doubted he would forget it. It was only a trace but that trace told him more than enough about the killer – he was male, he had been drinking and he was sweaty. They were the basics, but every scent had something else – the emotions of the person clung to it, it was one of the ways the wolves could identify how a person was feeling. They were trained to sense things such as heart rate, temperature, pupil dilation, and emotions. Every emotion held a discreet scent. 

The killer’s was tainted with a foul odour associated with rage, anger, and resentment. Jake could taste it in his mouth – it was bitter. 

Edward took a moment to study Jacob. “We’re going to have to work together if we want to protect them.” The russet man just looked at Edward. 

“Friends?” Edward asked tentatively, holding his hand out to the wolf. 

Jake did what Edward had done a few moments ago and studied him. “I won’t say we’re ready to be friends, but how about ‘non-enemies’?” 

Edward nodded and the two men shook hands. Fire and Ice had finally met each other halfway. 

***  
Charlie Swan was a good man, he had been a police officer in his heyday and has raised two of his grandchildren by himself. He often supported charity events and would go out of his way to help anybody. Why he was murdered was the same question everyone was asking. 

Bella and Rosalie were holding a wake at the house, both of them knowing that his friends needed time to grieve and process what had happened. Unfortunately, it wasn’t just his friends that came to the wake – the majority of Forks attended; most of the citizens being nosy and wanting to find out what had happened. 

“We’re extremely sorry,” Seth said to Rose and Bella. He was a sweet and unassuming young member of the pack, excited that he had phased but horrified with what was happening around town. 

“Thank Seth,” Rosalie said quietly. She gave him a small smile. Bella didn’t really feel like talking, she just wanted to tell everyone to get the hell out and go upstairs and cry. People were here pretending like they cared when really they just wanted the gory details of his death. She could see into their minds. 

Bella looked out of the window, she wished it was night, but instead the sun was shining meaning Edward couldn’t be here. He had been reluctant to leave and did so at the last minute, just as the sun was breaking through the clouds. His only reassurance was that Jake was there. He may be a shifter, but he was a friend of Bella’s and Edward knew he would protect her and Rose at any cost. 

“I’m terribly sorry,” Mrs Cope said, bringing Bella’s attention back to the wake. “If you girls ever need anything, just remember I am right up the road.” Bella and Rosalie both nodded and mumbled a thank you. They really didn’t want to be here anymore. 

Jake was leant against the doorframe, his eyes scanning the crowd and then flicking back to Bella and Rosalie. How they were still holding strong left him amazed. The scent he had smelled last night was firmly implanted in his brain. When he came across it again (because he would, the fucker who did this would not get away with it), he’d know it. 

From the corner of the room, there was a loud smashing sound causing Jake’s head to whip around as Bella and Rose both jumped up from their seats. 

Mrs Cope had turned around and with her large purse had caused a picture to fall and smash on the floor. Bella let out a sob as Rosalie closed her eyes. It was a picture of the both of them with their grandfather when he took them fishing once, all of them sat in a boat, a girl on either knee and all of them wearing large smiles on their faces. 

***  
Bella  
“What the hell of have you done!” I screamed at Mrs Cope, Rose following closely behind me. I dropped to my knees by the broken pictures, tears falling down my face. 

“It’s just a picture,” she said and I felt my anger rise. 

“Just a picture… just a picture! That man raised me! He meant the world to me and now he’s been killed and he’s never coming back! I’d prefer it if you were six feet under.” The fat woman gasped and opened her mouth but Rose stepped in. 

“That’s enough,” She wrapped her arms around me and cradled me against her. “Bella and I have had enough for today, you all need to leave.” With that she marched me right upstairs and into my bedroom, ignoring the complaints of people. I heard Jake shooing people away and then some footsteps following us up the stairs. 

I sat on my bed as the tears fell and Rosalie sat beside me, gently rubbing my arm. 

“Take this,” A deep voice said and I looked up to Tyler holding a white pill in his hand. I shook my head. 

“I don’t take drugs.” 

He chuckled. “It’s a sleeping tablet. It’ll knock you out for a few hours, allow you to get out of that head of yours.” 

I stared at the white pill before I reached my hand out, took it and put it in my mouth, grabbing my drink of water off the side and swallowing the pill. 

I laid back on the bed and Rosalie covered me with a throw. The tablet didn’t work immediately, I felt my eyes getting heavier and heavier felt Rose gently stroking my hand with her own. I focused on the ticking of the clock and eventually it was the only sound I heard as my eyes slipped closed and I welcomed sleep. 

***  
I closed my eyes tightly, feeling them sting as I then opened them slowly. I blinked a few times, the light from my bedside lamp causing me to squint. I sat up slowly and rubbed my head, finding a fresh glass of water on my bedside table and two aspirins sat on the side. 

I smiled a little – everyone thought Rose was the ice queen, but they didn’t see this side. They didn’t see how she was with me. 

I swallowed the tablets and then stretched before making my way downstairs. I got to the bottom of them and saw the house had been tidied. The plates and cups had been taken away and the buffet was no longer out. The floors had been scrubbed and the surfaces dusted. The house smelled of bleach. 

I followed the sound of running water until I got to the kitchen where Rose was stood over the sink, frozen in time, her hands either side of the basin as she stared out into the dark night. I quietly walked up to her and gently turned her around. 

Her eyes were watery. I wrapped my arms around her as she did the same to me. He wet hands soaking my shirt – it didn’t matter though. I felt her hot tears fall onto my neck and I held her tighter. We were all we had now. 

After a few minutes, Rosalie pulled back. “Promise me something B,” she said and I nodded. “You’ll carry this around with you,” with that she grabbed a small red object off the side and handed it to me. 

“You want me to carry Grandpa’s pocket knife around?” Rose nodded. 

“At least with this, you’ll be safe,” I shook my head. “I won’t carry this around. It’ll be weird.” 

Rose sighed. “Please Bella, just take it. With this, you’ll have some chance of defending yourself against some psycho killer.” I was about to protest, but the look on Rosalie’s face stopped me. 

I nodded and she gave me a small smile. 

***  
Edward   
Edward rubbed a hand over his face as he steadily made his way back to his home. He’d ran to Bella’s tonight but decided to walk back. The night seemed to calm him.

Edward had held Bella as she cried in his arms. Eventually, she’d fallen asleep with a tear stained face and a runny nose – Edward still thought she was beautiful. Rose had been vacant, not wanting to talk and instead curling herself up in her Grandfather’s chair, holding a picture of him when he was younger. She’d fallen asleep that way and Edward had gently placed a blanket over her. 

He’d left them with two wolves – they had a mutual understanding now. He wasn’t too happy with it, but Edward needed to have some Tru Blood and then go to bed before the sun rose. He stayed as late as he dared. 

Edward froze when he entered his ramshackle house before letting out a growl and racing upstairs. He flung open the bathroom door and cursed (a rarity for him). Laid in his claw foot tub was a six foot seven twenty-something-year-old man, naked as the day he was born. 

Edward looked away as Emmett lazily looked at his younger brother. He had to admit, his tub was nice. 

“What are you doing here?” Edward asked, trying to avoid looking directly at Emmett. He didn’t need to see that image – vampires never forgot anything. 

“I wanted to talk to you,” Emmett said, closing his eyes and laying it back against the tub. His body so large that his feet were overhanging and Edward was sure it was pure luck that he hadn’t seen any of Emmett’s ‘goodies’ yet. 

“That’s what phones are for,” Edward told him. He didn’t like Emmett being here. It would only mean trouble and he didn’t want to upset Bella’s life any more than he already had. 

“I wanted to see you,” Emmett replied back; a smirk forming on his face. He knew how to push Edward’s buttons. Edward was the most uptight of them all – it didn’t take much for him to get annoyed. 

“Just tell me why you’re here and then leave,” Edward told him, already annoyed with Emmett’s presence. 

“I need a favour,” Emmett began and Edward had already started to protest. 

“I’m not helping you.” 

Emmett opened one eye. “I don’t think you have a choice, Edward. I’m asking you as a courtesy, I don’t have to, but I am.” Edward was silent. “Besides, if you help me, I’ll owe you.” 

Edward let out a breath. “What’s the favour?” As much as he didn’t want to help his so-called ‘brother’ he didn’t really have much of choice. Emmett might come in useful though, especially if Tanya got out of hand. 

“You need to bring that sexy little blonde thing to the bar, it seems like she can help me.” Edward went rigid. 

“Don’t involve Rose in your games. I thought you wanted a favour from me.” 

“I’m not playing a game Edward, I need her help. And asking you seemed like a better option compared to throwing her sweet little ass over my shoulder and whisking her away to the bar.” 

Edward studied Emmett for a moment, he really didn’t want to involve Rose with Emmett but he feared he didn’t have much of a choice. 

“What if she says no?” Edward questioned, he was sure Rose would, right now her focus was on Bella and keeping her safe; she wouldn’t want to get involved with some buffed up vampire with the sex drive of a twenty-one-year-old. 

“Tell her I’ll give her $15,000,” Emmett said as she stood up out of the bath causing Edward to cringe and look away. “Pleasure doing business with you Eddie,” Emmett said to him, patting his hand against Edward’s cheek as he walked naked down the hallway, dripping all over the floor, probably in search of his clothes. 

***  
“We’re now going to hear a few words from Charlie’s granddaughters Bella and Rosalie,” The minister said as he made space for them to both stand at the podium. Both girls had made the decision to speak together – that way they could offer each other strength and support. 

Rose and Bella held hands as they slowly walked up to the podium, both shaking with sadness. This was their grandfather’s final journey – the last chance they had to say goodbye. 

“We just want to thank all of you for coming here today,” Rosalie began, tears starting to form in her eyes. “Grandpa would have been pleased to know he had so many friends who cared for him.” 

The funeral was taking place outside in the cemetery – Grandpa wasn’t overly religious so it didn’t make sense to have a religious service for him. The ceremony was also by the lake, a spot grandpa loved to come to sit and think. Chairs had been laid out before the coffin for people to sit, but so many people had come there hadn’t been enough. Bella and Rose both knew that some people were just being nosy though. 

“There’s so much we could say about our Grandpa - that he was kind, loving, an amazing man; but you already know this. So instead we’re going to tell you some things you didn’t know about Charlie Swan.” Bella took a moment to compose herself. “Every night he’d come into our bedrooms and shine a torch under the beds and in our wardrobes saying that the light would suck up any monsters that were there. He did that for three years.” 

It was Rosalie’s turn. “When Bella and I didn’t want to go to our school prom, Grandpa didn’t want us missing out so he made Bella and me our own special prom in the living room with music and food. He’d strung fairy lights from the windows and decorated the furniture with streamers. He’d even bought us dresses so we could show our children what we wore to ‘prom’.” 

“When I went on my first date, Grandpa conveniently showed up at the café with a table next to ours and spent the entire talking loudly about his guns.” People chuckled at this memory. 

“I hated storms so Grandpa would make a fort in the living room with blankets and dining chairs and we’d all sleep down there for the night until it passed.”

“He’d let us put makeup on him and paint his toenails.” Bella and Rose both laughed at this memory. He’d told them that they couldn’t paint his fingernails because people would see those, but his toenails were fine to be done. 

“Our Grandpa was a wonderful man and he will forever be remembered by everyone.” Tears sprang to Rosalie’s eyes. “We ask now for a moment of silence to remember the man that was Charlie Swan.” 

Both girls turned to look at a picture of him they had placed on his coffin from his younger days – brown wavy hair and a moustache adorned his face as did a smile. They were minimal wrinkles on his face and for a moment, only a moment, it felt like he was still alive. 

Rosalie and Bella couldn’t remember much after that. A few more people spoke, a song was sung and then their beloved grandfather was lowered into the ground. Rose finally let the tears fall from her eyes. But she refused to look away. “Till the end,” she whispered as Bella gently took her hand, squeezing it in her own. 

Jake watched as the man he had come to see as his own grandfather was lowered into the ground and he gritted his teeth. The sooner they found the killer the better. 

***  
Bella  
I needed Edward. I needed to forget everything for a while. I tied my knee-length robe closed and then slipped my feet into my white flats before I carefully made my way downstairs. Rosalie was asleep on the couch, having fallen asleep looking at our old photo albums. 

I carefully placed a blanket over her and she stirred slightly. I pressed a kissed to her forehead and then headed into the kitchen. I’d leave her a note – just in case she woke up and wondered where I was. 

I took a deep breath and I opened the back door and then began the walk to Edward’s. His house was just through the woods. It wouldn’t take me long. 

I began to walk but picked up my pace – I wanted to see him and I wanted to see him now. The cold night air was washing over me and was helping slightly as I felt my skin heat up with the thought of being with him. 

I gasped when he appeared in front of me in a blue dress shirt and black slacks. He rushed at me with vampire speed wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me deeply. His lips moist and moulding perfectly against mine as I greedily kissed him back, wanting everything he had to offer. 

Without saying anything he carefully scooped me up into his arms bridal style and with vampire speed hastily sped us away from the woods and into his living room where the fire was roaring. He stared deeply into my eyes as he lowered me onto the soft rug that was on the floor and placed a plush pillow beneath my head. 

The fire was casting shadows on his skin and I didn’t think I’d ever seen anything so beautiful. Edward sat back on his knees as his eyes looked me over. “You’re a vision…” he whispered causing me to blush and look down. 

Edward’s hand gently found my chin and he pulled my face up so he could look me in the eyes. “You have no idea how beautiful you are.” He smiled and gently leaned in and placed his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him down to meet me, his muscles rippling beneath my hands. 

We kissed slowly and leisurely and it was wonderful, feeling his lips on mine and his hands gently caressing my hips and sides as his body was torturously positioned over mine. I moved my small hands to the front of his dress shirt and began to slowly unbutton it, revelling in every inch of skin that was revealed with every extra button undone. 

Once the buttons were released I ran my hands under the back of his shirt, ridding him of it. Edward sat up and removed it the rest of way giving me a smile. He then gently grabbed my hands and pulled me up onto my knees. 

His hands found the tie at the front of my robe and he looked at me. I nodded without hesitation. I didn’t need to think about my answer – with Edward it would always be yes. 

His long fingers undid the tie but his eyes never left mine as he dropped his hands and I used mine to shrug the robe off my body and fling it somewhere. Edward’s hands found my hips as he then wrapped them around my back and laid me back down on the rug, my shoes having been discarded at some point. 

Edward then stood to his full height and dropped his trousers and boxers, toeing off his shoes and socks in the process. My mouth went dry. He was like a statue – he didn’t seem to be real and I was suddenly very aware of my imperfections. I had scars from when I was younger and I wasn’t as skinny as some of the other girls. 

Before I could dwell on this though Edward knelt over me and was suddenly kissing me, his hands either side of my head as he lowered his body onto mine, allowing me to feel every ridge and crevice. I moaned. He was hard… everywhere. 

I ran my hands up his arm muscles and dug them into his back when he bit my lip causing him to groan. I was ready – so ready. 

Edward settled himself on top of me before pulling his lips away. “Are you sure?” He questioned, his forest green eyes sparkling with lust as I nodded. He gently leaned down to caress and mould my lips once more before I felt his tip at my entrance. I kissed him passionately and moved my hips against his, trying to urge him on, almost begging. 

Very slowly Edward pushed forward, his tip entering me followed by the rest of him. I broke the kiss and threw my head back as he groaned, sliding more of himself in until he was fully sheathed. 

“Are you alright?” He asked as I shut my eyes tightly and waited for the stinging to subside. I was not a virgin, but he was definitely bigger than my first; in length and girth. 

“Give me a minute,” I whispered and he nodded, moving his lips down to my breast and beginning to shower my nipples with attention from his mouth and tongue. 

After a few moments, the stinging sensation began to subside and it was taken over by a pleasurable feeling, as well as the pleasure that Edward was generating from sucking my nipples. I groaned and pulled his lips up to mine and he began to thrust gently against me causing me to gasp. 

Edward wrapped my legs around his hips allowing him to penetrate me deeper and I moaned feeling him begin to consume me. 

Edward growled and then suddenly stilled, placing his head against my chest as he panted. 

“Edward,” I whispered breathlessly my hands threading into his hair as I pulled his face up. 

Edward looked at me with shame in his eyes as I saw two fangs sticking out from his mouth. He didn’t say anything so I gently kissed him, fangs and all, because the truth was – they didn’t bother me. 

“Go on,” I whispered and place his head at my neck, tilting back. But Edward didn’t bite into me like I thought he would. Instead, he pulled back and looked at me. 

“I’m falling in love with you Isabella Swan,” Edward told me before placing a passionate kiss on my lips and resuming his thrusts. I moaned as he dragged his lips down my chin and began to suck and lick at my neck. 

I then felt a stinging sensation as his fangs slid into me, but I moaned in pleasure as Edward pulled me forward so I was sat on his knees as he thrust up into me, hitting that spot that made my eyes roll back in my head. 

I gripped onto his back as I felt the tell-tale signs of my orgasm starting; the tightening in my stomach, the curling of my toes and the tingling in my breasts. Edward continued to suck at my neck creating a pleasurable sensation – it was almost like he was giving me a hickey - apart from the fact that I could feel the blood trickling down my shoulder and then down my back. It was surprisingly erotic. 

I moaned as Edward held me tightly to him and my orgasm rippled through me, my insides tightening against Edward’s shaft and my nipples becoming tight little peaks on my chest. Edward pulled away from my neck, his tongue licking the wound as he then let out a loud groan and began to release inside me. I continued to moan as Edward kept thrusting, both of us reaching our peaks with our bodies entwined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer – All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.

Bella 

Edward pressed his lips tenderly against my shoulder. “Are you alright?” He whispered and I nodded, turning my head to the side so I could press my lips to his. 

After our lovemaking, Edward had run us a hot bath and had gotten in, seating me in-between his thighs and wrapping his arms around my stomach as he pulled me close. 

“Yeah,” I said quietly back to him. I’d had sex before, but with Edward it was different – it was tender and sweet and affectionate. I turned my head to look back at the candle that was flickering at the end of the bath and Edward’s fingers move up from my stomach and skimmed over the two raised pieces of skin on my neck where his fangs had entered me. 

“Jake’s not going to be happy,” I told him quietly as his fingers caused goosebumps to appear. 

“I can fix that,” Edward said and I turned to look at him. He dropped his fangs and then pressed a thumb to the tip of one, drawing blood before he then wiped that red substance on my neck. It tingled and I pressed my fingers to the area to find the skin free from the marks. 

I looked at him questioningly. 

“Vampire blood.” He said after he had retracted his fangs. “It does a lot of things.” 

I nodded in agreement. “You didn’t have to do that,” I told him as I wrapped my arms around his and entwined our fingers together under the water. 

“I don’t want you and Jake to have a disagreement over our relationship.” My heart skipped a beat – he was so considerate. 

“It’s no concern of Jake’s what I do in my spare time,” I said turning to face him as I straddled his lap. “He’s my boss, not my father.” 

Edward’s hands came to rest on my hips as his green eyes bore into mine. “I don’t want you to lose friends because of me.”

“If they can’t accept you, then they can’t accept me,” I told him with finality as I pressed my lips to his and leaned my soft body into the hard planes of his body. He let out a groan and pressed my hips down, encouraging my centre to find the warm tip of his penis. 

I moaned at the contact. 

It’s safe to say we didn’t leave the bathroom until a few hours later. 

***  
“I’m sorry,” Edward told me as we walked up the porch to what would now be my house. “I wish I could wake up with you, but that’s impossible.”

“It’s alright,” I whispered and placed my hand on his face, feeling his strong jawline and cold skin. “It’s been an amazing few hours,” I told him honestly because it had been. I’d gotten to spend time with the man I adored and it allowed me to escape reality for a short while. The second I enter the big house behind us I have to deal with Grandpa’s death and someone trying to murder me. With Edward, that all goes away. 

Edward gave me a small smile before he leaned in and placed his lips gently on mine. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to ruin it now,” he told me, causing my brow to furrow. 

“Emmett wants Rosalie to help him,” I opened my mouth to protest. “He says he’ll give her $15,000 if she helps him.” 

My mouth stayed open but for an entirely different reason. He had $15,000 to give to somebody. “$15,000?” I questioned. 

Edward nodded. “I understand if she says no.” 

“I’ll ask her,” I told him. “But if she says yes, I want to go with her.” Edward nodded. 

“I didn’t expect any less,” he told me, leaning down and kissing me again. 

I didn’t really want Rosalie to do this, but we had bills to pay – Grandpa’s funeral for one and we needed to redo the driveway before it ruined our tyres. 

“I’ll see you tonight?” Edward asked and I nodded. There was no way I turn down spending some more time with him. 

“Edward?” He turned to look at me. “We never really discussed it last night, but um, I just thought I’d let you know I’m on the pill…” He gave me a small smile. 

“Vampires can’t get humans pregnant,” he slowly said to me and I looked up at him. I wasn’t expecting to hear that… but then again… what else did I expect? “I apologise for not telling you before,” he began but I shook my head and placed my lips on his. 

“It’s alright,” I told him. I’d always thought I’d have children… but that was before I met Edward. “All I need is you,” I gently said to him, placing my hand on the back of his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. It was true – all I needed was him. I had no doubt he’d bring this up later when we had more time, but for now, he was all I needed. 

“You keep amazing me Isabella Swan…” he said reverently as he leaned down and kissed me, pressing his soft lips to mine and then pressing his hard body into mine. Edward pulled away and looked up at the ever brightening sky. “I have to go.” I nodded. I didn’t want him to burn. He gave me a final tender kiss before he sped off. 

I bit my lip as I walked into the house to find Rose sat at the table with a cup of coffee in her hand and her laptop in front of her. 

“What are you doing up?” I asked as Rosalie smiled at me as I came into the room.

“Good morning to you too,” she said with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. “I was thinking about this murder thing and was trying to see if I could find out who worked at Olympic Peninsula Adventures. Chances are the person who stabbed you is working there or is a regular to have a bumper sticker.” I nodded and walked over to the coffee pot to make myself a cup. I was hoping to get a few hours’ sleep before work but I’d stay up and help Rosalie. 

“So… how was it?” Rose asked over the rim of her coffee cup and I blushed. 

“Rose!” I admonished and she chuckled. 

“You’re wearing a white robe, have a glow and you have sex hair,” she pointed out as I reached my hand up to pat my hair back into place. I blushed. 

She pinned me with a stare. “It was pretty good, okay,” I told her causing Rose to smile. 

“Edward’s a good guy Bella,” she told me and I smiled. “I’m really happy for you.” 

My smile grew and we both looked at each other for a moment, basking in the normality of the moment before we both began to laugh. 

“What’ve you got so far?” I asked, pouring myself a drink and then going to sit next to Rosalie. 

“Well the store has a Facebook page and on there, it lists the employees. I’ve been going through them, but there’s this one employee who hasn’t posted on Facebook for a long time – and I mean a long time, we’re talking six months.” She paused, “I’m wondering if something’s happened to her.” 

“Just because she hasn’t posted on Facebook doesn’t mean that she’s dead,” I told her. “She could have just stopped posting or gotten another account.” 

“That’s why I’m checking the online obituaries.”

“That is so morbid Rose! And there’s no reason to think her family would have even put her death in there! Anyway, just because she worked for a company where the killer was from doesn’t mean that she was killed by them – if she is dead.” I said, sipping my coffee. 

“I know it’s a long shot, but I’m willing to do just about anything to catch the killer.” I nodded my head in agreement. 

“Bingo!” Rose suddenly said as she turned the laptop towards me, a smile on her face. There in black and white, we got confirmation that Maggie Green had died – she’d died six months ago. 

“Doesn’t mean she was killed,” I countered. “And stop smiling – a woman’s dead.” 

Rose turned the computer back towards her and then began to type; after a few moments, Rose turned it back to me. “She was killed B.” 

I sighed as I pulled the laptop closer to me and began to read the news article on the local girl next door who was brutally murdered in her own apartment. Nobody knew why, but reading the last paragraph gave me an idea. 

I looked up at Rose. “They found fang marks on her neck.” Rose nodded. 

“How about we go do some investigating B?” Rose asked as she ran a hand through her blonde locks. 

I nodded – it seems like we were going to have to. 

***  
Thirty minutes later we’d both gotten dressed and had driven into town, hoping that some of the employees at Olympic Peninsula Adventures could help us out. Even if they didn’t tell us anything, maybe there would be something in their minds that would give us a clue. 

“Ready?” Rosalie asked we pulled up outside the store. She turned to me and I nodded before we both opened our doors and got out, walking up to the shop. 

The bell above the door went off when we walked in and a middle-aged man looked up at us, giving us a small smile. 

“Can I help you girls with anything?” He asked and Rose and I shared a subtle look – it was go time. 

“Yeah… we were actually looking for an old friend of ours… Maggie?” I questioned and the man straightened immediately, sadness creeping into his features. We decided that I would do the talking as it was easier for Rose to concentrate on reading minds if she didn’t have to keep up with a conversation too. 

“Maggie Green?” He questioned and we both nodded. 

“I’m afraid she’s not here,” the man told us. “Unfortunately she was killed a few months back.” 

We both gasped – we had to make it seem like we didn’t know. 

“That’s terrible!” I exclaimed as Rose kept her gaze on the man, no doubt trying to make sure he was telling the truth. 

The old man nodded and then sighed. “They think it was a deliberate murder – blood everywhere.” Grandpa’s murder flashed before my eyes in that moment. I remembered the blood and I had to shake my head, trying to rid myself of the images. I couldn’t focus on that now. 

“Do they know who did it?” Rose asked her eyes boring into his. 

“No – the police haven’t even had any leads.” He told us sadly. “The really sad thing is she had just started a relationship – she was so excited about it.” 

Rose and I exchanged a glance. “Do you know who her boyfriend was?” I asked.

The man shook his head. “She only told me about him the week before she died. She seemed like she was in love with him. Such a shame…” he trailed off. Rose and I exchanged another glance. “That was the last conversation I had with her – I was then off for a week.” 

“Was there another employee who could have seen her in that time?” I questioned, maybe if there was somebody else, they could give us some more information.

The man shook his head again. “I used managed the shop by myself but had to hire Maggie when my health went downhill. She told me she could manage by herself.” 

I nodded. One step forward, two steps back. 

“Thanks for telling us,” Rose said and motioned with her head for us to leave – she’d gotten everything out of him that she could. “We should probably be going.” The man nodded. 

We turned to leave but the man stopped us. “Wait!” We both turned back around to see him reaching for a door behind the counter. “She didn’t have any family, so her belongings have been sitting around her for a while – would you like them?” 

“Yeah,” Rose said, taking the box from him that he had produced from behind the door. “Thank-you,” she told him as she took the box and we began to leave. 

“Can I ask you one more question?” Rosalie asked and the man nodded. “Do you sell bumper stickers?” 

“We don’t sell them but if you have a loyalty card you get on once you’ve purchased over fifty dollars’ worth of equipment.” Rosalie nodded and the man smiled. 

We were both quiet until we got into the truck at which point I turned to Rose. 

“So?” 

“He didn’t lie to us.” Rose began. “He didn’t know anything about her death until the police spoke to him. He was genuinely upset that she’d been killed.” Rose shook her head. “He mentioned that about a week before she was murdered, Maggie had told him she had a boyfriend,” I nodded. “In that memory, she didn’t have any bite marks on her neck.” 

“Which means she got them after she’d spoken to him.” Rose nodded at my conclusion. “So she would have gotten them in the week leading up to her death…”

Rose nodded again. “I do think the same person’s doing this,” Rose told me quietly and I nodded. Everything seemed interconnected and there seemed to be too many things in common for it just to be a coincidence that four girls were murdered all in the same way. 

“Why did you accept the box?” I asked her after a few moments of silence. 

“I figured it might have something in it that we could use; maybe a picture of her boyfriend or something – anything that would give us a clue as to who he is.” 

“Come on, let’s get back. The sooner we get home, the sooner we can look through this box and see if there’s anything in there.” 

***

“Found anything yet?” I asked and Rosalie shook her head. Maggie didn’t keep anything that gave away who her boyfriend was. She had a small trinket box that she kept some shells in, a pair of headphones, some moisturiser, a small selection of makeup and that was all we’d found so far.

“Wait,” Rosalie suddenly said and pulled out a piece of fabric from the bottom of the box, holding it up and examining it. It was a hoodie – a Forks High School graduation hoodie from five years ago – the same time Rose and I graduated. 

“This can’t be Maggie’s,” Rose began. “She’s two years younger than we are… and look at the size of this thing.” She was right. It looked huge, and from pictures, I’d seen of Maggie she was a tiny person. 

“Do you think it belonged to her boyfriend?” I asked as Rose turned the hoodie around, examining it more thoroughly.

“Who else would it belong to – she didn’t have any family so it wouldn’t be from her brothers or anyone; chances are… it was her boyfriend's.” 

“So whoever murdered Maggie graduated the same time as we did,” I said quietly. The killer was closer than we thought. 

“What are you doing?” I asked as Rosalie got her phone out and brought it up to her ear.

“I’m ringing Jake – maybe he can come over and find a scent or something.” I nodded and sat back in my chair as Rosalie spoke to Jake. 

I didn’t like where this was going – the killer was getting closer and closer to us every day and the worst thing was that we had no idea who it was. It could be anyone – the builder who comes in and gets a black coffee, no sugar, every morning, the guy who wolf whistles to Rose whenever she walks past the building site, or the guy who collects money for charity on the corner. 

“He’ll be over in a few hours; he’s got someone applying for the waitress position.” I nodded. 

We were both silent for a few minutes, thoughts running through our heads. The situation just seemed to be getting more complicated by the minute. Rose seemed deep in thought, staring down at the table. 

“Rose...” She looked up when I said her name. “This isn’t the best time to bring this up, I know, but Emmett wants your help.” A smile pulled at the corners of her lips.

“That beast of a man wants my help?” She questioned and I nodded. “What does he need my help with?” I shrugged my shoulders. 

“I have no idea; Edward just said he wanted your help…” I paused for a moment. “And that if you helped him he’d give you $15,000 dollars.” Her mouth fell open. 

“$15,000 – are you joking?” She asked and I shook my head. 

“That’s what Edward told me.” She sat back in her seat. 

“I’m going to have to do it then,” she said, crossing her legs over one another and taking in a deep breath. 

“You don’t have to do it,” I told her, placing my hand on hers that was on the table. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want.” 

She gave me a smile. “We need the money Bells, I’m not going to pass it up.” I nodded knowing she was right. 

***  
A few hours later, Jake arrived. “I would have come over earlier, but I was interviewing a new waitress,” he told us. 

“She got the job?” I questioned and Jake nodded.

“Her name’s Esme – she’s really nice. Only a few years older than us – you’ll get along with her.” I nodded and smiled; it would be nice to have some help at Black’s. There were only three of us at Black’s at the minute who were working as waitresses; Rosalie, myself and another girl called Victoria. She was nice enough – she had flaming red hair with piercing green eyes. She was taller than me but shorter than Rosalie. She didn’t really talk to either of us – I was fine with that. 

“Interview go okay?” Rosalie asked as we walked into the kitchen, Jake immediately flopping himself down on a chair. 

“Yeah – I hired her. Her name’s Esme and she’s lovely.” 

“Will Victoria like her?” Rosalie asked, picking up on my thoughts. I shook my head at her. She knew I didn’t like it when she did that. 

Jacob snorted. “It’s Victoria, what do you think?” He responded. “Plus she has a kid… so you know – probably not.” We all knew how Victoria felt about kids – she wasn’t their biggest fan; she hated serving them, hated cleaning up after them and hated any interaction she had to have with them. 

“Well we can’t wait to meet her,” Rosalie told him.

“You won’t have to,” Jake began. “She’s working tomorrow so you’ll get to see her then.” We both nodded as the doorbell rang and I went to get it. It was probably Edward. I’d text him earlier to let him know what had happened and asked him to come over as soon as possible. 

I opened the door and was greeted by two green eyes looking back at me and a sexy smile planted on the person's face. 

“Hi,” I whispered as Edward pulled me into his arms, wrapping them around my waist and pulling me to his chest. 

“Hi yourself,” he whispered back before his lips descended on mine in a sweet lingering kiss. I smiled when he pulled back, tangling mine hands in his coppery locks and pulling his lips back to mine. 

We kissed sweetly and gently, our lips working over each other as we became reacquainted. Edward pulled away, his eyes staring into mine as my fingers began playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. 

“Are you alright?” He questioned and I nodded, a pink tinge coming to my cheeks as I thought about what we had done the previous night. Edward caught on and smiled as we stared at each other for a few more seconds. 

“Come on,” I told him, gently placing my hand in his and tugging him through the front door and into the kitchen where Jake and Edward were. 

“Hi Edward,” Rosalie said cheerfully, sitting down on a chair beside Jake. 

“Hello Rosalie,” Edward told her, sitting down next to me and entwining our hands together. “Jake,” he greeted, nodding his head as Jake did the same. Rosalie and I both rolled our eyes. 

“So what do I need to sniff?” Jake questioned as Rose held up the jumper. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to pick up a scent or anything since it’s been so long, but I can try.” 

We nodded as Jake held the item of clothing up to his nose and breathed in deeply. He did it a few more times till his eyes shot over to Edwards. He silently held it out and Edward released my hands, taking the fabric in his own and doing the same. He took pulled back and looked at Jake with an expression I couldn’t identify. 

“What’s going on?” Rose asked, her eyes shooting between both the boys and then looking at me as if she expected me to know something. Edward nodded at Jake. 

“The night Charlie was murdered, the killer left a scent behind.” My mouth dropped open – we hadn’t been told any of this. “It was faint, but I won’t forget it.” Jake paused. “This jumper has the same scent on it – it’s very faint, barely there, but I can still make it out.” 

I sat back in my chair digesting all of this information. Rose suddenly got up from the table and went to the drawer under the sink and pulled out a rolling pin. She then raised it and whacked Jacob across the back of the head, causing me to jump back in surprise as Edward tried to hide his grin. 

“What the hell!” He exclaimed as he turned around, clutching his head. 

“You could have told us!” She told him loudly, still holding the rolling pin in her hands. 

“Rose!” I admonished her. “You could have hurt him!” She rolled her eyes. 

“He’s a freaking shapeshifter with healing abilities! Not to mention he has an incredibly thick skull!” She glared at Jake who just tried to give her a smile in return. Her glare didn’t falter. 

“And you!” She turned her attention to Edward, his smile suddenly turning down as he realised he was now in trouble. “You could have said something as well!” She began to inch towards him with the rolling pin. 

“We didn’t want to get your hopes up when we were still unsure ourselves.” Rose glared at him but stopped. 

“You still should have told us.” She told him and he nodded. 

“Well, I apologise,” Edward said and Rose smiled gratefully before turning back to Jake. He just looked at her clueless. 

“What?” He questioned.

“Apologise,” she told him and he looked at her like she had grown two heads. He then eyed the rolling pin warily. 

“If I apologise will you please put that thing down?” She nodded. 

“I’m sorry,” he told and she smiled back at him. I watched her turn her back and then Jake turn his head back towards us, at which point Rose hit him with the rolling pin once more. 

“You promised!” He yelled, his hand going to the back of his head as Rosalie smiled proudly.

“I lied,” was the only thing she said as she put the rolling pin back in the draw and sat down, a sweet smile on her face the whole time. 

I glanced back at Edward who was smiling and leaned into his side. There might be a killer on the loose, but as of right now, I was safe, happy and content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you for reading.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer – All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.

Bella

“It’s a bad idea Rose,” I told her as we pulled into the car park of Black’s. Rose was insistent on helping Emmett tonight – something I didn’t want her to do. I felt uneasy around him. 

“Bella we need the money – we’ve been given an easy way to make it. Besides, you’ll be there and so will Edward. Nothing bad is going to happen.” I looked at her as she squeezed my hand in reassurance and clambered out the truck. I sighed and followed her inside, ready to start working. 

Rose and I both stopped short when we saw a woman with her back to us at the counter. She had caramel coloured hair, a slender frame and a Black’s uniform on. 

“Guys,” Jake said, calling us over. “This is Esme, she’s the new waitress.” Rose and both smiled as we approached her and she turned around. 

“Hi, I’m Rose,” my cousin said, shaking her hand and smiling at the pretty woman with the heart-shaped face. 

“Nice to meet you,” Esme said as she shook Rose’s hand and then turned to look at me. Not only was she pretty, but she also had the kindest eyes I had ever seen. They were brown, but there was a warmth and a kindness to them that made me instantly feel comfortable around her. 

“I’m, Bella,” I told her and she gave me a smile. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Bella,” she told me her smile even radiating warmth. 

“You came at the right time,” Rose began. “We’ve been getting swamped lately and could definitely use the help.” 

“That’s why I’m here; I haven’t worked since just before my son was born and when I saw the ad I thought ‘why not?’” 

“What’s your son’s name?” Rosalie asked her as we began to set the tables ready for the morning rush. 

“Ethan, he just turned six months a week ago,” Esme said, a smile lighting up her face when she talked about her son. 

“I bet he’s a cutie,” I chipped in, imagining a small boy with Esme’s caramel coloured hair and her brown eyes, a cheeky smile on his face. 

“He’s my whole world.”

“Does your husband look after him when you’re at work then?” Rose asked, laying some napkins out on the table. Esme froze. 

“My partner didn’t want him,” Esme said sadly; her eyes not meeting ours. “He told me I had to choose between him and the baby. Ethan won of course.” She gave us a small smile that we returned. 

“I’m so sorry Esme,” Rose said. “I didn’t mean to upset you, especially as you’ve been working here for like, ten minutes.” 

Esme shook her head. “It’s fine, honestly. I’m a single mom and I’m not ashamed. I’m lucky that I’ve found a babysitter who said she would look after him when I was working. In my hometown, nobody wanted to get involved. It’s so nice to come here and meet so many nice people.” 

Rose and I both looked at each other – we probably shouldn’t mention that there was a killer on the loose then. We’d already lost several waitresses to him already – we didn’t need to lose another. 

***  
Esme was a good waitress – she knew what needed to be done before we could ask her to do anything and the customers loved her. Heck… Tyler loved her – and he can be a bitch to the newcomers. 

She fit so well with all of us; it was like she’d been here from the start. She was a kind woman who had a large heart. Her son clearly meant the world to her – her eyes would light up and the smile that graced her face was absolutely beautiful. 

She left in the afternoon a few minutes after Victoria came in to go and pick her son up; we made her promise to bring her son in one day so we could all coo over him. Victoria rolled her eyes. She wasn’t a baby person – she wasn’t really a people person, to be honest. 

“I won’t let anything bad happen,” Edward said as he let go of the steering wheel with one hand and squeezed my knee. I gave him a small smile. I knew he wouldn’t. But being near Emmett and Jessica made me extra vigilant. 

“Relax B,” Rose said, her eyes trained on her phone as we drove along the dark roads. “Emmett doesn’t scare me so he shouldn’t scare you. He’s probably harmless – all bark and no bite.” I refrained from commenting on the fact that he was a vampire and it was their tendency to bite. 

“I just feel uneasy around them,” I said biting my lip. “Something about them makes me not want to trust them.” 

Edward smiled from the driver’s seat. “It’s part of being a vampire, you don’t know why, but when you’re around them you feel uneasy – you’re fight or flight instinct kicks in, but you don’t realise it.” 

“I don’t feel that way around you,” I told Edward honestly. I’m sure if he was human he would have blushed. 

“I try to make sure that humans feel safe around me – I don’t want them to be scared of me.” It was my turn to squeeze his knee – my way of letting him know that I wasn’t afraid of him. I felt so safe around him – more so than I had in a long time. 

“Can you guys stop please?!” Rose groaned from the back, the backlight from her phone lighting up her face. “You could cut the sexual tension with a knife!” I blushed and released Edward’s knee as he grinned at me. 

I looked at the window at the passing scenery and caught Rose’s face in the mirror. She had a small smile on her face but it was laced with sadness. I was tempted to reach into her mind and see what she was thinking about but decided against it. I hated it when she did it to me so I should allow her the same courtesy. 

We were all silent for a few minutes, Edward concentrating on driving, me looking at the scenery and Rose engrossed in her thoughts. 

I gasped when I saw two yellow eyes staring at me from the woods. 

“What’s wrong?” Edward immediately asked, his eyes darting between me and the road. 

“I thought I saw yellow eyes looking at me…” I whispered a feeling of dread setting into the pit of my stomach. 

“Don’t sound so scared B, it could have been a cat or something,” Rose added from the back. I shook my head. 

“No… it was too tall to be a cat – it was a like a person standing upright,” I said. 

“If it was an animal it could have been in a tree,” Edward suggested, his hand grabbing mine as he pressed a reassuring kiss to my knuckles. 

“Yeah… you’re probably right.” I told him, my eyes looking out the window again, and hoping I was worrying for nothing. 

***  
“Someone has stolen $60,000 from Fangtasia and we would like to know who,” Emmett said, his body relaxed in his throne as Demetri and Jessica stood either side of him, both stood rigid and looking menacing. “I believe you can help.” He paused. “You obviously have some kind of gift so don’t try to deny it. If you help me, you will be rewarded.” Emmett gestured with his hand and Demetri produced a briefcase, opening it to reveal stacks of bills. 

Rose’s eyes never strayed from Emmett’s. “What are you going to do once we find out who stole the money.” Emmett’s lips twitched. 

“We’ll worry about that sweetheart, not you.” 

Rose gave him a sour smile – she wasn’t a fan of pet names. “I won’t let you kill someone,” Rose paused. “How useful am I to you?” She questioned – Emmett’s smile faltered. He wasn’t expecting that question. 

“If you can catch the person who did this you’ll be very useful indeed,” Rose smirked. 

“I’ll catch the person alright,” she said, turning on her heel and sitting atop of one of the tables. 

“Pretty confident for a blonde,” Jessica said, crossing her arms over her chest as Demetri grinned from the other side of Emmett. 

Rosalie shrugged her shoulders, “I’m pretty confident in myself.” Emmett’s smile had returned, showcasing his dimples 

“What are you trying to get at babydoll?” Emmett asked, standing up from his throne and walking towards Rosalie. I gripped Edward’s arm. I didn’t like him looking at Rose the way he was – like she was something to eat. She wasn’t wearing anything overly sexual – skinny jeans, flats and a long top – but then again, this was Rose… she could make anything sexual. 

“I’ll only help you if you pay me the $15,000 dollars and you hand the person responsible over to the police.” Emmett stared at her for a moment as Edward’s eyes went wide. 

“Rosalie,” he bit out. “You shouldn’t try and bargain with a vampire.” His eyes flew to Demetri and Jessica – both looked shocked at Rose had said. 

“You’re definitely a confident one aren’t you?” Emmett said, leaning against the bar, his face amused. 

“If you do it, I’ll help you anytime you need – no questions asked.” Emmett’s eyes widened before he shot across from the bar and stood in front of Rose at vampire speed. I felt Edward’s body tense as his fangs clicked into place, prompting Jessica and Demetri to do the same. I heard faint growls coming from their direction. 

“Rose!” I hissed – did she have any idea what she was getting herself into. “He might be lying!” She didn’t know if he was telling the truth or not. 

Emmett turned to look at me; I swallowed the feeling of fear that rose up in my throat as I looked into his eyes – suddenly seeing the danger that was lurking there. Edward moved so more of his body was in front of mine, a low growl vibrating through his boy. 

“I may kill others to survive and I may be ruthless when it comes to my business – but I’m not a liar.” I swallowed and nodded as he turned his attention back to Rose. “I think we have a deal, Miss Hale.”

Rosalie nodded and grabbed his massive paw in her hand, smirks on both of their faces. It might have been a comical sight was I not terrified for her life; m delicate cousin perched on a table and a massive beast of a man stood in front of her shaking her hand. 

“You better bring out the first person then,” Rose told Emmett, releasing his paw and jumping off the table, Emmett ogling her ass as she swayed her way over to a chair and sat down. Edward and I stood behind her as Emmett barked out orders in a language I couldn’t understand. Demetri disappeared as Jessica said something in the strange language causing Emmett to release a low growl. 

Edward’s eyes never left them as he hand wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer. We were both feeling uncomfortable. 

“This is Joe,” Emmett said as a balding man in his forties was brought over to the table and sat down in front of Rose. “He’s our accountant and alerted us to the problem in the first place.”

“What are you going to do to me?” He asked, sweat forming at the top of his head as he shakily sat down. Rose gave him a smile. 

“I’m not going to do anything,” she told him as she focused her eyes on him as we all sat silently. “I’m just going to read your mind.” He looked confused. “What do you know about the missing money?” She questioned. The man didn’t say anything; he seemed to be paralysed by fear. We waited for Rose to come to a conclusion. 

“He didn’t do it,” she said after only a few seconds Emmett and Jessica both exchanging looks at Demetri stood silently in the background. 

Jessica hauled him off his feet and sent him off whilst Demetri brought in another man, much younger this time covered in tattoos with piercings all over his face – one through his eyebrow, one through his lip and one through his nose. He was wearing eyeliner and had dyed his hair jet black, brushing some of it over one of his eyes. 

“This is Dan,” Emmett said as the young man looked around warily. “He’s the newest employee here.” With that, he pushed him into the chair roughly causing Dan to yelp in surprise. Demetri rolled his eyes as Jessica’s eyebrows shot up at the noise. 

Rose reached her hand forward to touch him and he jerked back. “What do you think you’re doing?” He questioned angrily as Emmett rolled his eyes this time. 

“I need to read your mind, and touching you could help me.” Dan began to shake his head so Emmett stood over him, pinning his arms to the table as Dan paled.

“What do you know about the missing money?” Rose asked as she gingerly reached out to touch him, her eyes scanning his face as she read his thoughts. Dan didn’t say anything either, his mouth clenched shut in an act of defiance. After a few moments, she had a smile on her face as she released his hand. “He didn’t steal the money.” 

Emmett let him go. “But he does have a huge crush on you,” she revealed causing Dan to pale even more as he looked at Rosalie. 

“You bitch!” He barked out, moving towards her. I felt Edward begin to move but Emmett beat him to it. He had up the wall before I could even think about responding. 

“You need to learn respect!” Emmett growled out, his hand around Dan’s throat as his face became red. 

Jessica stood unimpressed off to the side whilst Demetri had a small smile on his face, obviously pleased that someone had put the young man in his place. 

“You speak out of turn again and you’ll be someone’s meal,” Emmett told him darkly, releasing his hold on Dan’s throat, causing him to fall to the floor. Dan scrambled to his feet and out the front. 

Emmett took a deep breath and wiped his hands on his jeans. “Where were we?” He asked, grabbing a chair and sitting next to Rosalie whilst she looked at him in shock. Even Edward seemed to be shocked. Jessica left to go and get another employee as Rose stared at Emmett. He raised an eyebrow in question. 

“You confuse me,” she told him gently and he gave her a small smile. 

“You confuse me,” he told her in return, a blush forming on her cheeks at his words. I glanced up at Edward and saw his jaw tighten. I squeezed his arm – I didn’t like what was happening any more than he did. 

Jessica came back in with a thin woman with blonde hair. She had brown eyes and she wasn’t particularly pretty (and when she opened her mouth, later on, I found out she wasn’t particularly smart either). 

“This is Lauren,” Emmett said as she down in the chair in front of Rosalie. “She’s not the brightest bulb in the box.” He told us as Lauren began to pick at her nails. 

“Lauren,” Rosalie began. “What do you know about the missing money?” Lauren looked up at Rosalie.

“I know some money’s going missing but I don’t know who did it.” She said snottily as Rose tilted her head and touched Lauren’s hand. Lauren jerked back as Jessica stood over her and held her down – much in the same way Emmett had done with Dan. “I don’t know anything!” She protested. 

I watched as Rose gripped her hand tighter and leaned forward, her eyes scrunching up. “I… I can’t… there’s nothing there,” Rose whispered, confusion laced in her voice. 

Without thinking I stepped forward and placed my hand on Lauren’s arm, just above Rose’s and let her thoughts flow into my brain. 

There was… nothing… not even a feeling, a memory, an emotion. It was… empty. 

“There’s nothing,” Rose repeated and I nodded, probing the darkness and trying to find something… anything. 

“She’s been glamoured,” Jessica concluded, as she released her arms; Lauren immediately shook Rosalie and me off. 

“A vampire did this?” I questioned. 

Suddenly there was a growl as Demetri rushed at us, his fangs bared and anger written over his face. Before I could even think about reacting, Edward had released a ferocious growl and met him head-on, pushing him back against the wall. Demetri was stronger though and flung Edward across the room and into the tables, causing them to break. 

Lauren began screaming as Jessica rolled her eyes, her hand covering the blonde’s mouth. As Demetri began to rush at us again Emmett rose from his chair with vampire speed and threw him against the wall; his strength seeming to rival Demetri’s. 

Emmett grabbed him by the throat and hoisted him up the wall, his fangs bared and a low growl coming from his chest. Edward rose from the floor and grabbed a piece of the broken table, zooming up to Emmett. 

The large man glanced down and a sinister smile came onto his face. He turned to look at Demetri and I could have sworn I saw him gulp. 

“Never cross a Cullen,” Emmett told him before releasing him just as Edward rammed the piece of wood through his heart. Both Emmett and Edward then flew across the room – probably to avoid the dead vampire spewing everywhere.

Lauren screamed through Jessica’s hand and Rosalie and I both let out horrified gasps. When the stake had gone through Demetri’s skin it had caused him… yes, him to literally crack and explode. Red blood and guts were now splattered everywhere – luckily Rose and I were out of the splatter zone. 

There was now a gooey and sticky mess where Demetri had been. I turned to look at Rose who had wide eyes just like me. 

“What the fuck did you do that for?” Jessica demanded, releasing Lauren and stomping over to Emmett and Edward. “You know what this means!”

Emmett rolled his eyes whilst Edward looked at me with remorse and sorrow. “It doesn’t mean anything Jessica… his maker isn’t going to care… and if he does… I’ll pay him off.” Jessica began to rant and rave at Emmett as Edward slowly began to move towards me. 

He reached me and timidly held out his hands – almost as if he was unsure if I would take them or not. He had no need to be unsure. 

I immediately placed my hands in his as he pulled me close, cradling me to his chest. “I’m sorry,” he whispered into my hair. “He came charging towards you and I saw red. I couldn’t let you get hurt.” I shook my head into his chest. I didn’t want his apologies. 

“You saved me,” I whispered as I looked up into his green eyes and closed mine, leaning in as our lips gently touched each other; my heart speeding up. 

“I’ll always save you,” he whispered against my lips… you know what… I believed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer – All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.

Bella

“Well, I think I’ve had enough excitement for this evening kids, I’m off to bed,” Rose said as we walked through the front door. Seeing a vampire get staked really does take its emotional toll on you.

“Night,” Edward and I both called as we watched her go into her bedroom and shut the door. I turned to Edward and gave him a smile. 

“I’m sorry you had to see that,” Edward began. “When he came charging at you… I was willing to do anything to protect you.” 

I walked forward until I was only a few steps away from Edward, my hands reaching out to find his as his green eyes lifted from the floor at our contact and looked into mine. “It doesn’t bother me,” I whispered to him, my lips softly pressing against his as we kissed sweetly in the kitchen. 

I felt the heat begin to stir in my belly so I dropped his hands and wrapped my around his neck, going up on my tiptoes so I could kiss him better. Edward’s hands wrapped themselves around my back, his fingers caressing my sides as he did so. 

I moaned when I felt his tongue trace the outside of my lips and I eagerly opened my mouth, wanting to be consumed by him. When our tongues met, Edward let out a growl and pressed one hand to my lower back, pushing our pelvises together, allowing me to feel his hardness. This caused a new burn in my stomach – one that was faster, hotter and all-consuming than the slow burn I’d felt moments ago. 

I pulled my lips away from Edward’s to try and talk but he just simply placed his on my jaw and began working his way down to my breast, my nipples already taught and begging for attention from him. 

“Edward…” I managed to wantonly moan out as he lips travelled to my collarbone and he began sucking, his fangs dropping as they scraped the skin there, sending a jolt of electricity through me, and causing me to hold onto Edward tighter. “Not… here…” I managed to splutter out, his lips doing a wonderful job of making me forget what the English language was for. “My bedroom…” I muttered as I grasped his head and tugged his lips back up to mine, his breath sweet as it fanned across my face and invaded my senses. 

With a quick sweep of his arms, Edward was holding me and sped me up to my room, everywhere passing by in a blur. In a millisecond I was placed at the foot of my bed as Edward began his assault on my lips once more. 

I wrapped my arms around his back, feeling the muscles move beneath my fingers as his arms hooked around me and pulled me into his warmth. 

I don’t know why people thought vampires were cold – Edward always felt warm to me… and he had the ability to make me feel like I was burning from the inside. 

Edward’s lips made their descent from my mouth and travelled down the column on my neck, his fangs grazing the flesh as his adept fingers began working the buttons of my dress, exposing my chest to his green eyes. 

Once he had managed to undo the buttons of my dress up to my waist he gently picked me up bridal style and placed me on the bed, undoing his own shirt and kicking off his shoes.

I reached for him once his trousers came off and Edward eagerly joined me on the bed, one hand supporting himself whilst the other continued to work at the buttons that went to the bottom of my dress. 

He let out a frustrated growl when he realised that his method wasn’t working. A little giggle escaped my mouth as I sat up and undid the buttons, Edward’s hungry eyes on me the whole time. I shrugged the dress off my shoulders and grabbed Edward, pulling him in for a searing kiss as I leant back against the soft material of my bed. 

Since he had taken his shirt off, I had unrestrained access to his muscles and took full advantage of it, running my hands over the flesh and raking my nails over his skin when his tongue would tease mine. 

Edward lifted me slightly from the bed as one of his hands went to my back, resting on the clasp of my bra. I pulled away from him and stared into his green eyes, they were darkening with lust and I nodded. In seconds he had my bra undone and had flung it to the floor, his lips immediately latching onto my left nipple whilst his fingers began to pull at the right. 

I let my head fall back and a wanton moan escaped from my mouth; this seemed too good to be true. My hands found purchase in his hair and (I’m not ashamed to admit) I grabbed at the silky strands, keeping him at my chest as his tongue continue to play with my nipple, his saliva making the air seem colder than it really was when it touched my overheated skin. 

I pulled Edward back up to my lips once he had sufficiently paid attention to both nipples and gently pushed him back till he was sat on knees with me in front of him. I continued to kiss him, our tongues chasing each other and his lips working over mine as my hands drifted down his chest and down his abdominal muscles to his jeans. I placed my hands on the waistband of his jeans and felt him growl. 

I let out a little giggle at the noise and then undid the button and the zipper, my hand brushing against the hardness that he was concealing. 

Edward stood up quickly, kicking his jeans off before he re-joined me on the bed – in the same position as before; me underneath him, one hand supporting his weight as the other went to my right nipple and began to tweak and shower it with attention. 

I groaned at the feel of his long fingers and kissed him harder, my hand travelling from his back to the front of his tented boxers, making contact with something very hard.

Edward ripped his lips away from mine and threw his head back, groans leaving his mouth as my hand worked him over the top of his boxers. After a few moments, I decided I wanted to feel him so carefully slipped the boxers as far down as his legs as they would go. I rather enjoyed the sight that greeted me when I turned my attention to what was between his legs. 

His manhood was rock hard and smooth; the tip glistening as I slowly placed my hand on the bottom of it and began to work him up and down. Edward groaned again his hand releasing my breast as he used both arms to prop himself up, his fingers digging into the bedspread. 

I became so fascinated by how beautiful he was, I almost forgot what I was doing – it became natural. I would work my hand over him slowly at first and then speed up before I slowed down again, dragging his pleasure out. 

With a final groan, Edward had flipped us over and tore his boxers off. I was now sat on his stomach and squeaked in surprise. Edward’s arms wrapped around me and pulled me close as he captured my lips once more. I wrapped my arms around him and fell deeper into the kiss, loving the feel of his hard rod pressing against my stomach. 

Edward’s hands travelled down the sides of my body until they were either side of panties. I felt him slip his fingers into either side before he pulled, causing them to rip. I gave a small gasp as I pulled away from his kiss and looked into his eyes – they were full of desire and amusement. I shook my head and smiled as Edward pulled me into another searing kiss. 

He then wrapped one hand around my back as his other travelled the front of my body and began to play with my nub. I may or may not have let out a little shriek at feeling his long fingers playing me. 

“Sshh….” He whispered into my neck, his tongue laving my skin as I buried placed my forehead on his. “Rosalie…” he whispered again, reminding me that I couldn’t be too loud.   
I let out a little whimper as his finger worked over my bud, before he eventually slipped a long finger into me, causing me to arch my back and bite my lip. 

“You’re so ready for me,” Edward said huskily, his eyes almost black with desire as he stared at me, my breathing coming in heavy pants. He withdrew his finger and I let out a cry of disappointment.

“Patience love,” he whispered again, pulling me impossibly close and using one hand to place himself at my entrance. I could feel the wet tip and let out a wanton moan as he slid into me. 

We both groaned as Edward began to rock his hips, pulling me close so there wasn’t an inch of space between us. My hands were in his hair as I kissed his neck and face, an attempt to try and stop the sounds that were slipping from my mouth. 

Edward continued to pump in and out of me, his eyes constantly on my body as I began to bring my hips down to meet his when he thrust upward, causing him to groan. 

I began to feel the close burning and tugged eagerly on his hair. “I’m close,” I told him before I pulled his mouth to mine in a searing kiss.

One of his hands left my back and slipped in-between us, causing a small shriek to fall out of my mouth. He gently rolled my bud between his thumb and his index finger triggering my orgasm. 

I used his mouth to stifle mine as my orgasm hit hard and sent shudders all the way through my body, my toes curling because of the force of it. 

It was only a few thrusts later that Edward came too, his groans falling onto my lips as I held onto him tightly, my breaths coming out in fast pants. 

Edward’s eyes met mine and we both shared a smile before he pulled me down on the bed and grabbed a sheet to cover us with. He wrapped an arm around my waist as I snuggled into his chest, trying to catch my breath. 

He let one arm wonder up and down my side as we both laid in silence for a few minutes, neither of us wanting to break the bubble that we seemed to be in. 

“Does it really not bother you?” Edward questioned. “That I staked a vampire in front of you?” I was silent for a few moments before I shook my head. 

“Not really,” I said quietly. “The fact that you’d be willing to protect me, it’s actually really sweet.” I leaned up and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. It was sweet that he had wanted to protect me from Demetri, and then I remembered Jessica’s reaction. “Why did Jessica freak out?”

Edward sighed and pulled me closer. “Just like humans vampires are governed by laws, laws that we can’t break and are enforced by the Magisters and Monarchs. Emmett and I broke one of those laws – specifically the one that says you can’t kill another vampire.” I looked at Edward as his arm tightened around my waist, almost like he was afraid I’d get up and leave. “However there’s also a law saying that a vampire can’t feed from another vampire’s… pet.” 

I sat bolt upright in the bed at hearing Edward use this word in reference to me, pulling the covers up to my chest. “I am NOT your pet!” I angrily told him and Edward sat up too, his eyes soft. 

“I know you’re not and I don’t class you as that… but to other vampires that what humans are. Most vampires see themselves as being superior to humans and degrade them further by calling them pets.” I felt my muscles unclench at his words and he gently reached out and took one of my hands in his large one. 

“I consider you my equal in every way,” I looked into his green eyes, studied them for a moment and came to the conclusion that… I believed him. His previous words then washed over me and I suddenly became worried. 

“But Demetri didn’t feed from me,” I whispered lightly and Edward pulled me back into his chest as we lay back down.

“He would have done had he had the chance,” Edward said darkly and gently ran my fingers over his chest trying to calm him. 

“Will you get in trouble?” I whispered I hoped the answer was no. 

Edward shook his head. “I doubt Demetri’s maker will even care. Makers can usually feel when their progenies die, but if they are released the bond dissolves until there’s nothing left. Demetri’s maker left him a long time ago.” He was quiet for a few moments. “And if he does care Emmett will just pay him off.”   
“That’s so crass,” Edward nodded in agreement. 

“Vampires are very similar to humans – motivated by money.” I nodded my head against his chest in agreement. Vampires and humans seemed more similar than people realised. 

We were both silent for a few minutes and I could feel my eyes starting to get heavy, my breathing began to slow down and the soothing feeling of his fingers helped me drift off.

***

I felt a set of cool lips gently touch my forehead and a weight settle next to me on the bed. My eyes fluttered open and I smiled at the sight that greeted me – Edward dressed and giving me a crooked smile as he gently stroked my back through the covers. 

“I’m sorry to wake you but I have to get going before the sun rises,” Edward told me quietly as I nodded and rubbed my eyes, willing myself to wake up.

I smiled up at him as his green eyes transfixed me as they often did. “Will I see you tonight?” I asked and Edward nodded as he leaned down to kiss me on the lips.

“If you want,” I nodded shyly. He was addictive; I loved spending time with him.

“Be safe,” he whispered as he placed a final kiss to my forehead and sped out of the house and into the ever lightning morning. 

I snuggled down into the pillow once more, a smile on my face as I thought about the copper-haired man who had changed everything. 

***

Edward

He wished he was normal – wished he could have been a normal human man; that way he could have spent the day how he wanted; cuddled up to Bella. But no, he was a vampire and so couldn’t stay any longer than a night with her. Leaving Bella was proving to be the hardest thing he had to do. 

Edward froze when he reached the front step of his house. Her scent was here. His eyes immediately went to the scrap of paper that had been taped to the door. He ripped it off and read her curly handwriting. 

My Dearest Edward,  
It’s about time you repaid that favour that you owe me. Meet me outside the abandoned car factory in Port Angeles.   
I doubt I need to say it but don’t bring anyone – also give Bella my love.   
Yours Always  
Tanya x

Edward let out a frustrated growl as he balled the piece of paper up in his hands. What did the woman want now? Opening his door, he debated his options; call Emmett in for help, he did owe him a favour… no that wasn’t an option. He didn’t need to involve Emmett in his life any more than he already was. Edward knew Jasper would help him if he asked, but he’d only hold it over him; besides he needed to keep Jasper away from Bella, God knows what he’d do. Carlisle would help him in a heartbeat but he’d be disappointed with him… Edward didn’t want that. There we the wolves… he wouldn’t ask the wolves for help though – he wasn’t that desperate. 

Edward realised he had no choice – he’d have to play Tanya’s games and just hope that it didn’t interfere with Bella and Rosalie. He needed to protect them both.   
Edward pulled his phone out of pocket and began typing an apology to message Bella. He didn’t know how long Tanya’s ‘favour’ would last, but knowing her, it wouldn’t be something easy. 

Bella, I apologise but I’m going to have to reschedule tonight. Some vampire business with Emmett has come up and I am needed. Do not worry – everything is well. I hope you sleep well and I look forward to seeing you soon. Edward x. 

Edward couldn’t help but smile when he thought about his brown haired beauty curled up in bed. She really was an angel. He felt guilty for lying to her but he needed to protect her. Tanya was dangerous, and he couldn’t have her interfering. He’d already threatened her with Heidi, he didn’t need the queen knowing what he was doing. 

Edward ran a hand through his hair. If only he was human…

***

Edward sped towards the car factory. He knew if he was human he’d be feeling sick, he’d probably be sweating and his heart would be beating erratically. But he wasn’t, so he just felt apprehension. 

Edward stopped when he got to the edge of the lot, taking in a deep breath to prepare him for whatever was to come. He’d give anything to be with Bella right now.   
His angel had texted him back and let him know it was alright. She was keeping busy with work and would miss him. She also hoped he wasn’t in any trouble because of her. Bella was always so considerate and kind. 

Edward’s eyes shot up towards the building when he heard faint crying. He sped off inside, easily navigating the corridors. 

He froze when he entered what must have been the cafeteria when the factory was still functional. Tanya was stood in the middle of the room, but she wasn’t alone. Knelt at her feet was a young girl, tears trickling down her face – she had duct tape over her mouth and her hands had been tied behind her back with rope. 

“What the hell have you done?!” Edward roared, charging towards them and stopping as the girl let out a louder sob at the sound of his angry voice. 

“I haven’t done anything,” Tanya beamed with an evil smile on her face. “In fact, it’s you that’s going to do something for me.” She brushed the girl’s long ringlets away from her neck and the poor girl flinched. Her cold fingers traced down the column on her neck and Edward heard her heartbeat begin to speed up. 

“No,” Edward told when he realised what she wanted. “I won’t change her!” He angrily shouted.

“Oh but you will,” Tanya cooed. “You will change her because if you don’t, I’ll tell Heidi about Isabella,” she spat out her name. “And Rosalie, and you know what she’ll do to them.” Her tone was threatening and Edward had to tighten his fists against his body to prevent him from smacking her.

Edward looked hard at Tanya but she just smirked. She knew the hold she had on him. 

“Why should I do this? It’s just going to be something else after this – you’ll never stop. You’ll always want me to do something else.” 

Tanya let out a little humourless laugh. “You do this for me, and you won’t have to worry about owing me anything.” Edward’s eyes narrowed.   
“Why should I trust you?” Edward spat out. She had a history of not being very trustworthy. 

“I kept my promise to you all these years – surely that counts for something.” Edward looked away and at the faded and dusty walls. The girl had now quietened but she was still crying, tears falling silently from her eyes. 

“If you want her changed why don’t you do it?” Edward questioned in a final attempt to see if he could work out what her angle was. 

“I haven’t got time to raise a newborn, I don’t want to deal with the hunger and the confusion and the whole ‘I want to be human’ thing,” Tanya replied smugly. “I do lead a pretty busy life.” Edward rolled his eyes.

“I change her and you leave – you leave me alone, you leave Bella and Rosalie alone and you don’t come back,” he spat venomously. 

Tanya nodded in agreement. 

Edward crouched down so he was eye level with the poor girl sat on the floor. He placed two hands under her chin and lifted her head to meet his eyes. What he saw next made his dead heart clench – she had the same brown eyes the Bella had. They looked so similar. He closed his eyes for a moment. 

He reopened them and gently took the tape off her mouth. The girl looked at him with wonder as he then undid the rope and gently rubbed her wrists, helping her to stand.   
“My name’s Edward, what’s yours?” He asked kindly. The girl was just a child. She had to only be about nineteen years old. 

“Vanessa,” she said timidly as more tears fell down her cheeks. “I’m scared .” 

“I know,” Edward told her. “I’m sorry but I don’t have a choice.” The girl nodded. 

Tanya rolled her eyes and grabbed Vanessa’s hair, pulling her head back and causing her to cry out in pain. 

“Let go of her!” Edward commanded. Tanya loosened her grip enough for Edward to take the crying girl into his arms. “If you want me to change her, I will do it the way I wish.” Vanessa was now trembling against his body. 

He turned the girl. “I apologise.” She nodded as more tears fell and she scrunched her eyes up tightly. 

“Vanessa I need you to look at me.” She did and his heart would have clenched again if it could. The terror was clear in her eyes, but there was also something else…understanding? “I’m going to change you into a vampire. When you wake you will be transformed. You’ll probably be thirsty but I need to try and control it until I can get you some Tru Blood.” Vanessa nodded at his words. Vampires weren’t a mystery to her. She’d been around for the Great Revelation but she didn’t think she’d ever met one. Tanya seemed to fit her thoughts on vampires exactly – but Edward, he seemed different. Human almost. 

Edward turned to look at Tanya, she looked smug and happy. He then turned back to Vanessa. 

“I’m so sorry,” he told her one more time before dropping his fangs and plunging them into her neck. She cried out in pain, her hands gripping onto his shoulders as he began to drink her blood. 

Edward took several gulps before he turned to look at Tanya, blood dripping down his chin. “You’re a bitch,” he growled, sinking his fangs back into Vanessa’s neck. 

It was after a few minutes she stopped moving, enough blood had been taken that she’d been weakened, going slack in Edward’s arms. 

Edward continued to drink. This was how the process started – to change a human into a vampire you had to drain their body of blood and then give them your own to start the process. You then had to ‘go to ground with them’ until the next night when they would be transformed. 

Vanessa’s body had no rigidity in so he carefully lowered her to the ground, kneeling by her side as his lips stayed attached to her neck. 

After a few more minutes Edward could hear her heartbeat fading, her struggling to breathe and eventually, her heartbeat stopped. He bit into his own wrist and placed it at the opening of her mouth. She obviously couldn’t drink it, but as long as some of it got into her stomach that was all that mattered. 

Edward looked at Tanya, her brown eyes uncaring as she looked on at the scene in front of her with amusement almost. He never thought he could hate anyone – Tanya had proved him wrong. 

After a few moments Edward pulled his wrist away from Vanessa’s mouth and his skin began to heal itself. He turned from the poor girl whose life he had just taken and turned to the malicious blonde. “Are you happy now?” He asked her, his fangs were still extended – he was angry. 

“Very,” she whispered. She glanced down at the girl laid on the floor. Her plans were set in motion – Heidi would be so proud of her for what she had accomplished. She’d done more than what Edward had managed – it would surely put her in the queen’s good graces. 

Tanya spared one last look at the handsome man and his new progeny. Edward looked tortured, upset and angry and he glared at her. “You’ll thank me one day,” Tanya told him before she sped off into the night. 

Edward turned back to the girl laid on the floor. His blood would be working its way through her body, transforming her into a never-changing creature of the night. He carefully picked her up from the floor and began his search for somewhere to hide out whilst the sun rose. 

After searching for a few minutes, he found the door to a basement. He took the young girl down into the darkness – his eyes adjusting immediately.

He saw a large crate in the corner of the room and gently placed Vanessa on the floor once more. Edward managed to prise the lid off and grabbed Vanessa as he climbed in with her and pulled the lid back over. This would have to do, for now, he thought to himself. He cradled the small girl against his chest. He’d just ruined her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer – All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.

Edward 

Edward pushed the heavy lid off the crate, pulling his body out of it as he then scooped the small girl up into his arms and placed her on the floor of the abandoned car factory. Any minute now the transformation would be complete and he’d have a newborn vampire to deal with. Edward grabbed a smaller crate and sat on it, running a hand through his hair as he tried to work out what his next move was. 

He’d have to take her to Fangtasia – they served Tru Blood there. The next problem was Tanya; why she wanted the girl changed was a mystery to him. She seemed to just be a normal teenage girl who had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

Edward lifted his head when he heard a groan from the girl. He watched as she opened her eyes and then slowly pushed herself up using her hands. He saw her swallow and then move one hand up to touch her throat – she was thirsty. 

“Vanessa,” Edward quietly said and she turned to face him immediately. “Do you remember who I am?” He asked cautiously. It wasn’t uncommon for newly turned vampires to have hazy human memories – he needed her to know that he wasn’t a threat. 

Vanessa nodded, her brown eyes full of confusion as she looked around once more before they finally settled on Edward. “Is she gone?” Vanessa asked in a small voice, her eyes showing just how scared she was of Tanya. Edward nodded. 

“I know you probably have a lot of questions, but right now I need to get you fed.” Vanessa nodded and Edward stood in front of her, holding his hand out for her to take. Her eyes switched between him and his hand a few times before she eventually took it, allowing herself to be pulled up into a standing position. “Come with me,” Edward urged her gently, squeezing her hand in his as he began to lead her out of the building and into the night. Her hand felt unusually warm against his skin.

He carefully picked up his speed, making sure Vanessa was following. There wasn’t enough time to get her to his house for a Tru Blood – he was afraid that they’d come across someone on their way there.

Edward pulled her through the forest that surrounded the car lot, dodging the trees as he began to run to Fangtasia. He didn’t want to but he didn’t really have a choice; he needed to make sure she was fed. Edward stopped at the edge of Fangtasia. 

“I need you to stay here, I’ll get you something drink.” Vanessa nodded, her hand touching her throat tenderly as she subconsciously tried to soothe the pain. Not only did he have to keep her away from humans because of the bloodlust but she was also covered in dirt and blood from the transformation. 

Edward dashed inside and resisted the urge to sigh when Jessica stopped him just as he got through the front door. “To what do we owe this pleasant surprise?” She asked, a hand on his chest as she stopped him from going any further. 

“I need a pack of Tru Blood,” he told her, making another attempt to move past her. She wasn’t having any of it. 

“Now why would a one hundred and seventy-six-year-old vampire need a whole pack of Tru Blood?” Edward simply looked at her. 

“You can either tell me the truth or go and find somewhere else to get Tru Blood from.” Jessica wasn’t leaving Edward any choice – the nearest shop was a few miles away and he didn’t know how long Vanessa could go without blood before the thirst took over. 

“I’m a maker,” Edward said and watched as Jessica smirked at him. She zipped to the bar and back and had a pack of mixed Tru Bloods in her hand. 

“We’ll make you a tab,” Jessica told him as Edward bit out a thank-you and ran back to Vanessa. She still had a hand on her throat and was looking around her warily. She jumped slightly when Edward appeared in front of her. 

“Try these,” Edward told her, handing her the pack and watched as she carefully pulled one bottle out, twisted the cap off and began to drink it. He was impressed with her restraint – most newborns would have ripped the packet from his hands and would have already drunk two bottles by now. 

“It’s different,” Vanessa told him as she swallowed thickly. 

“You’ll get used to it,” Edward told her as he tried to sound comforting. They were both silent for a few minutes as Vanessa continued to drink from the bottle, taking calculated sips. 

“How old are you?” He asked; he figured he might as well get to know her – she had just become his progeny. 

“Eighteen,” she told him timidly. “How old are you?” 

“I was turned when I was twenty-five years old, but I’ve been a vampire for one hundred and seventy-six years.” Vanessa nodded. 

“Where are you from?” Edward asked as she finished the bottle and put in back in the pack before she grabbed another one, reading the label.

“Seattle… you?” 

“Forks, but I left then came back.” Vanessa nodded again. 

“This one’s a bit nicer,” she told him and Edward smiled. 

“What type is it?” 

“O negative,” before he could respond he heard the sound of footsteps coming closer. Instinctively he spun around so his body was in front of Vanessa’s. His fangs clicked down and his eyes scanned the dimly lit parking lot until he saw his brother and Jessica coming towards them. Edward relaxed. 

“My progeny here told me you’d become a maker, I had to see it for myself,” Emmett said as he took in the small girl behind Edward. 

“Well aren’t you a pretty little thing,” Jessica said as she took in the appearance of Vanessa – her five foot four form, with copper long hair and brown eyes. Vanessa audibly swallowed at Jessica’s perusal of her. Edward watched as a gentle blush covered her cheeks and he did a double take – vampires didn’t blush. 

“Does she have a name?” Emmett asked, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against a tree. Edward had a feeling Emmett had seen the colour rush to her cheeks.   
“I’m Vanessa,” she said timidly before adding, “but you can call me Nessie.” 

“I have to say, Edward, she’s a beauty,” Jessica continued her perusal of Vanessa – or Nessie as she preferred to be called – walking around her in a slow circle, a smile on her lips as she examined every inch of the poor girl.

Edward could sense Nessie becoming uncomfortable, so he spoke up “Enough Jessica.” 

She gave him a dirty look as she turned to him and spat out “Glädjedödare!” Emmett let out a chuckle and Edward rolled his eyes. Jessica and Emmett would communicate in Swedish when they wanted to talk about something in private – Carlisle spoke Swedish but Edward never learnt; he was thinking it might be a good idea to start. 

Emmett looked at Edward for a moment before he turned to Jessica. “Go and find Nessie something else to wear – her dress is dirty and covered in blood.” Edward could see that Jessica wanted to protest but a simple look from Emmett shut her up. 

“Can I go near humans?” Vanessa asked timidly, turning to face Edward. He nodded. “Now you’ve fed you’ll be able to withstand the scent of blood – but hold your breath, that helps.” Nessie nodded as Jessica grabbed her arm and led her across the car park and into the club. Neither man said anything as they waited for their progenies to give them some space. 

“You’ve never wanted to be a maker before – why now?” Emmett questioned immediately, his blue eyes staring at Edward.

“She was dying, I couldn’t leave her.” Edward lied – he was doing more and more of it with each day that passed, but Emmett couldn’t know Tanya was behind this. He’d rip her to shreds and Edward needed her alive so he could find out what was so special about Nessie. 

“Bullshit,” Emmett said, his eyes narrowing. “You didn’t like being changed – why would you put someone through the same thing when you hated it so much?” Edward was unable to answer. 

“You’re lying to me Edward, and I’m going to find out why.” Emmett looked over Edward's shoulder before he stepped back. Edward turned to see Jessica and Nessie walking towards them, Nessie had a small smile on her face and was now wearing a pair of jeans, trainers and a Fangtasia top. 

“Apparently all of my tops revealed too much skin,” Jessica told the men rolling her eyes. Nessie blushed as she went and stood next to Edward. 

“Well I hope you’ll come and see us soon Nessie,” Emmett told the young vampire and she nodded. “I’d love to hear more about you, but your maker has much to discuss with you.” Nessie gave him a smile as Emmett turned with Jessica and they both began to walk across the parking lot to the entrance of the club. 

“What do we need to talk about?” The young girl asked as she looked up at him, putting all her trust in a stranger – a man she’d just met. Edward looked down into her brown eyes and felt himself suppress a sigh – they reminded him so much of his brown haired beauty. 

“Everything,” he told her, gently taking her hand and leading her through the woods back to his house. They had a lot to get through and only a few hours before the sun came up.

***

“Wow,” Nessie exclaimed as she tucked her legs under her body. Edward had just explained everything he could think of in regards to being a vampire. He’d explained all about their weaknesses and their abilities, about the rules and regulations they had to follow, about their history – every little thing he could think of he talked about. 

“There are some rules that I’d like you to follow that aren’t enforceable.” Nessie nodded. Edward seemed like a nice person – he’d answered all her questions and had been patient when she didn’t understand things; he was the complete opposite of the blonde woman who had brought her to the abandoned factory. 

“I’d really like you to try and refrain from drinking human blood if you can. If you really can’t then please go to a donation centre – I don’t want you to take from people who are unwilling.” Thankfully Nessie agreed with him on this point. 

“I don’t like the idea of drinking human blood – I’d much rather have a Tru Blood.” Edward smiled – she’d fit in well with himself and Carlisle; they all shared a similar view. 

“Shall I show you your room?” Edward asked and Nessie nodded. He didn’t have a room especially for her – she was a shock – but he did have a few spare rooms, one of which he could convert into a space for Nessie. He’d obviously have to decorate it and make it light tight, but for now, it would okay. He’d ring some decorators tomorrow and get them to come down, he’d also have to buy some furniture for her room. For the meantime though she could share the cubbyhole he had behind the stairs. It was small and wouldn’t be very comfortable but it would have to do. 

Edward let Nessie up the stairs and into the room opposite the stairs – it was the only one other than his that had an en-suite and he suspected she’d appreciate the privacy. 

“I know it’s not much but I’ll organise some decorators to come round as soon as possible and we can go shopping for some furniture soon-” Before Edward could finish the rest of his sentence, Nessie had launched herself into his arms and wrapped her small arms around his waist. 

Edward froze before he carefully patted her back in what he hoped was a comforting manner. 

“Sorry,” Nessie said as she stepped back, she wiped the moisture from her eyes – they were red; not from crying but because vampires had the delight of crying blood. She grimaced and wiped them on the top she was wearing. “I’ve never had my own room before,” she explained and Edward’s heart clenched. For everything he’d told her about being a vampire – he’d never asked her about her human life. 

“Did you have to share with your siblings?” He asked and she looked sadly at him. She walked past him and sat on the top step of the stairs before she folded her hands across her knees and placed her head on her hands. 

“I lived in an orphanage before I was changed.” She paused. “I turned eighteen a few days ago. Tonight was my last night of living there before I moved out. I shared a room with two other girls.” 

Edward sat next to her on the step. “How long have you been at the orphanage?” 

“Since I was about five – my parents couldn’t cope so I ended up at the orphanage.” She was quiet and Edward gently placed a hand on her back. She gave him a small smile. 

“It’s alright though – I’d much rather it be me than someone else; at least I was able to cope with it.” Edward then realised something – this girl may only be eighteen, but she was wise beyond her years. 

They were both silent for a few minutes – Nessie was contemplating her future; everything had changed… but she felt like it was for the best. Edward was thinking about… well, everything; Tanya and he insistence on changing Nessie, Emmett and his infatuation with Rosalie, Bella… his gorgeous Bella. 

“How did you come across Tanya?” Edward asked her and Nessie let out a sigh. 

“I was taking the garbage out and she approached me, said she needed help getting her disabled dad into the car. I followed her around the corner – of course, there was no car and she ambushed me. At first she just sort of stared at me and kept looking into my eyes. And then after a few seconds, she smiled and covered my mouth with tape and then tied my hands up. She then threw me over her shoulder and brought me to the car factory. We were only there a few moments before you came along.” 

“She stared at you?” Edward questioned and Nessie nodded… it sounded like she’d tried to glamour Nessie but it didn’t work. Things certainly were becoming stranger by the minute. “Did she say anything to you – anything in regards to why she chose you?”

Nessie shook her head. “She just said I was her little ‘experiment’…” Edward couldn’t make any sense of what was going on. Why would Tanya pick Nessie? Sure, she was an orphan – as callous as it sounded it meant nobody would miss her; there wouldn’t be loads of media attention, she would just be classed as a runaway. But most vampires looked at a human’s skills – shrewd business skills, leadership skills, political knowledge; anything they could transfer to their vampire life which would help their maker. 

What was so special about Nessie? 

***

Bella

“Is he always like this?” A giggling Esme asked as she stepped through the archway that led from the kitchen to the bar. I nodded. 

“Tyler’s a flirt alright.” Esme shook her head as Tyler made his eyebrows move up and down. 

“Do some work!” She scolded him, a hint of a blush on her cheeks as she began to place clean glasses back on the shelves. After a few moments of silence, she turned to me, “I didn’t think you were working tonight.” 

“I wasn’t meant to be, but Edward’s busy tonight so I thought I’d come down and help out – I could use the money.” Esme nodded in understanding. 

“How do you not punch him?” Rosalie growled as she placed her tray down on the bar and began to complete a drinks order. I looked over to where she had come from and saw Mike and his ‘gang’ sat around drinking. 

“He gives good tips,” I told her as I shrugged my shoulders – sure he could be a pig and an arrogant ass but he still tipped me way more than the majority of patrons. 

“I’ve got a tip for him,” Rose began, “When you can no longer stand, stop drinking!” Esme and I both giggled as we watched her storm back over there and give them their drinks. Mike had been drinking quite heavily tonight; he likes the occasional pint or two but he usually never got completely wasted. 

“Any big plans tonight?” I asked Esme as I began to wipe down the bar, she gave a loud laugh. 

“Does getting in and eating ice cream in front of the telly count as big plans?” 

“Sounds like a pretty good evening to me,” I told her and she laughed. I was really beginning to like Esme – she was smart, funny and kind. She didn’t have a bad thing to say about anyone. Around her, I felt at ease and like we could be really good friends in the future. I had yet to meet Ethan, but my guess was that he was just as charming as his mother. 

“I’ll be back in a minute,” Esme said as she grabbed a garbage bag out of the trash and took it outside to put it in the dumpster. I smiled at her as she passed me but then turned my attention to the front of the bar as the bell above the door rang, letting us know a customer had come in. It was a woman of average height with light brown hair. She looked around the bar for a moment before she walked forward to where I was stood wiping the glasses. 

“I’m sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you could tell me where the closest hotel is? I need somewhere to stay.” I gave her a friendly smile. 

“There’s The Olympic Hotel which is about a fifteen-minute drive from here,” I told her, grabbing a flyer from the counter and giving it to her. She smiled back at me. 

“Thanks, I’m Chelsea,” she told me, holding her hand out for me to shake. I reached out and grabbed it, a shock going through me as she did so. I let out a gasp as her thoughts assaulted my mind – not only were they jumbled, but they were also being thought in a different language and a different accent. Chelsea just gave me a wide smile. 

“Where are you from?” I asked, trying to work out what language she was thinking in. People usually thought in their native language – but if they did that, they never spoke flawless English like this woman was. 

“Cape Cod,” she told me, still smiling as I tried to identify the language she was thinking in. 

“Never been there,” I told her, releasing her hand and stepping back, searching her eyes for any sign that she was lying. 

“It’s beautiful,” Chelsea said again. I watched as her eyes travelled up and down my body before she gave me a smile. “I was so nice to meet you, Bella.”

I gave her a smile, “you too.” I told her as she walked out of the bar, Rosalie giving her a funny look as she passed her. 

“Who was that?” Rose asked, reaching through the hatch to the kitchen to give Tyler an order. 

“I don’t know,” I told her as I mentally recapped our conversation. Rose looked at me. 

“If she’s not thinking in English I can almost guarantee that she’s not from Cape Cod. Especially if she had a funny accent – people don’t think in a different accent to where they’re from, let alone another language.”

“It stinks out there, Jake really needs to do something about it,” Esme remarked as she walked back into Black’s, wiping her hands on her apron. 

“The bins are still smelling?” I questioned and Esme nodded her head. “They shouldn’t be – they were emptied yesterday.” 

“Maybe Tyler threw out some out of date food?” Esme suggested and Rose shrugged her shoulders. 

“Who’s talking about my hot ass and what is it they want to know?” Tyler asked as he stuck his head through the hatch. 

“We just wanted to know if you’d thrown out any bad food,” I told him and he scrunched up his face. 

“Nah sister, I’m pretty good at using food up before it goes out of date.” Rose, Esme and I all looked at each other. 

“Why do they smell so much then?” Esme asked as the three of us made our way out the back towards the dumpster. Rose gently squeezed my hand to let me know I was okay – the last time I’d come out here I’d been stabbed and had nearly died; I didn’t exactly want a repeat of that. 

Esme lifted the lid of the dumpster and lifted off the top few bags. “I don’t know why it smells so much, these bags have just been placed in.” 

“Guys,” Rose said quietly as Esme and I turned to face her. She was staring off to the side of the dumpster where there was something pale laid out on the ground. We all carefully began to move towards it, all of us letting out a scream when we got a clearer view of what it was. 

It was a body…. With the heart cut out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Translation  
> “Glädjedödare!” – Spoilsport


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer – All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.

Bella

“This kind of thing has got to stop happening! Soon there’ll be no one left!” Rose exclaimed as her, Jake and myself were all sat around the kitchen table. The police had been and questioned us and Esme – Jake had dropped her back home after the police had gotten everything they needed from her… and us. 

“Do you think it’s the same person?” I asked as Rose sat on the counter, holding her cup of tea between her hands. Jake shook his head and rubbed his eyes. 

“The smell was different – animal.” 

“An animal did that?” 

“No,” he told me. “It was animal with a scent of human, distinct but definitely there.” 

“Great!” Rose cried out. “So there are two different killers – one who appears to be half animal… this just gets better and better.” 

“You two do like danger,” Jake said, a smirk on his face as Rose shot him a glare. 

“Why her?” I asked. “Why Edna – she was just a harmless old woman, she didn’t do anything.” 

“Everyone has their secrets – even little old ladies,” Jake said as he stood up from the table and stretched. “I’m going to head off – you girls going to be alright or do you need me to stay?” Rose and I both shook our heads. 

“See ya!” He shouted as he began to walk out the house, throwing a wave over his shoulder. 

“Are you worried?” Rose asked quietly as she looked at me with tired eyes. I gave her a small smile. 

“I’m too tired to be worried,” I told her and she gave a little giggle. Rose hopped off the counter and came round to hug me. I squeezed her tight and she gave me a small smile.   
“See you in the morning Bells,” Rose called as she headed towards her bedroom and I headed upstairs towards mine. 

***

I let out a sigh as I hung my apron up on a peg and tightened my ponytail. I’d just finished an early morning shift and wanted nothing more than to go home and have a nice relaxing bath. The weather was extremely hot today – so much so that we’d brought the floor fans out and currently had then on full in an attempt to cool the bar down. Edward had text me again apologising for having to cancel – I told him it didn’t matter and I hoped everything was alright with Emmett. 

“You heading off?” Esme asked as she rounded the corner with some delivery paperwork in her hand. I nodded. 

“I’m exhausted.” Esme gave me a smile. 

“How’re you feeling after yesterday?” I asked and she shrugged her shoulders. 

“It freaked me out, but you’ve got to continue,” I was about to respond but there was a flash of guilt across her thoughts. My brow wrinkled before she turned to me and smiled.   
“Are you feeling alright about it?” I nodded. 

“Unfortunately I’m becoming used to death pretty quickly,” I told her and she reached out to pat my arm. 

“I’m here if you ever want to talk,” I nodded as she was called by Tyler – no doubt wanting to flirt with her some more… or harass her. 

I gathered my belongings and stepped out through the bar, waving to people as I left. 

“I’m heading out now,” I told Rosalie who was looking at some documents whilst talking on the phone. She gave me a brief nod to let me know she heard me whilst continuing her conversation – from the sounds of it, the person on the other end of the phone wasn’t being very helpful. I gave a brief wave to a concerned looking Esme and a pissed of Tyler – a customer had probably upset him. 

I found the keys to the truck in my bag and unlocked it, hopping into the front seat and placing the key in the ignition. I turned the key and was met with silence. I tried again. There was nothing – I tried a final time before I jumped out of the car and looked at it (as if that was going to help). 

“Are you alright?” A voice said and I turned around and smiled. 

“My car won’t start,” I told the familiar face. “And all I want to do is go home and have a bath.” 

The face smiled at me. “I can give you a lift.” I thought about it for a moment. I’m sure if I asked Rose to come and look at the truck she would – she’s a total grease monkey – but she seemed busy and I didn’t feel like waiting for her to finish; that could take a while. 

“Sure, let me just tell someone about the truck,” I said and he smiled at me, his pale blue eyes twinkling. 

I walked quickly back into the bar, looking for Esme to tell her where I was going – Rose seemed too busy before. I stopped when I saw Esme playing referee between Tyler and a couple with a small child. It seemed that the small child didn’t like the way his sandwich was made – Tyler told him that’s how it came… that didn’t appear to be the right response. Esme sighed and placed a pale hand on Tyler’s dark skin. 

I decided it would probably be best if I just text Rose from the car – she always kept her phone on her so she’d see the text as soon as I sent it.

I walked outside and smiled when I had seen that he’d brought his car around, leaning across to push open the door. I thanked him as I got in. 

“All sorted?” He questioned and I nodded as I pulled my phone out of my bag. 

“Yeah, just going to text Rose now,” I told him and he smiled at me. 

What Bella didn’t realise was that back in the parking lot of Black’s there were several spark plugs sat on the floor beside her car…

***

Black’s

Rose rolled her eyes at Tyler dancing in the kitchen – he was being an idiot as usual – but he was an idiot who made her smile. She’d just spent the last few minutes dealing with a snotty woman on the other end of the phone who was claiming Black’s never placed a meat order with them… if that was the case why had the money been deducted from the account?

Rose was also very envious of Bella right now – she’d text her saying the truck wasn’t starting and that she’d gotten a lift instead. She was probably soaking in a bath right now… Rose could do with a long soak in the bath. 

“Well you look happy,” Jake told her as he entered the bar and sat down, a teasing smile on his face.

“I’ve been dealing with our meat supplier - that always puts me in a bad mood.” Jake nodded knowingly – he really did need to take his business somewhere else. 

“I haven’t had it easy either you know!” He said. He’d been dealing with Leah – she tested the patience of a saint. “I’ve been dealing with Leah.” Jake had called a pack meeting to discuss the body that was found yesterday – so far they hadn’t been able to find anything. They’d lost the scent when the creature that it belonged to had gone into the river. 

They’d had no leads since. He’d told them all to go home and get some sleep. Jake had planned on grabbing a quick something to eat and then running patrols himself – the pack had been working hard, they deserved a break. 

“She’s a ray of sunshine!” Rose told him as he shook his head and went to go into his office. Jake walked past a table when a scent hit him – a familiar scent; it was the smell of sweat, sadness, alcohol, and hatred. His head turned around and he was met with the sight of the construction crew. They were sat right in front of the fan. He stalked towards them, his eyes zeroing in on a fluorescent jacket that had been left across one of the chairs. He grabbed it and inhaled deeply, his lungs burning with the smell.

“Who does this belong to?” He demanded as his dark eyes looked at the surprised construction crew. They didn’t answer. Jacob grabbed the nearest person to him and thrust him up against the wall – it was just pure bad luck that it happened to be the newest and youngest member. “You tell me who this belongs to, now.” 

“Mike… Mike… The jacket belongs to Mike!” The young kid shouted before Jacob dropped him to the floor and turned. He began to leave the bar, but a hand on his arm stopped him. 

“What’s going on?” Rose demanded, fear in her voice. 

“The scent matches the one found in your house,” he told Rosalie, holding the jacket up for her to see. He saw the fear in her eyes. “It belongs to Mike.” He spat out the name.   
Tears filled Rosalie’s eyes and she could feel herself begin to panic. “Jake! Bella’s with him!” With that Jake turned on his heels and ran out of the bar, ripping his t-shirt off in the process. He had to get Bella and he had to get to her now. 

“Watch the bar!” Rose cried out to Esme and Tyler as she grabbed Jake’s keys from the side and grabbed the baseball bat from under the counter before running outside and towards his truck. A million thoughts were running through her head as she feared the worst. She couldn’t lose Bella… she wouldn’t. 

***

Bella 

“Have you got any plans for the rest of the day?” I asked Mike as we drove along the road to my house. He shook his head. 

“Not really,” he told me as I looked from out the window and towards him. He was starting to sweat – sure it was hot but he’d put the windows down. 

“Are you alright?” I asked and watched as he shifted in his chair, a bead of sweat running from his forehead and disappearing beneath his shirt collar. 

“I’m fine,” he told me sharply. I nodded as I looked into his mind. 

Don’t think of anything. Don’t think of anything. Don’t think about it. Don’t think. The alphabet – recite the alphabet – A, B, C – Charlie… 

I was then assaulted with violent images – Mike creeping into our house, hiding as he heard someone come round the corner and then jumping out and stabbing the person. Horror filled his mind as he realised that it wasn’t me or Rosalie, it was Charlie. He didn’t stop though – he kept stabbing, too afraid that if Charlie survived he’d tell them it was him. 

The image changed and I saw a young girl with flaming red hair and pale green eyes. “Why would you do that Maggie, I thought we were in love?” 

“I started this before I met you. I’m a blood donor for vampires and you need to deal with it. There’s nothing sexual about it – I just feed them.” Bella could see through Mike’s eyes the two holes on Maggie’s neck. They were distinctly fang marks. 

“It’s wrong!” Mike shouted back, Bella could feel his anger through his memories. “They’re not natural.”

“We can talk about this when you’re ready to have a grown-up conversation.” Maggie turned away from him and Bella watched in horror as Mike’s hand reached out and grabbed her bushy hair, pulling her back against him. 

“We’re going to talk about this now!” He told her angrily. Maggie struggled as Mike wrapped an arm around her waist and moved his hand upwards, resting on her neck. His fingers brushed over the fang marks and his anger grew again. He squeezed her neck gently and then began to squeeze it harder and harder. Maggie struggled but it was no use – Mike was lean and working on a building site for several years had given him strength. She was only a slip of a girl. She didn’t stand a chance. 

I let out a gasp and Mike looked at her, his pale eyes searching mine. “What’s wrong?” He asked his mind worrying that I’d heard his thoughts. 

“My leg’s cramping,” I told him, reaching my hand down massage my calf. I gulped down the fear I felt. We pulled up outside the house. 

Mike looked at me before his eyes turned slightly towards the back seat. Inside his mind, I could see him thinking about getting to the revolver he had under the seat. With all the courage I could muster I sat up slowly and unclipped my seatbelt. I pushed open the door and then ran, leaving my bag, and consequently my phone in the car. 

My legs propelled my body forward as Mike called after me before swearing in anger. I heard a car door shutting and could only assume that he’d gotten the revolver out the back of the car. 

“You don’t understand,” he shouted angrily after me. I didn’t look back. I had to keep running. I ran into the old cemetery that was near the house, looking for anywhere to hide. I paused and gasped for breath, sparing a glance behind me to see Mike running after me, anger written on his face. 

I took a deep breath and continued to run, my unfit body protesting and sending a stitch into my side. I darted around the corner and almost shouted for glee when I saw an empty grave. I sat down on the edge of it and pushed myself off, my legs burning when they landed on the soft earth. I pushed myself against the side of the grave, placing my own hand over my mouth to try and stop any noises that might come out. 

I felt the tears well up in my eyes as I realised I was the reason my grandfather died – I was the reason he died alone and with no one beside him to hold his hand. I pressed my hand harder to my mouth. 

My mind began to swirl as I realised this was the end. I’d never get to see Rosalie again and tell her how glad I was that she was my cousin and my best friend. I’d never get to see Jake’s smile again and hear his goofy jokes. I’d never get to meet Esme’s little boy and tell her how much he was just like her. And Edward – my dear Edward – I’d never get to tell Edward that I loved him and that meeting him had to be the best thing that had happened to me. 

I closed my eyes as tears ran from them. “I love you, Edward,” I whispered just before two hands grabbed me under my arms and yanked me out of the grave.   
Mike was on top of me, his hands around my neck as he began to squeeze. Tears continued to fall from my eyes as I tried to fight him off, but just like Maggie, I didn’t stand a chance. 

***

Edward

Edward sat up gasping for breath as he felt the fear and terror curse through his body. His breathing was ragged and he tried to calm himself down – however, knowing that Bella was in trouble didn’t help. He rose from the ground and opened the door behind the stairs. 

“What’s going on?” Nessie asked, having woken when he’d violently sat up.

“I don’t know,” he rushed to say. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and threw it towards her. Thanks to her new vampire abilities, Nessie caught it easily. “Phone the police, tell them a woman is being attacked somewhere near the Swan residence.” Before Nessie could respond Edward had already approached the door. 

“You can’t go outside!” His progeny told him, panic in her voice as she rose out of the cubby. 

“The woman I love is being hurt. The sun is nothing.” He told her. “Ring the police now and do NOT follow me!” He was harsh with her – but he wouldn’t have her meet the sun. As a maker, he could now command her to do something and she would have to obey. 

Once Nessie had disappeared back down into the cubbyhole, Edward opened the door and stepped out, feeling the warmth of the sun on his skin. The porch was protecting him for now – he’d use his speed to get to Bella; hopefully, she’d be alright. 

Edward stepped out of the protection of the porch and began to run. Flying would have been quicker but at least the trees would offer some protection against the rays of the sun.

He felt the sunlight begin to burn his skin and he hissed. His skin began to sizzle and blister – he felt himself slowing down; not only did the sun burn him but it also reduced his abilities. He’d push on though; for Bella, he’d burn. 

***

Bella 

Black spots began to appear in front of my eyes as I tried desperately to push Mike’s hands away from my throat. My arms began to feel heavy and weak and I prayed that something – anything would get Mike off me. 

Someone must have heard my prayers as Mike rose to his knees, swearing as he did so, his eyes wild with shock and fear. I scrambled back as I gasped for breath, my head turning to see what had caused Mike to leap off me. 

Hurtling towards us was a large russet wolf, letting out ferocious growls as his eyes looked at the baby-faced killer. Mike grabbed his revolver from the back of his trousers and aimed it at the wolf. He shot three bullets in succession, all of them hitting the wolf in the head. I let out a cry as I watched my best friend fall to the floor, blood coming out of the head wound. 

“What the fuck?!” Mike exclaimed as he watched the russet wolf change and turn into the naked body of Jacob Black. 

I saw this as my chance and scrambled up from the floor, despite the dizziness that was threatening to overcome me. Mike was faster than I could have anticipated though and grabbed my waist, pulling me back against him as I sunk to my knees. His hands wrapped firmly around my neck and I focused on Jake’s body. Tears fell down my cheeks. Another person had died because of me. I tried to prise his hands away from my throat but it just wasn’t working. 

“I bet you want to know why I started all of this – why I hate fangers and fangbangers so much?” I didn’t respond. “Because of her,” he spat out and his grip tightened around my neck. I reached out with my mind to see who he was on about; she was a beautiful woman, a bit taller than Rose with mahogany hair and violet eyes. 

“She stole from me,” Mike said venomously, my mind being assaulted with images of him waking up and seeing his body covered with fang marks. He had brief flash to the night before, she dropped her fangs and Mike didn’t stand a chance. 

“They’re not all bad,” I said quietly. It was a mistake as his hand tightened around my throat even more. I tried once again to get him to release his hands from around my neck, but they wouldn’t budge. I gave up and dropped my hands to my sides, my right hand brushing my pocket. 

My eyes shot open as I felt the ridge in my pocket - it was my grandfather’s pocket knife that Rose had made me promise to carry with me. I was suddenly grateful I’d listened to her. 

I shakily placed my hand in my pocket, barely aware that Mike was still talking about the woman who had ‘stolen’ from him. I had one chance.   
I carefully pulled the pocket knife out and flicked the blade. I felt Mike tightened his hand around my throat. I plunged the knife deep into his shin as he cried out, his hands releasing my throat. 

“Motherfucker!” He shouted, his hands pulling the bloodied knife out of his skin as his eyes filled with anger and hatred as I looked behind me. I scrambled to my feet as he chucked the knife to the floor. I was just about to turn and run when I saw Rosalie run up behind Mike with a baseball bat and hit him over the head with it. He cried out once more and turned to face her. Rose didn’t hesitate though and hit him again in the face, blood spewing from his mouth. 

She then swung the bat back and hit him in the stomach – he fell to the floor on his knees, blood dribbling out of his mouth. He looked up at Rose with a sick smile on his face.

“You dickhead!” Rosalie shouted as she proceeded to them hit him over the head with the baseball bat knocking him unconscious. 

Rose then looked at me and I was reminded on the night I met Edward; she looked exactly the same – she was breathing heavy and some strands of hair had fallen out of her ponytail. 

“You’re fucking lucky I’m good with a baseball bat,” she told me with a smile as I ran into her arms, squeezing her tight and breathing in the scent that was her. 

I gasped as I looked over her shoulder and saw Edward walking towards us – I could only tell it was him because of his copper hair. His skin was black and charred. I watched as he fell to the floor and I released Rosalie, running over to him, Rose behind me. 

“Not you, please not you,” I whispered as I placed my forehead on his. He struggled to give me a smile. 

“I had to save you,” he told me gravely. “Sorry I didn’t get here sooner.” I shook my head and offered him my wrist – he pushed it away. 

“It won’t help,” I felt more tears come out of my eyes. Charlie and Jake had died because of me… now Edward was going to die too. I was a danger magnetic. 

“Bastard!” I heard a familiar voice shout as I looked up and gasped to see a naked Jake walking towards us, he had blood stained on his face but apart from that, he was unscathed. He was rubbing his head and looked pretty pissed as he walked passed Mike – he gave his unconscious body a swift kick to the stomach. 

“Jake?” I said quietly, wondering what the hell had happened. “You were shot!” I told him as more tears fell from my face.

“Shapeshifter healing – it’s a wonderful thing,” he told me with a smile as Edward groaned from the floor. 

We all turned back to him but before anyone could say anything we heard the sound of approaching police sirens. Jake turned and looked at me. 

“Do you trust me?” I nodded – I didn’t even pause; it wasn’t something I had to think about. Without hesitation, Jake grabbed Edward from my arms and threw him over his shoulder in a fireman’s lift. “I can save him. I need to get him out of the sun and I don’t think I can come up with a good explanation as to why I’m naked in a cemetery.” I would have laughed had I not been so distraught. 

“Go!” Rose told him with a push as the police sirens got closer. Jake ran off into the woods that surrounded the cemetery and I hoped that Edward would be okay. Rose pulled me off the ground and onto my feet. “Jake hasn’t let us down yet,” she told me as the police cars pulled into the cemetery. 

***

Swan/Hale Residence

Bella was laid out on the sofa her head in Rosalie’s lap; bruises had started to form on her neck - she figured it was a small price to pay for escaping with her life - and she was emotionally spent, but otherwise, she was completely fine. She figured it was a small price to pay for escaping with her life. Jake had assured her that Edward would be fine – until she was in Edward’s arms again she wouldn’t believe him. 

Jake was sat in the armchair, a small smile on his face whilst he watched his two best friends talk about the events of the day – it had certainly been an eventful one. 

Once Jake had left with Edward he’d taken him deep into the forest, talking to him the whole way. The trees provided some coverage whilst Jake had placed Edward in a badly dug hole. Jake was almost confident that vamp would make it; he hadn’t actually caught fire so he still stood a chance. It’s when they catch fire you know they’re a goner unless they can put it out within the first few seconds. 

Rosalie had Bella’s head in her lap and was stroking her cousin’s hair. She was grateful it was all over. The police had taken Mike away and interviewed both herself and Bella. Mike would be lucky if he ever got out. That was fine by Rose. Bella had explained to her that a female vampire had started this all off – she’d fed from an unwilling Mike leading him to believe all vampires were bad. He’d taken his anger out on fangbangers because they were an easier target than vampires themselves, but he also thought they ‘encouraged’ the vampires to feed on humans. 

The doorbell rang and Jake got up to answer it. He smiled when he opened the door and saw two familiar eyes staring back at him, two bouquets of flowers in his hand.

“She’s going to be thrilled to see you,” Jake told Edward with a smirk. Edward smiled back at him. “Those for me?” Jake asked laughter in his voice. Maybe the fanger wasn’t so bad after all; he had nearly died for Bella. 

“Didn’t think you were that kind of guy,” Edward joked back as he walked into the house. A similar smile on his own face. 

Before they entered the living room, Edward fixed Jake with a serious look in his eye. “Thank-you for what you did for me. I’d be dead right now if you hadn’t of saved me.”   
Jake shrugged his shoulders – he wasn’t used to praise. “You’re not a bad guy Edward.”

Both men were silent for a few moments. Jake held out his hand. “Truce?”

Edward took his with his free hand. “Truce,” he told the shapeshifter. 

“What’s taking so long?” Rose called. Jake and Edward released their hands as they walked through the house and into the living room. Bella shot off Rosalie’s lap the second she saw Edward and flung herself into his arms, the flowers being squashed against his chest. 

“I thought you were dead,” Bella whispered tearfully against his chest. Edward placed his face against her hair and breathed her in. 

“I would’ve been if Jake hadn’t of buried me.” Bella gave him a small smile and leant against his chest, feeling his muscles. Edward pulled the flowers out from in-between them.   
“I got both you and Rose a bunch,” he looked down at the now crushed bouquets. “They’re a bit squashed though.” Bella shook her head – she didn’t mind. Rosalie thanked him and went to put them in some water. Jake quietly followed. 

“I’m sorry,” Edward simply told her. He hated that he hadn’t been able to stop her from being hurt. He hated that he hadn’t been there to help her – that’s why he was so glad she had Rose and Jake. They’d been there to protect her when he couldn’t. 

“Don’t apologise,” Bella whispered as she looked into his green eyes. “Just kiss me.” Edward willing obliged. He gently took her face in his hands, his long fingers brushing her cheeks as he leant in and kissed her, their lips brushing against each other in soft and loving motions. 

Bella placed her hands on Edward’s wrists and leant into his body. The hard planes providing her comfort as she sunk into the man who had quickly become one of the most important people in her life. 

“I love you,” Edward whispered as he pulled back. He had to tell her. 

Bella’s eyes welled up with tears. She’d wanted to hear those words from him, but thought they may have been too soon to say. But hey… if you’re a vampire and you have forever, is it ever too soon?

“I love you too,” she whispered back, wrapping her hands around his neck and pulling him down. Edward went eagerly, wrapping his hands around her back and pulling her close. Grateful he had her in his arms. 

***

Bella - 2 Weeks Later

Jake, Rose, Esme and I were all watching the news on the small TV that was above the bar. It was close to closing time and we only had a few patrons left. 

“And we can now confirm that it is legal to vampires and humans to get married in Vermont.” The pretty blonde news reporter said on the television. It then cut to a shot of a vampire and human coming of a church newlywed. 

“Could that be you one day?” Esme asked me with a smile on her face. I felt my cheeks heat up at the thought of Edward and me getting married. We’d only decided the night of Mike’s attack on me that we were officially boyfriend and girlfriend. Edward had guilty confessed to me that he went to a blood bank after he had woken up that night and had obtained some human blood. The sun had left him drained and he hadn’t wanted to take any blood from me for fear of causing me harm. I didn’t mind – I’d much rather he drink human blood then remain weakened. 

Speaking of Mike – the case wasn’t going ahead. He’d hung himself in his cell using his sheets. I felt sorry for his family. Rose and Jake didn’t they – they each threw back a shot with a muttered ‘good riddance’ when they’d found out. 

“You’re not even listening to a word I’m saying!” Rose said to me in an exasperated tone as Jake wiped the bar down with an amused smile on his face. 

“What?” I said embarrassed as Esme laughed and gathered up some dirty plates from the table. She was quickly becoming a friend of mine. 

“Go on, get off and make out with Edward. We can clean up,” Rose told me with a smile on her face. I bit my lip. 

“Thank-you!” I told her, grabbing my coat and throwing a goodbye over my shoulder to everyone else. I couldn’t wait to see Edward. He’d been busy lately and we hadn’t had a chance to see much of each other. He was always coming to my house so tonight I had decided to surprise him at his. 

I spent the majority of the drive over thinking about Edward and how he was just… amazing. He was sweet, kind attentive, loving and everything you could ever want in a man. 

When I got to his house, it took all my strength to not run up to the door and burst in, before laying myself down in front of him and asking him to ravish me… even though we’d been seeing each other for the past two weeks, we hadn’t really gotten physical. Rose had interrupted us before we could get to the good part.

I knocked on the door and willed myself to be patient, whilst at the same time mentally trying to encourage Edward to answer the door faster. I had a large smile on my face at the thought of seeing my boyfriend. 

My smile quickly disappeared though when the door was answered by a young girl with copper hair wearing only one of Edward’s shirts. 

“Can I help you?” she asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> *A blood bank here is a place where vampires can go and obtained human blood in packets rather than drinking directly from a human.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer – All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.

Bella

“I’m-I’m looking for Edward,” I stammered out, my eyes widening as I took in the young and beautiful girl before me. I pulled back my shield and tried to push into her mind but I was met with nothing… silence… she was a vampire.

“You must be Bella!” She suddenly said gleefully and launched herself at me, wrapping her arms tightly around me and hugging me close to her. I didn’t have time to react so my hands just stayed awkwardly between us. After a few moments, she pulled away and had a large smile on her face. 

“Come in!” She told me, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the house. I was startled by how warm her hand felt. 

“Edward’s not here at the minute. Can I get you something?” She asked, sitting me down on the sofa and walking to the kitchen. Before I could respond she was back with a selection of drinks. “We have ice tea, lemonade and coke.” 

She sat down on the sofa opposite me with a large smile on her face. “I’ve been waiting to meet you forever! I couldn’t believe it when Edward told me he had a girlfriend!” I was gobsmacked and trying to make sense of what was going on.

“Who are you?” I blurted out, so confused by the whole situation but I also felt… drawn towards the girl sat in front of me. 

“Sorry – I’m Nessie.” She told me, holding her hand out for me to shake. I just stared at her hand. She dropped it. “You don’t know who I am, do you?” I shook my head. 

“Nessie I got you some clothes-” Edward said as he walked into the house, his voice carrying. He paused when he saw Nessie and I both staring at each other. “Bella,” he said, his voice softening. “I didn’t think you’d be coming over tonight.” 

I felt angry then – I’d let him use me when he clearly had someone else. 

“I came to surprise you,” I told him, trying to contain my anger. “But I’ll leave you alone – you clearly have better things to do” I bit out, emphasising the ‘do’. I started to walk past him but he gently touched my arm. I glared at him and he dropped it just as quickly. 

Before I could make it all the way out the room ‘Nessie’ had sped in front of me and was blocking my exit. 

“Edward and I aren’t together!” She insisted, a worried look on his face. “I’m just his progeny.” I whirled around to face Edward. 

“You made a vampire!” I screeched – very unladylike but I was angry. 

“Bella – can I call you that?” Nessie asked as she stood in front of me. I nodded. “I think there’s been a mistake; will you sit down so we can talk?” I looked away and nodded. I hated that she seemed to be so reasonable. 

I sat down on the sofa and Edward and Nessie sat across from me. “Can you not say anything until the end?” Edward asked and I nodded. 

“Two weeks ago I was forced to make Nessie into a vampire. I owed a favour to an old acquaintance of mine and this was how she wanted me to repay her. I haven’t told you because I didn’t know how to, but I also didn’t know how Nessie would react around you. She’s still a newborn and like I’ve said you smell incredible and I didn’t want to risk your life. I also didn’t want to tell you because I don’t understand why I had to change Nessie – I’m still trying to work that out. This old acquaintance of mine is dangerous and I didn’t want you to get involved with that. She crossed a line making me change Nessie.”

I looked at them both – wanting to be angry at them, but as I looked into Nessie’s eyes I couldn’t stay angry. They looked so young and vulnerable. 

“How old are you?” I asked quietly and Nessie gave me a small smile. 

“Eighteen.” 

I turned to Edward feeling angry again. “You changed an eighteen-year-old girl! She’s a child! What will her family think?” I ranted. 

“I’m an orphan,” Nessie told me quietly and I saw Edward cringe. He knew what was coming. 

“What the hell is wrong with you!” I shouted. “You practically changed a child into a vampire – did you ever think of saying ‘no’?” 

“I’m glad he changed me,” Nessie’s small voice said from the couch; I turned to look at her. “He’s given me a new life – I never thought I’d have that.” 

I let out a sigh. “We’re going to talk about this later,” I told Edward – I was angry at him. I also had a few questions regarding this… ‘acquaintance’. “Why are you wearing Edward’s shirt?” I asked Nessie and I saw a slight blush appear across her cheeks. I looked at her curiously, I turned to look at Edward slightly and he gave a small shake of his head. 

“I’d been wearing the same clothes for a week before Edward brought me some, but he got me the wrong size, so he let me borrow a shirt. He didn’t want me going out in public just yet.” 

“That’s where I was tonight – getting her the right size clothes,” Edward told me, his eyes looking sad. 

“I could have helped,” I told Edward. “I have been buying clothes for myself for quite some time now.” That got a small smile out of him. 

Nessie looked nervously in-between us. “I’m just going to go and try these clothes on.” She got up and gave me a small smile, picking the bag up and going to leave the room; when she got to the door she stopped. “I didn’t mean to upset you Bella, and I hope we can be friends in the future.” 

“I’d like that,” I told her – and I meant it. 

Nessie smiled and left the room, her feet softly padding on the wooden floor. Edward and I were both silent, neither of us saying anything, just looking at each other. 

“I should have told you,” Edward finally said. I crossed my arms over my chest and sat back against the sofa. “I’m sorry I didn’t, but I wasn’t going to put you in danger-” I quickly cut him off. 

“How would me knowing about her put me in danger?” He didn’t have an answer. “You were just trying to keep me in the dark like you were with Emmett and Jasper!” Edward looked down at the floor for a few seconds before he looked back up at me; his forest green eyes full of remorse.

“You say you love me but you don’t want me to be part of your life – you try and keep everything a secret from me, and for what? You just come off looking like the bad guy!” 

“I am the bad guy!” He suddenly shouted back at me, causing me to sit back in surprise. “I’m the big bad monster that parents tell their children about, I’m the one person who’s not supposed to get a happy ending, and yet I have you. I keep thinking something’s going to take you away and I’m trying to prevent it.” I realised something then – Edward was scared that I was going to go away, that I’d have some sort of ‘epiphany’ and leave him. 

A small smile appeared on my face as I got up off the sofa and sat next to him. He had his head in his hands and raised it to look at me. The underneath of his eyes were stained with red. I shook my head and gently took a tissue off the coffee table and wiped the underneath of his eyes. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” I told him, with all the conviction I could muster. “I’m choosing you, fangs and all.” He gave me a smile and placed his forehead against mine. 

“You keep surprising me, Isabella Swan.” I pulled back and placed a soft kiss on his lips. “I need to tell you about this old acquaintance of mine.” 

“I don’t care,” I whispered, shaking my head. 

“I do,” Edward insisted. “It’s time you knew everything.” I nodded as he took my hands in his; the fear returning to his eyes. He didn’t realise that I would love him anyway. 

“After Carlisle changed me, I spent a few years with him, Emmett and Jasper. Things were different then, we had to be more cautious and hide, the Volturi were very strict when it came to others knowing about us; humans couldn’t have any idea that we existed.” He paused. “I’d begun to become independent from Carlisle – my control was improving and so I ventured out more and more. It was then I met Tanya.” I resisted the urge to recoil at the female name. “We began a relationship revolving around blood and sex – it wasn’t love. It was lust, there was nothing intimate about it. I began drinking blood for the pleasure of it, not because I needed to. That was the biggest mistake I ever made. When a vampire drinks blood for pleasure and not because they have to, especially when they’re young then their resistance weakens.” There was a moment of silence. 

“Tanya and I had checked into a hotel, she’d gone off and I’d gone downstairs, looking for a meal.” His eyes darkened with the memory. “The bartender cut himself on some glass and I lost control. I killed him, the only thing that stopped me was the screaming… everyone was screaming. Tanya came at that moment. She glamoured everyone that was in the hotel, even tracked people down so the Volturi wouldn’t find out what I’d done. We parted ways after that but she told me I owed her a favour. Changing Nessie was how she wanted me to repay her… Now you know.” I was silent. 

“I don’t care,” I told him. “You didn’t mean to kill him, and so what if you used to feed off humans, you didn’t have any other choice. You learnt from your mistakes and that’s what matters. So you made a few bad decisions. We’ve all made them.” 

“I used to kill people for fun!” I squeezed his hands. 

“But you stopped – everyone does things in their life that they regret, but what’s important is that you stopped and that you’re now a better person. Am I upset that you used to live that way? Of course, but if it’s what you had to do to make you into the person you are today then I’d much rather you do it than become someone else, because… you know what Edward? The person you are today, is an amazing man, one that everyone should strive to be like.” 

Edward pulled one of his hands away from mine and gently stroked my face. “You’re an amazing woman Isabella – everyone should strive to be like you.” He then leaned in and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his body close to mine. His hands wound themselves around my waist as our knees bumped, teeth clashed and lips met in a frenzy. 

Edward stood up and pulled me up with him, hoisting me up into his arms and speeding us up the stairs and into his bedroom. The door shut with a loud thud and we were soon laid out on his bed. I was sprawled out on the soft covers with Edward hovering on top of me, a sexy smile on his face as I pushed on the back of his head, pulling his lips down to mine. 

After a few moments of kissing they trailed down my neck and I grabbed his hair; his lips were very talented. Edward groaned as I gave a hard tug when his teeth grazed the side of my neck. He didn’t stop there though like I thought he would. He carried on trailing his lips down till he got the neckline of my T-shirt. He then grabbed my hands and pulled me up into a sitting position his hands gently touching my back as he slowly removed the t-shirt. Edward pulled it over my head as I pulled his shirt over his, marvelling at the skin and the way it moved over his muscles. 

Edward’s hand carefully unsnapped the clasp of my bra, and he took it off me before he laid me back down on the bed. I smiled at him as our lips joined once more, this time in a slower and more intimate dance. 

Edward trailed his lips down my neck once more and gave both my nipples some attention, brushing his tongue over them before he then carried on working his way down to my shorts. His fingers worked the button and then pulled the zip down as I gripped the sheets in anticipation. It was an oddly erotic sight watching the man I loved sat in between my legs, pulling my shorts down my legs. 

Once he’d undone both the button and the zipper he then quickly pulled my shoes and socks off before he pulled my panties and shorts down in one swift movement. Edward was then back on top of me as he kissed me again and my hands gripped at his back, loving the feel of his denim jeans on my naked body.   
Realising it was pretty unfair for me to be naked and not Edward, I pushed him off me and onto the bed before I straddled him and kissed my way from his neck down to the waistline of his jeans. The muscles in his neck clenched and his jaw was locked shut tightly. 

I undid the button and pulled the zipper down, standing at the edge of the bed to pull his boxers and trousers down, Edward raising his hips to help me. His large erection was exposed and I felt myself become more turned on then I was before. I then straddled his thighs, a smile playing on my face. I was hopefully going to make Edward a very happy man. Edward looked at me questioning as I reached my hand down between us and began to pump at his erection, the soft skin moving as I carefully worked my thumb over the head. 

“Christ, Bella,” Edward groaned, his hand making a fist at the side of the bed as the other went above his head and held onto the headboard. I had a feeling it wouldn’t hold up under vampire strength. 

I licked my lips and lowered my head, taking the bulbous end of his manhood into my mouth. Edward’s top half shot off the bed. 

“Bella! Shit!” I think that was the first time I heard him swear – it made me smile around his large appendage that I was currently working in and out of my mouth. 

The skin of his penis was soft and cool as I continued to bob my head up and down, working my spit over it, my hand grasping the base gently squeezing it. 

“Jesus Christ Bella!” Edward moaned as I looked at him through my eyelashes. He groaned when he saw me looking and threw his head back into the pillow. I heard a slight cracking and pulled my mouth away from his manhood, I continued to work my hand up and down over his length as my eyes scanned over Edward. A smirk involuntarily pulled at my mouth when I saw the wood of the headboard cracking under Edward’s strength. I should have stopped there and told him he was breaking his bed – but I didn’t. 

I began to work my hand over him quicker and quicker as Edward’s groans became louder. Suddenly his hand encompassed mine and I looked at him to see him shaking his head. “Not like this.” 

He quickly flipped me over so I was the one now laid on the bed, he smiled at me and sucked two of his fingers into his mouth before he trailed them down my body and reached my clit. With his gentle fingers, he started to stimulate me, and it was then my turn to throw my head back and grip the headboard. 

His talented fingers worked my clit before he carefully placed a finger at my entrance. Before I could fully process this he had pushed his finger in and my body had arched high off the bed. 

“Edward!” I groaned as he pumped his finger in and out gently. He entered another finger into me and his thumb went back to working on my bundle of nerves.   
“Fuck!” I shouted as I felt my walls begin to clench and the ache began low in my stomach. Edward trailed his lips up my chest until he reached a nipple. He wrapped his tongue around it and my hands scraped up his back causing him to hiss. 

My walls clenched harder around his fingers and my body arched but was stopped by his. Edward chose that moment to bit down on my nipple, causing me to cry and out and send me over the edge. 

Edward pulled his glistening fingers out and gave me another sexy smirk before he coated my wetness on his large member, groaning as he did so. 

He then tenderly crawled towards me on his knees, and leant over, giving me a deep kiss. I returned it, wrapping my arms around his shoulders as he carefully guided his manhood into me. A moan fell from my lips and onto his as I felt myself being stretched out to accommodate him. 

Edward used his arms to wrap my legs around his waist before he began to move deeply inside of me hitting all the right spots. 

“Ungh, yes…” I hissed as I felt the pleasure building again as Edward kissed my neck and collarbone, his fangs scraping along the skin in an erotic way. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Edward whispered against my skin and I tightened my legs around his waist. Edward began to move faster and faster and I let out a whine as my orgasm started to build again. Edward must’ve felt it too because he groaned and moved faster yet. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming…” I whined out as my orgasm washed over me in roaring waves, leaving my arms and legs feeling like jelly. Edward buried his face into my neck a few moments later as his thrusts turned erratic. 

“Bella!” He groaned into my neck, his voice muffled as his finally stilled, his cool body helping to calm my overheated one. I turned my head and tenderly kissed his shoulder and felt him smile into my neck. 

Edward’s head turned and he gave me a soft smile before he placed a tender kiss on my lips and carefully rolled himself off me. He grabbed a fresh pair of boxers from his drawer as he then walked into the bathroom. He returned a few seconds later wearing the boxers and holding washcloth in his hand. 

I blushed as he handed it to me and I cleaned myself up, handing it to Edward once I had finished. He threw it into the wash basket whilst I grabbed the t-shirt be had been wearing and put it on, smiling as Edward slid into the bed next to me. 

He opened his arms and I placed my head on his chest as I wrapped my arms around his waist. One of his arms wrapped around me whilst the other began to gently stroke my arm that was thrown across his stomach. 

We both relaxed into each other and spent the next few moments in silence. 

Edward broke the silence by saying two words that I’d never thought I hear him say; “I’m worried.” 

I pulled my head away from his chest and looked at him. “That makes me worried,” I told him and he took my hand in his. 

“I’m worried about Nessie.” I raised my eyebrows in question. “You saw her blush earlier, it’s not the first time she’s done that, and if you’ve touched her, you’ll also know she’s warm to touch. Her control is amazing as well – she didn’t even seem bothered by you.”

“Is the transformation complete?” I asked.

“I think so; it normally takes twenty-four hours to complete. When she’d first awakened from the transformation I thought maybe it hadn’t been completely done, but it’s been two weeks – something else is going on.”

“Do you think something’s gone wrong?” I was worried – Nessie seemed like a nice person and I didn’t want anything bad to happen to her. Especially as she was my boyfriend’s progeny… this kind of made her his… child. 

“I don’t know; I’m going to contact Carlisle and see what he says. I need to find out if he’s ever experienced anything like this.”  
“Do you think he can help?” I asked hopefully. 

“If anyone can, it’s him.” I snuggled into Edward’s side, my eyes drifting closed as his cool fingers gently stroked my arm. 

***

“Thanks for this,” Nessie said to us as Rose pulled her truck up outside the orphanage. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Rosalie said to her. After I’d fallen asleep in Edward’s arms, he’d carried me back to my home so I wouldn’t have to leave in the morning. I’d woken up as he was leaving and I’d told him I wanted to get to Nessie better. She was only a young girl and if she and I got on, it would make things a lot easier for Edward. We’d arranged for him to drop Nessie off at our house so we could have a ‘girl’s night’. When I’d told Rose about Nessie coming over she’d insisted that she wanted to hang out with her too – I think she just wanted to make sure that Nessie wouldn’t hurt me. 

So far so good – it had been a few hours since Nessie had come over and it had been a pretty good night; Nessie was so sweet and she fit in really well with me and Rosalie. She’d told us how she was glad she’d been changed; the life she led before was nothing special and she hadn’t left any family behind. Nessie had mentioned how she wanted to see the orphanage again, one last time; so Rose had promptly jumped in the car with us and had driven us here. 

That’s why we were currently sat outside an orphanage. 

“Is it weird I don’t miss it?” 

“If you didn’t like there, you wouldn’t miss it,” Rose said to her, hopefully providing some relief for Nessie. 

“It never felt like a home, it never felt warm or loving, I never felt like I belonged there.” Rose and I sat in silence. We couldn’t comment – we’d always felt like we’d belonged; Grandpa had always made sure Rose was loved and my parents had loved me right up until the day they had died, after that, Grandpa had continued to love me enough for the both of them. I’d always felt loved and wanted. 

“Things are different with Edward,” Nessie said as she turned around from the front seat to look at me. “He doesn’t make me feel like an inconvenience to him… even though I’m sure I annoy him to no end sometimes!” 

I smiled. “He likes having you around,” I told her honestly; because he did, I could tell. And to be honest, so did I. There was something about her that I liked.   
“Edward really loves you, you know.” I felt a blush come to my cheeks. 

“Bella really loves him,” Rose said, laughing at my reddening cheeks. 

“He likes talking about you, and he lights up when he does. And the way he looks at you – it’s like you’re the only person who exists in the world.” I felt my cheeks turn hotter at her comments; I knew how he felt. When I was with Edward it was like he was the only person in the world, I could literally feel everything around me melting away and my world became centred around Edward. 

“Do you have a boyfriend?” Nessie asked as she turned to Rose. Rose furiously shook her head. 

“God no! I haven’t got time to have a boyfriend.” Rose turned to look out the window, a faint tinge on her cheeks. It was a lie – she had plenty of time for a boyfriend, she just hadn’t found anyone she was interested in… well, there was one person; a six foot seven, dimple wearing vampire. I didn’t have to read Rose’s mind to know that she wouldn’t go there though – she thought Emmett was trouble, and I had to agree. 

“Do you have a ‘special someone’?” I asked her and Nessie shook her head furiously.

“I haven’t even kissed a boy before; I wouldn’t have any idea what to do with a boyfriend.” 

“Sit on top of him?” Rose said, having recovered from Nessie’s earlier question. 

We were all silent for a moment before we burst out laughing. 

“Rose!” I said, trying to stop my laughing and act serious – Vanessa was only eighteen, we probably shouldn’t be telling her to go and sit on top of a man. 

Our laughter was soon cut short by the rocking of the car – at the front of the car, hands on the bonnet and wearing a furious look was Edward. 

***

“Do you know how stupid you were being?” Edward shouted as he sped down the road towards Forks. He was beyond mad at us. 

“You could have been seen by anyone and then we’d have to go about explaining you’d been changed by a vampire.”

“Why’s that a problem?” I asked, trying to understand why he was so mad. 

“When humans are changed into vampires, it can create all sorts of issues. Humans have been known to file lawsuits against the vampire who changed them. Some hunt the vampire down and kill them,” he turned to look at me briefly. “Some even kill their family member who has been changed into a vampire. You could have all been seriously hurt tonight.” The car began to slow slightly. 

“It’s my fault, not theirs,” Nessie tried to explain. 

“I don’t care!” Edward shouted. “Bella and Rosalie should have known better.” 

“Stop the car.” Edward looked in the rearview mirror as I turned around to look at Rose. Fury was blazing in her eyes. 

“Stop the fucking car!” Rose yelled, causing Edward to stop driving and harshly break, pulling over to the side of the road.

Within seconds, Rose had angrily taken her seatbelt off and gotten out the car. She hadn’t even looked back as she crossed the road and began walking into the forest. 

“What are you doing?” Edward shouted as he got out of the car, I followed shortly as Nessie ran her hands through her hair (a habit I’m sure she’d picked up from Edward.)  
Rose turned around and I felt myself shrink back slightly at the anger in her eyes – it wasn’t directed at me though, but rather Edward. 

“You seem to think that I’m going to take being shouted at for trying to help someone out; if that’s the case then you are very wrong. I’m not your girlfriend or your progeny, shouting at me isn’t going to make me feel guilty. I’m not about to spend the next hour in a car being shouted out. I’d rather walk!” With that, Rose had turned on her heel and had started to walk into the forest. 

It was Edward’s turn then to run his hands through his hair.

“She’s right,” I told him, feeling brave. Edward didn’t scare me, but I also didn’t want him to be angry at me. “We didn’t know that bringing Nessie back to the place she was raised would cause such a problem, we were only giving her chance to say goodbye and maybe get some closure. If we’d have known we wouldn’t have brought her here.” I didn’t think it was the best time to mention that Rose would have probably brought her here anyway – she would have just parked the car in the bushes or something where they couldn’t be easily seen. 

Edward sighed. “It’s my job to protect Nessie and make sure that she understands the rules and laws regarding vampires. If she doesn’t, it could possibly cause her harm in the future. I’m her maker, and as her maker, I have a duty of care towards her. I don’t want to fail her.” I then realised in that moment, he was scared. My big strong vampire was scared that he wasn’t going to be good enough for Nessie; that he wasn’t going to be able to teach her everything she needed to know.

I walked towards him and placed my hands on his shoulders. “You’re not going to fail her. I’m positive that Edward Masen doesn’t fail at anything.” It was then I got Edward’s signature smile as his green eyes twinkled. 

Edward opened his mouth to say something in response but instead of his voice coming out, a female scream was emitted instead. Edward’s head whipped towards the tree line as his body tensed. Nessie sped out of the car, her eyes scanning the night. 

“Rosalie,” I whispered as I went to take a step towards the forest. Edward’s strong arms stopped me. 

“Stay here,” he firmly told Nessie and I before he sped off. I turned to look at Nessie, my heart speeding up when I saw fear in her eyes. 

***

Edward 

Once Edward hit the tree line he was able to pick up Rosalie’s scent pretty easily. He ran towards it but was halted in his tracks when he gagged on another scent. It smelt like animal waste and made him retch – he’d never smelt anything so awful in his entire life. 

The foul scent was entangled with Rose’s and was so strong it was almost covering it up completely, Edward knew he only had a few moments left before her scent would be completely gone. 

Running through the forest Edward strained his ears to listen for anything, any sign that Rose was alright or nearby. He couldn’t hear anything. 

He rounded a tree and coughed as the animal waste scent became even more potent. He was sure that if he was human if would burning his lungs and making his eyes water.   
Edward froze when he heard a faint whimper, it was close. He ran in the direction of the sound and noticed that there was another noise accompanying it… it was… snorting?

Edward had seen some very strange things in his life, but he never expected to see the strange creature that was looming over Rosalie. It had the body of a human; the head of a bull and where the person’s hands should be there were instead razor-like claws. The creature turned to Edward and let out a roar before running off into the forest. 

Edward ran towards Rosalie, she was more important than the creature right now. He knelt down and watched as her body convulsed and writhed on the floor, her eyes rolling back in her head as she gasped in what could only be assumed pain. The metallic smell of blood hit Edward’s nose and he carefully placed a hand under her back, his hands finding three gashes, from which warm and sticky blood oozed. But it wasn’t only blood; Edward pulled his fingers out from underneath her and stared down at the pale digits. One of them was coated in a bright orange sticky substance, it had the consistency of hair gel, with one big difference; it smelt of mould. 

Edward realised he didn’t have much time left, Rose continued to writhe on the floor and gasp in pain; he bit into his wrist and offered it to her mouth. Rose twisted her head away. 

“Rose, you have to drink,” Edward told her, praying she would accept his blood. Her body stilled as several drops of his blood fell into his mouth, Edward began to relax, the healing process would start soon. 

Then, something he had never seen before (there seemed to be a few of these things happening tonight), Rose’s stomach clenched and she retched. Edward barely had time to roll her on her side before she vomited up the small amount of blood he had given her. He’d never seen a body reject vampire blood before. Rose gasped as her body continued to retch and bile fell from her mouth. 

Now she was on her side, Edward could see the three slashes down her back more clearly, they were deep and blood was seeping from them as the edges of the cuts were covered in the orange liquid. 

“It’s burning,” Rose choked out as tears fell from her eyes. 

Edward lifted the blonde into his arms and watched as her eyes rolled back into her head once more. He ran back towards the car, he needed help and he needed it quickly. 

“What happened?” Bella gasped as Edward emerged from the clearing, his clothes bloodied from Rose and Rose almost unconscious in his arms. Tears began to form in her eyes as she saw her cousin, weak and injured. 

“She was attacked. That’s all I know.” He quickly turned his attention to Nessie. “Can you drive?” The young girl nodded, he could feel her fear through their bond – right now he needed her to be brave. 

“Get us to Fangtasia,” he instructed. Emmett was probably his only hope right now. 

***

“I’ve never seen anything like this before,” Dr Gerandy said. He was a fairly old man who only stood at five foot. He was an acquaintance of Emmett’s, a doctor who specialised in supernaturals. His price was high, but he was discreet. 

Edward would have liked Carlisle to give his opinion on this, but when they had tried to reach him he hadn’t answered his phone – he was probably in surgery or something. 

“It seems to be a toxin or a poison.” His gloved fingers scraped the edge of the wound causing Rose to cry out; Bella’s fingers dug into Edward’s arm. Edward had insisted she go home with Nessie but the brown-haired beauty had refused. She wasn’t leaving her cousin, not now. 

“Do you know what did this?” 

“Half man… half bull,” Rose coughed out. She was laid on her front on some pouffes that had been pushed together. Her clothing had been cut from her back so she was naked from the neck down to her waist. Had this not been a serious situation, Bella was sure she would have mocked her cousin on how much side boob she was showing.   
Dr Gerandy looked surprised as his eyes looked at Edward. He nodded in agreement. 

The doctor took a deep breath, he had no idea what had done this but had some theories as to what was happening to the poor girls’ body. 

“Have you heard of the Komodo dragon?” Bella, Edward and Emmett all nodded. Emmett insisted he be here; he said he needed to know what was going on as this attack happening in his area – Bella personally though he just wanted to see Rose topless. Edward had been respectful and had not looked at Rose, not wanting to see anything he shouldn’t have; Emmett, on the other hand, was openly gawping at her pale back. 

“Scientists discovered that it secretes venom into its mouth when it bites something. It doesn’t kill the animal straight away, but instead weakens over time until it eventually paralyses them, allowing the dragon to kill and eat it.” He paused as Bella’s mouth fell open in horror. “I think it’s similar to that.”

“Why did her body reject my blood?” Edward asked and watched as Emmett glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, a smirk appearing on his face – the beast was pleased.   
“I don’t know, but I can assume it’s an evolutionary tactic to prevent the prey from healing.” 

“She’s not prey!” Bella said. “Her name’s Rosalie.” Dr Gerandy didn’t take any notice; Edward however gently squeezed her hand. He knew how upsetting this was for her; it was seeping through the bond.   
The doctor went over to his bag and began to rummage around, finally pulling out a corked conical flask with a clear liquid in. 

“This should attack the venom and kill the cells; it’ll also bring the venom to the surface. She will need blood after this.” Emmett nodded – he was going to give Rosalie his blood, one way or another. 

The doctor uncorked the flask and then began to pour the liquid over Rosalie’s back, coating it everywhere – any little bit of venom left could kill her. 

Rosalie screamed. She was only half aware of what was going on around her, she could hear voices and make them out, but that was it. Whenever she tried to open her eyes they stung and everything was blurry. Her limbs began to flail as the liquid attacked the venom seeping through her body, her legs kicking out and her arms clenching as she felt the burning sensation travel through her. 

Tears formed in Bella’s eyes as she watched her beloved cousin and best friend scream and writhe in pain. Bella could feel the pain as if it were her own thanks to her mind reading abilities. She couldn’t shut it off. Her fingers were digging into Edward’s arm tighter and tighter as Rosalie’s scream got louder. 

Bella couldn’t take it anymore and turned from the scene, mentally telling Rose she was sorry. But she couldn’t stay, it was too upsetting. She ran from the room and into the cold night air, gasping as she placed one hand on the building and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down and gather herself. 

Back inside Emmett was watching Rosalie writhe and scream on the pouffe, seeing humans suffer had never really bothered him before, but watching the feisty blonde made his dead heartache. His steely blue eyes turned to look at his brother and watched as his eyes darted to the door where his human had fled from. 

“Go,” Emmett told him as Edward flew out the door. 

“Hold her!” The doctor shouted as Rosalie continued to kick and scream, her body burning from the antidote. Emmett knelt down by Rose’s head and carefully held her hands above her head (he’d had fantasies of a similar nature; him holding her hands above her head as he pounded into her on his large bed had been a recurring one). 

Feeling something restrain her made her fight harder. Emmett began to gently stroke her hands as he leaned further over, receiving a magnificent view of the side of her breasts – they’d played a large role in his fantasies too. 

“It’s alright Rose,” he gently whispered, his voice washing over her and actually relaxing her. His thumbs were stroking the back of her hands and she felt her body start to calm down. 

Dr Gerandy had finished pouring the liquid onto her back and watched as the toxic orange substance began to come to the surface. He placed his finger at the start of the cut and dragged it down, gathering the venom as he did so. 

Rose hissed out in pain, feeling tiredness begin to seep in as the cool hands continued to stroke and massage the back of her hands. Her body no longer felt like it was on fire – now it just felt like she’d been in a fight. 

Dr Gerandy wiped his finger on the edge of a petri dish, repeating this each time he got the venom from the wound. 

“She can have blood now,” he told the large vampire. Emmett nodded, carefully turning Rose onto her front. 

“I’ll expect my payment tomorrow,” the old man said as he packed up and began to leave. 

“Of course,” Emmett told him, making a mental note to get Jessica to deliver his usual payment of vampire blood. 

Emmett cradled Rose in his arms as her blue eyes looked up at him and she gave him a very small smile. Wasting no time he bit into his wrist, offering her the wound as soon as his skin had broken. 

Rose placed her lips on the muscled arm and began to suck. Had she not nearly have died Emmett would have found this moment erotic as hell – instead he found it… endearing.   
Several mouthfuls later the blonde pulled back, blood staining the corner of her mouth. Emmett reached a large finger out and wiped it away. He wanted to kiss it away but the first time they kissed, she would be fully conscious. 

“Thank-you,” she whispered tiredly to him and Emmett smiled – not a smirk, not a sarcastic smile, but a real smile. 

He laid her back down on the pouffe and took off his leather jacket, placing it over her front. “Get some rest,” he told her as he eyes closed and she fell asleep with a small smile on her face. Emmett stood tall above her as he watched her for a few moments, appreciating her beauty.

He turned as Bella and Edward entered the room. They both froze.

“What have you done?!” Bella angrily asked, her eyes blazing as they zeroed in on Emmett’s arm and the wound that was healing, before looking at Rosalie and seeing her covered in Emmett’s jacket. 

Emmett couldn’t help the smirk that appeared on his face. If he was human, Bella would have punched him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you for reading.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.

Bella

I was fuming – this is why I didn’t like Emmett. I didn’t trust him one bit and clearly had every reason not to. 

“You bastard!” I shouted, rushing forward to Rosalie. “Take it back! Get your blood out of her system now!”

Emmett laughed and shook his head. “Some of it will already be in her system.” He paused. “You should be grateful – my blood will heal her quickly, without it she might have taken weeks to recover.” I glared at him and turned to Edward. 

“Is there anything we can do?” Edward shook his head and looked at me sadly. “He’s right, his blood will already be in her system.” 

“You really are a piece of work!” I told Emmett as I gently stroked Rose’s arm – I didn’t want to touch her back in case it hurt her. “You took advantage of an unconscious woman. You could have done anything to her!” 

Emmett’s face grew dark. “All I did was feed her my blood – nothing else. I’m not that kind of person. Any woman who’s ever been in my bed has begged to be there.” I rolled my eyes. “And one day Rosalie will do the same.” I scoffed. Rose wasn’t that stupid. 

“Will she be okay?” I asked after a few moments. 

“She’ll make a full recovery,” Emmett said, his eyes... softening. 

Edward looked down at his watch. “We’ll need to go to ground soon, the sun’s almost risen.” Emmett nodded. 

“We have a spare coffin in the back – it used to belong to Felix, so it’s a bit of a mess; he used to like to feed before he died for the day.” His soft smile was replaced by his usual smirk. “I’m afraid I don’t have any provisions for sleeping humans,” Emmett said, turning to me.

“I’m going to stay here with Rose,” I said defiantly; there was no way I’d leave her alone, not after what had just happened. 

Emmett just shrugged his shoulders and started to walk towards a door – I’m assuming that’s where the vampire sleeping quarters were. 

Edward came over to me and placed his hand on my cheek. “Be careful,” he whispered before he placed a kiss to my forehead. I smiled and watched him follow Emmett into a back room. 

I let out a sigh as I watched Rosalie’s chest rise and fall. Would our lives ever go back to normal?

***

“Bella, wake up,” a voice said as my arm was shaken. I opened my eyes slowly and blinked at the harsh light. Everything was tilted on its side. I sat up slowly and looked around; I’d fallen asleep on the chair next to where Rose was lying, except she was currently stood up next to me, a smile on her face and a red Fangtasia t-shirt hanging down to her thighs.   
“Are you alright?” I worriedly asked her, checking her over with my eyes, looking for any signs of discomfort. 

“I’m fine,” she told me – and she looked it. She looked really well in fact, not at all like she’d been attacked a few hours ago. 

“What time is it?” I asked, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. 

“I’m not sure, but the sun’s just going down.” 

I reached up and pulled her down for a hug, inhaling her familiar smell and suddenly feeling ever so grateful that she was in my life. 

“I was so worried,” I whispered and she nodded against my shoulder.

“I had no idea what was happening,” Rosalie whispered against my shoulder before she sat down next to me and grabbed both my hands. “It was so scary.”

“What happened?” I asked. 

“Well, after I shouted at Edward and got out of the car I obviously began to walk into the forest. I was so angry that he was shouting at us when we were trying to help so I just kept walking.” Rose paused, her mind wandering. “Everything was quiet but then I heard the bushes rustling. At first, I thought I might have been Edward trying to get me to come back to the car, but after I called out and no one answered I thought maybe I was hearing things. I kept walking but felt like someone was watching me, so I sped up a little bit. I kept walking and the rustling seemed to become more frequent. I finally turned around and told whoever it was who was following me to leave me alone. I then heard a snort and this... thing, emerged.” Rose paused and I connected my mind to hers. In her head I could feel her fear as she looked upon this beast like creature – it was around five foot eight with the head of a bull and had razor sharp claws.

“I turned and ran,” Rose said, continuing with her story. “I could hear it behind me, its feet were pounding on the floor and the snorting was so loud. It kept getting closer and closer until eventually, it sliced my back with its claws; I screamed and fell to the ground. I could suddenly feel this burning sensation on my back and it stung so much. I think Edward came soon after that – I don’t really remember much from that point onwards.” 

“Do you remember what happened when we brought you here?” Rose nodded. 

“I know Emmett gave me his blood,” I squeezed Rosalie’s hand. “It’s better that I have Emmett’s than Edward’s though.” 

I gave her a strange look and she just smiled. “If I had drank Edward’s blood I would have been having dreams about him and that would have been really awkward.”  
“I don’t care, I don’t want Emmett knowing what you’re feeling.” Rose just gave me a small smile. 

We were interrupted by a familiar blonde woman walking into the bar as she whistled away. She stopped when she saw us. 

“Well you must be Rose and Bella, Emmett told me to expect you. I’m Lauren” Rose and I both looked at her with confusion on our faces – we had met her before. Rose looked at Lauren for a brief second before she turned to me and mouthed ‘glamoured’. 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Rose told her as she shook her hand – I did the same, still slightly confused by the situation. 

“Can I get you guys anything to eat?” Rose and I both shook our heads. Rose probably wasn’t hungry but I didn’t trust that we wouldn’t find poison in our food. 

“Are you sure you’re not hungry, I’ve got to prepare food for the people in the basement...” Lauren froze as Rose and I tensed up at her statement. Emmett was keeping people in the basement? 

“There are people in the basement?” I asked as Rose looked as horrified as I felt. 

“No... um... ah...” Lauren’s eyes were wide – she’d realised she’d messed up. In a second she had turned and ran towards the bar; Rose shot out of her seat and followed her, me not far behind. Lauren reached under the counter but Rose grabbed her hair and pulled her back, flinging Lauren to the floor as if she weighed nothing. Maybe there was a small positive to Rose having Emmett’s blood. 

I ran past them and reached my hand under the counter, my hand finding something cold and metallic. I grabbed it and pulled out a gun. 

“Please don’t shoot me,” Lauren begged, her eyes watering as she got on her knees on the floor. Rose looked almost amused at the situation. 

“You don’t want us to shoot you, but you were going to shoot us?” Lauren began to shake her head repeatedly. 

“Take us to the basement!” I demanded, fearing for those who were down there. What had Emmett wanted from them? 

Lauren scrambled to her feet and went over to a door, pushing it open as she continued to sob, the gun I was holding obviously working in our favour. 

Rose and I followed her, me going in first; as knowing my clumsy self I would probably end up tripping and shooting Rose in the back. 

We walked down the dark stairs and into the dark basement. 

“Put a light on,” Rose told the sobbing Lauren. She did as she was told and Rose and both gasped. There were columns spread throughout the basement and attached to each one was a hook. Attached to the hook was then a chain which was then attached to a collar which was put around a person’s neck. 

“Wake Emmett up now,” Rose said to Lauren. Lauren shook her head though. 

“He can’t know you’ve been down here! He’d be so angry with me!” 

“Wake him up now!” Rose said again, this time through gritted teeth. Lauren shook her head. Rose nodded as she then grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs, Lauren followed, her mascara running down her face. 

“If you won’t get Emmett, I will,” Rose told Lauren confidently as she grabbed the gun from me and shot it three times into the ceiling. “I think that’ll get his attention.” 

Lauren screamed as Edward and Emmett both came racing into the room, both had their fangs bared and both looked angry. Edward raced to my side and silently asked me with his eyes if everything was okay. I gave him a small nod. 

“You have people locked in your basement?!” Rose shouted at Emmett. He retracted his fangs as Edward turned to look at his brother, a look of horror on his face. 

“Yes – what’s your point?” Rose just stared at him. 

“You’ve got people tied up like animals!” 

This fact didn’t seem to bother Emmett. “What’s your point?”

“You can’t do that!” 

“I’m the sheriff so I think I can do whatever I want.” 

“You need to release those people and you need to release them now!” Rose crossed her arms over her chest as she and Emmett seemed to be involved in some sort of sexual stare off. 

“Why are they down there?” I asked in a small voice, feeling Edward’s hand reach up and touch my back. 

Emmett turned to look at me and smiled. “It seems your cousin appears to have the right idea – ask questions before accusing people of doing things.”

“I’m almost sure that whatever answer you give, won’t be a good enough reason for keeping people trapped in your basement!” As Rosalie’s voice raised so did the volume of Lauren’s wailing. 

“Shut up!” Emmett hissed, spinning himself round to look at a terrified Lauren. As she met his eyes, she cowered in fear. 

He turned his body back towards Rosalie and his dimples returned. “The reason, my dear Rosalie,” (Rose rolled her eyes), “as to why I have some disgusting blood bags in my basement is because they have broken the law and I am seeing to it that they will never do it again.” 

“And what part of the law did the break?” Rose asked, her hip sticking out to one side. Edward and I were watching the exchange like a game of tennis. 

“They have been dealing vampire blood and so I thought it was my duty as sheriff to make sure that they never commit this crime again.” 

“That doesn’t give you the right to cage them up like animals – you could get in so much trouble! What happens if they tell the police that you’ve been keeping them prisoner?” 

“When would they get the chance to tell the police; most of them won’t survive,” Emmett smirked with this revelation and Rose reached up and slapped him right across the face.  
My jaw dropped. It was a good slap – the sound of it reverberated through the room, even Edward looked horrified. 

The force of the slap had sent Emmett’s head flying around but he quickly recovered, his signature smirk still in place on his face. “Now that’s how a real woman slaps.”   
I think at that moment Rose let out a little growl. 

“How about this princess; I’ll let them go if you do one thing for me – one thing of my choice.” 

Rose didn’t even think about it. “Whatever – just let them go!” 

“Rose no!” I shouted, she turned to look at me. “You’ve just agreed to do anything he wants! You can’t trust him.” 

“I can’t leave those people down there,” Rose said as she looked sad, remembering the position those people were in. “And it’s not like we have a choice.” 

“Can’t you do something?” I asked turning to Edward and pleading with my eyes. 

“I have no authority here,” Edward told me sadly – I was sure he felt like he’d disappointed me. 

“What about Carlisle?” I asked; I knew it was a low blow, but surely Carlisle, as their maker could do something. 

“Good luck trying to get a hold of him, he’s busy with the hospital.”

We were all silent for a minute, me trying to figure out what to do about the current situation, Edward probably wishing Emmett wasn’t his brother, Rose undoubtedly hating Emmett right now and I could almost guarantee that Emmett was thinking lewd thoughts about Rosalie. 

“Let’s get it over with,” Rose said as she crossed her arms – I don’t think Emmett missed the way the shirt she was wearing rode up her thighs. 

“My office,” was all he said. I wanted to protest but Edward gently squeezed my hand, letting me know I needed to be quiet. 

Rose shot me a small smile before she followed the large hulk of man into his office. 

I waited a few seconds after the door was closed before I turned to Edward, anger in my eyes. I opened my mouth but before I could say anything, Edward had pulled me into his arms, my head going into the crook of his neck. 

“Why is your brother such a dick? I asked. I felt Edward chuckle against my hair. 

“I wish I knew.” 

“He won’t do anything to hurt Rosalie will he?” I pulled away to look at his beautiful green eyes. 

“He may be the biggest idiot I have ever met – but he’d never do anything that a woman didn’t want him to do.”

I stared at Edward for a few moments and his lips quirked up in a smile. 

“What?” he asked and I blushed. I’d been caught. 

“I really want to kiss you,” I admitted, feeling a blush cover my cheeks. 

“All you had to do was ask,” Edward whispered, his long fingers cradling my jaw as he pulled my lips to his and they met in a sweet and tender dance. 

I wrapped my arms around his neck and wound my fingers into his coppery hair – no doubt messing it up even more. Edward’s arms tightened around my waist and his fingers lazily trailed over my hips, starting a delicious tingle in my lower regions. 

I leaned up on my tiptoes even higher, not wanting an inch of space between us. 

“Well, well, well – what do we have here then?” A voice asked, with a hint of a southern twang. Edward let out a growl as he pulled his lips from mine, his fangs dropping.   
“What do you want Jasper?” He asked, his voice dripping with annoyance and anger. 

I turned my head and saw a six foot four blonde haired and brown eyed vampire looking back at me. A stetson on his head and cowboy boots on his feet. 

"We've got a problem," was the only thing he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you for reading.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer – All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.

Bella 

Edward seemed to freeze for a moment as he stared at Jasper. He stepped away from me, but placed a hand on my back, giving me comfort. “What do you mean ‘we have a problem’?” 

Jasper ignored him and turned his head towards Emmett’s office. “Emmett – get out here!” He shouted, his southern accent leaking through. His head turned back towards us and his eyes met mine. They sent a shiver down my spine. 

“Aren’t you going to introduce me?” 

Edward let out a slight growl. “Jasper, this is my girlfriend Bella. Bella this is my... brother... Jasper.” The blonde haired vampire smiled and lifted his Stetson off his head in a polite manner. 

“Jasper!” Emmett boomed as he came out of his office, a blushing Rosalie following him. “It’s been a long time – what’s the occasion?” Emmett and Jasper embraced with a ‘man hug’ before the mood seemed to change. 

I nodded my head towards Rosalie and asked her mentally are you alright? She gave me a slight nod as she stood next to me and gently squeezed my hand. 

“It’s a private matter,” Jasper said, his eyes scanning over Rose and then myself. 

Emmett shook his head. “Don’t worry about them. They could come in handy.” 

Jasper raised an eyebrow. “Alright.” He took a deep breath. “Carlisle’s missing.” 

For a moment, the room seemed to freeze. Emmett tensed and his fangs dropped, a low growl reverberating through him; Edward’s lips drew back as he hissed and pulled himself away from me, going to stand next to Jasper. 

“What do you mean he’s missing?” Emmett asked in an almost worried voice. I knew how attached Edward was to Carlisle so I could only imagine what Jasper and Emmett were feeling seeing as they were both changed before Edward, and so had been with Carlisle longer. 

“His deputy’s contacted me the other night to inform me that they hadn’t heard from Carlisle for two weeks-”

“Two weeks!” Emmett bellowed, anger coursing through his body. “Are they fucking morons?!” 

“I asked them a similar question – they didn’t have an answer.” 

Emmett shook his head and Edward ran a hand through his hair. 

“They found Carlisle’s blood at his home...” Jasper continued. When he heard the news, Emmett ran a large hand across his jaw and I saw fear and worry reflected in Edward’s eyes. “But they also found the scent of humans too.” 

“Fucking hell!” Emmett exclaimed as he clenched his fists at his sides. “So he’s been kidnapped?” 

Jasper nodded sombrely and Emmett hissed. Rose turned to look at me, her thoughts creeping into mine. I had no idea vampires could be kidnapped. 

Me either I told her. “Who do you think kidnapped him?” I asked, my voice breaking the silence. 

“Breaking Dawn,” Jasper said, his voice dripping with venom. 

“The Christian Human Rights Group? The ones who go around and slate vampires?” Rosalie asked and Emmett nodded. I had flashes of seeing them on the television. They hated vampires, had a complete agenda against them. All of them wore pure silver rings and a cross around their necks. They thought vampires weren’t ‘natural’ and despised the fact that they were being treated like American citizens and were being given all the same rights. 

“They're not so brave to kidnap a vampire are they?” I asked worriedly. I was sure they were all bark and no bite, but I was clearly wrong. 

Jasper turned to look at me, and for a moment his eyes bore into mine. “They’re psychopaths. They’d do anything to get their point across.” 

“Why Carlisle though, why not another vampire – someone who is higher up in the vampire world, someone more high profile?” 

Edward turned to look at me. “Even though Carlisle isn’t a very high profile vampire in the human world, he’s someone many vampires look up to. His control around blood is astounding and he’s helped many new vampires establish lives. To have him as our maker makes us incredibly lucky.” 

“If Breaking Dawn have taken him, then nobody’s safe,” Emmett said quietly. “It’s their way of telling the vampire community that.” Emmett was right – Carlisle was over two thousand years old; that meant that he was a pretty powerful vampire. If these people could take Carlisle then they could pretty much do what they wanted.

Emmett broke the silence – “Looks like I’m going to be needing your services, Rosalie.” Rose nodded her head as Jasper raised his eyebrow. 

Emmett turned to face his brother. “She’s not just beautiful. She can also read minds.” Jasper’s eyebrows shot up. 

“Interesting,” he mumbled before he stepped towards her and walked around her in a circle. His eyes scanning her over. “Doesn’t look like anything special.” He inhaled deeply. “Smells good though – heavenly in fact.” With this statement, Jasper’s fangs dropped. Emmett hadn’t retracted his yet and let out a hiss. Jasper’s eyes shot to Emmett and he held up his hands, backing away. Emmett relaxed, although his eyes never left Jasper. 

“You must be good if my brother’s protecting you like that – tell me; what I am thinking?” The blonde vampire asked with a smirk on his face, leaning up against the bar.   
“I can’t read vampire minds – how can I read a mind when there are no brain waves.” 

Jasper smiled and nodded his head. “You certainly are a clever thing.” He then turned his focus to me. “Are you coming along Bella?” 

“No,” Edward said at the same time I said “yes”. 

Edward stared at me as if I’d grown a second head. “Of course I’m coming.” I protested. “I’m not letting Rose go along, and we’ve got a better chance at finding something out than you guys.” 

My gorgeous vampire boyfriend sighed and ran his hand through his hair again. “Is there any point me arguing?” I shook my head and he gave a small smile. 

“It could be dangerous,” I shrugged my shoulders at Edward’s attempt to discourage me. 

“I’ve been stabbed and almost killed, danger doesn’t worry me.” 

“You’re more badass than I thought,” Jasper said as he smiled at me – a large toothy grin. I gave a small smile back. There was something about Jasper. I felt like he was dangerous like he was tightly strung and ready to snap at any point. 

“I guess I am.” It was true – I was kinda badass; I ran with both vampires and werewolves, I had a vampire boyfriend and I’d survived being hunted down by a murderer. I wasn’t as weak as everyone thought I was. 

***

“This is a bit weird,” Rosalie said, glancing at the four roof boxes that were being gotten off the plane. That’s currently where four vampires were sleeping; Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Nessie. Edward didn’t want to leave his progeny by herself, especially when there was a bull-headed creature running around out there. Emmett had left Jessica in charge of the club – I was glad. I didn’t feel like listening to her sarcasm right now. Jessica had also been told to let those poor people in the dungeon go and glamour them as well so they didn’t remember everything – she’d was going to make them think they’d been on a cruise or something. We’d kept Jake in the loop about what was happening – we needed him to keep an eye out for the bull creature thing, but we also wanted him to be aware of what was happening with Breaking Dawn. 

I watched the boxes get stacked up in the van we were travelling in. “Apparently it’s how vampires travel during the day.” Emmett had arranged everything – Rose and I had gone home to pack and a few hours later we were being told there was a flight booked and a hotel ready for us when we got to New Orleans. I asked how Emmett got the flights booked on such short notice – and at four ‘o'clock in the morning – it turns out he owns his own private jet. (Of course he did; was there anything he didn’t have?) 

The hotel we were staying in was vampire friendly – they served blood and had specialised rooms so no sunlight ever entered. This was new to me – I didn’t even realise these existed. 

“Miss Swan, Miss Hale?” A man asked as he approached us, Rose and I turned to see a balding man in a suit holding a hat to his chest and looking anxious.   
“That’s us,” Rose told him cheerily, trying to ease his anxiety. 

“Good,” he said. “I’m your driver to the hotel.” We smiled as he gestured to our bags. “May I?” We nodded and watched him put out bags into the van. Rose and I then turned our attention to the roof boxes that were being placed into the back of the van. Several men were moving the boxes and one of them accidentally lost his grip and one end of the box hit the ground. 

“Please be careful!” I called out, cringing at the thought of a vampire coming roaring out of the roof box and frightening the poor man to death.   
“Pretty sure I just heard a growl,” Rose joked and I smiled – I think Emmett was in that box. 

“Aren’t you going to get in the van?” The man asked Rose and I shook our heads. 

“We’ll wait for the boxes to be loaded, then we’ll get in,” Rose told him. I watched as sweat beaded on his forehead and a droplet rolled down his temple. It wasn’t that warm in here. 

“Are you alright?” I asked and the man nodded, pulling at his collar. His face seemed to get redder and redder and I noticed Rose was now watching him too. 

“You sure?” Rose asked with a sweet smile on her face. The man nodded. 

“I just want you to get in the van,” the man said again, his eyes darting around the room. 

“We’ll get in when we’re ready,” I told him, becoming slightly worried at his insistence. 

“Get in the van!” He suddenly roared, grabbing a hold of my arm and pulling me towards the van. 

“Hey! Get off her!” Rose shouted, closing the gap between us at the same time I shouted “No!” 

Before either of us could do much more, there was a loud crash and Edward was holding the man by the throat. 

“If you make a sound, I will kill you,” he threatened, his fangs dropping. The man froze but his grip on my arm didn’t lessen anymore. 

“Edward...” I whispered as his grip tightened and began to sting. 

“Release her now,” Edward said, his voice dropping in tone. I watched as the man released my arm slowly, staring into Edward’s eyes as if he was mesmerised.   
“You’re glamouring him,” I said and Edward nodded, confirming my suspicions. Emmett and Jasper than sauntered out the back of the van. 

“What’s going on?” Nessie’s voice asked from the van before several loud bangs were heard. Edward rolled his eyes. “How do you open this?” She asked in a more agitated voice before there were several more bangs. Rose and I watched as the top of the roof box then came shooting out the van, shortly followed by Nessie. 

“Figured it out,” she spluttered, her face red with embarrassment. 

Edward turned his attention back to the man, finally releasing his throat. “Everything’s going to be okay. Just listen to my voice and stay calm.” The man nodded, his movements slow. 

“We need to get to the hotel. Anybody could be watching us,” Jasper said, his eyes looking around the hanger. 

Edward nodded and began to guide the man towards the van. The entire time Emmett stood silently, his hard eyes watching. 

***

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Edward and I were all stood at the front desk of the hotel waiting to be checked in. Nessie was sat down in the foyer with the balding driver. Edward had taught her how to glamour him and she was currently practising it. She’s was doing alright. 

“So I have a sun-proof room with soundproof and a king size bed for Mr Whitlock.” Jasper nodded and winked at the pretty receptionist as she handed him the key. “I then have a sun-proofed without a bed for Mr Masen as well as a single sun-proofed room attached to it.” Edward and I both looked at each other before turning to look at Emmett. He was smirking. The receptionist continued. “The final room I have is a sun-proofed, soundproofed room with a double bed in for Mr McCarthy.” Emmett smiled and winked at Rosalie. She rolled her eyes. 

“You’ll need to swap the last two rooms around and then give me a single room as well,” the receptionist nodded and Emmett rolled his eyes. Rose turned to him. “I’d much rather sleep in a coffin than sleep in a bed with you.” 

“Coffins are roomier than you think,” Emmett told her with another wink as she handed us the room keys. Rose rolled her eyes again – if she continued I think they’d be permanently facing the back of her head. 

“Let’s go,” Edward said, gently taking my hand and leading me towards the elevator. “Nessie,” he called, motioning with his head for her to follow. She did so, keeping her eyes on the man and keeping him under her ‘spell’. 

We all piled into the elevator and rode up to the floor where our rooms were. We then all stepped out and Edward unlocked the door to our room where Nessie sat down and placed the driver next to her. I didn’t really understand the whole glamouring process but it seemed Nessie was doing really well for her first time. 

Edward and I sat opposite whilst Jasper stood by the door and Emmett balanced himself against the arm of the chair Rose had sat herself on. 

“We can use glamouring to help us find things out,” Edward told Nessie and she nodded, her eyes still connected with the drivers. “Ask him what his name is,” Nessie nodded.   
“What’s your name?” She asked in a sweet voice, a smile on her face. 

“Gregory.” The man responded, he voice was monotone and his eyes were unseeing. Glamouring really was effective. 

“Gregory... Gregory – look at me,” Edward urged the man, smiling at him when he did so.

“We’re not here to hurt you. We just want to ask you a few questions.” Gregory nodded. 

“You’re not here to hurt me, you just want to ask me a few questions,” he repeated, a smile coming to his face as if he was relieved. 

“Who sent you?” Edward asked right off the bat. 

“Breaking Dawn,” Gregory said right away. Jasper shook his head as Emmett stood up and muttered something in what I could only guess was Swedish. 

“I knew it! I knew they’d try and do something like this,” Immediately Edward’s attention turned to his beast of a brother. 

“You knew they do something like this?” My boyfriend asked angrily as Emmett nodded his head. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked again, the anger becoming more apparent as his eyebrows creased.

“I wasn’t sure and this just proved my theory.”

“Bella or Rosalie could have been seriously injured. You don’t have any consideration for other people do you?” Emmett didn’t seem to care. 

“We were there if anything were to happen then we would have been able to stop it – like you did today,” Emmett said, in an almost patronising tone. 

“That’s not the point!” Edward roared, standing up and causing the man to flinch and whimper. 

“Enough!” Jasper roared, kneeling down in front of Gregory who was now shaking with fear. 

“Gregory, may I call you Greg?” The blonde haired vampire asked as he stared deeply into the driver's eyes. Gregory nodded. 

“My name’s Jasper. I’m sorry if my brother’s upset you – they can be quite loud can’t they?” Gregory – or Greg, nodded and Jasper smiled. 

“But it’s alright now. They’re not going to be so loud or argue.” Jasper shot both his brothers a look. Edward and Emmett both sat back down in their previous positions. I placed my hand on Edward’s knee and he shot me a smile, his cold hand covering mine and squeezing gently. 

“Why did Breaking Dawn send you?” 

“I was told to bring the humans that were part of the arriving McCarthy party to the church. Money was left in a locker for me.” 

“What about us – the vampires who were travelling with them? What were you going to do to us?”

“I don’t know – I was told not to question anything,” Greg said and Edward’s forehead creased. 

“Moron,” Emmett muttered under his breath – I had to agree; it was pretty idiotic not to question what was going to happen when you try and kidnap two humans from under the noses of four vampires. 

“Who gave you the instructions to take these two women?” Jasper asked softly, his eyes glancing towards us, Greg’s followed. 

“I don’t know, it was done over the phone. I wasn’t told anything, I didn’t even know that the people I’d be taking would be women.” 

“Why’d you agree to partake in a job that was dangerous and you didn’t know anything about?” 

“Because I needed the money...” Greg told Jasper. I began to feel a little bit sorry for him; money could motivate people to do strange things. 

“Thank-you for talking to me Greg.” The balding man nodded. “It’s such a shame that you weren’t able to deliver the two humans to your employers.”

“I wasn’t?” the glamoured man asked confused. Jasper shook his head, a smile still on his face. 

“No, you weren’t. Because nobody was on that flight. The plane landed but nobody got off, you checked and nobody was there. How can you deliver two people to your employers when they weren’t there in the first place?” 

“I couldn’t,” Greg replied dazed and Jasper nodded. 

“That’s right, you couldn’t.” He paused. “Now you’re going to go to your employers and explain the situation. We never had this conversation – you’ve never seen any of us in this room before.” 

“I’ve never met anyone of you before,” Greg repeated. Jasper nodded once more as he led Greg to the door. Jasper pushed him outside and shut the door. We were all silent for a few moments. 

“This was an inside job,” Emmett said quietly. “The only people who knew we would be coming here are his deputies. This is down to one of them.”

“Why would one of them want to kidnap us?” I asked as Nessie looked worriedly on. 

“They’d be able to see how attached we are to you; if we’d react – maybe it would be used a distraction to keep us away from finding Carlisle,” Jasper said grimly.   
“Do you think one of them took Carlisle?” Rose asked, her face etched with concern. 

“They could be working together or one of them could be working alone. Either way – someone knows something and isn’t talking.” 

“Why would a deputy want their own sheriff kidnapped?” Nessie asked, unsure of what was happening. 

“It means they can be promoted. Work their way up the ranks to King – vampires do like to have power.” Edward murmured. 

“I thought people loved Carlisle...” I said and the three men nodded. 

“He is loved by many, but there are also those who are envious,” Emmett said darkly.

“We need to speak to his deputies,” Jasper began. “They won’t have risen yet. Get some rest. We’ll go to see them just after dusk.” With that, he and Emmett left the room. Rosalie gave me a smile and a squeeze to my hand before she followed. 

“I’m going to lie down,” Nessie told Edward and I as she walked to the adjoining door and left, leaving Edward and me alone. 

“We need to get some rest,” I told Edward. I gently grabbed his hand and led him through the suite to the bedroom.

“Is that all you want to do – rest?” Edward asked with a cock of his eyebrow. 

“Maybe there’s something else we could do too,” I whispered, pulling his lips down to mine and locking my hands into his hair. His large, cold hands wrapped around my waist and gently pushed me onto the bed. A few seconds later, Edward’s hard body followed. 

As Edward’s lips trailed down my neck, his hands grasped the bottom of my T-shirt and he pulled it up as far as he could before he pulled his cold lips away from my neck. In a second my T-shirt and bra had been removed and Edward’s lips were now wrapped around a nipple. My hips bucked into his and I worked my hands under his shirt to feel the hard muscles of his back. 

Edward groaned into my breasts and I pulled his face back up to my lips, they were feeling a little lonesome. We kissed ferociously, our tongue tangling together as I inhaled the scent that was so... Edward. 

I pulled his shirt off smiled at him as he gave me a toothy grin. 

“I love you, Bella Swan,” his said as his long fingers gently stroked my face. 

“I love you Edward Masen,” I told him back as his lips lowered themselves to mine once more, but this time in a slower and gentler movement. 

We took our time removing the rest of our clothes; we didn’t need to rush. There was no worry about the sun coming up and interrupting our time together, the room was sun-proofed. We had all the time in the world. 

Very slowly Edward entered me, his long length filling me in ways I had never imagined possible. I ran my feet up his legs as my hands gripped his buttocks, pulling him incredibly closer, my fingernails dug into his pale skin and he hissed, his lips capturing mine in a passionate kiss. 

Edward had both hands, on the bed either side of my head, using the mattress to propel himself into me harder and harder. With each thrust, I felt my body tingle with anticipation – from my head all the way down to my toes. I moved my hands up to his back and gripped him tighter as Edward’s tongue explored my mouth and his thrusts became more erratic. 

I leaned my head back as Edward trailed his lips down my chin and neck until they reached my breasts, where he gave them both plenty of attention. His tongue traced each nipple before he pulled one into his mouth and little scraped his teeth along the sensitive skin. 

“Ugh... more...” I moaned as his hips seemed to drive even harder into his mine and it became almost impossible to tell where I ended and he started.   
I felt myself begin to tighten and grabbed Edward’s face and placed his lips on mine again. 

“I’m close,” I whispered and Edward nodded. 

“Me too.” 

His thrust became shorter and if possible faster as I felt my toes begin to curl. This was going to be a good one. 

My orgasm started and spiralled out of control, it took over every nerve in my body, my toes curled and my back arched, hoping I could hold onto this pleasure forever. It spiralled through me, shooting up my spine and through my belly. My insides clenched tightly against Edward and that was his undoing. He groaned as he gave a final few disorganised thrusts, finally stilling above me as he emptied his cold seed inside me. 

Edward collapsed on me and pressed a tender kiss to my neck as both our bodies began to relax. 

“Hi,” Edward said cheekily once he had rolled off me and pulled me into his side. 

“Hi,” I whispered back, kissing his chest and snuggling myself down. 

“I do love you, Isabella Swan,” Edward said to me gently, pulling my face up so I could see into his beautiful green eyes. 

“I love you too Edward Masen,” I said reverently, kissing him on the lips. I didn’t think my feelings for Edward would ever change – they were already running pretty deep.

***

“Vampires do like to live a lavish life don’t they?” Rose whispered as we looked around the room. I was a large space, with browns and creams as the main colours. There was a large wooden desk that sat in the middle of the room, with two leather sofa’s facing it at an angle. Masterpieces adorned the walls and heavy drapes covered the windows. There seemed to be ... memorabilia... from all over the world spread out around the room. Jasper, Nessie, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and I were all in the Sheriff’s headquarters. We were meeting with his two deputies to find out more information. 

“Humans – that’s the ‘help’ you wanted to bring in?” An angry voice asked we all turned to see a tall man, about Edward’s height, stood in the doorway followed by a small woman. The man was wearing an expensive looking business suit, as was the woman – the difference was that the woman didn’t look like she wanted to rip my throat out.   
“They’re more valuable than you are,” Emmett hissed. 

“Rosalie, Bella – these are Carlisle’s two deputies; Amun and Ginny.” Amun looked at both Rose and me with hard eyes, his face unmoving and no emotion written across it. He had his dark hair slicked back by what looked like a fair amount of gel and a goatee, matching the colour of his hair. Ginny didn’t seem so scary. She had black hair pulled back into a professional bun and her brown eyes held some emotion – worry? Fear? For Carlisle?

“It’s nice to meet you,” Ginny said, smiling at all of us. 

“Had we been told about this sooner, you would have met us then,” Jasper told her coldly, causing her to take a deep breath and straighten her shoulders. These boys weren’t playing nice. 

“We didn’t want to alarm you,” Ginny said calmly. 

“Didn’t want to alarm us! Didn’t want to alarm us! Our maker is missing! A two-thousand-year-old vampire has been taken by a bunch of blood bags and you don’t think that’s cause for concern?” Emmett shouted. Edward was the only brother not to be getting angry at this point – or not that I could see anyway. 

“Fucking incompetent idiots!” Emmett exclaimed, turning on his heel and pacing down the room. 

“You were invited here as a courtesy. It would be best that you did not upset us,” Amun hissed, his fangs dropping down. 

“Are you challenging me?” Emmett growled angrily, his long fangs dropping too. 

“What if I am?” Amun growled back; in a second, Emmett had the olive-skinned vampire pinned against the wall with his hand around his throat. 

“You are a baby, a child; I am over a thousand years old. I could squash you like a bug. Don’t give me a reason too.” Emmett and Amun stared down at each other until Amun dropped his eyes away and retracted his fangs. The Beast backed away with a final growl, retracting his fangs as he went to stand next to Jasper. 

“Have you finished?” Ginny asked impatiently. “We need to work out how to Carlisle back.” 

“That’s easy,” Amun began. “We burst into Breaking Dawn’s church and we suck every one of them dry.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Ginny countered, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest. “We don’t even know if it was them who did it.” 

“Who else would it be?” Amun questioned back - I don’t think he was a big fan of humans. 

“Chances are it’s them,” Jasper said, interjecting into the conversation. “Why wouldn’t it be? They already tried to kidnap Rosalie and Bella.”  
“What?” Ginny and Amun both said at the same time.

“Someone attempted to kidnap Rosalie and Bella. If we weren’t there, they would have succeeded. Do you want to tell me how Breaking Dawn knew they’d be there?  
“Are you accusing us of something?” Amun asked angrily – he’d do well not to upset Emmett again. 

“You two were the only ones who knew they were coming – one of you let something slip,” Jasper said calmly, Emmett’s hard eyes were scanning over the deputies whilst Edward focused on Amun. I don’t think he was trusted. 

“I would never jeopardise Carlisle’s safety,” Ginny hissed angrily. 

“Maybe you spoke to someone and let something slip?” Nessie offered, her voice seeming quiet. 

“Only people who could be trusted were told,” Ginny said. 

“Oh my God!” Rose groaned. “It doesn’t matter who told Breaking Dawn we were coming – it was obviously someone you told. Right now we need to get Carlisle back before anything bad happens to him.”

“Well we can’t just go walking into the church,” Ginny said, taking a deep breath and walking towards the solid desk before she perched on the edge of it. 

“You can’t,” I agreed. “But we can.” I looked at Rose and she nodded, letting me know she was willing to help me. 

“No,” Edward said – the first thing he said all conversation. “It’s too dangerous – and I can’t protect you if you go during the day.” 

“I won’t need protecting – Rose and I will go in, pretending we want to join the church and we’ll read their minds to see if they’re holding Carlisle.” I paused, looking into his eyes and silently begging him to let me do this. “If he’s there we’ll come back and tell you and if he’s not then we’ll start looking somewhere else.” It didn’t matter that Ginny and Amun knew about our powers – they’d been informed before we arrived. 

“It’s an idea,” Emmett said, Jasper nodded too. 

“I think it’s a good plan,” Nessie said and Edward’s eyes shot over to his progeny. “Don’t look at me like that!” She chastised. “We don’t have much choice here Edward.”   
My copper-haired boyfriend let out a sigh and squeezed my hand. “What if you get into trouble?” Edward asked gently. 

Before I had a chance to reply, Ginny spoke up. “I think I can help with that.” She left the room in a hurry, leaving all of us to peer after her.   
“What’s she doing?” Rose asked Edward and he shrugged his shoulders. 

About thirty seconds later, Ginny came back in with a slender man behind her. He was the same height as Ginny in her heels and had a buzz cut of dark hair. He wasn’t as toned or muscular as Jasper, Emmett or Edward and had pale skin. 

“This is Stan,” she told the room and Amun let out a grunt. 

“More fucking humans,” he said, not even trying to hide the disgust in his voice. 

“Stan is mine,” she said protectively. Stan smiled at her. 

“He can help you with getting into the church. They’re far less likely to do something if a man’s there.” Edward looked between Stan and I. 

“I’ll be there as well Edward,” Rose told him gently, letting him know she wouldn’t let anything bad happen to me. 

“Okay,” Edward said reluctantly. “But if there’s any sign of trouble you get out of there as fast as you can.” I nodded in agreement as did Rose. 

“Let’s work on a plan then,” Jasper said eagerly, rubbing his hands together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you for reading.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer – All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.

Bella 

“So everyone knows what’s happening right?” Stan asked as we drove up the road to the church where Breaking Dawn was located. 

“Yep,” Rose and I said at the same time. 

“Your name’s Lee, I’m Kris and Rosalie’s Nikki. You and I are engaged and looking for a church and Rosalie is coming along as she’s my best friend and maid of honour.” Stan nodded as I reeled off the plan. 

“Remember, let me do all the talking,” he said as a final thing as we pulled into the parking lot. I slipped on the fake engagement ring Stan had given me and took a deep breath.   
“Well hello there!” A friendly voice called out as we got out the car and walked towards a woman wearing a pale pink dress suit. 

“Hello to you too,” Stan answered, placing his hand on my back and using his other to shake the hand of the friendly woman. 

“I’m Julia and you must be Kris and Lee,” she said pointing to us. “The couple who want to get married here?” We nodded. 

“And this is the maid of honour Nikki,” Lee said gesturing to Rose as she reached and shook the woman’s hands. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Rose said a smile on her face. 

“Let’s go in and meet my husband.” We all followed her down the path and into a large building. The church was behind it. What I found strange was the number of people that were wandering around the site – they were all wearing sweat suits and seemed to be training for something. 

“What’s with all the people?” I politely asked Stan, tensed up. 

“We run a training programme for individuals who want to learn leadership skills,” Julia said, smiling as she kept walking down towards where her husband presumably was. I opened my mind up, something wasn’t right. 

Leadership yeah right, I wish Steve hadn’t agreed to this. They shouldn’t be here. It’s too risky. 

“What do we have here? More people who have seen the light?” Somebody asked and I turned my head towards the voice. There was a man, not much taller than Rose stood outside a set of double doors with his hands out, extended towards Julia. 

“This is my husband Reverend Steve Tipps,” Julia said, beaming with pride as he took her hands in his and brought them up to his lips. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all,” he said, shaking all of our hands. “Come on in.” We all followed him through the double doors before we turned left and entered an office. Steve gestured for us to sit down as he sat down behind a large desk, Julia stood behind him as she placed her hands on his shoulders. 

I sat down in one of the chairs, Stan on my right and Rose on my left. I looked around the room and fought the urge to cringe – there were promotional posters of Breaking Dawn everywhere; slogans about seeing the light and not being taken into the darkness; pictures of vampires depicted as monsters, blood dripping down their chins as they drank from children. 

“So – why do you want to get married in our church?” Steve said, crossing his legs and arms. 

“We’ve been hearing about your church for a while, and we always wanted to join, but we wanted to stay loyal to our church...” Stan paused for dramatic effect. “However, that changed when we found out our pastor was... a sympathiser.” Steve shook his head as I reached over and gripped Stan’s hand for ‘support’. A sympathiser was someone like Rose, Stan and I – people who liked vampires and didn’t have a problem with them, people who wanted them to be equal and have the same rights as we did. 

“How did you find this out?” Julia asked her face a picture of concern. With perfectly practised timing Stan and I both shared a look.

“One of their kind entered our church and our pastor welcomed him,” I shook my head as Julia placed a hand on her heart. I noticed Rose turned to face Stan, a look of concern crossing over her face. 

“What’s your opinion on fangers Nikki?” Steve asked with venom in his voice. Rose scrunched up her nose. 

“They’re unnatural – how people can be a sympathiser is beyond me. They’re pure evil,” Steve nodded in agreement. 

“Well – how about you come and see the church,” Steve asked as Stan and I nodded. We followed him through the passages before we stepped through large double doors. I gasped. 

The room was large, probably the size of the bottom floor of my house, except this was one big room filled with pews and an arch at the end. The room was incredibly bright, there were windows from the floor to the ceiling allowing the sunlight to flood in as well as a large stained glass image of Jesus behind the arch. 

“Impressive huh?” Steve asked and I was aware that Rose, Stan and I just all nodded in unison. 

We were all silent, taking in the site of the church. This only lasted a few moments before a young man wearing a tracksuit came running in. 

“Reverend, Reverend! We’ve finished!” He said excitedly causing Steve to beam at a now nervous looking Julia. 

“Excellent... do you want to see something special?” The Reverend asked with a glint in his eye. 

“Steve,” Julia whispered, tugging on his arm. 

“I’m afraid we can’t,” Rose said just as Stan opened his mouth to reply. “We have another appointment to get to.” 

“No we don’t,” Stan said. “We can spend all day here.” 

“We really must go,” Rose insisted, her hand grabbing mine and squeezing – something was wrong. 

“Ignore her,” Stan began. “She never knows when to keep her mouth shut.” 

Rose grabbed my hand tighter. “We need to go now!” With that, she grabbed my hand and we turned, ready to run down the aisle, only to be stopped by a huge man. He was the same height as Edward but was huge – I mean almost Emmett and Jake sized huge. 

“I don’t think you’re going to be going anywhere,” Steve said, a smirk on his face. I turned to look at Stan to see if he was going to do anything. He was just stood there, looking extremely guilty. 

With a determined look Rose placed her hands against the large man in front of us and pushed. I watched in shock and horror as a push that shouldn’t have moved a man as large as that sent him flying away from us and landing in a heap on the floor about twelve foot away. Rose gasped and turned to me in shock as Steve and Stan charged at us both, Steve grabbing Rose and Stan grabbing onto me, holding my wrists in a tight grasp. 

“What the hell are you doing?” I asked as I fought hard against him. 

“Shut up!” He growled, tugging on my wrist hard as we were lead out of the church and down another corridor that was covered in mirrors. 

“You’re fucking insane!” Rose shouted, fighting against Steve and the man in the tracksuit who had come to help his reverend. 

“Says the sympathiser!” Steve growled angrily, struggling to restrain Rose. 

“You’re meant to be on our side!” I shouted at Stan, trying to free my wrists from his hands. 

“Don’t talk to me!” He shouted again as I tried twisting away from his grip. I was sure I’d have bruises on my wrists from where he was holding me so tightly. 

Rose used her feet to kick Steve in the shin, causing him to double over and grasp his leg. His ‘follower’ gasped in shock. “How dare you kick him?!” He shouted angrily. He pushed Rose and sent her flying face first towards the mirrors behind her. Rose reached out with her hand to stop herself as she crashed into the mirror, gasping as it shattered and the shards cut into her hands. 

“Take her to the vampire!” Steve commanded. “He hasn’t eaten for weeks – he’ll kill her on sight!” 

“No!” I shouted as I fought against Stan, trying to twist and kick my way out of his grip. Unfortunately, he’d gotten wise to this move after seeing Rose administer the kick to Steve and stepped out of the way of my flailing legs. 

Rose was pulled away by the follower as Steve looked on evilly. I’ll be fine... she whispered into my mind. Get yourself out of here – they’re crazy! With this she pushed the images into my mind; there was a large cross; a crucifix with a stand, a room full of the people in tracksuits toasting something called ‘The Burning’ and last but not least; a blue-eyed, blonde-haired vampire bleeding from his ears and nose and looking frail. 

“Take her to the basement,” Steve said as Stan started to pull me down the corridor. I turned and twisted, lashing out my feet when Stan tightened his grip on my wrists.   
“You’re a traitor,” I screamed as Stan dragged me down the corridor and round a corner. He just grunted. He kicked open a door with his foot and pushed me into a room, placing both my wrists into one of his hands as he searched the wall for a light. 

When he found the switch he flicked it and the room flooded with light, revealing to be what looked like a small jail cell, complete with the toilet, sink and a small bed. Stan – or the traitor – pushed me into the cell onto the bed as he then slammed the door shut and turned a key in the lock. I flicked my hair out of my face as I stood up. 

“What the hell is your problem?!” I shouted angrily, going up to the bars and staring right at him. He didn’t answer me, he just stared straight at me and then walked out the door, slamming it shut. 

I hate to say it, but I did a little childish stomp; this plan hadn’t worked out so well. I only hoped Rose was alright. 

***

Rose

Rose could feel the skin in her hands knitting together already as they healed – Emmett’s blood made sure of that. The man taking her... well hauling her down the hall was unaware of this. Steve limped behind them – the kick she’d given him was a good one. 

“You have no idea what you’re doing!” Rose shouted as she was manhandled down a corridor. “You don’t know the type of people you’re dealing with.” Her words fell on deaf ears as Steve and the man just laughed. 

“The fangers don’t know who they’re dealing with,” the Reverend shot back. Rose was pushed through a door where she saw a small jail cell that was being used for storage at the minute – there were boxes everywhere. 

“Enjoy your dinner fanger,” the tracksuited man spat out as he opened the jail cell and pushed Rosalie in. In his mind she could see the vampire she assumed to be Carlisle looking up at the man, sat in between two boxes. 

The two then walked out and Rose cautiously looked around – this was where they were keeping Carlisle. 

“Are you alright?” A smooth British voice called out and Rose whirled around to see a startlingly handsome man with blonde hair and blue eyes looked at her. He was wearing a blue shirt with rolled-up sleeves and slacks. His shirt had blood on it. 

“Carlisle?” Rose asked and the man nodded. 

“Thank God you’re alright,” she breathed out. He just smiled. “I’m-”

But before she could respond Carlisle intercepted her. “Rosalie – Edward told me about you and your cousin. He’s very taken with her.” Rose nodded. 

Carlisle’s eyes then zeroed in on her bleeding hands and Rose found herself bringing her hands closer to her chest – she really didn’t fancy fighting off a hungry vampire. What Rose didn’t realise was that Carlisle was more interested in how quickly her hands were healing, and the fact that he could also smell his son's blood coursing through her body. 

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Carlisle’s soothing voice said – it made Rose feel a little better. 

“But you haven’t eaten in two weeks...” 

“I’m also over two thousand years – I don’t need to feed as often as younger vampires,” he didn’t say anything for a few moments. “I gather my boys are the reason you’re here.” Rose nodded again. Carlisle silently shook his head. 

“I had a feeling they’d do something like this... I apologise for them dragging you into it.” Rose waved her hand. 

“It’s no problem.” 

“You’re now a prisoner in a church – I think we have a little problem.” Rose gave a small laugh. Maybe she was trying to downplay the situation slightly.   
“Was it your plan to get stuck down here?” The blonde haired vampire asked and Rose shook her head. 

“We were meant to find out if you were here and then go and report back to Emmett, Jasper and Edward.” They were both silent for a few moments. “Did you have a plan to get out of here?” Rose asked and Carlisle nodded. 

“I was going to let them burn me...” 

***

Forks 

Jake’s large feet pounded on the ground as he ran after the bull-headed creature. Paul had come across it on his patrol and had alerted the pack. They were now chasing after it. 

The younger wolves were at the back and jostling for position, trying to get to the front and get a swipe at the hideous creature. With the head of a bull and razor claws where hands should be, it wasn’t a pretty sight. But the smell of the creature was even worse – it smelt like death and decomposition rolled into one. 

Piss off! Leah shouted to one of the young ones who had gotten in her way. Usually, she was the fastest and always at the front but Jake didn’t want her getting hurt so Sam and he were leading the pack. 

Shut up, bitch! The younger wolf retaliated and Jake snarled – this wasn’t the time to argue, they needed to be working together. This thing was large and dangerous – he felt sick when he found out what it had done to Rose. It was a threat to everyone in Forks and Jake wouldn’t be happy until they’d gotten rid of it. 

Leah let a single growl before she barged her way past Sam and Jake; she didn’t want to be sitting behind the boys letting them get all the action – she was just as capable as getting the creature than any of them. 

Jake and Sam both growled out their protests but before they could do anymore, Leah had swiped the creature in the back with her large grey paw. The creature let out a wild scream and turned around, its claws swinging and only just missing Leah as the small wolf jumped back and out the way. 

Black blood dripped from the wound as the smell of mould and decay filled the air. The younger wolves gagged – the older wolves almost did... almost. 

Horror coursed through Leah as the creature continued to scream and she looked at the black blood dripping from her claws. 

What the fuck is this thing? She mentally screamed, backing into Jake and Sam as she scrambled to get away from the disgusting bodily fluid. 

The creature turned and ran, Jake growled as began to follow again – this thing was certainly fast, that’s for sure.

They needed to catch it and the needed to catch it now. 

It’s going towards Rexel Grove! Jake shouted; they had a chance to catch it. Leah, Embry, Jared – head it off; but do not engage it!

You got it, boss! Embry said as the three wolves veered from the pack to take the shortcut. 

You heard me, Leah? Jake asked – he knew what she was like; you said one thing, she did the opposite. 

You go it... Alpha. Jake growled, he hated being called that, and she knew it. 

Are we going to kill it? Seth asked. 

We don’t have a choice, Sam said and Jacob agreed – this thing was dangerous and it was their job as the protectors of Forks to make sure that the people weren’t harmed, this creature was a threat to that. 

They were nearing the grove now and Jake was pleased to see that Leah, Jared and Embry were closing in. The creature froze when the three large wolves emerged from the dark trees and turned around to see Jake and the rest of the pack following behind. 

Jake, Sam, Quil, Paul and Jared began to circle the creature. They were hunting. The younger wolves stood off the side along with Seth, Leah and Embry. The creature’s dark eyes were following the wolves as it turned around in constant circles, looking for an escape, a way out. 

How do you want to take it out? Paul asked, snarling when the creature looked at him. 

Quickly, Jake responded. He had no idea what this... thing was and wanted it dead, as quick as possible. 

You got it, Jared said as he lunged towards the creature, mouth open, teeth bared, ready to rip its head from its body. 

Before he had a chance to do any damage, he let out a whimper as he dropped to the floor, an arrow wedged into his side. 

Ow shit! What the fuck? Jared whined, the pain passing to each of the wolves as they felt it through their mental connection. 

The creature took the moment of distraction to turn and run out of the now broken circle. Leah began to follow but was stopped short as an arrow soared past her head by only a few centimetres and went into a tree. She froze. 

“That’s not a good idea,” a familiar voice said, all wolves turning, and all equally shocked by who they saw standing there. A black catsuit adorning her body, a hood covering her hair, knee-high boots on her feet, a sword across her back and a bow and arrow in her hands. 

The only thing Jake could think was well, this just got interesting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you for reading.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer – All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.

Bella 

I sat down… and then I stood up… and then I sat down again before I let out a frustrated groan. I didn’t know what to do – I didn’t have a plan and I wasn’t sure how I was going to get out of this mess, let alone how I was going to get Carlisle and Rose out too. This whole plan had turned into a disaster. And what the hell was going on with Stan – he was meant to be in love with Ginny. Clearly, that relationship had turned out to be one-sided. 

I shook my head as I stood up from the bed and took a deep breath; I was probably going to regret doing this. 

“Stan! Get down here right now you coward!” I screamed as loud as I could, so loud that it hurt my throat. “You owe me an explanation!” I didn’t even know if they could hear me, but I had to do something. I listened carefully as my chest heaved, trying to hear the sound of footsteps or any indication that someone was coming. 

I couldn’t hear anything. 

I opened my mouth again – time for round two. 

“You’re nothing but a liar and a fraud!” I listened again. Nothing. 

“How could you go this? Let them kill innocent vampires!” Still nothing… Time to pull out the big guns. 

“What about Ginny? She’s going to be devastated when she finds out what you’ve done!” I then heard footsteps – bingo.   
The door burst open and Stan entered, looking extremely pissed off. 

“Don’t you dare say her name!” He and I both stepped up to the bars, Stan’s eyes burning with fury. 

“Why not? Because it makes you feel guilty?” I smirked and his top lip curled up in anger. 

“I don’t feel guilty about what I’m doing – she deserves everything that’s coming to her. They all do.” Stan turned on his heel to walk away. 

“What have vampires ever done to you?” I asked, trying to work out why he was so angry, why he was so upset with them. 

He stopped in his track and turned around, “It’s what she won’t do.” He paused, almost like he was trying to stop himself from telling me something. “She won’t change me.” He seemed genuinely hurt. 

“Have you asked her?” I wrapped my hands around the bars on the cell, watching as Stan turned to face me. 

“Of course I have, the second I started to fall in love with her I asked, but she shot me down, told me she wouldn’t change me.” He shook his head. “I knew then that she didn’t want me. She’d let me die of old age and move onto the next human with a dick,” he spat. 

“Maybe she’s afraid that you’d hate her if she turned you and then you changed your mind.” Stan shook his head. 

“They only want two things from us – one is blood and the other is sex.” 

“That’s not true,” it couldn’t be. I loved Edward and he loved me. I was sure that if I asked him to change me he would consider it. I’d not thought that far into the future (I had other things to worry about), but I was almost certain that Edward would do it. What was better than spending eternity with the person you love?

“Don’t be so naïve,” Stan began. “Edward is only using you, and once he’s got his fill he’s going to leave you. Vampires don’t love – they can’t.” 

“You’re wrong – Ginny might not have loved you, but Edward loves me.” 

Stan shook his head again as he walked over to the cell; “They can’t love because they are monsters.” 

I gaped at Stan – vampires were monsters? He was collaborating with a group of maniacs who had kidnapped a vampire and were planning to do something horrific to him; he had also kidnapped Rose and me, allowing Rose to possibly become a snack in the process. Yeah, vampires were the monsters. 

“You’re the monster!” I shouted, angry. “A vampire has never kidnapped me-” 

I was cut off. “I’m the monster? I’m the monster?” A glint suddenly appeared in Stan’s eyes and I found myself backing up. Stan slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a key, he inserted it into the lock of the jail cell and walked slowly towards me. 

“I’ll show you what a monster is!” Stan lurched towards me, his body slamming into mine, sending me flying into the wall behind me. I tried to fight against Stan but he locked his hand around my throat, his fingers digging into my windpipe. I placed my hands on his wrist as he began to squeeze lightly. My hands had no effect so I brought my knee up, ready to kick him in the crown jewels, but he anticipated this and used his forearm to block my knee. 

“I guess I am a monster,” Stan muttered as his fingers started to squeeze and I could no longer inhale. 

In vain, I attempted to pull his hand away from my throat, and when that didn’t work I tried to dig my nails in – I tried anything that would get up to loosen up his grip. Stan’s smile only got bigger when he realized that I couldn’t do anything. 

My arms began to feel heavy and black spots started to appear in front of my vision. My chest was tightening as Stan started to blur. 

Condescendingly he said, “I’m sure Edward will miss you, Bella.” 

***

In Another Cell

“You’re kidding right?” Rose asked as she stared at the vampire in front of her. “You can’t let them burn you!” How could Carlisle even think it was a good idea?

“I don’t have a choice – Breaking Dawn are keeping a few newborns in the church to make sure I comply; if I don’t die, they’ll kill them. I’ve lived for over two thousand years; I’ve had my life, they haven’t. Do I want to die? No – but in this instance, I don’t have a choice.” 

“They’d kill babies?” Rosalie asked, feeling even more disgusted with Breaking Dawn than before.

Carlisle let out a small chuckle. “Newborns are what we call vampires who have not long been changed.” 

“We can get you all out,” Rosalie tried to reason. “You, the newborns,” (did they really call them that?) “and Bella and I.” 

“We’re outnumbered, the church is holding a ceremony tonight and into the dawn where I’ll be killed – they’ve got a mass of people out there. We’ve only got eight – and five out of those are newborns who are probably not going to be of any use as they haven’t fed in weeks.” 

“We might be outnumbered at the minute, but what makes you think that Edward, Jasper and Emmett won’t charge the church as soon as night hits?” Rosalie asked with a smile because she knew the answer – nothing. She’d only been around them for a short period, but it was already clear how much they adored and respected Carlisle. 

“I was hoping my boys weren’t going to get involved, but it looks like they haven’t changed.” Carlisle sighed deeply. He looked at Rosalie, “Do you really think we can get out of this?” 

Rosalie nodded. “Put it this way, I’m not going to let them kill you.” 

“Why not? You don’t know me – I could be a horrible person.” 

Rosalie smiled. “I don’t think you could be a horrible person if you tried.” 

Carlisle smiled before walking past Rose and over to the jail cell door, he placed his hands on it and began pushing it to the right. The metal groaned and Rosalie watched as the lock snapped and the door to the cell slid open. Carlie turned to Rosalie and gestured with her to go first. 

“What’s changed your mind?” Rosalie was curious. 

“Two girls I have never met before are willing to risk their lives to save me; how can I sit back and not doing anything?” 

“Got a plan?” 

“How about we find Bella, the newborns and then we figure out what we’re going to do?” 

“Sounds good.” 

They both stepped out into the corridor, wary of anybody who might be there. Rosalie searched for any mental activity, whilst Carlisle listened for footsteps. 

“This way,” Carlisle said gently, placing a hand on Rosalie’s upper back and guiding her through what seemed to feel like a maze of doors.

As Rosalie walked she began to sense something, it was blurry and confusing. 

“Something’s wrong.” She told Carlisle, trying to decipher what she was seeing in her mind. 

“Edward mentioned you were different – what are you sensing?” Carlisle stopped and looked at Rosalie; he was intrigued by her and Bella. Edward had mentioned their abilities to him and Carlisle wondered if they were truly one hundred percent human – only supernaturals had powers; he’d never come across a human that had one who wasn’t in some way supernatural. However, there was a first time for everything. 

Rosalie concentrated, honing her mind in on the fuzziness, searching for something, anything that would give her a clue as to what was going on. 

Rosalie gasped as she saw Stan’s face appear in his mind; she could see his wrist as it disappeared under the person's chin. Stan opened his mouth:   
“I’m sure Edward will miss you, Bella.” 

“Stan’s choking Bella!” Rosalie cried out. I’m coming Bella Rosalie whispered into her cousin's mind. I’m coming. 

Carlisle took a deep breathe, blocking out Rosalie’s scent as he searched for Bella’s and Stan’s. He’d met Stan a few times and could vaguely remember what he smelt like (if he could remember rightly, it was mostly sweat and a cheap brand of deodorant). 

“Got them,” Carlisle said, taking Rosalie’s wrist and leading them through some more doors. As Bella’s scent got stronger, so did her thoughts. 

We’re here Rosalie told Bella, watching as the blurriness increased and the pain in Bella’s chest increased. 

Carlisle flung open the door in front of them and Rosalie watched as he appeared behind Stan in an instant, so quick that Stan had no time to even register his presence. The two-thousand-year-old vampire placed a hand on Stan’s neck and with ease pulled him away from Bella before he tossed him across the jail cell, his back making a loud thud as it hit the wall. 

Bella collapsed on the floor, falling to her knees as she coughed and took in ragged breaths. Rosalie slipped past Carlisle as she knelt down next to her, placing one hand on her shoulder and the other on her knee. 

Bella raised her head and gave her cousin a shaky smile before she looked up at Carlisle stood before them, worry and relief etched on his face.   
“It’s nice to meet you, Carlisle.” 

Carlisle let out a small laugh before he offered both girls a hand and helped them off the floor. 

Bella swayed slightly as she grabbed onto Rosalie. “Thank-you,” she told them both. 

“No need to thank me,” Carlisle told her. “Now… we’ve got some newborns to rescue.” 

***

Bella 

Stan’s fingers seemed to tighten even more around my neck as my fingers gave up trying to prise his hand from me. He began to blur and darkness crept in from the side of my vision, narrowing in until I began to feel my head slip backwards. 

I’m coming Bella – I’m coming. 

Suddenly Stan was ripped from me, his nails stinging my neck as he drew blood. I fell to my knees on the floor, gasping for air as my vision returned. I felt Rosalie place her hand on my shoulder and knee as her comforting scent enveloped me – I was safe. I was safe. 

I gave Rosalie a shaky smile before looking up at the blonde… God in front of me. He really was a God. His hair was a stunning shade of blonde, almost golden looking and his eyes were blue (and as cliché as it sounds), they were blue like the ocean. He looked worn down, but there appeared to be a resolve in eyes. He wasn’t giving up just yet. He looked both worried and relieved. I didn’t have to ask who he was – I knew. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Carlisle,’ I said as he laughed and helped Rose and I both up off the floor. I swayed slightly as the blood rushed back to my head and I reached out and grabbed onto Rose – she wouldn’t let me fall. 

I took a deep breath and steadied myself. “Thank-you,” I told them both, relief coursing through me. 

Carlisle smiled at me, “No need to thank me.” I noticed his British accent then and if I hadn’t nearly been killed I’m sure I would have swooned. Carlisle gave me a few seconds as Rose looked at me with concern in her eyes. 

“Now… we’ve got some newborns to rescue.” I nodded as I felt a confused look creeping across my face. 

Newborns as in newly changed vampires, I turned to Rose as her voice floated into my head before I turned back to Carlisle. 

“How do we get to them?” 

“Let me just attend to some business first,” Carlisle said gently as he approached Stan. The man… sorry, coward looked up at Carlisle with fear in his eyes, but also anger. 

“Go on, kill me,” he sneered and Carlisle simply shook his head and knelt down next to Stan. 

“I’m not going to kill you – you don’t deserve the release death can bring to a person.” With that Carlisle leaned forward and locked his hand on the side of Stan’s neck. He began to squeeze. 

“What the fuck are you do-” was all Stan was able to mutter before his eyes rolled back in his head and his head lolled forward. Rose and I watched Carlisle is fascination as he rose to his full height and turned to face us. 

“Did you just do a Vulcan nerve pinch?” I asked, unable to stop my inner nerd from showing. 

Carlisle chuckled. “Something like that. Follow me,” Carlisle said, walking out the room and leading us through what felt like a maze of corridors. 

I couldn’t tell where we were after we left that room, let alone how Breaking Dawn managed to conceal everything in what I thought was a small basement – clearly I was wrong. 

We got to a corner and Carlisle stopped, pressing a finger to his mouth – someone was coming. A man walked around the corner, he was wearing the same tracksuit as the followers in the church, but he had a gun. 

The man opened his mouth – presumably to shout, but Carlisle pressed his hand to the man’s mouth, staring intently into his eyes. 

“You’re not going to make a sound,” Carlisle told him calmly, his voice barely above a whisper. The man’s eyes went wide but his body relaxed, his gun falling to his side. 

“I want you to relax,” Carlisle continued, “may I have your gun?” He asked so sweetly I didn’t think he’d need to glamour anyone if he used that voice on them. 

The man nodded again and handed his gun to Carlisle. The blonde vampire never took his eyes off the man as he passed the gun back. Rose grabbed it off him. 

“Empty the chamber,” Carlisle quietly commanded and Rose took the bullets out. To my horror, they were silver, with a cross etched into the side. Rose handed the gun back to Carlisle and he gave it back to the man. 

“It’s no use to him now.” Carlisle paused. “Now continue on your way – you never saw us,” the man nodded and Carlisle slowly released him. We watched as he continued to wherever he was going, walking slowly and almost as if he was dazed. Once he was out of sight Carlisle motioned with his head for us to follow him once again. 

We walked around two more corners before we came to a door. Carlisle tried to unlock it but to no avail. He grabbed the door handle with one hand and braced his other on the door as he rammed into it with shoulder causing the lock to break. 

The door opened and Carlisle flashed both Rosalie and I a cheeky smile. We entered the room and just like the room I had been in there was a small jail cell, and in there were five young people – they couldn’t be much older than Rose and I. 

They saw Carlisle and ran to the bars but kept their distance, smiles creeping across their faces and joy seeping into their eyes. They looked rough though, bloodstained beneath their noses, at the side of their faces underneath their ears and in tear tracks below their eyes. 

“You came!” A young girl in the front cried and Carlisle smiled and nodded. She was very pretty, large brown eyes with brown hair and a straight nose and apart from a few freckles across her nose, not a blemish on her skin. 

“You’re safe now,” Carlisle said to her gently and she visibly relaxed at his words. 

“They smell delicious,” a man at the back said, as his eyes zeroed in on Rose and I. His fangs extended and a smirk crossed his face. 

Why do people keep saying that? Rosalie asked and I shrugged – I honestly had no idea. It was just as confusing to her as it was to me. 

“They are here to help us – they are not to be harmed. Consider them to be under my protection.” The young girl stamped her foot in annoyance. “Anyone who harms them will answer to me.” 

Five faces were indifferent for a moment before they nodded. Once he’d got confirmation of their cooperation he walked towards the jail cell. When the young girl realised he was about to touch the bars she cried out.

“Don’t! They’re made of silver.” Carlisle froze. 

“They don’t silver the jail cell of a two thousand-year-old vampire, but they do a bunch of newborns?” Rose asked, her face scrunched up. 

“They didn’t think I’d leave – they were unsure about the newborn's,” Carlisle replied, his eyes scanning the room. 

“Bella, could you possibly pass that cloth to me?” I turned and saw a white rag laying on some boxes in a corner. I picked it up and gave it to Carlisle, a smile appearing on his face. 

“Thank-you,” he quietly told me before he used to the rag as a barrier between his hands and the bars. 

Rose and I watched as Carlisle slowly prised the jail cell open, pushing the door open as the metal groaned under the force and the lock made a snapping sound. 

After the door was fully open Carlisle faced the younger vampires with sincerity in his eyes. “I am truly sorry that you got caught up in this – you do not deserve to be treated this way.” 

“It’s not your fault,” a young man… well boy really said and Carlisle gave a sad smile. I knew he felt responsible for this. 

“What’s the plan now?” Rose asked as the same man who had called us delicious eyed her up. I grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. I felt creeped out by him. 

“No matter what way we look at this we’re outnumbered. There is only eight of us and at least a hundred of them, all branding silver and some kind of weapon. I think we should wait until just before sunset and make our way out of here and into the church. By the time we get there, everyone should be having dinner in the main compounds, plus it should be sunset by then and we’ll be able to get out.” We all nodded.

“Aren’t you going to make them pay for what they’ve done?” The creepy man asked, a hint of anger in his voice. 

Carlisle shook his head. “They are only doing what they think is best because they are afraid. By not hurting anyone we are showing them that humans have nothing to fear from vampires.” 

The man looked annoyed. “It’s a coward's move.” 

Carlisle met his eyes directly. “It’s a humane move. I don’t want any blood spilled.” I had a feeling the man wanted to argue, but judging by the way Carlisle was looking at him, he knew this was an argument he wasn’t going to win. 

“For now, we wait,” Carlisle commanded, leading Rose and I over to a stack of chairs and pulling two down for us. 

We sat down and Carlisle crouched down in front of me, much like he would a little girl.

“Are you alright?” His eyes were concerned. I nodded. 

“I promise I’m going to get you – both of you – out of here safely.” 

“I know you will,” I told him. I knew he would. I didn’t doubt that for a second. “But you need to be coming with us too.” 

“I plan on it.” 

*** 

We waited a few hours until it was just before sunset when we made our move. Carlisle carefully led us out from the room where the newborns had been kept, through the winding corridors of the basement until we were back up in the church. 

Carlisle opened the double doors that led to the main section and I was almost surprised to see it empty. There was no way we could just walk out of here. Carlisle strode across the floor, leading us to the exit before he let out a growl and stopped. Somebody began clapping their hands slowly behind us. 

“Well done! I didn’t think you had it in you to escape and doom everyone else, but I guess I was wrong.” Rose and I turned around slowly to see Steve Tipps stood at the altar, a sadistic smile on his face.

The newborns all let a growl and seemed to form a protective circle around Rose, Carlisle and I. 

“It looks like we’ll have more than just one vampire for the Burning doesn’t it?” Steve said before clapping his hands twice. At that, his followers seemed to swarm into the church coming at us from both sides. 

“I’m afraid I can’t let you leave, I need to make a statement to the vampire community that we are not afraid of you, and will do what we have to in order to survive.”

“That’s how you’re justifying this?” I asked – this man was definitely bordering on the insane. 

“I wasn’t talking to you fangbanger,” he spat and Rose went to move forward but I grabbed her, slightly shaking my head. 

“If you do this you’ll just be a target for other vampires – they won’t be afraid of you. They’ll see it as a challenge.” Steve laughed at Carlisle’s words. 

“Vampires are cowards who hide in the dark and poison the minds of those in the light,” he spat. 

Before speaking, Carlisle seemed to consider something for a moment. The newborns all turned their heads slightly to look behind us at the entrance. “I think you’ve greatly underestimated the bravery of vampires,” Carlisle told Steve. 

Steve opened his mouth to reply but before he could say anything the entrance to the church flung open and in walked Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Amun and a few other vampires – all who looked equally as angry and equally as dangerous as the one standing next to them. 

“Hope you don’t mind,” Emmett began darkly. “We’ve come to join the party.” With that, all the vampire descended their fangs and all hell seem to break loose. The vampires from the entrance advanced and Carlisle called out:“Do not kill them!” Before ushering Rose and me to the door. I had barely made it two steps before Edward had grabbed me and pulled me into the comfort of his arms. I breathed him in and as I looked up his lips descended onto mine. I gripped his shoulders feverishly and I opened my mouth and allowed his tongue in, my own touching and teasing his. 

He groaned and pulled back, resting his forehead on mine as the vampires around us set about scaring the humans. 

“I came as soon as I could,” he murmured. 

I nodded my head. “I know” I muttered breathlessly back. Out of the corner of my eye I watched as Jasper grabbed hold of a young follower and bared his fangs. 

“Do not kill him!” Carlisle commanded and Jasper let out a groan before head-butting the poor boy straight in the nose. That would hurt in the morning. 

Steve ran towards us, Edward growling before Steve flung himself on the floor in front of Carlisle. 

“Bite me – Kill me. Martyr me!” He wrenched his tie from his neck and bared his throat to the blonde vampire. All the fighting suddenly seemed to stop, though it wasn’t really a fight. Most of the followers had scattered when it broke out and those who remained seemed to be regretting that decision. Although they weren’t dead, most of them did seem to be sporting some serious injuries. The vampires obviously took Carlisle’s command very literally – killing wasn’t allowed, but maiming was fine. 

“I’m not going to kill you,” Carlisle told him, echoing the same words he had said to Stan. “That would fuel your cause.” Steve looked at him confused and almost upset. “I’m going to show you the mercy you never showed us.” With that Carlisle stepped past him. “We’re done here.” He called back over his shoulder. He took a few steps before he stopped and turned back round to face Steve. 

“I suggest you remember this occasion and how you were treated. If vampires go missing or are killed because of you or your followers I may not be so lenient next time.” Steve’s eyes followed Carlisle’s back out the church and then the vampires as they began to follow him. Edward gently pushed on my lower back and I walked forward, not even bothering to look at Reverend Steve. Rose fell into step behind me, Emmett coming to walk by her side. 

It was strange to think that these people in the church believe they are doing God’s work, yet who knew God’s work involved kidnapping and killing? I didn’t. 

***

Rose, Edward and I had first returned to the hotel to change into some fresh clothes and get Nessie and fill her in on what had happened. Rose begrudgingly allowed Emmett to carry her back to the hotel, but I secretly think she enjoyed being in his arms. When she said she was going to take a shower, Emmett had offered to wash her back for her – Rose didn’t respond, well not verbally, physically she had flipped him off but not before images of a naked and wet Emmett had flooded her head. I think I need a shower session with Edward to get rid of those. 

When Nessie had seen Rose, Edward and I, she’d flung her arms around all of us, telling us how worried she’d been. Edward had simply chuckled and hugged her back, his eyes shining as they looked at me from over her shoulder. I smiled back. 

After showers (and shower sex for Edward and I) and a fresh change of clothes, we had grabbed a cab and headed to Carlisle’s home. By the time we got there, vampires were everywhere, all of them coming to pay their respects to him as they praised him for his behaviour today. From the look on Amun’s face, he didn’t seem to agree. 

Carlisle was seated in the middle of what I assumed was normally the living room on a leather chair, Emmett and Jasper stood either side, like guards. He’d changed out of his bloodied clothes and was wearing a black button-up shirt, slacks and black leather shoes When Carlisle saw Rose and me, he summoned Amun to get two more chairs – Amun grabbed two wooden chairs and placed them either side of Carlisle. 

When we approached, Carlisle stood and thanked both Rosalie and me for our help and said he was glad to have met us and hoped he sees more of us. It was then he confessed to feeling tired of New Orleans and wanting to move, and Forks seemed like the perfect place. Jasper also casually mentioned how he planned on staying with Emmett for a while. 

“And what better way to get to know my new granddaughter?” Carlisle asked, turning to Nessie who had been stood behind Edward. She blushed as he took his hands in hers. “I’ve been looking forward to meeting you.” Nessie blushed harder and I watched Edward and Carlisle exchange a glance. I’m sure they’d be discussing Nessie’s peculiarities soon enough. 

Carlisle sat back down, gesturing for Rose and me to do the same. He turned to Nessie and Edward and asked if either of them wanted a chair but they both declined.   
After Carlisle was seated, more vampires came up – it seemed to be a never-ending parade of them – they constantly praised him and let him know how relieved they were to have him back. 

I suddenly saw Edward stiffen and a growl slip out as he pushed Nessie closer to Jasper. Emmett heard the growl and sent one out himself as his fangs descended, the white tips poking past his pink lips. 

I turned to see what the problem was and was shocked to see Ginny stood in front of Carlisle, red tear tracks covering most of the skin below her eyes and fresh tears filling up in her eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” she sobbed as she stepped closer, only to stop in her tracks when all three brothers let out deep warning growls. “I was foolish and let Stan into my bed and my heart without making sure he was trustworthy,” Ginny began to sob again and Emmett rolled his eyes. 

“You made a mistake Ginny, like we all do,” Carlisle turned to look at Emmett before fixing his gaze back on Ginny. “You do not need to apologise for the actions of another. However, if you do feel the need to apologise, it is not me you need to direct it at, but to the two young ladies seated either side of me. They are the ones who were put in danger.” Ginny nodded and sniffed before she looked at both Rose and me. 

“I apologise for what Stan did,” she took a deep breath. “He was wrong – but it was also wrong of me to place so much trust in him.” I gave her a small smile and Rose nodded at her. Ginny politely bowed her head towards Carlisle and then left. I did think she was truly sorry, she seemed full of remorse, but I had no doubt she was also reeling from Stan’s betrayal. She had clearly loved him and having him turn on her like this must have really hurt her. 

I looked up at where Edward was standing, his eyes scanning the crowd. When he felt my gaze on him, he looked down and I grabbed his hand, squeezing gently, feeling grateful I had him in my life. He gently brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed it – warmth spread through me at the gesture. 

Carlisle smiled at us both and Rose rolled her eyes, but that too was accompanied by a smile afterwards. 

I’m pleased for you. I smiled at her. I just had to find someone for Rose to be with now. I knew she felt something for Emmett, that much was obvious (and I had no doubt he felt an attraction towards her) – but he was dangerous, it wasn’t that he was a vampire (Hell I was dating a vampire so I couldn’t comment on that aspect), it was that he didn’t seem to have any respect for anyone apart from Carlisle, and maybe even Jessica. I had a feeling he only wanted one thing from Rose, maybe two – blood and sex – and once he got those he’d leave her heartbroken. 

A few seconds later my stomach rumbled, and I blushed. 

“There’s a buffet table around the back,” Carlisle told me gently. I thanked him as Edward helped me stand and wrapped an arm around my waist. 

“Why do you have a buffet table?” Rose asked. I had to admit, it was a bit strange seeing as all the people I had seen so far seemed to be vampire. 

“There are a few humans here,” Edward answered, his eyes going to several people dotted around the room. I had to admit they blended in well, but in a room full of vampires, who were all ridiculously beautiful, it was easy to see how they were overlooked. 

Edward escorted me to the buffet and my mouth watered at the food available – it all looked delicious. I grabbed a plate and began to add food to it. I then noticed Edward kept looking back over to where Carlisle was sat. 

“Go,” I told him. “I’m just getting some food and then I’ll be back.” Edward smiled at me gratefully before pressing his lips to my cheek and walking back over to where Carlisle was. Even though Edward hadn’t told me, I knew from his actions that Carlisle being missing had really shaken him up. I suppose it was similar to having one of your parents go missing. I didn’t know what that was like, but I did know what it was like to lose your parents. 

I placed a chicken wing on my plate and then decided to add a second, but just as I placed the wing on my plate I felt someone come up behind me. 

I turned slightly to see a blonde woman stood next to me with brown eyes. 

“Hi,” I said as she gave me a large smile. 

“It’s nice to finally see you up close,” she said, her eyes scanning me from head to toe. I gave her a tight smile. What the hell? 

“You smell amazing,” she breathed deeply and her eyes seemed to glow with delight. 

“Thanks,” I quietly said, turning to go back to Edward. I was rapidly feeling very unsafe. 

She placed her cold hand on my arm and I froze. “Tell me,” she whispered, “does Edward’s cock still feel amazing when it’s inside of you?” 

My face flamed with anger and I turned to face her. I wasn’t sure what I was going to say – but I was overcome with fury. My mouth opened to berate her and ask her who the hell she thought she was, but Edward had appeared at my side before any words could come out. 

“What are you doing here Tanya?” He asked coolly, placing himself between us. 

This was Tanya? His ex? 

“I’m here to celebrate Carlisle’s freedom,” her voice was sickly sweet and I instantly hated her – not just because she was Edward’s ex… alright maybe mostly because she was Edward’s ex. 

“Then why are you over here talking to Bella and not talking to Carlisle?” Edward questioned, his green eyes hard and cold.

“I’ve wanted to see Bella up close for a long time – I think I’ve spent long enough watching from afar, don’t you?” What? She’d been watching me? And Edward knew? 

“You need to leave – now,” Edward spat out, his hand grabbing onto Tanya’s wrist. 

I watched as Tanya looked down at his large hand on her and then looked back up, she opened her mouth and extended her fangs, a low growl emitting from her as she took a hold of Edward’s wrist with her other hand and flipped him across the room, Edward landing back first onto some chairs. 

I gasped and my plate dropped and I went to take a step towards Edward to make sure he was okay. Just as I took a step Tanya had turned to face me, fangs bared and nothing but aggression in her eyes. I tried to step a take back as fear overtook my body, but being a vampire, she was much quicker. In one swift move, she had grabbed me just under my jaw and lifted me from the ground. My hands immediately went to my throat as I tried to prise her fingers from crushing my windpipe. 

“Bella!” Edward cried out as he struggled to get to his feet. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rosalie try and set forward to help, but a large pale arm wrapped around her waist as Emmett came up behind her and whispered something in her ear. 

Suddenly there was a flash of blonde and Carlisle had grabbed Tanya under her jaw – just as she had done to me. 

“Put. Her. Down. And. Retract. Your. Fangs,” he said the words slowly and darkly. Tanya carefully lowered me to the ground before withdrawing her fangs back into her mouth. Rose was at my side in an instant, her hand wrapped around my waist as she pulled me towards Emmett, Jasper and Nessie. 

“How dare you come into my house and harm not only my son but a human in my protection,” Carlisle’s voice was low and his eyes reflected nothing but anger. Edward slowly stood and came to my side, his arm wrapping around me too as I leant into him. I looked up and saw him nod slightly at me – he was letting me know he was okay. 

“I don’t care why you are here, but I want to make something perfectly clear – when I let go of you, you are going to leave my house and never return. You are to leave my son alone as well as Isabella and Rosalie. You come close and I won’t be so lenient next time,” Carlisle reiterated his words to Steve earlier. “Do you understand?” 

Tanya nodded slightly, her eyes drifting towards Edward and I. Rosalie tightened her grip on me; her protective streak coming out. 

“Amun please see that Tanya is escorted from my property,” Carlisle’s eyes never left Tanya as he summoned the dark-haired vampire. Amun grabbed Tanya’s arm harshly as Carlisle released his grip on her and she was escorted out of the property. 

“Bella – are you alright?” Carlisle asked, turning around the face us. I nodded and licked my lips, they were suddenly very dry.

“Perhaps some fresh air would do you some good?” Carlisle suggested. I nodded again – it seemed to be the form of communication I was capable of. Edward placed a hand on my lower back as Rose took her arm from around my waist. 

As we walked passed Nessie she pressed a water bottle into my hand and I smiled at her, grateful for the gesture. Edward led me outside, not saying anything till he had me seated on a bench. I took a sip of water. 

“How long has she been watching me?” I quietly asked, my eyes glued to the patch of grass in front of us. 

“I first found out she knew about you the night that Charlie died,” Edward answered; although I didn’t look up, I could still feel his eyes on me. 

“What does she want with me?” I was almost certain I didn’t want to know the answer. 

“I don’t know,” Edward whispered. 

After a few minutes of silence, I looked at Edward, feeling hurt spread through me. “How many more things are you going to keep a secret from me?” The tears came to my eyes. He’d kept me in the dark about his brothers and Nessie and now he was keeping me in the dark about Tanya. 

“I’m trying to protect you,” Edward said desperately and I couldn’t help the snort that came out of my nose. 

“You keep saying that but I don’t believe you,” the hurt look that crossed Edward’s face made me want to take it back. But I couldn’t – it was how I felt. He assured me there were no more secrets and then I would find out he was keeping something else a secret. 

“Bella,” Edward began, getting to his knees in front of me and gently taking my hands in his. “You are the most precious thing in the world to me, and I am just trying to protect you from the things that could harm you. I’m not trying to hide anything from you – I didn’t want to tell you about Tanya because I didn’t want you to worry.” It was a good speech but I still felt like he was holding something back, that he was hiding something from me. I stared into his deep green eyes and felt my heart surging with love. Despite the feeling that something was missing, I couldn’t bring myself to say anything more. I could see the hurt in his eyes and I realised that he probably was just trying to protect me. Maybe it was better if I didn’t know everything, 

I placed my forehead against his and closed my eyes, inhaling deeply, calming myself with his scent and presence. “You need to get it in your head Edward Masen that I’m not as fragile as you think,” I told him, a small smile on my face. 

Edward’s eyes met mine as he tilted his head and placed a delicate kiss on my lips. He pulled away but I gently let go of one of his hands and crept it back up to his head. 

“More,” I whispered as Edward willing obliged, his hands surging forward to grasp my hips as he rose up on his knees and opened his mouth over mine. His tongue darted out and teased mine as I used my other hand to grab onto the front of his shirt and let out a wanton moan. 

There were still things we needed to talk about; his lack of communication about Tanya being the main one, but for now, everything felt right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you for reading.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: I don’t think I will be publishing this story on Twilighted anymore. Whilst I took my unexpected break, it seems like my Twilighted Beta quit the site, unfortunately I have not had a new one appointed to me yet and despite contacting the site over two weeks ago I have not received a reply. If any of you are Twilighted Beta’s, or know a Twilighted Beta who wants to take this story on, please feel free to contact me. 
> 
> Disclaimer – All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.

Rose

Rose was surprised to see that Carlisle had such a nice home, she wasn’t sure what she was expecting, but it definitely wasn’t this. It was modern, with white walls and dark furniture, but at the same time, it felt safe, warm almost. 

Rose was currently sat on one side of Carlisle whilst Bella sat the other, Edward hovering close to her cousin. She was so pleased Bella found someone, but at the same time, she was envious of what she had. Rose wanted someone to look at her with the utter devotion Edward did, she wanted someone to hold her and cherish her, she just wanted someone to love her, mind reading and all.

The blonde watched as vampires came and went, praising Carlisle and giving their respects to him. He was clearly held in high regard in the vampire community. Rose liked him already; he’d already proved to be selfless, what with the whole “I’ll die to stop newborns being harmed” fiasco. 

The conversation flowed freely around her and Rosalie zoned out, she was finally safe enough that she didn’t have to worry about listening to the thoughts of everyone. Bella’s rumbling stomach brought her back to the present and she tried (and failed) to suppress a smile. Surprisingly she wasn’t that hungry. 

“There’s a buffet table around the back,” Carlisle told Bella gently. Rose watched as Edward helped her stand and wrapped an arm around her waist. The envy hit again and Rose swallowed, trying to ignore it. 

“Why do you need a buffet table?” She asked, confused. Vampires didn’t eat – was it for decoration? 

“There are a few humans here,” Edward explained. That made more sense. 

Edward and Bella disappeared towards the buffet table, but Edward returned not even a minute later, his eyes on Carlisle. 

“I’m not going to disappear,” Carlisle told Edward gently and his youngest progeny smiled back. 

“Not on our watch you’re not,” Emmett said, his deep voice sending a tremor through her. Rose could honestly say that she had never met a man who set her on fire, whose voice made her shiver or whose voice made her want to kiss him senseless. It was infuriating. The only man she found attractive was the one man she would never pursue – he was too dangerous for her to even go there. 

Rose couldn’t help but look at the vampire in question, and she felt her nether regions give a throb. Not good. Emmett’s eyes dropped to hers from where he was stood, slightly off to the side behind Carlisle. Her breath hitched as a smirk appeared on his face and Rosalie struggled to stay seated and not run for the nearest exit when his blue eyes landed on her. How could one man make her want to run and jump on him all at once? 

Rose was drawn from her inner thoughts when Edward darted away again, a few moments later a crash radiated through Carlisle’s home. Rosalie stood with a start, her eyes immediately seeking out her cousin. Rose watched in horror as Bella was lifted clean off the ground by a blonde haired vampire. She stepped forward to intervene – she wasn’t entirely sure what she was going to do, but she wasn’t going to allow her cousin to be tossed around like a rag doll. 

Before Rose had the chance to get to Bella a thick, strong arm wrapped around her waist and she felt a hard body press up against her back. Rosalie’s body refused to listen to her mind and she leant into the hard planes, inhaling the masculine scent that surrounded her. 

Emmett’s face slowly came down to be level with her ear and he inhaled her sweet scent – he was sure he would never get used to it. She was unlike any other he had come across and Emmett was positive she’d eventually be his. He’d break down the walls she’d put around her and consume her whole. 

“This is not your fight Rosie,” he gently whispered in her ear, his warm breath washing over her and sending tingles straight to her core. Her mind shot back to the awful night when she’d been attacked by the bull creature. He’d called her Rosie then and he soothed her. His cool hands distracting her from the burning fire scorching her back. 

The second time he called her Rosie, it had been the same night but they had been in a slightly different situation. Emmett had agreed to release the poor people he had trapped in his basement if she did one thing for him, after agreeing Emmett led her to his office. Once the door was closed he had leant against his desk, his eyes scanning up and down her body, drinking in her pale skin and smiling when he saw a blush start on her cheeks and travel down her chest. 

“So what do you want – to drink my blood, to have sex with me?” Emmett had smiled – he wanted both of those things, preferably at the same time, but not right now. No. He wanted her to be his before he did either – he wanted her to belong to him, body, heart, mind and soul. 

“Whilst the idea is more than appealing, I have something else in mind,” he’d told her, visions of her writhing whilst she took his cock in her sweet pussy were dancing around his head. He was sure that in the throes of an orgasm she would be a sight to behold. 

Rose didn’t say anything – she was waiting for his request. Whilst she knew he was dangerous, she didn’t feel unsafe, sure he set her on edge, but she didn’t think he’d ever hurt her. 

“I want you to make me a promise,” Emmett began, his eyes dancing as a questioning look crossed Rosalie’s face; he’d thrown her off guard. Emmett casually straightened himself up and began to walk over to her. Her façade dropped and her eyes widened, her heart rate picking up dramatically. 

He came to stand in front of her, his large form towering over her. “I want you to promise me that when the time comes for us, you won’t fight me on it – you won’t fight what you’re feeling and you won’t overthink it; you’ll give yourself over to me fully.” 

Rose stared at Emmett for a minute before she let out a laugh. “What do you mean ‘when the time comes?’ We won’t have a ‘time’ Emmett – I don’t feel anything for you.” The lie made her face flush as Emmett smirked down at her. Damn, who knew a smirk could be so attractive? 

Emmett let out a chuckle and gently placed his index finger under her chin and rested his thumb just under her lip. For such a large man, he sure could be gentle. 

“You’re a terrible liar,” Emmett whispered, his face leaning down till his lips were mere millimetres away from hers, his blue eyes staring into hers. Rose reached out to steady herself, but Emmett wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her close. Rose’s hands fell to his chest and she resisted the urge to moan as she was met with hard muscles that moved under her fingers. 

“Promise me, Rosie, promise me you won’t fight it,” Emmett whispered, his voice almost sounding desperate. 

Rose met his eyes and licked her lips, an action that didn’t go unnoticed by Emmet. 

“I promise,” she whispered back, her heart beating so rapidly against her chest, she thought it might break her ribs. Emmett gave her a lazy smile. 

“Good girl,” he breathed. Rose resisted the urge to moan again; everything about this man was sexy. 

Emmett’s eyes were darting between her eyes and her lips and Rose was almost certain he was about to kiss her. The thought made her thighs clench together – she knew he’d be a good kisser, she could feel it. She had very few kisses in her life, and she was certain this one would blow her away – it would be the kind of kiss every girl wished she was on the receiving end of. 

“Emmett – get out here!” A voice shouted from the main part of the club. Emmett pulled himself away from Rose and she found she could finally breathe. His eyes raked up and down her body as he took her in for a final time. 

Without saying a word he gently walked past her and Rose followed him, partly because she was slightly bewildered and partly because she needed to get out of his office. The room was becoming stifling. 

Rose was brought back to the present when Carlisle brushed past her and grabbed Tanya by her throat. Once Bella was on the ground, Rosalie was at her side, her arm wrapping around her as she pulled her cousin towards Emmett, Jasper and Nessie. 

Carlisle spoke to the blonde vampire, his voice low and threatening, but Rose was side-tracked by Emmett. Despite the fact in her head she knew he was dangerous, her body was telling her something else. 

Edward came to stand by Bella’s side, wrapping an arm around her. Rose could see how much he loved her, anyone could. 

Carlisle demanded that Tanya leave Edward, Bella and Rose alone and when Tanya chanced a glance at them, Rose tightened her arm around Bella. 

Amun was then ordered by Carlisle to escort Tanya from the property and once she had left, Carlisle turned to Bella to make sure she was alright. It was clear she was shaken up and when Carlisle suggested Bella get some fresh air Rose wanted to protest, but Edward would be with her. 

Rose reluctantly let go of her cousin’s waist, watching as Nessie handed her a bottle of water and Edward escorted her outside. 

***

Back in Forks… The Night Before

Jake stared straight ahead of him at Esme. He could hardly believe what he was seeing; if he was human he would have rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating.   
What the fuck? Leah asked, growling as she stepped forward. Jacob growled back at her. 

“Her blood is poisonous. One drop touches your tongue and you could die,” Esme explained, not seeming to be fazed by the gigantic wolves stood in front of her, her eyes scanning the forest behind them. She stepped forward to where Jared was looking at the arrow lodged in his side. He raised his head and growled in warning. 

Esme held her hands up, “I’m just going to take it out.” 

Let her, Jake commanded, he didn’t know what she was doing in the middle of the forest, but he didn’t think she was a threat. 

Esme carefully approached Jared and pulled the arrow out, the wolf letting out a whine when it was finally dislodged. Esme backed up again and her eyes met Jake’s. “We need to talk.” 

Jake nodded his giant head at her and he turned, walking away a few paces before he heard her footsteps following behind him. 

Make sure the creature doesn’t hurt anyone but DO NOT engage it – I don’t want any of you getting hurt, Jacob told the pack. If Leah was in her human form she would have rolled her eyes. 

Jake led Esme back to his trailer, it was behind Black’s but set slightly back into the forest; it afforded him enough privacy to be able to phase in peace, but he was close enough to get to the bar if needed. It wasn’t big or extravagant by any means, but it suited him just fine. 

While Jacob phased back and threw on some shorts and a t-shirt, Esme waited outside the trailer, trying to work out how to explain to him what she was. 

Jacob dressed and came out of the forest, not saying anything as he let Esme into his trailer. He leant against the kitchen counter and watched her. She carefully placed her bow and quiver on the sofa and turned to face Jacob. They stared at each other for a moment, neither quite knowing what to say. 

Esme opened her mouth and then closed it. 

“Start by telling me what you are and why you came to Forks.” 

Esme took a deep breath. “I’m a Valkyrie; a female warrior originated from Norse Mythology.” Jake didn’t say anything. “I’m stronger and faster than the average human…” Esme trailed off, unsure of what else to say. 

“I gathered that,” Jacob told her humorlessly. “What were you doing back there?” 

“Hunting down that creature.” 

“Why?” 

“It’s dangerous – it’s called a maenad.”

“What’s it doing in Forks?” Jacob needed to know what it wanted, he was pretty sure it wasn’t a friendly chat. 

Esme stared at Jacob for a long time, unsure whether or not she should tell him the truth. She decided she needed to, she didn’t have a lot of friends in Forks and it wasn’t just about her anymore, she had to consider Ethan and his safety. 

“Me, it wants me,” Esme told Jacob gently. He stared at her. 

“Maenads believe in the God Dionysus and that he is waiting for them to prove themselves to him. They do this by killing supernatural creatures in a sacrificial ritual... I was meant to be that sacrifice.” Esme looked around the trailer before continuing her story. “After Ethan was born I encountered Chelsea – the maenad. She has the ability to sense other supernaturals and one night she tried to sacrifice me. I managed to escape and I grabbed Ethan and ran and found myself in Forks... She must have followed me here.” Esme looked directly at Jacob. “It’s my fault Edna died.” 

“Edna wasn’t a supernatural,” Jacob told her, trying to process everything she had just said. 

“She was a Wicca, a witch – she had supernatural abilities, that’s good enough for Chelsea.” 

“If she killed Edna and it didn’t work, surely she’s realised that Dionysus, or whoever, isn’t coming for her?” 

Esme shook her head. “She just thinks she hasn’t sacrificed the right supernatural – she thinks that’s me. Valkyries are very rare nowadays. There are only a few of us left; I’d be the ultimate sacrifice.” 

“Are you going to kill her?” Jacob asked point blank. 

“I don’t think I have much of a choice – she’ll just keep killing because every time a sacrifice doesn’t work, she’ll think it’s the wrong one and move on to someone else.” Esme looked troubled. 

“I’m assuming you have a plan.” 

The brown-eyed woman nodded. “Maenads are very hard to kill – especially in their human forms. The easiest time to kill them is just after they sacrifice someone when they open themselves up to Dionysus completely with the belief he’s come to take them away... That’s not an option – I don’t want anyone else to die so the next choice is to track her down in Maenad form and try and kill her then. It’s harder but not unheard of.” Esme paused and walked over to where she laid her quiver on the sofa. She fingered through the arrows till she picked one up, the sharp end gleaming menacingly in the light. 

“Maenads are vulnerable to the same thing as vampires – silver. To kill her, a silver-headed arrow needs to pierce her heart.” Esme paused. “I’ve not been able to get close enough – you and your wolves distracted me tonight.” She shot Jake a teasingly smile and Jake couldn’t help but smile back at her. 

They were both silent before Esme’s face then turned serious. “I don’t think I can do this on my own Jake.” 

“You don’t have to,” he told her quietly. “As a shifter, it’s mine and the pack's job to protect the people of Forks and La Push from any threats. A maenad qualifies as a threat.”   
Esme nodded in agreement just before a quick knock came at the door. Jacob walked over and opened it to see Sam standing there, his face hard as his eyes quickly darted to Esme and then back to Jake. 

“We lost it – it jumped into the river so we couldn’t follow the scent.” 

“Thanks, Sam,” Jake told him and the other man nodded, his eyes darting to Esme again. 

Jacob saw this and turned to Sam. “She’s an ally now. She’s going to help us get rid of the creature.” Jacob was sure that Sam wanted to protest, but he knew better. His dark eyes took Esme in one last time before he gave Jacob a nod. If Leah or Paul would have come to the door they would have protested, but Jake knew they could trust Esme - she had saved Jared’s life after all. 

Once Jacob had shut the door on Sam he turned back to face Esme. 

“We can look for her tomorrow,” Esme said, a new determination in her eyes. Jake nodded in agreement. 

One way or another, this creature was going down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you for reading.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer – All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.

Bella 

“Are you sure Jacob will want to hire me?” Nessie nervously asked. Rose and I were currently driving her to Black’s for Jake to hire her as a waitress. 

“He’s always looking for wait staff, and he said he’d be happy to give you a job,” Rose said as she shot Nessie a smile in the rear-view mirror. 

“But I’m a vampire,” Nessie responded shyly. 

“And he’s a shapeshifter – he can hardly discriminate against you for that.” Nessie smiled, satisfied with the answer. 

We’d gotten back to Forks last night, Jasper and Carlisle coming back with us. Jasper had decided to stay with Emmett at Fangtasia whilst Carlisle had chosen to stay with Edward. I didn’t think Carlisle would quite fit in at Fangtasia. 

Rose and I had gone into work this morning and filled Jake in on everything – he’d told us he’d managed to track the maenad but it got away before they could kill it. Nessie had then come up in conversation and we’d asked Jake if she could have a job; he didn’t see a problem with it. I thought she needed to get out of the house more and having a job would be the perfect way for her to do that. The bar would offer vampire friendly hours, and Edward (being the overprotective vampire that he was) wouldn’t have to worry about her there. 

“Here we are,” Rose said as she pulled the car into a parking spot outside Black’s. Nessie’s eyes took in the sight and a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

“I like it.” 

I smiled at her as we got out the car and began walking towards the entrance. Nessie would get to meet Tyler, Victoria and Jake tonight; Esme was at home with Ethan.   
“Victoria can be a little bit-” I began but Rose cut me off. 

“Bitchy. Victoria can be a little bit bitchy.” I scowled at Rose as she laughed. 

“What my dear cousin meant was temperamental – she can be a bit temperamental with people she doesn’t know. But once she gets to know you, she’ll be fine.” I told her as I gave her a reassuring smile. 

Nessie giggled as we opened the door and walked in. We all headed to the bar was Jake was cleaning the counter. His head shot up as soon as we entered and as he looked at Nessie, his mouth opening and his eyes widening slightly. Nessie lifted her eyes to look at him and she smiled before something flashed in her eyes and she froze. 

Jake dropped the cloth he was using and began to step from behind the bar, his eyes never leaving Nessie’s. 

Rose looked at Jake, then to Nessie and back to Jake again before her eyes widened in what appeared to be recognition. 

“What’s going on?” I asked, watching as Jake started making his way towards Nessie. 

“Jake,” Rose said softly, moving to stand in between the two of them. He didn’t seem to hear her and just continued to walk towards Nessie. She took a small step back and I placed a hand on her cold arm. 

Rose tried again but he continued to move forward. 

“Jacob!” Rose hissed harshly, snapping him out of whatever reverie he was in. 

“Shit,” he muttered quietly before he turned and stalked into his office. Rose ran after him and Nessie and I just stood staring at the space they both vacated. 

“What just happened?” She asking quietly and I shook my head, unable to offer up an explanation. 

A few seconds passed and neither of us said anything, both of us trying to process what the hell had happened. 

“Who you got there B?” Tyler asked and I turned round to face him. 

“Um,” my brain was still scrambled. “Tyler, this is uh, Nessie – She’s going to be working here as a new waitress.” 

“Nice to meet you – let me give you the grand tour,” Tyler said as Nessie smiled and began showing her around. 

I watched them for a few seconds to make sure that she was alright and then I left to go and find out what just happened. I barged my way into Jake’s office to see him pacing up and down the room, Rose smirking as she leant against his desk. 

“Will you stop – it’s not the end of the world.” Jacob didn’t stop pacing. 

“What are the pack going to think?” 

“Who cares what they think? Surely they’d just be pleased that you’ll be happy,” Rose tried to reason with Jake. 

“What just happened?” I asked, shutting the door behind me as I crossed my arms and stood in front of my distressed friend. 

“He imprinted!” Rose told me gleefully as Jake let out a frustrated groan. 

“What?” I asked. “What’s ‘imprinting’?” I looked at Jake for an answer, but the way he was pacing I didn’t think he was going to give it to me. I turned to look at Rose who looked delighted. 

“Imprinting is where a wolf finds his soulmate!” 

“Don’t say that word!” Jake stopped and turned to Rose as he shouted, his eyes wide with fear and panic. They lingered on Rose before moving to me and then letting out a groan before he resumed his pacing. 

“You can’t fight destiny,” Rose told Jake with a smirk. 

“I’m designed to kill people like her – how can I have imprinted on one?” 

“Nessie’s lovely,” I said, and at the mention of her name he turned to face me. 

“Nessie – it’s pretty.” A soft smile spread over his face before he shook his head. “I can’t have imprinted on a vampire!” He stalked over to his chair and flopped down in it, his head in his hands. 

I honestly had no idea what to do. Thankfully Rose knew exactly what to do. She stood up from the desk and went round to Jake’s chair. She placed her hands on his shoulder.

“Things happen for reasons we can’t control, or that don’t make sense at the time.” Jacob finally looked up at Rosalie. “Maybe you imprinting on Nessie is an evolutionary wolf thing – or maybe it’s because you two are meant to be.” She paused, making sure her words were sinking in. “Who cares what the reason is – all I know is that Nessie is a wonderful person, and so are you. Give it a chance.”

Jacob sat still and quiet for a moment, letting Rose’s words flow over him before he shook his head and then looked up at Rose. “Trust me to imprint on a fucking vampire!” His eyes were shining with humour and Rose just smiled at him as he stood up, suddenly dwarfing her. 

“Well – I better go introduce myself.” Jacob was suddenly a lot calmer and Rose smiled so big I thought her cheeks might crack. 

As Jake walked over I placed my hand on his arm to stop him. “If you hurt her, Edward will kill you.” 

Jacob rolled his eyes and patted my hand. “If he can catch me,” he muttered under his breath. It was my turn to roll my eyes. 

All three of us walked back into the main bar area to see Tyler giving Nessie a rundown of behind the bar. 

“Nessie,” I called out and she turned when she saw me, her smile faltering slightly when she saw Jake. “This is Jacob.” I stepped to the side so he could move forward and he stepped towards her eagerly. It almost seemed as Nessie wanted to take a step back, but Tyler was behind her, preventing her from moving. 

“Nice to meet you,” she said quietly, her eyes downcast and a blush covering her face. Why was she acting like she was afraid of Jacob? He was one of the sweetest people I knew – and he was nothing to be afraid of. 

Rose looked between both of them. “Come on Nessie – I’ll show you the ropes.” Rose gestured with her head for Nessie to follow and she did, her eyes on the floor, whilst Jake never took his eyes off her. 

Rose and Nessie disappeared into the back and when Nessie was out of sight, Jake continued to stare at the spot where she had been. In all honesty, he resembled a lost puppy.   
“Damn she is a cutie,” Tyler whistled. In a blink of an eye, Jake had turned around and fixed Tyler with a menacing glare. A low growl escaped his mouth and Tyler put his hands up, palms facing Jacob in a defensive gesture. 

“Alright, I get it – she’s yours.” That seemed to placate Jacob for a small moment and Tyler was able to slip past him. Once he was safely behind me, he turned back to Jake. “She’s not my type anyway – I’m gay if you remember.” 

“Oh yeah,” Jake mumbled to himself, Tyler’s confession – which was public knowledge – seeming to have pacified him even further. 

I left the two boys and headed out the back where Nessie and Rose were. 

I wanted to be subtle in my approach, I wanted to try and find out if Nessie felt something towards Jacob. Unfortunately, I wasn’t very subtle at all. 

“So... what do you think of Jacob?” Nessie looked shocked and I blushed – it hadn’t meant to come out like that. Rose shook her head behind me. 

Very subtle, she thought and I glared at her above Nessie’s head. 

“He’s nice,” the young girl shrugged her shoulders and went back to refilling the salt pots. There was a slight blush crossing her cheeks – why she still blushed Edward didn’t know, but it just made her seem more human to me. 

“Boyfriend material?” I asked again – I really wasn’t very good at subtly. 

“I told you and Rose before – I wouldn’t know what to do with a boyfriend.” She never looked at Rose or I the entire time she was talking, instead keeping her head down and acting as if the salt pots were the most interesting thing in the world. 

“I gave you a good suggestion if you remember – sit on top of him.” Nessie burst out laughing and Rose and I joined in. 

Later that night, we were getting ready to close up the bar and the last of the customers were leaving.

Jake had been no use at all – his eyes were constantly on Nessie and he barely left the room she was in if he could help it. Nessie, on the other hand, had spent the night trying to avoid him, however, she couldn’t help but glance at him occasionally – or when she thought others weren’t looking. There was definitely an attraction there. 

Nessie headed outside Black’s to put some rubbish in the bin when Jake swore his eyes going wide. 

“What?” I asked, panic rising in my chest. 

“I need to tell Edward that I just imprinted on Nessie.” Jake paused before turning to look at me with a serious look on his face. “How badly do you think he’ll hurt me?” I let out a laugh. I didn’t think Edward would hurt Jacob… at least I was pretty sure he wouldn’t. 

***

Jacob

The next evening, Bella was at Black’s with Rose, Tyler and Nessie and Jake was stood in the woods trying to work up the nerve to go and knock on Edward Masen’s door. He knew he didn’t have to talk to Edward about the imprinting, but he was hoping if he did it would maybe win him some brownie points. 

He took in a lungful of air and before he could lose his nerve he quickly walked towards the door. Jake lifted his hand to knock but the door opened seconds before and Edward stood in the doorway. 

“Hello.” 

“Hello, Jacob.” Silence. “Can I do something for you?” 

“Yes.” Silence again. Jake wasn’t really sure what to say. “Can I come in?” The russet skinned man shoved his hands into his pockets whilst the pale vampire stood there looking slightly amused. He wasn’t sure why the shifter was here, but it was amusing to see him so anxious. 

“Of course,” Edward gestured with his hand and Jake smiled in thanks as he entered the house. He looked around unsure what to do next but Edward gestured for Jake to follow him towards the living room. 

“Can I get you a drink? We only have water or iced tea.” Jake shook his head despite his mouth being dry – he didn’t want to prolong this anymore. 

“I need to talk to you about Nessie,” Edward sat up straighter. He thought maybe Nessie was in trouble – he was worried that she wouldn’t be able to handle working at Black’s so soon after her transformation. 

Seeing the look on Edward’s face, Jake felt the need to reassure him. “It’s nothing bad,” he hurried to say. “At least I don’t think it is.” 

“How much do you know about shifters?” Edward considered the question for a few moments. He was by no means an expert in shifters, but he certainly knew more than most.   
“I know the basics.”

Jake nodded. “Do you know about imprinting?” Jake could feel his heartbeat start to race as Edward sat back slightly. 

“I’ve heard of it – it’s when a wolf sees his soulmate.” Edward sat upright, his eyes narrowing as he began to realise why Jake was here. “You imprinted on Nessie.” It was a question. Edward knew it was true – Jake’s heart was beating erratically.

Edward suppressed a growl that began to rise in his throat. 

“I know you’re angry,” Jacob began, he didn’t need to be a mind reader to know that. “But it just happened – I didn’t have any control over it.” All Jake wanted to do was leap off the sofa and get a head start on running, but he didn’t want to appear like a coward. 

“Have you told her?” The vampire’s voice was tight. 

“Not yet-” Jacob never got to finish his sentence because Edward cut him off. 

“You won’t tell her anything – I don’t want her to feel forced.” Jake agreed – he never wanted Nessie to feel like she didn’t have a choice. “If I even get the slightest inclination that you’ve pressured her into something, I won’t hurt you, I’ll kill you.” Jake knew this was a threat that Edward would happily carry out. 

“I’d want you to.” The shifter told the vampire honestly. They were both quiet for a moment, each of them thinking about Nessie, but in entirely different ways.   
Jake turned to Edward, he felt the need to say something but he wasn’t entirely sure what. 

Edward saw Jake turn towards him and open his mouth but he was distracted. He felt the fear rise in the pit of his stomach and spread out like a flame. He became panicked; Bella was in trouble. 

“What’s wrong?” Jake immediately asked as he watched Edward’s face morph from a neutral expression into a panicked one. 

“Bella,” Edward whispered as he jumped to his feet. 

“I’m right behind you!” Jake shouted as Edward ran out the door. Jake dropped his pants to the floor, kicked off his shoes and tore off his shirt before he leapt off the front porch and into the night, his hands and feet changing into paws just before they hit the dirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you for reading.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.

Bella

It was closing time at Black’s and we had just ushered out the last customer. It had been a slow one tonight which wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. Jake wasn’t here – he was talking to Edward about the imprint, Victoria was off doing whatever it was she did (Rose thought it was lure unsuspecting men to have sex with her) and Esme had the night off again, not to mention it was also only Nessie’s second shift. She needed to get used to the way things were run around here, although she was doing a great job so far. 

“If there’s nothing else you ladies need from me – I’m gonna head home,” Tyler announced as he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. When he’d made sure there was nothing we needed doing he bid us a goodbye and left, whistling a tune on his way out. 

“Nessie could you go and get some napkins from the storeroom please so we can refill the holders?” Rose asked. Nessie nodded as she jumped off the stool and headed out the back. 

A few seconds later she returned. “The door’s locked.” 

“Oh yeah!” Rose said suddenly remembering as she pat her pockets down. “Crap! I left them in the car – Bella can you go and get them please?” 

“Of course my darling cousin,” I told her, walking out from behind the bar and grabbing the car keys from her. 

“I think I left them in the glove box!” She called out to me so I turned around and gave her the thumbs up sign to let her know I heard her. 

I headed out into the night and was grateful for the slight breeze that was blowing; it felt refreshing on my skin. I unlocked the car and sat down in the passenger side, opening up the glove box to find it empty. 

I began searching the passenger side of the car before I finally saw the glint of keys lying in the cup holder. 

“Glove box my ass,” I mumbled. I slid them into the pocket of my shorts and hopped out the car, shutting the door and locking it before I started to head back to the bar.   
I stopped short when thoughts in a foreign language began to swirl around my head – I wasn’t alone. I immediately recognised the thoughts as Chelsea – the woman who came the bar before and I slowly turned around trying to see her. 

I gulped when there was nobody else in the car park, but I found myself frozen in place. The words were getting louder and more aggressive and it felt like she was screaming them at me. 

I closed my eyes for a few seconds as I tried to block her out, but the words just got louder. My eyes snapped open when I heard a repetitive thudding. I gasped as a large creature came running towards me, shocking me with its familiarity. It had been the same creature that had attacked Rose that night in the forest, the one I’d seen in her thoughts, the ones who’d eyes I’d seen in the forest. It was even more terrifying in person with its large bullhead and sharp claws. I turned and started to run towards Black’s, intent on getting inside to safety but also warning everyone. 

Just as I was about twenty feet away I tripped over a large stone and stumbled to the ground, my wrists burning from the impact on the ground and my knees stinging as small stones cut into them. I scrambled onto my back just to see the beast standing over me. 

It raised its large claw in the air, ready to slash me and I braced myself for the impact... but it never came. Instead, there was a low growl and the creature was thrown from above me, only to be replaced by the sight of Edward. He reached down and helped me to my feet, pushing me slightly behind him as the creature turned and got ready to charge again.   
The beast began to run towards us and I grabbed onto the back of Edward’s shirt, terrified that Edward would get hurt. 

The beast had taken about seven steps before Jake came running out of the woods and side barged into it, a deep and loud growl emitting from his mouth. The beast was sent rolling and growled back as it stood up, panting like a deranged animal. Jake growled again in warning as he placed himself in front of Edward and I. 

Rose and Nessie chose that exact moment to emerge from the bar. Sensing other people the beast turned to Rose and Nessie, letting out an enraged growl. Rose and Nessie both took a step back as Edward and Jacob let out growls of their own, causing the beast to turn its attention back to us. 

For what seemed like an age, nobody moved and an odd stillness fell over the car park. 

*** 

Fangtasia

“I can’t say I approve of your choice of business venture Emmett,” Carlisle told his oldest progeny as they sat in the office. 

“I think it’s a brilliant idea,” Jasper said with a smirk as their maker shook his head. 

Carlisle turned to Jasper. “What are you going to do now you’re in Forks?” The shaggy blonde haired vampire shrugged. 

“Probably work with Emmett. What are your plans?” 

“I have an interview with the hospital in a few days – they need a new doctor.” 

“They’re willing to let a vampire work at a hospital?” Emmett asked surprised. Carlisle nodded. 

“Apparently they don’t have many candidates, and the ones they do have don’t want to work nights. It’s the perfect job.” Carlisle had several medical degrees; the way he saw it, if he was going to live forever he might as well do something useful with his life. 

Emmett zoned out whilst Carlisle and Jasper continued to talk, he was feeling strange, scared almost. His breathing began to increase and fear encompassed his body.   
“Emmett?” Carlisle questioned, his eyes looking worryingly at his eldest progeny. 

“Something’s wrong with Rose,” Emmett stood from his chair and left his office, their blood bond had started to work. He threw open his office door and stalked out into Fangtasia a few of the patrons turning to look and ogle as Carlisle and Jasper followed him. 

“Where are you going?” Jessica asked, stepping into his path and stopping him from leaving. 

“None of your business,” Emmett growled, pushing past her and out of the door. Jessica had her suspicions though. 

“Just fuck her and drink from her already!” She shouted watching as Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper all took off into the night. 

Jessica really didn’t see the appeal to the blonde waitress – Emmett could have any woman he wanted (and for a time he did), so what was so special about Rosalie? 

***

Bella

My heart was pounding in my chest as I waited for someone to make a move. I didn’t have to wait too long as three vampires landed with a thud in the car park. As they rose to their full heights I was intimidated and worried until I realised that the three said vampires were Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper. 

They stepped forward and the beast turned to face them. 

“I assume this was the creature you were telling me about?” Carlisle asked and Emmett nodded, his eyes finding Rose. 

All three vampires dropped their fangs and the creature let out a roar. It began to charge towards the three newcomers and I felt Edward shift forward slightly as if to run and help them. He didn’t need to worry though. 

As the beast began to charge, there was a whooshing sound before an arrow embedded itself in the back of the beasts’ knee. It let out a high pitched scream as the knee gave way. 

Another arrow shot through the night and sliced into the beast's’ other knee causing it to fall completely on its knees. 

My mouth dropped as Esme walked out of the forest, clad in a black catsuit and boots and equipped with a bow and arrow that were pointed at the beast. 

“Change back into your human form now,” Esme practically growled. The air around the beast seemed to shake and vibrate before the bullhead and large claws disappeared, and in their place was a human head and human hands. 

“Hello, Esme – so nice to see you again,” Chelsea said almost sarcastically. “It seems we have quite the audience.” Her eyes were scanning those around her. She turned her head slightly to see me and gave me a wink that made my skin crawl. Edward growled. 

“Relax vampire. I don’t want your blood bag – I want the ultimate prize.” Her eyes gleamed as she turned her attention back to Esme. 

Esme didn’t say anything, she simply walked closer, still holding her bow and arrow towards Chelsea. 

“What happens now?” Chelsea asked as she dropped her hands to her sides, her voice holding no hint of fear. 

“I’m still deciding,” Esme murmured. 

“Well, you better make your decision quickly.” Chelsea began. A smirk formed on her face. “You son’s life depends on it.” 

Within a few seconds, Esme had an arrow pressed to the other woman’s throat. 

“Don’t you dare mention my son.” 

“Don’t you want to know if he’s alright?”

“He’s with a friend – he’s fine.” 

Chelsea laughed. “The she-wolf?” She giggled. “She was no match for me – a swipe of my claws and she was paralysed – probably still is. It was ever so easy to get your son – you need to be more careful who you leave him with.”

“You’re lying,” Esme spat out, but even I could hear the worry in her voice. 

“If you really think I’m lying get your wolf friends to check on her.” Esme raised her head to look at Jake. He issued a command to some of the wolves who were phased to go and check on Leah and Ethan, dread filling him. 

The next few minutes were tense – no one spoke a word although the entire time Chelsea was smirking. Emmett never took his eyes off Rose and Carlisle was looking at Esme as though he recognised her from somewhere. Nessie was nervously glancing from Esme and Chelsea to Edward and I and then to Jake and Jake kept looking at Nessie out of the corner of his eye. And Jasper, well Jasper didn’t seem that concerned about the whole situation. He had taken a more relaxed stance and appeared to be admiring the night sky. I still had a tight hold of Edward’s shirt. I was so scared he was going to get hurt, but I didn’t want him to move away from me. Edward reached behind one hand behind him and gently wrapped it around my waist – it was a slightly awkward position, but I didn’t think Edward wanted me any closer to Chelsea. 

I kept a close eye on Jake’s thoughts, waiting to hear anything about Leah and Ethan. It was easy to tell when he found out the truth though, even in wolf form his face dropped. Through the wolves mind link, I could see as one of them looked on as Jared banged on Leah’s door before walking in and calling for her. The wolf listened closely as Leah swore and shouted. 

“That stupid bull bitch! She took Ethan – I tried to stop her I did, but she took him!” 

I looked at Esme and she could obviously tell by looking at Jake’s face that Ethan was gone. 

She let out what sounded like a frustrated groan before pressing the arrow into Chelsea’s neck. “If you harm one hair on his head – I promise I will kill you slowly and painfully.”   
“Now there’s no need to make threats.” Chelsea chided her. “All you have to do is let me go, and once you’ve done that, we’ll do a swap – your life for Ethan’s.” 

“How do I know you aren’t lying? How do I know you won’t just take off and ...kill my son?” Esme asked, her voice strained. 

“You don’t,” Chelsea’s voice was strong. “But what other choice do you have?” 

Esme’s raised her eyes from Chelsea’ kneeling form and looked at me and then twisted her head to look at Rose. 

“Please...” Esme begged. 

I saw Rose step forward until she was only a few feet away from Chelsea, I moved to do the same but Edward blocked me. He turned around and I gently placed my hand on his chest. 

“I need to see if I can help,” I quietly told him, pushing on his chest until he nodded and moved out of my way. Rose and I walked up to the two women until we were only a few feet away from them. Chelsea’s eyes darted from Rose to me and back again. 

“You healed then?” Chelsea asked and Rose just ignored her. Rose nodded at me and then we both closed our eyes. 

I began searching Chelsea’s mind, looking for anything that would give a hint of where Ethan was. It was dark and bleak and all I could hear was chanting in a foreign language. I tried to delve deeper but the chanting got louder. I felt my face scrunch up in concentration. 

“She’s not thinking in English,” I whispered, focusing all my energy on her mind. I felt myself step forward, trying to get a better connection with her. Again it didn’t work and the chanting got louder, frustrated I stepped forward again and reached my hand out. Before it made contact with her, Edward had rushed forward and gently grabbed my wrist, the coldness of his hand shocking me into opening my eyes. 

Edward shook his head. “Touching her might hurt you.” 

“I have to try,” I told him, shaking off his wrist and placing my hand on Chelsea’s head. 

At first, nothing changed, the same words were chanted and the darkness that encompassed her mind was still there, but then I began to get a flash of something. The image started out blurry and very slowly started to become clear. There was a woman lying on the floor, she was crying and begging for her life, her face was unclear but her voice was recognisable – it was Edna. I saw movement and from the left and a large claw came down and slashed Edna across the chest before they delved into her chest and pulled out Edna’s heart. 

I let out a cry as I stepped back, one of Edward’s arm wrapped around my waist and the other came up to cradle my cheek. His thumb stroking along my cheekbone as his green eyes bore into mine worry and love evident in them. Chelsea let out a loud laugh as Esme worriedly looked from me to Rose. 

“She’s a monster,” I whispered, looking down at Chelsea. I looked up to see Rose as physically shaken as I was. I leaned into Edward, drawing on his strength as Rose wrapped her own arms around her waist. 

“Is Ethan...?” Esme asked shakily. 

“I’m sorry – I couldn’t find anything out.” I regretfully told her and watched as she briefly closed her eyes before opening them to look down at Chelsea. 

“Seems to me you’ve run out of options,” Chelsea cackled gleefully. Esme seemed to consider her options for a few moments before she pulled the arrow away from Chelsea’s neck and took a few steps back until she was stood next to Rose. 

Chelsea gracefully got to her feet and pulled out the two arrows Esme had embedded into the back of her legs. She smoothed down her shirt and turned to face her.   
“If you harm him in any way-” Chelsea cut Esme off with a wave of her hand. 

“Yeah, yeah I got it – you’ll hunt me down and kill me etc. etc. etc.” She was so blasé about the whole situation. “I’ll send for you when I’m ready – I have preparations to make.” Chelsea turned on her heel and began to casual walk towards the forest, everyone’s eyes on her. She stopped just at the tree line and turned around. 

“Don’t think about sending your little dogs after me – if you do, I’ll kill the boy immediately.” With that, she gave a little wave of her fingers before disappearing into the trees.   
For the next three seconds, nobody moved. It was only when Esme let out an anguished cry and fell to her knees that everyone seemed to move at once. Rose rushed to crouch down and hold her, whispering soothing words into her hair as Esme began to breathe heavily. Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett came and stood next to Edward whilst Edward continued to hold me and rub his thumb over my cheek. Jake phased back to human and once he had put his shorts on, he crouched down next to Esme and tried to help soothe her. Poor Nessie didn’t seem to know what to do; she was looking for Esme to Edward and then finally to Jake before starting the whole process over again.   
Jake helped Esme to her feet with one arm around her waist. “We’ll work something out Esme, I promise.” 

“There’s nothing to work out,” Esme told him solemnly, seeming to have gained some composure. She stood tall as she smoothed her hands over her face and drew in a deep breath. “If I want my son to live, I have to die.” There was a pause. “He’s my son Jake – I have to do this.” Her voice was full of emotion and her eyes got watery. 

“And what will happen to Ethan?” Jake asked as his expression became angry. 

“I have some friends who would take him – I’ll ring them and-”

“No!” Jake shouted, moving to stand in front of her. “I promise both you and your son are going to live.” 

“And how the hell is that going to happen?” Esme was getting angry that Jake was questioning her choices, but I could also hear the hope there. 

“Excuse me?” A British voice asked and we all turned to face Carlisle as he stepped close to Esme and Jake. “Maybe I could help?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you for reading.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.

Black’s

Jake placed Ethan’s car seat in the back of his truck and turned to face an anxious Esme. She had taken her bottom lip between her teeth and was drawing blood. Her hands were twisted into the bottom of a t-shirt she’d majicked onto her body. 

“Everything will be fine,” he told. The truth was Jake didn’t know if everything would be fine; Esme was effectively going to ‘die’ in order for Chelsea to be killed. They had waited in Black’s until one of Chelsea’s followers had found them and told them that Chelsea was ready for them. With her, the follower had brought a small piece of blue cloth – Ethan’s cuddle blanket. Esme had let out a sob when she saw it and held it close to her chest. Apparently, it was Chelsea’s way of ‘reassuring’ Esme that Ethan was alright. 

Esme turned to face Jake, releasing her lip as tears welled up in her eyes. “I can’t lose my son Jake – he’s my world.” Jake held her close, wrapping his arms around her and she put her face on his chest, a few tears coming out of her eyes. 

“You won’t,” Jake said, trying to make his voice seem strong and sure. “We have a plan... and a two-thousand-year-old vampire on our side.” He felt Esme smile into his chest even as more tears fell from her eyes. 

“Are you ready?” Carlisle quietly asked as he approached both of them, his blue eyes full of nothing but concern. Esme spent a few seconds composing herself before she pulled away, smiled at Jake and then nodded at Carlisle. 

“We’ll be right behind you,” the blonde vampire told them as Jake and Esme both got into the truck. 

Jasper came up behind his maker, his cowboy hat firmly resting on his head. “You going to tell me who she is?” 

Carlisle never took his eyes off the truck as it pulled away from Edward’s home – they’d all come back here after the confrontation in the car park at Black’s. “Later.” He turned to face his progeny. “Do you have it?” Jasper nodded, opening up his jacket to reveal an arrow sticking out of the inside pocket. 

“Let’s go.” 

Jasper and Carlisle raced through the forest, following the truck as it drove towards where Chelsea was. 

“Wait,” Carlisle called out as he stopped, throwing an arm out in front of Jasper. 

“We’re here.” Through the trees in front of him, Carlisle watched as people dressed in white danced and chanted around a fire. Behind it, there were four animal corpses hanging from some broken trees branches, and in between the corpses, there was a wooden X that had been staked into the ground. The woman – Chelsea – was dancing to the side in what appeared to be a wedding dress. 

“Now that’s what you call batshit crazy,” Jasper murmured. Carlisle turned his attention to Jacob and Esme as they got out of the truck. Esme was nervous – her heart was pounding. 

As they approached the group of people, they all turned to stare at them, their eyes pitch black as a result from falling under Chelsea’s spell. Jake recognised a few of them as local residents. 

“You made it!” Chelsea gushed, rushing forward. Esme stepped back. 

“Where’s my son?” She asked, a small tremor in her voice. All she wanted to do was hold Ethan in her arms. 

Chelsea rolled her eyes and clicked her fingers. Esme turned her head as a young woman came forward carrying Ethan. She rushed forward and took Ethan from the woman’s arms. His eyes were wet with tears and his little mouth had formed a pout. Esme pressed his face into her neck as she turned her back to the fire and the people dancing around it. Little Ethan clung to his mother, one fist wrapping itself in her hair whilst the other clutched at her shirt. 

Esme was whispering to Ethan, telling him how much she loved him, how he was her world and she’d always tried to do what was best for him.  
Gravely, Jake watched the scene, it was heartbreaking. 

“Come on now,” Chelsea sighed. “This is my wedding day! We can’t wait around!” Esme turned to glare at the woman. 

She looked down at the small boy in her arms and her eyes filled with tears. “I love you so much my sweet boy,” she whispered. She pressed a kiss to his forehead before she reluctantly handed him to Jake. 

Just before she let him go she looked Jake straight in the eye. “Look after my son.” Jake nodded as a lump formed in his throat but he had to remind himself that this wasn’t the last time Ethan would see his mother. 

The moment Esme released her hold on Ethan he began to wail, thrashing around in Jake’s arms as he tried to look for his mother. Jake turned with Ethan and walked back to the truck, begging Ethan to stop crying. He continued to hush him as he strapped the little boy into the car seat, Ethan squirming the entire time and his wails getting louder and louder. 

Jake climbed into the driver’s side once he’d secured Ethan and turned the engine over. Through the darkness he could see Esme looking at the truck, tears glistening in her eyes as she watched Jake take her son to safety. Jake knew she wouldn’t look away, not until they were out of sight. 

Esme watched with misty eyes as Jake drove away, Ethan’s wails getting so loud she could hear them from where she was stood. Her heart broke with every second that passed, but this was something she had to do; not only to ensure the safety of her son but to also ensure the safety of others. 

Once Esme could no longer see Jake’s truck she slowly turned back around to face Chelsea and her horde of followers; she was instantly filled with hatred. 

The maenad studied Esme for a few moments with a smile on her face before she motioned with her head and two of her male followers came forward and grabbed Esme’s upper arms. 

Esme shook them off, “I don’t need an escort.” She knew exactly where she needed to go – she’d done enough research on maenads. 

Esme calmly walked through the crowd and around the fire until she was stood in front of a wooden X that had been pushed into the ground. Very slowly she turned until she was facing the maenad once more. 

The same two followers who had tried to escort her raised her wrists and tied them to the X, fastening them with some rope that was so abrasive it grazed her skin. 

After Esme was secured, Chelsea came and stood in front of her. “I will be forever grateful to you for giving me this gift,” she whispered, tears appearing in her eyes. “You’re allowing me and my husband to be together and I...” She became choked up. She started to shake her head and fan her eyes with her hand. “I’m so emotional.” Chelsea lightly ran her fingers under eyes to gather her tears took a cleansing breath. “We better get started!” 

“Come on everyone, let’s go!” She clapped her hands twice and Esme watched as the followers all seem to jump and scream around in excitement. Chelsea smoothed down her dress before she was handed a large bottle of wine. As soon as the wine was in her hand, a silence fell over the group and their black eyes grew round with wonderment. 

“My lord! Tonight I present you with a gift – the ultimate sacrifice – a Valkyrie!” The cheer that rose up from the crowd was almost deafening. “She will finally allow us to be reunited and I will be able to hold you in my arms!” Chelsea popped the cork on the wine bottle before stepping close to the fire. “As you are the god of wine please accept my gift, made only from the finest of grapes,” the mahogany-haired woman poured in into the fire before tossing the bottle to the side. She then held out her hand and a knife, handle first, was placed into her palm. She turned and came to stand in front of Esme. 

Closing her eyes, throwing her head back and taking in a lungful of air, Chelsea held the knife to her chest. “And now my love, I sacrifice a Valkyrie in the hopes of finding myself in your arms!” Her voice shouted out the last part of the sentence and Esme only had a few seconds to register what was happening before Chelsea had ripped her shirt with her bare hands and the knife was plunged deep into the centre of her chest. 

Esme let out a gasp as blood filled her throat and she struggled to breathe before a burning sensation took over the top half of her body. Esme looked down to see Chelsea dragging the knife further down, cutting her from the middle of her chest down to just below her stomach. The blood was warm as it flowed freely from her body and all Esme could focus on was the fading image of Ethan in her head. He was her last thought as her head fell forward and she gave into the darkness. 

Chelsea withdrew the knife from Esme’s limp body and brought it up to her mouth, running her tongue along the blade and gathering the sticky blood that covered it.

“I’m here my love – I have given you a sacrifice. Come to me!” She screamed at the sky, opening up her arms as she prepared to be whisked away by her god. 

“Now!” Carlisle shouted as he and Jasper charged from their hiding place, Jasper heading straight for the maenad whilst Carlisle hurried to Esme. He pulled her wrists free from the rope, using his strength to break them before he gathered her up in his arms and took her deeper into the forest. 

Jasper watched from the corner of his eye as his maker freed Esme and then took her to safety - he was doing his job, and now Jasper needed to do his. He looked at the crazy woman in front of him and wondered how someone got this disillusioned. It didn’t matter anyway – she wasn’t going to be around for much longer. 

Jasper stopped in front of the maenad and with his speed, he pulled the arrow out of his pocket and plunged it forward into the creature’s chest, right where her heart was. Her eyes opened in shock as the silver pierced her skin and she let out a cry, her followers screaming as Jasper pressed the arrow even further into her. 

“My God has not come to me?” She whispered in anguish. 

Jasper shook his head. “Afraid not darlin’.” Chelsea sucked in a breath before black liquid began leaking from her eyes, nose, mouth and ears – although strangely enough not from the arrow wound. Jasper took a step back as her body began to shake and vibrate before her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed on the floor, her body turning to dust as the black liquid gathered around the bones.

Jasper’s face wrinkled in disgust, he’d never seen anything like that in his entire immortal life. He looked around at her devoted followers and watched as slowly their eyes began to fade from the dark black colour they had taken on, to their normal blues, browns and greens. Understandably they were confused and Jasper observed as they began looking around, trying to work out what had happened. 

A young man stumbled up to him, uncertainty evident in his eyes. “What happened?” 

Jasper felt a small smile cross his face. Now the maenad was dead, he might as well have a little fun. “You were all going to have an orgy, but you decided against it.” He shot the man a wink as he sauntered off in the direction of Carlisle and Esme. 

***

Carlisle

Once Carlisle had gotten Esme a safe distance away from the ceremony he planted himself on the ground and placed Esme in between his legs with her back against his chest. Her head lolled back against his shoulder and Carlisle realised he was running out of time. 

Briskly he brought his wrist up to his mouth as his fangs descended and bit straight into it, his own blood filling his mouth. 

“Esme, drink,” he urged, gently grasping the back of her neck as his wrist rested on her open lips. At first, nothing happened, his blood simply dripped into her mouth and down her throat. Then, after a few moments, he felt her body begin to shift and her hand came up weakly to press his wrist further into her mouth. 

“That’s it,” Carlisle urged – he was over two thousand years old, his blood was very powerful, and once Esme got it in her system it would heal her quickly. 

As Esme drank more of his blood, her strength increased and she gripped his wrist with more force. Without realising Carlisle felt his hand drifting down to Esme’s stomach and underneath his fingertips he could feel the skin starting to knit back together. 

For the next few minutes, that’s how they sat; Esme leant back against Carlisle’s chest, drinking his blood as her body used it to heal. Eventually, Esme pulled away, the holes in Carlisle’s wrist healing themselves as Esme licked her lips and wiped the corners of them with her thumb. 

She slowly turned her head to look at Carlisle, tiredness in her eyes before she whispered, “Thank-you” and closed her eyes, letting his blood fully work its way through her system. 

Carlisle held her whilst he body healed, his hand never moving from her stomach whilst the other came to rest underneath her bent elbow.  
“How do you feel?” Carlisle asked, his voice quiet in the night. 

“Tired,” Esme quietly told him. It was to be expected; she had just been on the brink of death. Whilst Carlisle’s blood would heal her, she’d also need to sleep to fully allow it to integrate into her system. 

Carlisle’s head shot up when he heard footsteps coming through the forest but he relaxed when he could smell it was his progeny. Jasper slowly approached the couple and he stood above them, watching as Carlisle cradled Esme. He just knew there was a story there. 

Esme opened her tired eyes seeing Jasper stood above them. “Is it done?” She needed to know that her son was safe, she needed to know that no one else would be terrorised by Chelsea. 

“She’s dead – and she sure as shit ain’t comin’ back.” A small smile graced Esme’s face as she once again leant her head on Carlisle. 

“Can you take me to Ethan please?” Her brown eyes were tired, but still shining. Carlisle was positive they were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. 

“Of course.” Carlisle carefully got up, leaving Esme on the floor as he took off his shirt and covered her bloodied form with it. He then wrapped her arm around his neck and slipped his hand under her bent knees. Esme laid her head against his pale chest as she continued to smile.

“Ready?” He asked his two companions. 

“Lead the way,” Jasper told him, gesturing with his hand for Carlisle to go first. 

*** 

Bella

I couldn’t stop my leg from bouncing as we waited for Jake to return with Ethan. 

“Are you sure Carlisle’s blood will work?” I nervously asked as Edward handed me a glass of water and sat next to me on the sofa. He draped his arm across the back, letting the tips of his fingers skim my shoulder. 

“His blood is very strong – there’s not much it can’t heal,” Edward assured me, pressing a gentle kiss to my temple. 

“And Ethan will be fine as well?” 

“Ethan’s leverage, not a sacrifice – he’ll be fine,” Emmett remarked coming into the living room and sitting close to Rose, who was sat on the sofa opposite to Edward and me.  
“Do you have to sit so close?” She asked a hint of disgust in her voice. 

“I might need to protect your body at a moment’s notice,” he stated as he raised his eyebrows suggestively. 

Rose let out a sound of dissatisfaction before crossing her legs over one another, drawing Emmett’s attention to her thighs. A wide smile appeared on his face and I was suddenly glad I couldn’t read vampire minds. 

Nessie came in the room next, having just changed out of her work uniform and gave us all a sad smile. Even though she had just met Esme she was still worried about her and her son – a testament to what a lovely person she was. 

“How was work Nessie?” Edward asked, no doubt trying to ease the anxiety in the room. 

“Good,” she responded. “It’s always interesting and everyone is so nice.” 

Edward and Nessie continued to chat back and forth about Black’s with Rose interjecting whenever she thought it was appropriate. Emmett spent the entire time staring at different parts of Rose’s body – first it was her thighs, then it was her legs, then her breasts and eventually her face. I didn’t say anything – I was watching the clock on the wall tick away, waiting for Jake to come back. 

Just as I took my eye off it to see where Emmett was staring now, we heard the front door open and the whimper of a baby. Edward immediately stood up, and Jake entered looking pained as he gently bounced Ethan up and down. 

“He’s not stopped crying the entire way home.” Jake looked heartbroken. Ethan’s whimpers then escalated and turned into full blown wails, his little face turning red as he flailed his fists around. 

Jake didn’t seem like he knew what he was doing and Edward just seemed to freeze, choosing instead to stare at the distraught infant. Emmett didn’t seem fazed and Rose looked alarmed. 

To my surprise, it was Nessie who went up to Jake and carefully took Ethan from his arms. The small child turned to look at her and she carefully cradled him against her chest, rubbing his back and patting his bottom whilst gently shushing him. Ethan’s cries turned back into whimpers as he placed his small hand against her pale skin and the young vampire began to walk around the room with him, continually shushing him and rubbing his back. 

Everyone in the room, including Emmett stared as she slowly paced the room. It was only when she’d done one lap and turned to see us staring her infamous blush appeared on her cheeks. “What?” 

“I thought you grew up in an orphanage?” Edward asked. “How do you know how to look after babies?” 

The young vampire shrugged her shoulders. “Sometimes when they couldn’t find an immediate placement for a baby, they’d stay for a while and I’d help look after them.” Nessie smiled as she looked down at Ethan, quiet whimpers still coming from his mouth. 

I looked up at Jake and saw a smile fall across his face as he took them in and when Nessie realised he was looking at her, her blush deepened and she turned away to continue gently pacing the room. 

Edward came to sit down next to me as Jake leant up against the wall, his eyes never leaving his imprint. I turned to look at Edward as he and Emmett conversed about something, but all of a sudden, the only thing I had in my head was an image of Edward and a baby. I had thought I’d have children – but meeting Edward had changed that. I’d told him all I needed was him – and that was true – but did I want something else? 

I had no idea how long I’d been in my baby induced thoughts but once again the front door opened causing Jake to straighten up and finally take his eyes off Nessie. Edward stood too just as a shirtless Carlisle entered the room, carrying Esme in his arms in what appeared to be his shirt. He gently placed her in the chair closest to the door and when she felt herself being put down, she opened her eyes and gave Carlisle a tired smile, he was crouched on the floor next to the chair. 

Ethan realising that his mother was back let out a delighted shriek, his little body twisting in Nessie’s arms to see her better and his hands grasping at the air. Nessie giggled as she took him over and Esme’s arms came up and she gently cradled her baby against her chest. 

Tears began to fall from her face as Ethan nuzzled into her chest and she buried her face in his hair, inhaling his scent. She looked up with tears in her eyes.  
“Thank-you. Thank-you” She whispered, placing her face back into Ethan’s hair. 

We were all silent as we watched mother and son reunite. Once Ethan was in Esme’s arms he calmed completely, tangling one fist in her hair and the other grasping at Carlisle’s shirt. It was an intimate moment but I couldn’t bring myself to look away. 

“Esme?” Jake began, his voice seeming very loud in an otherwise quiet room. We all turned to look at him as a smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth. “I told you everything would be fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you for reading.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.

Bella 

I felt something smooth brush across my shoulder and my eyes fluttered open. I smiled as I saw my handsome, green-eyed, god-like vampire boyfriend resting his head on his bent arm, a smile crossing his face. 

“I have to go soon - it’s nearly dawn.” I nodded sadly - I hated that he had to leave, but my bedroom wasn’t light proofed yet. “But there’s something I wanted to do first.” 

Edward leaned across the bed and kissed me, pressing his cold lips into mine as I wrapped my arms as best I could around his shoulders and pulled him towards me. He let out a quiet growl as his teeth nipped at my lips and he rolled me onto my back. My legs parted and wrapped around his hips as he settled in between them. I moaned as I felt his hardness press against my soft folds and urged him closer with my knees. 

Edward’s lips trailed down from mine and I threw my head back as he kissed and sucked at my neck. I moaned as he pressed kisses to the swells of my breasts before taking a nipple into his mouth. My hips bucked upwards towards his manhood and I felt Edward smile against my breast before gently thrusting into me. 

A moan fell from my lips as he began to thrust, slowly but surely, the entire time keeping his mouth attached to my nipple, his tongue swirling around the tip. 

After a few passes of his tongue over the tip, I locked my fingers into his hair and pulled his mouth back up to mine, plunging my tongue into his mouth and smiling myself when he moaned. 

As our tongues chased and caressed each other, Edward’s thrusts became more forceful and I began to feel the coil in my belly tighten. Edward’s own hands came up to tangle in my hair, his fingers gripping the locks and sending a pleasurable pain shooting down my spine. The coil tightened further and I moved my lips from Edward’s to his earlobe, sucking the flesh into my mouth and swirling my tongue around it. 

Edward pulled one hand down from my hair and placed it on the back of my thigh, drawing my leg tighter around his hips, allowing him to slip deeper into me.   
I moaned once more as I became overwhelmed with pleasure, the waves of my orgasm approaching quickly. 

“I love you so much,” Edward muttered into my hair, before planting his lips on mine once more. The combination of his words, feeling him inside me and his lips on mine caused me to fly off the edge; Edward swallowing my moans with his mouth. 

He thrust into me twice more before his body tightened on top of me and he let out a moan, groaning his pleasure into my hair.   
We both lay in silence, each of us content to just stay in each other’s arms. 

Edward turned his head until his lips were at the shell of my ear. “Morning,” he mumbled and I giggled, kissing his sharp jaw bone as I mumbled a greeting back.   
“I really do have to go now,” Edward told me sadly, both our eyes drifting to my clock on the side. I nodded as he slid out of me and started to get dressed - I was just content to watch. 

Once he was dressed, he perched on the side of the bed and graced me with a light kiss to my lips once more. 

“Can I see you tonight? I want to take you out - I was thinking we could go to that Italian place in Port Angeles - Bella Italia?” He asked and I smiled and nodded. “I’ll pick you up at seven?” He asked again and I nodded again before he leaned down once more and gave me a sweet kiss. 

He pulled back only a fraction. “I’ll see you later” were his departing words as he then left the room, heading back to his house. 

I rested my head back on the pillow for a few minutes before I decided to be productive and hopped into the shower. 

By the time I had gotten out and dressed for the day, Rose was wide awake and in the kitchen drinking tea. 

 

“What are you doing up?”   
“Couldn’t sleep,” Rose mumbled tiredly. 

“Nightmares?” I asked. 

“Something like that.”  
“Want to talk about it?”

Rose’s eyes went wide. “Definitely not!” She placed her elbow on the table and then rested her chin in her hand. Her eyes began to glaze over and I figured we had finished our talk. 

The rest of the morning was a quiet event – Rose and I sat in relative silence; Rose deep in her thoughts and me with my head in a book (specifically Romeo and Juliet). After that Rose went and jumped in the shower whilst I made us a quick breakfast before we headed to Black’s. 

Rose was still deep in thought by the time we got there and Jake gave me a strange look as she didn’t talk to anyone and began preparing things for the morning rush.   
“She alright?” He asked as he unloaded the dishwasher. 

“I think so,” I replied as I began getting the cutlery ready to put on the tables. 

The door opened and Jake and I both gave each other a strange look when we heard baby babble come from the direction of the entrance. 

We both left the kitchen and were stunned to find Esme stood in the middle of the bar, dressed for work, a diaper bag over one shoulder and Ethan perched on her other hip.   
“What do you think you’re doing here?” Jake asked. 

“I’m fine today – I have 2000-year-old vampire blood running through me.” 

“That doesn’t mean you are okay to work!” Jake said incredulously. 

“I need the money,” Esme told Jake and he shook his head. 

“Women – you’re all stubborn.” 

“Is it alright if Ethan stays today? I don’t want him far from my side.” She looked down at the small boy in her arms and he looked back at his mother, giving her a smile before she gently rubbed her nose on his. He giggled and grabbed a fistful of her shirt, burying his face in her chest. 

“Of course he can,” Jake told Esme gently before heading into the kitchen. 

“How are you feeling?” I asked as she came around the bar and set the bag down, pulling out what looked like a miniature backpack. 

“Really good,” she told me as she looked for somewhere to lay the small backpack down. She placed it on the counter before she turned to me.

“Can you hold Ethan for a minute?” I willingly took him and smiled as he grinned up at me, his eyes shining and his hands lightly grabbing my hair. 

I watched, fascinated as Esme attached the backpack to herself before I realised it was, in fact, a baby carrier. She secured it to the front of her body and I handed Ethan back to her. Esme placed a kiss on the top of his head and rubbed her nose with his once more before she placed him into the carrier with his back against her chest.

“He likes to see what’s going on,” Esme said with a smile, lightly bouncing Ethan before she pulled out a small set of plastic keys to keep him occupied. 

“Are you really feeling alright?” I asked, not completely sure if she was telling the truth or not. 

“I feel great,” Esme said with a final smile before customers began coming in and we had to start working. 

***

It was just after lunchtime when things finally started to calm down and we got a few minutes to sit down and eat lunch. Rose, Esme and I sat in booth whilst Ethan was placed in a highchair at the end of it. He was currently enjoying some mashed up banana Esme had prepared for him; although he was getting more of it down his bib than in his mouth. 

“I feel so great, it’s unbelievable,” Esme said as she took a sip of her drink. We were talking about vampire blood and its effects. Esme had been sliced open yesterday and today she was back at work. Vampire blood could truly work miracles. 

“I’m just a little worried about the side effects,” she confessed. 

“What side effects?” Rose asked with a mouthful of food, her eyes wide as she stared at Esme. 

“The dreams - it’s going to be awkward facing him after last night…” Esme trailed off, a blush covering her cheeks. 

“Why would it be awkward?” I asked. “He would have just felt your feelings, and Carlisle seems like a gentleman, I doubt he would say anything.” I tried to reassure her. I couldn’t imagine Carlisle doing anything to embarrass anyone. 

“Well they can experience the dreams with you,” Esme admitted at which point Rose fully choked on her sandwich, drawing the attention of everyone in the bar and even causing Ethan the stop squashing his banana with his fist. 

“Please tell me you are kidding?” She asked once I had patted her on the back and she’d taken a couple of deep breaths. 

Esme shook her head, her eyes darting to mine as she tried to work out what she had said that was so wrong. 

“But what if the vampire is awake and you are asleep?” 

“They still experience it, just as a daydream.” 

Rose fell back into the booth, her eyes wide before she quickly climbed over me, mumbling excuses about having to make a phone call. Esme, myself and Ethan all stared at her as she rushed across the room, flung the door open to Jake’s office, pushed him out and then shut the door with a loud slam. 

***

Rose

Rose couldn’t believe what Esme had just revealed; she doubted she was lying but a small part of her hoped the caramel haired woman wasn’t telling the truth. If she was, Rose was in deep trouble. 

She’s fallen asleep last night but her dreams had been interrupted by Emmett. She’d dreamt he come to the house in the middle of the night, demanding to be welcomed in. Rose had agreed just because he had refused to leave if she didn’t (she could let him stand there and burn in the morning, but she wasn’t that heartless). 

Once he’d come in, he’d began stripping off, removing the jacket he seemed to love wearing before pulling his tight white T-shirt off his head. Rose’s mouth had gone dry at the sight and she’d lost all ability to speak. Emmett had told her they were going to stop fighting this attraction and do something about it - he’d then proceeded to kiss her senseless, his large arms wrapping around her small frame as he’d crushed his cold lips to hers. Rose didn’t even try and resist. 

She’d opened her mouth and let his tongue delve in, her body arching up as she pressed her now aching breasts into his hard chest. Emmett let out a growl as he felt her nipples press against him through her thin pyjama top and his hands had reached down and cupped her ass. 

Eventually Rose had to pull her mouth away as her lungs began to burn. Emmett gave her a cocky smirk before he asked “Bedroom?” 

Rose turned and grabbed his hand, leading him through the front hallway and into her small but cosy room. As soon as she had shut the bedroom door behind her, Emmett was on her again, spinning her and pushing her back into the door, his hands wrapping around her waist as he slanted his mouth down onto hers once more. 

Rose moaned as after a few seconds he pulled his mouth away and began to kiss down the slender column of her neck. She grabbed his hair as his fingers left her waist and began to push up her thin pyjama top. She gasped as his fingers sent a chill up her spine and made her dizzy with pleasure. 

Emmett pulled his lips from her neck and tugged her top over her body, his eyes zeroing in on her exposed breasts. In a bold move, Rose leaned up and grasped the back of his neck, pulling his head down until it was level with her nipple. Emmett got to his knees on the floor before looking at Rose through his lashes and smirking at her once more. He dropped his lips to her bud and sucked, swirling his tongue around the tight peak. 

The blonde couldn’t take her eyes off the dark-haired vampire as he suckled at her breast, the feeling travelling straight to her core.

After a few pulls on her nipple, Emmett pulled his mouth away and turned his face up to look at Rose, his blue eyes staring into her violet ones. He opened his mouth and an audible ‘click’ was heard as his fangs dropped, the white tips barely visible in the low light of the bedroom. 

Rose’s heart sped up as she understood his silent question. She didn’t answer with words but instead used her body to show him the answer. Rose bent her head and pressed a kiss to his lips, once again marvelling at how something so cold could heat her up in ways she never imagined. Once she pulled back, she guided Emmett back to her breast and carefully put her head back against the door and closed her eyes, her fingers making random patterns in her hair. 

Emmett placed a small kiss over her nipple before he opened his mouth and let his fangs slice through the soft tissue above and below the rigid flesh. 

Rose let out a moan as she came back to reality and she sat bolt right up in her bed, her heart pounding, a thin layer of sweat covering her and her underwear uncomfortably wet.   
She sat down on the sofa in Jake’s office and put her head in her hands. Emmett was going to lord this over her for the rest of her natural life - and then probably tell everyone else about it for the rest of his immortal life. 

Rose could lie and claim that it was the vampire blood causing the dreams, but she knew that it wasn’t just that - there was an attraction between them, that much was clear, but Rose would never do anything about it. He was too volatile, too unpredictable and she just didn’t think it would work. She knew he had the ability to break her heart if she let him.   
There was a soft knock on the door and Rose lifted her head off her hands. Esme carefully poked her head in, a sympathetic smile on her face.

“Can we talk?” She asked quietly and Rose nodded, sliding across the sofa to make room for Esme. 

“Bella said you had some of Emmett’s blood,” Rose felt her face flush at his name. “It doesn’t take a genius to work out that you had a dream about him.”   
“He’s going to lord this over me,” Rose grumbled and Esme sympathetically rubbed her back. 

“My dream about Carlisle was probably a little more embarrassing,” Esme divulged. Rose looked questioningly at Esme. 

She sighed. “Carlisle and I have met before - once when I was younger and broke my leg falling out a tree. He was the doctor working the night shift.” Esme’s eyes began to glaze over as she recounted the story. “I was only sixteen and he was the most handsome man I had ever seen. He was so gentle and kind and he didn’t laugh at an adolescent girl falling out of the tree.” She smiled at that particular part of the moment before she turned to Rose. “When I went to get the cast off it was during the day so I didn’t see him, but in my dream, he was the doctor who took it off.” A blush coated the young mother’s cheeks. “After he took the cast off he told me I should ease myself back into physical activity and I asked him to give me a demonstration.” The blush deepened. “You can imagine where it went after that.” Rose smiled - she was glad she wasn’t the only one having her dreams invaded by vampires. 

Esme and Rose sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, each of them thinking about certain vampires.

There was another timid knock on the door and both women turned and watched Jake carefully opened the door and peeked his head in. 

“Can I come back in now?” He asked timidly and Rose smiled as she nodded. 

“Sorry, I just needed a minute,” Rose told her friend as she and Esme stood from the sofa, sharing a look. 

“It’s alright,” Jake told her, his eyes letting her know he wasn’t mad. 

Bella suddenly came into the room looking flustered, carrying Ethan in her arms as he waved his arms around, the plastic keys in his hand making a lot of noise.   
“I’m really sorry but I think Ethan made a mess in his diaper and I’m not entirely sure how to change a baby.” Rose’s cousin's skin flushed and Esme smiled, grabbing Ethan from her before she scooped up the diaper bag that was in the corner of the room. 

“Did you make a smell?” She asked her son, the entire room laughing as he let out a loud giggle. “Come on then,” Esme said, gently bouncing him as she left Jake’s office; presumably to change Ethan’s diaper. 

Rose caught Bella’s eyes as they left the office, Jake moving to sit down at his desk and do some work.   
“You alright?” 

“I’m fine,” Rose told her cousin. Her talk with Esme had helped and she was sure she would be able to put up with Emmett’s gloating. 

*** 

Edward 

Edward examined himself in the mirror in the hallway, tucking his shirt into his trousers and running his hand through his hair. He was looking forward to his date with Bella - they’d not had time to be a ‘normal’ couple, not with everything that had been going on lately. 

His progeny came down the stairs, her hair pulled into a side braid ready for her shift at Black’s.“I’m ready,” Nessie called, throwing her bag over her shoulder before she threw her maker a smile. Edward smiled back - her was really enjoying her company; she was intelligent, kind and always eager to listen to things he had to say. 

“I don’t mind coming to get you after your shift,” Edward told Nessie as they headed out the door and got into the car. 

“I’ll be fine,” Nessie told him for the third time that night. “I’m a vampire - and I can always get a ride from someone.” Her maker nodded, turning the engine on and pulling out of the drive. 

The ride to Black’s was quiet, Edward thinking about Bella and tonight and Nessie’s mind focused on work - she enjoyed her job at the bar and loved that she got to spend time with Rose and Bella. The fact that Jake was there was a nice bonus as well - she would never do anything, but she could still admire a handsome man when she saw one. 

When they arrived at the bar, Nessie opened the door and got out, thanking Edward for the lift. “Text me if you change your mind,” Edward called to Nessie before she shot the door. She rolled her eyes. He acted liked a protective older brother sometimes. 

Edward waited as Nessie walked across the parking lot, opened the door and threw him a wave before she headed inside. Once he was sure that she was safely inside, he pulled away from the bar and drove the short drive to Bella’s house. 

Edward pulled up outside, shut the engine off and went to the front door, knocking three times before he waited for Bella to emerge. He didn’t have to wait long before he heard the telltale sound of heels on wooden flooring and seconds later the door opened to reveal Bella standing there in a white dress that fell to her knees and a white cardigan covering her shoulders. 

“Hi,” she breathed, a faint blush covering her cheeks as she gave Edward a shy smile. 

“Are you ready?” He asked, his eyes taking her in. She was beautiful; the dress she’d worn was accompanied by white flats on her feet - Bella wasn’t one for heels - and her face had been lightly made up, not enough to hide her natural beauty, but just enough to enhance it. 

Bella gave Edward a nod before she grabbed a small white bag off the side, locked the front door and took his hand as he led her towards the car. 

Being the gentleman he was, Edward opened the door and helped Bella in, waiting until she turned to put her seatbelt on before he gently closed the door and sped around to his side. By the time Bella had fastened herself in, Edward had got his seatbelt on and was starting the engine. 

“Are you looking forward to tonight?” He asked, slowly pulling the car away from the house. 

Bella turned to face Edward as he drove. “I’m really excited - it feels like we haven’t spent any time together that hasn’t been overshadowed by the threat of death or bodily harm.” She had a cheeky smile on her face and Edward reached down, gently taking her hand and bringing her knuckles up to his lips. He pressed a kiss to the soft skin and smiled a little wider when her heart sped up. 

The rest of the drive was spent discussing trivial things; how Carlisle was applying for a job, how Esme seemed to be coping, how adorable Ethan was. The time passed quickly - but with Edward’s driving, an hour drive only took forty-five minutes - and soon they pulled up outside the restaurant. 

After he had turned the engine off, Edward unclipped his seatbelt and sped around the car to help Bella out. Once she was stood upright, he shut the door and gently took her hand, leading her around the front of the car and into the small bistro. 

“Table for two please,” Edward said to the host, squeezing Bella’s fingers with his. She smiled up at him, leaning into his side. 

The host looked up from what he was doing and was slightly taken aback by the sight of Edward. He’d never seen someone as attractive as him before and was star struck. Bella noticed and giggled, burying her face in Edward’s upper arm as he turned to look at the host. 

Embarrassed that he’d been seen staring, the host quickly led them to a table in the back, stuttering his way through the specials. After he’d finished his spiel, he stood there, once again staring at Edward. 

Bella giggled again and used her menu to cover her mouth and nose in an attempt to hide the noise. 

Edward turned to face the host, “Is there anything else you need to tell us?” 

The host’s face reddened and he stuttered an apology before he turned on his heel and practically ran back to his station at the front of the bistro.

“It’s not his fault you know” Bella began. “You are very handsome.” Her eyes drank him in, he was wearing a white shirt and dark grey dress pants. He looked positively edible.   
“Please don’t look at me like that,” Edward said lowly, his green eyes boring into her brown ones. Bella raised an eyebrow in question. 

“We won’t make it through dinner,” he confessed. Bella blushed and shifted in her seat as her lower body began to burn. Edward smiled, glad his words had the desired effect.   
Dinner was enjoyable - but Edward enjoyed any time he spent with Bella. Once they’d ordered, food and a drink for her and a Tru Blood for him, the conversation had flowed easily between them. It was clear to everyone else in the restaurant that not only were the physically compatible but mentally too. 

“Do you miss eating?” Bella asked as she finished her mouthful of pasta and wiped her mouth with her napkin. Edward took a moment to consider his answer. 

“I miss not being able to taste different things - especially some of the food that is now available since my change. But I wouldn’t say I miss eating.” Bella loved learning the little things about him. 

“I love you,” Bella told him, unable to keep the sentiment to herself. Looking at this man, she realised she could spend forever learning about him, listening to him and loving him.   
“I love you too,” Edward said back, his voice strong and sure before he leant across the table and placed his lips gently on Bella’s. It was enough to reignite the fire that had been burning before and she felt her face flame as Edward’s eyes darkened. 

“Do you want to go home?” Edward asked, his voice low. Bella didn’t trust herself to speak so she just nodded. Edward immediately turned and signalled for the check and within a matter of minutes they were holding hands and heading out the door. 

Edward helped Bella get into the car and didn’t waste any time getting in himself and turning the engine over. Several seconds later the car was in drive and they were heading back to Bella’s. 

As Edward drove, Bella took the time to admire him; his strong and chiselled jaw, his tousled copper hair and his muscular shoulders. He was every girl’s fantasy - and for some reason, he had picked her. 

Edward took his eyes off the road to look at Bella, her head back against the headrest, lids low over her eyes and a sexy smile on her face. He turned his eyes back to the road just in time to see a dog run out in front of the car. 

Edward hit the brakes as Bella gasped and threw her arms out in front of her to protect herself from the impact. The car skidded and squealed as Edward turned the wheel and managed to stop the car just off the side of the road, dust billowing out from beneath the tyres. 

“Are you alright?” He asked Bella, turning to face her as her chest heaved up and down and she tried to calm her breathing down. 

“Yeah - we didn’t hit it did we?” She asked, turning around in her seat to look behind them. 

“No - we’d have felt it.” He reached his hand out and gently took ahold of her shaking hands. “We’re okay,” he told her, trying his best to show her with his eyes that they really were fine. 

Bella repeated the words as she tried to calm her racing heart. They were fine - the dog was fine, they hadn’t hit it. They were fine. 

“Calming down?” Edward asked, his thumbs stroking the back of her hands. 

Before Bella could nod there was a knock on Edward’s side of the car. There was a man stood outside with a shaven head, wearing a white vest, cut off shorts and ratty trainers. Edward let go of Bella’s hands and carefully rolled down the window a few centimetres. The guy rested his hand on the car and bent down, his eyes leering at the couple.   
“You alright?” He asked, his breath washing over Edward as he reclined from the heavy smell of tobacco. 

“We’re fine thank-you,” Edward told him curtly, feeling on edge. The man peered past Edward to look at Bella. The man’s aftershave was heavy in the air and Edward felt himself wanting to gag. It was if he’d sprayed an entire bottle all over himself. 

“She looks shaken up,” he commented, nodding his head towards Bella. Edward turned and saw that Bella was quite pale, but nevertheless, she gave the man a small smile and waved off his concerns. 

“I’ll be fine,” she whispered, her eyes darting to Edward. 

“We need to be going,” Edward said, his hand on the button to roll the window up. There was another smell coming from the man but Edward couldn’t quite work out what it was.   
“Not so fast,” the man began. “I’m not finished.” As he reached into his pocket, Edward threw the car into drive and slammed his foot down on the accelerator, the man jumping back with surprise as the car began to hurtle along the road. 

“What’s going on?” Bella asked, her eyes wide as she turned to see the man with a demented smile on his face. 

“I’m not sure,” Edward said, his eyes darting to the mirror, just in time to see that man shrink down to the size of a wolf. Bella gasped as she turned around even more to watch the wolf as it began loping after them. 

“Werewolves,” Edward whispered, cursing himself for not remembering the scent - but that explained why he had worn so much aftershave; he was trying to hide his scent. 

“But Jake-” 

“Is a shapeshifter - he’s a werewolf, big difference,” Edward replied as he pressed his foot further down on the accelerator and the car sped up. 

“There’s more,” Bella breathed, her voice full of terror as four other wolves ran out from the edge of the road and began running behind the car. 

Edward’s eyes darted up to the mirror and he cursed - they were being hunted. 

“What do they want?” Bella asked, panicking hitting her as she turned and saw that more wolves had joined the chase. They weren’t as big as Jake and his pack, but there was something about these wolves that was scarier - they seemed more feral, more unhinged. 

“I don’t know,” Edward said through gritted teeth, forcing the car to go faster as he prayed the wolves would go away; although he doubted his prayers would be answered.   
For the next few miles, the wolves followed, new ones joining the chase when others got tired - Edward had lost count of how many there were. The car wouldn’t go any faster - it was an old car and forcing it to go at seventy was pushing it; any faster and Edward feared it would stop altogether. 

“Where are we going?” Bella asked, tears prickling her eyes. 

“Forks - if they cross the border they’ll have to deal with Jake’s pack. I can’t fight off this many of them.” Bella nodded as the tears finally from her eyes; she was terrified.   
Edward turned his head when he smelt her tears and took one hand off the wheel to briefly squeeze her knee. “I promise you, Bella, everything is going to be alright. I won’t let them hurt you.” And he wouldn’t. 

Just as Bella was about to protest that she didn’t want him hurt either, a wolf lunged at the car from the side of the road, his white teeth gleaming in the night. Edward was caught off guard and sharply swerved the car, Bella unable to stop the scream that came out of her mouth as he did so. 

Edward’s actions came too late though as the wolf’s teeth pierced through the rubber of the tyre, puncturing it, sending the car zigzagging across the road. Edward fought for control, gripping the wheel so hard it started to creak under his strength. 

Bella gripped her seat until her fingers became white as the ride became bumpy and she looked to Edward for comfort. Edward wasn’t looking at her though, he was looking at the sign ahead - less than a mile to Forks. 

“Bella, I’m going to need you to take off your seatbelt,” Edward told her calmly as Bella looked at Edward incredulously. “I’m going to run us to Forks,” he explained. Bella nodded as she unfastened her seatbelt, her hands shaking. 

Despite the car still moving, once Edward heard Bella unbuckle her seatbelt, he leapt out of the driver’s side and sped around to hers, ripping the door off the car and pulling her out and into his arms. Bella wrapped her arms around her neck as she buried her face into his neck. 

Edward began to run towards Forks - once he got there, he would be under the protection of Jacob’s pack and would actually stand a chance against the werewolves. 

He’d only taken about three steps before something sharp pierced through his leg and he cried out, feeling the blood trickle out from the wound. He stumbled slightly and Bella tightened her grip on him. Edward looked down to see a werewolf with its jaws clamped around his ankle, the creature's tongue lapping at the wound. He tried to shake it off but lost his balance when another wolf dived at his waist, it’s jaws clamping down around his hips. 

Edward fell to the ground, Bella falling from his grasp and tumbling out in front of him. Her eyes met his and the fear he saw in them and felt radiating from his body gave him strength. 

“Run!” He yelled, pulling the wolf at his waist off him and tossing him to the side. He grabbed the other wolf by the scruff, yanking his teeth from around his ankle and throwing him into the path of the other wolves that were descending upon them. 

Bella froze in fear, unable to move as she watched her boyfriend be attacked by werewolves. 

“Bella go!” Edward commanded, rising to his feet as more wolves lunged at him, one aiming for his shoulder and the other for his calf.

Hearing the urgency in his voice made Bella stand on shaky legs before she began to run, her legs threatening to buckle beneath her. 

Edward watched as Bella rose, fear on her face before she turned and ran towards safety. Two wolves attached themselves to him and he managed to throw one off before he delivered a hard fist into the chest of another, knocking the wind out of him and sending him sprawling on the cold ground. 

Two more wolves ran past Edward in an attempt to get to Bella but they didn’t get very far before Edward had grabbed them by their tails and dragged them back, both wolves turning around to snap at him as he tugged hard. 

Edward let out a cry of pain as something hot was wrapped around his neck. He let go of the two wolves and his fingers automatically tried to rip at the object, but as they touched it, they began to burn - it was silver; they had wrapped silver around his neck. 

“You can’t outrun us fanger,” a harsh voice whispered into his ear and Edward turned his head to see the man from earlier, stood behind him fully nude, an evil smirk on his face. He used the silver to pull Edward to the ground, laughing as more wolves gathered around and phased back to human. 

“Chow time boys,” he announced before he bit down on Edward’s neck. The vampire cried out as multiple teeth sliced into his skin and began to drink his blood. Despite the pain, Edward kept his eyes on Bella as she ran towards the border. Once she crossed it, Jacob’s pack would keep her safe - it was the only comfort he had as more of his blood was drained and he began to lose consciousness. Jacob’s pack had to keep her safe. 

***

Bella

My heart was pounding as I ran as fast I could. I turned around slightly to see Edward being pinned to the floor and drained by several werewolves - but there was nothing I could do; I’d probably be killed before I even got to him. So I did what Edward wanted and I ran. 

Tears began streaming down my face as I thought about my lovely Edward and the pain he was suffering. I turned again and panicked when I saw that the wolves were getting closer and closer. 

My legs began to ache and my vision became blurred, but I kept running and I didn’t stop until my lungs burned with every breath I took. I stumbled over something and fell to the ground, sobbing as I scrambled before turning over and checking to see if anything was behind me. 

I let out a cry as I heard footsteps coming closer - this was it. I covered my mouth with my hand and tried to calm my breathing down, my vision still blurred from the tears. 

“Bella - are you alright?” I heard a deep voice asked, and I opened my eyes to see Sam crouched down in front of me, his dark eyes filled with worry.

I shook my head, unable to get enough air into my lungs. “Edward - Edward - they…” my vision began to haze over and blackness started to creep in. 

“Wolves,” was the last thing I uttered as my arms gave way and my head fell back onto the cold earth, images of Edward, wolves and blood entering my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you for reading.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.

Black’s

“Hi,” Nessie called as she walked into the bar, a happy smile on her face. 

“Heya,” Rose called back, wiping down a table. A child had decided that he wanted to play with the salt pot and consequently had spilt it everywhere. 

Esme came out of the back with Ethan in her arms, when he saw Nessie he let out a delighted squeal causing both Esme and Nessie to laugh. 

“Who’s that?” Esme asked, bringing the small child to the young vampire. 

Nessie smiled as she gave Ethan a timid wave and he waved his hands back enthusiastically, the plastic keys encased in his fist making a loud noise. 

“It’s nice to meet you formally,” Esme told the younger woman and Nessie smiled. 

“You too.” Nessie reached and gently stroked Ethan’s cheek causing him to giggle and gently grab Nessie’s finger with his hand. 

“I’ve got work,” she told him softly, pulling her finger out of his grasp and lightly touching her finger to his nose. Ethan giggled once more as Nessie went into Jake’s office to put her bag and coat down.

Jake was serving a customer at the bar, but as Nessie walked past his eyes drifted to her and the corners of his mouth began to turn upwards into a smile. Nessie saw Jake looking at her, and despite her best efforts, a blush bloomed on her face and her mouth formed a small smile. 

Rose shook her head at them. They were actually quite adorable. 

The blonde waitress headed back to the bar and tossed her rag onto the side before she flopped down on a chair. Things were starting to slow down and Rose was getting tired. She covered her face with her hands and took a deep breath. 

“What wrong Rosie - things getting boring without me?” Rose felt herself wake up immediately, her heart speed up and her annoyance levels increase. 

She pulled her hands from her face only to find Emmett leant against the bar, smirking at her, showing off those sexy little dimples he had. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” She asked, crossing her arms over chest and trying to ignore the way Emmett blatantly began staring at her. 

“We need to talk,” the large man confessed. “Seems you’ve been having dreams about me.” 

“Not dreams - just a single dream. And it was your blood that caused it, nothing more.” Rose hoped she was convincing, but the way Emmett was looking at her, she highly doubted it. 

“You shouldn’t lie, Rose - it could get you in trouble,” Emmett murmured darkly. 

“Jake - can you kick someone out for me?” Rose asked, her eyes never leaving Emmett. Jake looked over and looked between the two of them. 

“Why?” He asked suspiciously - although he already knew the answer; Emmett had gotten under Rose’s skin and she didn’t like it. 

“A customer’s annoying me,” she told Jake, again her eyes never leaving Emmett. He was now wearing a smirk on his face - he found her telling on him highly entertaining. 

“Give him a free drink then,” Jake responded cheekily. “Saves me the job of having to irritate you.” Rose’s mouth dropped open as Emmett let out a booming laugh. 

“I’m Emmett - I think we’re going to be good friends.” The vampire said the shapeshifter. Rose watched in disbelief as Emmett and Jake shook hands, both of them cringing slightly at the difference in temperature before Emmett pulled up a seat next to Rose, and he and Jake began conversing as if they’d known each other their entire lives. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Rose muttered, shaking her head. 

Across the bar, Esme was smiling politely as a customer was telling her how sorry she was that she was a single mother, and wasn’t Esme worried about her son not having a male role model in her life. Esme was struggling to think of any excuse to leave - and she was just about to resort to saying that Ethan had soiled his nappy when Carlisle breezed in through the doors, looking as handsome as ever. 

“Excuse me,” Esme told the customer, not caring how rude she sounded as she hitched Ethan higher up on her hip and went over to the entrance to greet him. 

Carlisle smiled as Esme approached him, she looked radiant in her work uniform, and the vampire couldn’t help but notice the way her jeans emphasised her legs. 

“Fancy seeing you here,” Esme said, smiling as Carlisle gave a small chuckle. 

“I wanted to see how you were,” he told her, his eyes going to the small child in her arms. “Hello, Ethan.” The small child stopped playing with his keys and turned his head up towards Carlisle. His eyes seem to scan the man before he decided he wasn’t interesting and he went back to the plastic toys. 

“He didn’t cry so you obviously have the seal of approval.” 

“I’m glad.”

There was a silence. Esme looked at the floor before she looked back at Carlisle - he was still looking at her. 

“Thank-you again for what you did last night - if you hadn’t of-” 

“Esme - please stop thanking me. I was more than happy to help you out - and I’ll be more than happy to help you out again should you need it.” His words were sincere. 

“Am I the only one actually doing any work?!” Victoria cried, causing everyone to look at her. It wasn’t as if the bar was too busy, and Esme and Rose had done the majority of the work this afternoon whilst she had a phone row with her latest boyfriend. 

“I should get back to work,” Esme muttered and Carlisle gave her a small smile. 

“Would it be alright if I stayed?” He asked, his British accent coming through and making Esme’s heart flutter. 

Esme nodded. “I’d like that.” She smiled back at him, a blush forming on her cheeks before she turned around headed to Jake’s office to get Ethan’s baby carrier. 

Esme bumped into Nessie on the way there and Nessie gladly took Ethan off Esme as she put the carrier on herself before slipping Ethan into it, just as she did this morning.

Carlisle went and sat at the bar next to Jake and Emmett, both other men welcoming him into their conversation, as Esme, Nessie and Rose went back to work. 

The conversation was easy between the three men as they discussed cars, sports and at one point vampire politics. Carlisle was fascinated by Jake’s kind; he’d met a few before but never got to really talk to them. Emmett thought Jake was great; he was funny, liked the same things as he did and he could be useful in getting Rose to like him, or at least admit she didn’t hate him. Jake was surprised at how much he liked Emmett and Carlisle - his admiration for Carlisle had begun last night when he’d selflessly saved Esme’s life and Emmett wasn’t as bad as Rose had made out. Jake could really come to like these two. 

About an hour had passed and the bar had quietened down completely. After the last customer had left Rose gladly shut the door behind them. 

“Can we please close up early tonight?” Rose asked, she was exhausted, and the sooner the bar closed, the sooner she could get away from Emmett. 

“We have had a few crazy days,” Jake said, a knowing smile on his face. 

“Thank God!” Victoria cried, running into Jake’s office, grabbing her bag and leaving before anyone had the chance to stop her. 

“No it’s alright - we’ll finish up here,” Rose called after her sarcastically, rolling her eyes at the redhead. Emmett smiled - God she was a spitfire. 

Rose turned away from the door and went and leaned on the bar next to Emmett. She smiled as she saw Esme gently cradling a sleeping Ethan in her arms - she’d not let him out of her sight all day and it seemed like both mother and baby had benefited from it. 

“Couldn’t stay away could you Rosie?” Emmett cheekily asked. Rose shook her head at his comment and despite her best efforts, the corners of her mouth turned upwards into a smile. 

Emmett leaned in. “I love it when you smile for me.” A blush bloomed on Rose’s cheeks. “And I know I’m going to love it when you moan for me too.” 

“You’re a pig,” Rose told him, moving from her place next to him and standing next to Jake behind the bar. 

“Have you heard off Bella, Rose?” Nessie asked, pulling her phone out of her apron pocket. “Edward usually checks in with me when he goes out - mainly to see if I’m okay.” 

Rose pulled her phone out of her pocket and shook her head. When Bella was with Edward she seemed to forget that the rest of the world existed. 

The doors to the bar suddenly burst open and Sam came walking in, holding Bella in his arms. 

Rose gasped and she ran around the bar as Sam lay her down on one of the tables. 

“What happened?” Rose urgently asked. Sam shook his head and looked worriedly at Jake. Carlisle got up from the bar, gently pressing his hand to Bella’s face. When she didn’t respond he opened the lids of her eyes and examined her pupils. 

“Do you have a first aid kit?” He asked, his question directed at Jake, but never taking his eyes off Bella. 

“Yeah,” Jake answered, Nessie rushing off to fetch it from the office. 

She used her vampire speed to get it to Carlisle and he immediately opened it up and pulled out some smelling salts. He carefully placed them under Bella’s nose and Rose watched with relief as Bella’s nose crinkled and then her eyes slowly opened, her lids blinking as she looked around her. 

“The wolves,” she whispered. “They got Edward.” 

***

Bella

My nose wrinkled as a horrid smell filled them, making the insides burn. I slowly opened my eyes; Rose and Carlisle were both stood over me with Nessie stood to the side looking slightly worried. 

I fixed my eyes on Carlisle’s blue ones. “The wolves… they got Edward.” 

“Wolves?” Carlisle turned to look at Jake, confusion all over his face. 

Jake should his head. “This has got nothing to do with me - my pack wouldn’t hurt Edward.” 

“We weren’t anywhere near him,” Sam confirmed. “I just found Bella in the woods, she was completely out a breath and all panicky, and then she fainted. I brought her straight here.” 

“Not Jake’s pack,” I whispered, fresh tears coming to my eyes when I thought of Edward. I carefully sat up on the table, Carlisle’s concerned eyes checking me over. 

“Edward said they were were-werewolves,” I stammered, tears falling down my cheeks. 

“Werewolves?” Emmett asked, coming to stand next to Rose, his eyes crinkling in the corners as he turned to look at Carlisle. 

“Are you sure Edward said werewolves, Bella?” His voice kind as he looked at me. I nodded and Rose came and wrapped an arm around me, her hand stroking up and down my bare skin. 

“I didn’t even think werewolves existed,” I told no one in particular. 

“Not many people do,” Carlisle murmured, his eyes briefly flicking to Emmett’s. “They’re very secretive - even more so than vampires.” 

Carlisle came and sat down in the chair next to the table. “Bella, I need you to tell me everything that happened.” I nodded, wiping my cheeks with my hands before a worried looking Esme came over and handed me some tissues. 

I thanked her quietly, leaning into Rose as I began to recount the evening. 

When I got to the bit about the dog running out in front of the car, Emmett snickered.   
“That was no dog - it would have been a were. They were trying to get you to pull over - that’s when they were going to attack you. They didn’t count on Edward getting away so fast.” 

“They chased the car - there were so many of them… and then one jumped out and bite the tyre.” Rose reached up and gently wiped away the tears that were on my cheeks. “It punctured the tyre so Edward said he was going to run us to Forks, but they attacked him.” My voice trailed off at the end as more tears fell from my eyes, the memory of Edward falling and being ravaged by the wolves replaying itself over and over again in my mind. 

“He told me to run and I did… oh God! I shouldn’t have left him!” I wailed, guilt washing over me as sobs wracked my body. “I left him to die! I let them bite him!” 

“Bite him?” Emmett asked, his deep voice preventing me from getting too hysterical. I nodded. “Why did they bite him?” He asked again, his voice urgent. 

“I don’t know!” I wailed. Carlisle gently took my hands in his, his cool hands reminding me so much of Edward’s. 

“Bella you did the right thing - werewolves are dangerous on their own, but put them in a pack and they become one of the most volatile creatures on this earth.” My lips trembled as I looked at Edward’s maker. “You got yourself to safety - that’s the most important thing.” 

“But Edward-” I began. 

“Will be fine,” Carlisle countered. “We’ll find out who took him and why and then we’ll bring him home. If the wolves wanted him dead, they would have staked him at the first opportunity, not bitten him.” 

“I was so scared,” I whispered and the blonde vampire nodded sympathetically. 

“You’re safe now Bella - nobody’s going to hurt you.” I wanted to believe him - I really did, but it seemed like all people wanted nowadays was to hurt me. 

“Why don’t you go and get cleaned up and we’ll get you home?” Carlisle asked kindly. I looked down at my knees and saw they were stained with dirt and there was mud under my fingernails. 

I nodded as Edward’s maker helped me stand, making sure I was alright as Rose took me into the bathroom to help me get cleaned off. 

***

Carlisle 

Carlisle watched Rose and Bella walk into the bathroom and then turned to look at the group in front of him. 

“Until we know why werewolves went after Bella and Edward, I don’t want anyone being alone - they might come after someone else next.” He turned to Jacob. “Can you get the pack to patrol the houses?” 

“Of course,” Jacob told him. He then turned to Sam who nodded and headed out the door, presumably to give the pack their orders.

“Emmett - can you escort the girls home and then wait until someone from the pack is there? Then we’ll go to Bella Italia, try and retrace the steps from there. ” Emmett agreed and Carlisle could see Emmett quickly understanding how serious this situation was. 

“Jacob,” the large man faced him. “Can you escort Nessie home please - I’ll see that Esme gets home safe and then can you meet us at the restaurant?” The alpha nodded and turned to face Nessie, giving her a reassuring smile; it was easy to tell she was worried about Edward. 

Bella and Rose emerged from the bathroom and Carlisle filled them in, Rose looking less than pleased when she found out Emmett would need to take them home. Emmett chose that moment to wink at Rosalie, causing her to roll her eyes and grab Bella’s hand and drag her from the bar. Emmett let out a deep chuckle and sped after them. A few moments later, Carlisle heard a truck fire up and leave the parking lot. 

For the moment, Carlisle was satisfied that they were safe so he turned to face Esme, Nessie and Jacob. 

“I’ve just got to lock up here and then I can take Nessie back,” Jacob said, his eyes lingering on Nessie. Carlisle bobbed his head in understanding and then fixed his eyes on Esme. 

“Ready?” Esme nodded, holding a sleeping Ethan a little tighter against her, as she grabbed his diaper bag and headed for the door, Carlisle falling into step behind her. He opened the door for her, his other hand so close to her lower back Esme could feel the chill of his skin. 

The silently walked to the car. “Can you get the keys out the diaper bag please?” Carlisle agreed and carefully reached in, feeling around until he found them. He unlocked the car, taking the diaper bag from Esme as she situated Ethan into his car seat without waking him. 

Carlisle handed Esme the keys as he got into the passenger side of her car and she slid into the drivers, turning the engine over and putting her seatbelt on. She had one final look in the mirror at Ethan before she set off, driving carefully and steadily towards her home. 

“Are you worried about Edward?” Esme asked, her eyes briefly looking at Carlisle before she focused back on the road. 

Carlisle took a moment to respond. He could lie but he didn’t want to. “I won’t admit this to Bella because I don’t want to worry her, but yes - yes I am worried.” He paused. “I don’t know why werewolves would want Edward - or any vampire - for that matter.” 

“Whatever they want - we’ll figure it out,” Esme told him. Carlisle lips turned up into a smile at the mention of ‘we’. 

The rest of the journey was silent and once they got to Esme’s house, Carlisle felt Esme’s nerves. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, taking off his seatbelt so he could face her. Esme did the same. 

“I just want you to be careful,” she replied, the dark night making the blush on her cheeks barely visible. 

“I will,” he told her, drinking her in. Carlisle couldn’t take his eyes off Esme - he couldn’t believe that this was the same woman he had treated almost ten years ago. He’d never thought he would see her again, and here she was, even more, beautiful than before. He’d felt guilty for his thoughts of her then, but now she was older he couldn’t bring himself to feel an ounce of remorse. 

Carlisle watched as Esme’s eyes darted from his eyes to his lips and then back again. The vampire began to lean closer to her and Esme followed suit, her lips parting slightly. 

Carlisle leaned in further, readying himself for the kiss he was sure he was about to receive but was stopped when he heard the sound of leaving crunching. He turned his head around, eyes scanning the night, looking for the intruder.

He was relieved when he saw a large grey wolf step out of the trees, his eyes spotting the vampire. Carlisle turned back to Esme whose eyes were slightly glazed, her plump lips still parted. 

“I should get you inside,” he said quietly, noting the disappointment in her eyes. 

Both adults got out the car, Esme going around the back, opening the door and carefully lifting her son into her arms. She cradled him against her chest with one hand as Carlisle fetched the diaper bag from the other side. Once he’d got it out the car, Esme locked it and headed to the front door, Ethan completely unaware of everything that was going on. 

Esme unlocked the front door and clicked a lamp on as she entered the home, the dim yellow light casting a pleasant shadow over the living room.

“Come on in Carlisle,” she gently requested. 

Carlisle’s eyes needed no adjustment period as he stepped into the house and he smiled at the homely living room. There was a small fireplace up against one wall, a fireguard around it so Ethan couldn’t access it. In front of the fire was a rug littered with toddler’s toys and next to the fire was a child’s walker. There were two sofas in the room, one facing the fire and the other facing the window, making an ‘L’ shape; both had throws over them and a few cushions scattered around. There were various pictures on the walls, Ethan seeming to be the star of all of them. Carlisle felt a surge of pleasure at the fact that there were no men in any of the pictures.

“Sorry about the mess,” Esme muttered, embarrassed that her home was in such a state. After last night she hadn’t bothered to tidy up and this morning she’d slept in and then headed straight to work. “You can just put the diaper bag on the counter,” she told Carlisle, moving some towels that needed to be put away. 

Carlisle put the diaper bag down and continued to look around. Esme’s home looked lived in - and he loved it. To him it wasn’t messy, it was homey; something all of his previous houses had been lacking. 

“Thank-you for coming with me,” Esme said, her hand lightly rubbing her son’s back. 

“It was no problem,” Carlisle responded. 

“You’ll keep me up to date won’t you?” Esme asked and Carlisle nodded straight away. 

“Of course - if we get any new information, I’ll let you know.” The caramel haired woman smiled. “I’d better be going - I’ve got to meet Emmett and Jacob at the restaurant.” Esme and Carlisle both walked to the door, Esme’s heart beginning to speed up once more. 

The vampire opened the door and stepped out into the night, turning around just before he left. “Be careful Esme,” he gently reminded her. 

“You be careful yourself,” she insisted back, and suddenly, feeling brave she walked up to Carlisle and leaned up onto her tiptoes, pressing a kiss into his smooth, cold cheek, careful not to get too close and squash Ethan. 

“Goodnight,” she whispered, returning to her normal height and heading inside. 

Despite the situation with his progeny, Carlisle was unable to keep away that smile that took over his face as he left Esme’s house that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading - let me know what you think.


End file.
